Sekhmet's Book COMPLETE
by Bellatrix2
Summary: SSHG Post Voldemort, post graduation, a book, a new and more powerful evil, control, abuse, families, angst, suspense and mystery, crop circles, house elves and much more. Please RR COMPLETE SSHG
1. chapter 1

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Severus, will you for Merlin's sake please sit down!" Hermione Granger shouted exasperated at him for he was driving her up the proverbial wall. Severus had been pacing back and forth in front of the fire quite a lot lately and Hermione had finally just about had enough. "What is wrong with you, Severus? You've been pacing a lot lately. I want you to either let me read in peace or I'm leaving now for my own chambers where I can read without having you stomping up and down like some overgrown bloody bat!" She said, anger clearly etched in her face and exhaling loudly.  
  
Severus glared half-heartedly back at her before slumping down into the armchair opposite her, sighing deeply and for once not rising to the bait. "Talk to me, Severus. Tell me what's wrong." Hermione pleaded leaning forward with her book half shut, index finger marking the page she was on and looking at him intently for answers. Severus just slightly shook his head and sat in more quiet thought so she sat back with her book again re- reading the paragraph she'd been trying to get through for the last ten minutes.  
  
"Hermione?" Severus Snape softly called from his chair a few moments later. They were sat by the fire in his chambers within the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had been in Severus' chambers since breakfast simply taking a supposedly quiet half hour before they would have to traipse off up to the staff meeting Dumbledore had arranged. It was one week before the start of term and several staff positions had yet to be filled, which was a major bone of contention for the whole faculty right now. It was thought that teachers may never be found since so many qualified witches and wizards had lost their lives in the final battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters almost two years previously. Last year several temporary teachers had been found but they had all left for pastures new- taking up positions at other learning institutes and within the Ministry of Magic itself instead. Some, however, simply had decided that now was finally the time to raise a family, and so would not leave their homes in order to live in a boarding school for ten months of the year.  
  
"Yes, Severus," Hermione said looking up from her book once again and hoping that this time he would get whatever it was off his chest because she was so close to getting up and walking out, leaving him to stew about whatever it was in peace.  
  
Severus got up and moved across the hearth rug to sit beside her on the two- seater leather couch. Hermione put the book down on her lap finally giving up on reading it as Severus turned to face her taking one of her hands lightly in his. He stared directly into her eyes, never wavering his gaze; his facial expression not quite enough to give anything away. Hermione stared back with question in her eyes seeing a glint in his as the orange flames of the fire reflected off them.  
  
Severus was just sitting there looking at her, not moving a muscle and the tension was mounting to an unbearable level when suddenly he spoke, breaking the silence. "We have been together for almost a year now, ever since you came back to Hogwarts to teach." He stated matter-of-factly while he ensured that he had her undivided attention.  
  
"Yes?" She said sarcastically looking back at him, getting lost in his deep dark eyes. She was aware of how long they'd been together since she had been a deciding factor in the start of their relationship as Severus had seemed to want to remain celibate for the rest of his life. She loved this man with all her heart, he had changed after the final battle but he was still his stern snarky self around others. With Hermione though he was usually totally different, he had seemed to dote on her and would do anything for her, not at all what you would expect from Severus Snape. However, the last two weeks had not been too good at all. Severus had been lost in thought quite frequently, refusing to talk about whatever was on his mind and being rather abrupt on occasions. Sometimes he had avoided Hermione for practically a whole day saying he was too busy with the new curriculum and preparing for classes. He would send Hermione away and never say when he would be free again. They had had a couple of arguments, which were not uncommon occurrences for them but they were hurtful nonetheless, and then of course there was his incessant pacing. This morning had been the first time they had spent any length of time together for over a week now, and Hermione was becoming nervous that perhaps Severus had decided to call off their relationship. 'All good things must come to an end,' Hermione thought reluctantly as she felt the first prickle of tears come to her eyes and fought to stop them from showing.  
  
"You are the most important thing in my life, Hermione." Severus told her after a long pause. He knew what he wanted to say but it was hard to simply come out and say it and this was mightily frustrating for him. He had wanted to say this for the last two weeks. longer if he really thought about it but he couldn't bring himself to say it or find the right moment for that matter.  
  
"Oh, Severus, you know that you are the most important thing in my life as well but these last two weeks have been awful to tell the truth." Hermione said looking at him in confusion and running her free hand softly down his left cheek. Usually Snape got straight to the point and said what was on his mind. "What's wrong, Severus? Have I done something to offend you or annoy you? Tell me, Severus, this isn't like you." Hermione said becoming more nervous by the second. She looked down at her closed book, not wanting to see his face when he finally told her he was calling a halt to their relationship. She felt it would kill her if he said this, she would most definitely have to leave Hogwarts and work somewhere else, for she couldn't be around him knowing that he did not love her.  
  
"No, you have not offended me in any way, Hermione." Severus told her quickly. "I don't want you to ever think that."  
  
"Then what is it, Severus? Please tell me." She begged him; she didn't think she could bear this for much longer, her emotions could not be held back indefinitely.  
  
He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. now or never, he thought. "Hermione." He said again, gently taking her chin in his other free hand and making her look at him in the eye again before releasing her.  
  
"Severus?" She replied meekly.  
  
"Hermione. would you do me the honour of. of becoming my wife?" Snape asked, fear of rejection immediately creeping in after he'd said it. He was still insecure about their relationship even though they had been together for nearly a year now, and this insecurity increased when Hermione's eyes went wide. She was shocked, absolutely floored. This seemed so out of the blue, especially after the way their relationship had been over the last two weeks but yet, it felt so right at the same time. She opened her mouth to speak but Severus beat her to it. "It's okay; I don't expect an answer straight away but."  
  
"Yes, I will, Severus. I love you so much." Hermione said, not having to think very long at all about it. It was Severus' turn to be shocked for he truly had expected a rejection after the way he had been behaving lately.  
  
"You will?" Severus asked; a smile creeping onto his face as her answer began to sink in.  
  
"Yes, I will." She said nodding and smiling brightly, tears of joy coming to her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. Taking his face in her hands she kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Are you sure, Hermione?" Severus asked pulling away slightly. "I mean, the last two weeks."  
  
"Are in the past, Severus." Hermione assured him, placing a finger to his lips to silence him. "And besides, the last ten months have been spectacular so my decision is based on those." Severus moved closer to her on the couch and captured her lips with his again. Moving into a tight embrace he deepened the kiss running his tongue along her bottom lip to gain access to her mouth. Hermione opened her mouth and they deepened the kiss for a short while.  
  
"Oh, Hermione. Something I forgot." Severus said breaking their contact, getting up off the couch and moving towards his desk. She followed his movements with her eyes and saw him opening up the top drawer and pulling out a small black box. He came back over to the couch and sat down next to her. "This is an engagement ring I have had in my possession for around two months now." Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise and watching him intently. "Well, I've wanted to ask you to marry me for a long time now but I just couldn't."  
  
"Well, you should have just asked me, Severus." Hermione told him. "I would have said yes." Severus smiled at that confession.  
  
"Hermione, I thought you would reject me and I didn't want to force you into anything you weren't ready for." He opened the box and presented the ring to Hermione.  
  
"Oh! Severus, it's beautiful." Hermione gasped as he took it out of its enclosure and pulled her hand towards him gently. "I don't know how to thank you, Severus. it's. it's. breathtaking." She said lost for words. The ring was white gold with an engraved serpent and griffin surrounding the most exquisite stone set in the middle. The stone was the most fascinating she had ever seen, it was not one colour in particular and seemed to be floating above the ring itself- not attached but yet totally secure. It changed from a green to silver to a red to gold, encompassing all of the house colours from their respective academic backgrounds. "I've never seen a stone like this, Severus. What is it?" Hermione asked him admiring the workmanship.  
  
"The stone is not naturally occurring, Hermione." Severus told her. "I made it myself from a potion I had been working on for four months. I finally finished it and sent it off to a jeweller in Diagon Alley to be mounted onto the white gold ring itself." He glanced at her face and was so happy to see that she adored the ring; he had been worried it would not be pleasing to her eye due to its uniqueness. "And before you ask, yes I'll let you see my notes regarding the potion." Severus said smiling as she chuckled at how well he knew her. Since she'd graduated from Hogwarts, now seven years previously, her love of learning had simply increased and she was still very much the book worm.  
  
"Can I wear it, Severus?" Hermione asked fully aware that Severus was still shy about public displays of his love life.  
  
"Of course, Hermione." He said placing the ring onto her finger where it magically altered its size to fit perfectly.  
  
"What about anyone noticing it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Let them, my love. I want everyone to know that you are now my fiancé. After all, everyone will know soon enough when we are married." Severus told her. The staff was aware of a relationship going on between the two of the Hogwarts teachers and secretly they were very pleased that Severus and Hermione seemed so happy together after all they had been through during the war years and Snape for even longer.  
  
"Should we announce it at the staff meeting?" Hermione asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Yes, let's do that. Let the staff get over the shock before the start of term." Severus said. "Speaking of the staff meeting, shall we get going? We only have five minutes in which to get there."  
  
"Oh, right." Hermione said getting up from the couch and helping Severus up as well. "And, Severus, thank you so much." Hermione said embracing him and kissing him deeply again. Severus embraced her back tightly and they sank into a momentum that would prove to bring about all sorts of other reactions unless they stopped immediately. Severus pulled away.  
  
"Hermione," He spoke, his voice constricted and the start of his erection very difficult not to respond to. He cleared his throat. "We had better go now or I won't be able to keep my hands to myself and we'd never get there."  
  
Hermione blushed and reached for her cloak, which was on the back of the couch. Since it was still the holidays teachers were not expected to wear their robes so Hermione had dressed in a beige coloured Muggle Oxford shirt and pair of black jeans, while Severus had managed to forgo his many buttoned blazer and left his dress as simply his usual black trousers and a heavy dark green shirt, it was almost black, with loose black cloak on top. She clasped his hand tightly. They left the dungeons and headed off to the staffroom.  
  
"Was that what was wrong with you these last few weeks, Severus?" Hermione asked as it suddenly dawned on her that she might have an explanation for his strange behaviour. They made their way up the stairs to the ground floor of the school.  
  
"I was nervous, Hermione. I didn't know how to broach the subject and I thought you would reject me." Severus told her as they reached the top of the stairs and continued on up to the staff room on the second floor, still holding hands and carefully avoiding walking through the Grey Lady- the Hufflepuff House ghost.  
  
Hermione stopped abruptly and turned to face her fiancé. "Promise me Severus that you will talk to me if you have something bothering you. It's pointless stewing on a problem when you can talk to me."  
  
"I will, Hermione. I promise." Severus said moving closer to her and kissing her on the lips once again. They heard someone clearing their throat and broke apart quickly as though they had been first years caught in the act. Turning around to face the intruder they saw that it was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning Severus, Hermione. I trust you are both well?" Albus said amused by the guilty expressions on both of their faces.  
  
"Quite well, Headmaster, thank you." Hermione replied, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, Albus." Severus told him.  
  
Dumbledore looked down at Hermione's hand, which was still clasped in Severus', their fingers entwined. He noticed the sparkle coming from Hermione's finger and smiled to himself. He was sure that they'd be announcing something very soon. "Shall we then?" Dumbledore said gesturing to the door on their left. "I believe we are the last to arrive." He cleared his throat and leaned towards them slightly and conspiratorially. "Congratulations by the way and will you be announcing it before or after the meeting?"  
  
Severus and Hermione just looked at each other and then said "Before," in unison. Dumbledore chuckled and opened the door to the staff room, allowing the two of them to precede him before entering himself.  
  
The room was rather noisy as all of the teachers chatted amongst themselves but slowly quietened down when the Headmaster arrived. Several chairs were empty due to the still depleted staffing level and the ones that were occupied were all forming a circle around the fire place, which was burning pleasantly. Severus and Hermione took seats next to each other by the fire with Professor Sprout on one side and the Headmaster on the other.  
  
"If I could draw this meeting together please I believe there is a little announcement before we actually begin to discuss the more mundane of our problems." Dumbledore said gesturing to his colleagues. Hermione and Severus both smiled at each other before Severus nodded in her direction letting her know she could tell everyone.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "Severus and I are engaged to be married." She said holding up her hand and showing off the ring with a huge grin erupting on her face. There was a round of applause and congratulations from all of the assembled staff.  
  
"Oh, what a beautiful ring." Professor Sprout gasped from beside Hermione, peering over the arm of her chair for a closer look.  
  
"Severus made the stone himself." Hermione said. There were a few gasps at that and the Headmaster chuckled at Severus as he rolled his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, congratulations once again, Hermione and Severus. I think a celebratory feast is in order for this evening. I shall inform the house elves after this meeting." Dumbledore said. "So, shall we continue on as we have quite a bit to get through?" With that everyone calmed down and the meeting was in session.  
  
"Okay, for those of you who have been away for the summer, welcome back." Dumbledore started the meeting glancing at each of his colleagues in turn and smiling. "I have a few announcements to make to start with. The new cohort of first years is going to be quite large this year and because of this I have decided that Minerva should focus her attentions solely on her role as Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress."  
  
Minerva nodded her head, it was quite clear that she was already aware of this and was happy about the situation. "Professor McGonagall will be now housed in the South Tower adjoining the fourth floor and her office will be one level down from my own, which if you visit me you will note that the Griffin at the base of my tower now stops at two different levels. My tower has been magically given another floor you see. So, you will have to tell the Griffin which floor you want.  
  
"In light of Minerva's change in position we therefore, have an opening for the Head of Gryffindor House and I would like to offer that position to our Arithmancy teacher, Hermione Granger." Dumbledore looked directly at Hermione with a twinkle in his eye, hoping she would accept his offer.  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide and she nodded eagerly. Severus squeezed her hand and smiled proudly at her. "Thank you so much, Albus. Of course I will accept."  
  
"Excellent. Minerva of course will be on hand for any queries regarding the running of Gryffindor but I'm sure you will infuse your own talents into the House and settle into the role fairly quickly, Hermione." He smiled again. "Secondly, I do believe that a new dark force may be rising soon and I want everyone to be on the look out." Everyone in the room gasped and Severus spoke up.  
  
"Albus, what do you know?" He asked very seriously and with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Surely they could have a little longer of a reprieve before the world was cast back into darkness yet again?  
  
"Only a feeling, Severus but it's the same feeling I had when Tom Riddle was a student of mine in this school. I do believe that perhaps another student may be forced onto a similar path to that of Riddle, and I want you all to be vigilant. I do not want someone like Tom Riddle to be produced from this school yet again, especially since we have recently cleansed the world of Voldemort." Albus said gravely.  
  
"We always knew the world would never be cleaned of all the bad wizards, Albus." Morag Sinistra the Astronomy teacher stated from across the room.  
  
"Yes, but we must try to at least stop those bad wizards from becoming anywhere near like Voldemort or Grindelwald for that matter." Minerva countered.  
  
"Do you believe it has anything to do with the Death Eaters who escaped, Headmaster?" Remus Lupin, the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher spoke up, glancing quickly over at Severus as well as Dumbledore with worry etched onto his face.  
  
"There are no active Death Eaters left since Lucius Malfoy was taken out of commission." Severus said, remembering the very killing curse that had been emitted from his wand in order to do the deed. "However, I do know that a few of the least talented Death Eaters managed to keep out of Azkaban. I believe the Ministry have forced them out into the Muggle World and confiscated their wands?" Severus asked, looking to Dumbledore for confirmation. Dumbledore simply nodded as it was to the best of his knowledge as well.  
  
"Who do you believe the new threat is, Albus?" Professor Trelawney asked in her whispery voice from her chair that was set back from all of the others and partially obscured by shadows. Most of the staff rolled their eyes wondering how this woman was still in teaching since she was grossly incompetent in her field.  
  
"You mean you don't have any ideas, Sybil?" Minerva asked sarcastically putting on an air of bewilderment at the fact that there was something Sybil didn't know from reading her tea leaves.  
  
"I have not yet been gifted with any kind of vision regarding this turn of events, Minerva." Trelawney countered in her defence. Minerva just huffed and ignored her, as was her standard practice anyway.  
  
"I believe the potential dark wizard or witch for that matter will be joining us this year at Hogwarts." The Headmaster told them. "Now of course I do not expect much to happen until they have graduated but I do want to steer him or her away from the interest at the very least."  
  
"Well then, can we not do something in order to screen the new first years that join us this year?" Penelope Clearwater, who had taken over as librarian from Madam Pince after the war asked. "Perhaps ask the Sorting Hat to sift through whoever has dark powers or something? I mean with such a large intake of students it will be hard enough for us to keep an eye on everyone as it is."  
  
"That's a good idea, Penny. Do you think that it will be able to discern anything like that Albus? After all, is an eleven year old likely to want to aspire to such heights at such a young age?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The Sorting Hat may be able to help, I will ask it. However, perhaps these powers will be developed in his or her later years at Hogwarts and therefore not present themselves to the hat upon the child's sorting." Albus responded. "Anything is worth a try though, thank you for the suggestion, Penny."  
  
"As well as that, if you are asking the Sorting Hat to predict who may become the next Voldemort or see who will have dark powers then you may as well just point the finger at any new member of my House straight off." Severus said becoming annoyed at the suspected slander that his House was receiving yet again. He thought that perhaps a change of ethics within Slytherin House should be aspired to this year and made a note to himself to do some serious thinking on the matter.  
  
"Not at all, Severus. Slytherin House may house many potential dark wizards and witches but that does not mean that any of them will follow their dark powers. Take Harry Potter for instance, he had great potential to be the next Dark Lord as his powers were certainly strong enough but he chose not to follow that path. In turn he also defeated the Dark Lord." Albus countered. "And you should know how many Death Eaters there were from a House other than Slytherin, Severus."  
  
"Yes, but no-one can deny that the vast majority of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself were all products of Slytherin House." Trelawney muttered glaring over at Severus accusingly. Severus picked up on her meaning quite clearly and was enraged by her audacity.  
  
"Quite a few of Voldemort's followers were Ravenclaws I might point out, Sybil!" Severus spat back at Trelawney, since this had been her old house. "And what would you know of the politics within Slytherin when you're stuck up in that bloody tower of yours twenty-four hours a day?"  
  
"Severus did his best in a hard situation. He could not change the views of his students when he was attempting to maintain his cover as a spy for the Order." Hermione defended her fiancé to the staff. "Even I understood that when I was a Gryffindor student here."  
  
Severus breathed in slowly before speaking again. "I do agree that the Slytherin's have been getting away with far too much, however."  
  
"It's all down to you, Severus. Molly-coddling students such as Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Dennison, Goshawk and the Flints, all who turned out to be Death Eaters in the short term and lost their lives fighting on the Dark side." Minerva contributed in an accusing manner.  
  
"Yes, thank you for the reminder, Minerva." Severus spoke, acid clear in his voice. He took every student of his who turned to the Dark as a personal insult. "However, if you would let me finish I was going to say that things will be changing this year now that I do not have to keep undercover, and I will be far more liberal with the punishments in order to pull my House back into line." Severus told them, still angry that he was being held responsible for this potential new threat.  
  
Albus decided it was time for a change of topic before all hell broke loose. He held up his hands for silence. "Perhaps we shall move on, just be mindful everyone, please, and Severus, perhaps we should discuss what you have in mind before the start of term?"  
  
Severus moved uneasily in his seat and Hermione squeezed his hand in understanding, he simply nodded to her in acknowledgement.  
  
"Now, we have three teaching positions left to fill and one of Caretaker as well." Everyone looked sad as they remembered the staff that they had lost in the Great Battle, as it was now being called. "The new caretaker will be arriving this afternoon; many of you will remember him from school."  
  
"Who is it, Albus" Sara Sprout asked.  
  
"Neville Longbottom." There was an audible groan from Severus as he covered his eyes with his free hand, the other one still being held by Hermione, and Hermione smiled. Sara Sprout clapped excitedly; Neville had always been very good at Herbology and one of her favourite students.  
  
Neville had improved since he had left school but he had well and truly managed to never even go near another cauldron and still seemed to remain almost Squib-like in terms of his actual magical ability. Still he should be quite good at cleaning up messes with or without magic since he had had so many opportunities to practice whilst in Potions class if nowhere else.  
  
"Also," Albus moved on choosing to ignore Severus. "Our new Flying Instructor will be Ronald Weasley. He has decided to take a break from refereeing Quidditch matches in order to fill a position at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione looked up and clapped with a huge smile on her face. She hadn't seen Ron in a while and it would be great having him back at Hogwarts with his wife, Lavendar Brown and their three-year old daughter, Emily. They had lost contact with Harry after the war had ended, he had decided that some travelling would be in order and had taken off on his broom one night, asking that they give him some space and hadn't been heard from since- that had been almost two years ago. They knew he was alright though as the owls they sent to him had all come back empty-clawed, having delivered their mail.  
  
"Ron and his family will be staying in Hagrid's old hut. It has been extended and fully refurbished. It's very nice for a young family such as Ron's." Albus told them. "The new Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be Lee Jordan, and he will arrive on Wednesday. Therefore, we are left needing the following positions filled. Professor of Charms, Professor of History of Magic since Binns had decided to move over to the Other Side after all this time. We need a new Muggle Studies professor and a new Head of House for Ravenclaw." Albus said reading off a list in front of him.  
  
"What do you have in mind Albus, taking into consideration that term starts next week?" Poppy Pomfrey asked, she had maintained silence up until now.  
  
"I have looked for anyone suitably qualified to take these positions but have failed to come up with anyone who is available. However, I do have my mind set on a new History of Magic teacher who will qualify at Easter from Edinburgh University of Magic, his name is Michael Creevy who I'm sure some of you may remember as the younger brother of Colin and Dennis. Michael is most interested in more recent history and has written a couple of books with many photographs- since this is his other passion. But he is also taking Magical History as a major and Muggle History as a minor subject. He has been offered the post already and has accepted but until then the position does need to be filled." Albus paused.  
  
"The only people suitable for the other posts are already in employment and are receiving a far greater wage than this school is able to offer. So, I've decided that a little shuffling about is in order, which will hopefully keep all of you interested more so as well." Albus stopped, taking in the looks on the faces of his staff. "I want you all to teach years three to seven in your own respective subjects."  
  
"What about the first and second years, Albus?" Sprout asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, here's where the shuffle comes into play." Albus replied. "I want you all to choose another subject to teach the first and second years in. The choice is yours. This should give everyone an extra class slot for their own personal studies and research, giving you a total of five free periods per week. Any extra slot for years three to seven in those subjects with no teacher so far will be assigned on a voluntary basis." Albus paused and looked around, all eyes were on him. "We will break for a short recess to allow you all to think and chat amongst yourselves." Albus waved his hands and several trays of tea, crumpets and cakes appeared before his staff, which he immediately dug into.  
  
Everyone sat in silence for a short time before starting to chat about each others subjects finding out what it was like to teach it and wondering if they should take up the challenge themselves.  
  
"Any ideas as to what you'd like to teach, Severus?" Hermione asked, although she knew the answer before he even started. He gave her a wry smile.  
  
"Hmm, I thought perhaps Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione chuckled at that. "And you, my love?"  
  
"Well, I thought perhaps Potions. Would you trust your lab and classroom to me?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Of course, and only you." Severus told her. "But."  
  
"But?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You have to promise to give the first years that traditional speech of mine." Severus chuckled. Hermione lightly punched him on the arm.  
  
"I can't do it, Severus. I don't have the voice for it." She said chuckling and shaking her head. "I will however, be hard on them from the word go, I do understand the importance of order in the classroom, especially a Potions classroom." Hermione told him, and he nodded his approval.  
  
Several minutes passed while everyone helped themselves to tea and crumpets while talking before Albus called the meeting to order once again. "Okay, everybody! May I have your answers please? Severus?"  
  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Albus." Severus told him.  
  
Albus chuckled. "Of course, Severus. You will finally get your chance. Hermione?"  
  
"Potions, Headmaster."  
  
"Sara?" Albus moved on after making a note of the previous two teachers' requests.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures"  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Well, it can't very well be Astronomy unless a cure for lycanthropy has been found that I don't know about. so it'd better be History of Magic until the new teacher arrives." Remus told them trying to make light of the fact he turned into a werewolf for three nights per month.  
  
"Minerva?"  
  
"Arithmancy, Albus." Hermione smiled at that, she couldn't think of anyone she'd trust more with her first and second year classes.  
  
"Sybil?" Everyone held their breaths hoping that their subject wouldn't be left in the hands of this charlatan woman. Severus was immensely pleased she would be nowhere near his dungeons at least.  
  
"The Fates have spoken to me and my talents are best suited to the subject of Astronomy." Sinistra cursed the so-called Fates and pasted a false smile to her face that did not reach her eyes.  
  
"Lee Jordan would be best suited to Herbology I think and Ron Weasley to Charms." Albus spoke for them as they were not present. "If they'd like to change then they can always do so." He then turned to Morag and asked her.  
  
"I believe I should re-focus on making Ancient Runes part of the subject choice, Albus. Unless you need me elsewhere I will be able to offer the subject for fourth years upwards."  
  
"Yes, that would be beneficial, Morag. Thank you." Albus responded brightly.  
  
"What about the subjects with no teachers, and I don't believe Transfiguration has been chosen either, Albus?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Or Divination." Sybil intoned from her darkened corner.  
  
"I will teach Transfiguration, Minerva. It will be nice to be back in the classroom and I think I may have fun with Divination as well." He chuckled lightly at everyone's faces. "e chuckledHHHowever we still have Muggle Studies first years to seventh years to fill, History of Magic years third to seventh years and Charms years third to seventh years. Do I have any volunteers for extra classes?" Dumbledore asked looking around.  
  
"I'll take first and second year Muggle studies, Albus." Hermione spoke up. "And could Ron not take more of the Charms classes since he will only have first years in flying lessons and Quidditch matches to referee?"  
  
"I think Ron could manage first to fifth years, and Lavendar his wife could take six to seventh years." Minerva suggested, Albus nodded his approval.  
  
"So that's just History and Muggle Studies to cover." Albus updated them.  
  
"Lavendar was always interested in Muggle Studies as well, and I'm sure she could cope with a few small classes in that subject." Hermione suggested. "And Neville was quite good a History of Magic."  
  
"Okay, thank you all for you suggestions and help filling in the different posts. I think the next year will prove to be an interesting one. Does anybody have any questions?" Albus asked.  
  
"We still need to assign a Head for Ravenclaw House, Albus." Minerva reminded him.  
  
Albus thought, it should really be a Ravenclaw to take over the position and the only two on staff were Professor Trelawney and Madam Clearwater. "Professor Trelawney woul.."  
  
"No, Albus, the Fates have informed me that I am needed elsewhere this year." Sybil interrupted the Headmaster as quickly as she could discern the track his thoughts were on, and the fact she would have to leave her tower for even longer periods of time.  
  
Albus secretly was very relieved and turned to Penelope Clearwater. "I know it has never been done, Penny but would you like to have the position of Head of Ravenclaw House on top of you duties in the library?" Penelope's face lit up.  
  
"I would love to, Albus. Thank you." She agreed very pleased with herself.  
  
"Then this meeting is finished. I will need to see some lesson plans for all of your new classes but please try to enjoy the rest of your days and do not forget about the celebratory feast this evening in honour of Severus and Hermione's engagement." With that everyone filed out of the room muttering congratulations once again to the happy couple. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
. One week later.  
  
As the Hogwarts Express arrived on September the first as it had done every single year since Dumbledore had been a student at the school, the teachers were moved into the Great Hall readying themselves for the feast. Albus had once again reminded everyone to be on the lookout for anything untoward with any of the new first years and so the staff was all on full alert. They were expecting around fifty new first years this year, when most years there had only been around thirty-five at best. This many first years was a very welcome turn of events after the war had eliminated so many families for crimes such as being affiliated with Muggles or simply denying to join Lord Voldemort in his crusade.  
  
This year the first years were being escorted across the lake by Ron Weasley. He and his family had arrived a few days earlier and thankfully Lavendar and Ron had both agreed to take on the classes assigned to them. Ron had felt quite awkward taking over Hagrid's old home but he had been dead for nearly two years now and so his pain was slowly decreasing in severity every time he thought about him. Ron had always been close to Hagrid as well as Harry and Hermione of course, and he missed him terribly. Hagrid had died a hero though, having taken on five Death Eaters and killing four of them with his bear hands before the fifth one had managed to pin him with the killing curse to his back. Hagrid hadn't seen the face of his killer but Snape had, and he had avenged the half-giant's death with a killing curse of his own. This had been part of the reason why Harry had taken off; Hagrid had been like family to Harry ever since Hagrid had rescued him from the Dursley's on his eleventh birthday.  
  
Ron and Hermione had stayed in touch with each other over the years and he knew all about Severus and Hermione being engaged. He was truly happy for her, which did surprise Hermione as Ron had despised Severus throughout his entire time at Hogwarts and he was not one to let grudges go easily. Still, Ron had fought alongside Severus in the war and had seen that Severus was indeed an honourable man and could be trusted.  
  
Minerva was to run the sorting ceremony as per usual and the Sorting Hat had been made aware to report anything unusual that it may find whilst it sifted through the minds of all of the new first years.  
  
The staff made their way to the Great Hall independently and took their positions at the head table. Hermione sat beside her fiancé as was usual and they clasped hands briefly under the table in support of each other. They were all dressed now in their best teaching robes, Severus in his usual black with just a hint of white at the collar and cuffs whilst Hermione had a very deep crimson robe on over a long dark blue suede dress and her long hair spilling neatly down her back.  
  
Severus had been far more willing to show his love of Hermione now that they had agreed to be married and he felt far easier showing public displays of affection. So he did not care in the least that Hermione was keeping her engagement ring in full view of anyone who cared to look and was smiling nervously at Severus every chance she got.  
  
Hermione had been feeling uneasy all week since she found out she would be the new Gryffindor Head of House, Severus had been giving her tips on how to run the House and she was found to be stressing in the library with Penny on a number of occasions by various staff members who would all offer up their own advice. She had practiced her opening speech to the House that she would give as soon as the feast was over and was just hoping that it would be all over and done with soon but until then they had to get through the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
The hall was very brightly lit with many candles that slowly moved up and down as they hung in mid air, and the House banners were all displayed above the House tables brightly colouring the place. The ceiling of the Great Hall, which was charmed to look like the sky outside, was showing that night was falling. It was a clear night outside with many brightly lit stars; luckily it was not a full moon so Remus Lupin was able to join in with the Sorting Ceremony without any fears.  
  
"You'll be fine, Hermione." Severus told her quietly as the first of the students started to make their way into the Great Hall noisily. Hermione looked over to him and smiled slightly, her nerves slowly ebbing away from her as she looked at Severus' confident expression and nodded slightly to him.  
  
Soon all of the students except the first years were seated at their respective House tables, talking amongst themselves and all seemingly excited to be back for another year. The class sizes of the older students were slightly diminished still due to the war, those students having been thought old enough in order to fight or carry out other war duties. Many of their class mates had died for the cause and the students who were left counted themselves very lucky indeed.  
  
Minerva began to lead the first years in through the doors at the top of the hall as the noise level in the hall suddenly dropped, and all eyes followed the small sea of black as the first years followed the deputy head.  
  
All of the teachers looked on at the approaching mass of first years trying to detect anything at all sinister amongst them. So far nothing yet, they all seemed like normal eager and over awed first years to Hermione, and nothing was unusual about that. She glanced across to Severus at her right hand side to see if he had picked up on anything and although he had his familiar scowl back on his face with a vengeance, she detected no hint of him having picked up anything either.  
  
Minerva led the first years to the front of the hall and asked them to wait in front of her. Severus could see that there were several students with familiar flaming red hair, hoping beyond hope that they were not Weasley's he watched them intently.  
  
McGonagall told the students that she would call each of them forth and place the Sorting Hat onto their heads so that they could be sorted in to their Houses. After the Sorting Hat had sung its annual song Minerva called the first student forward. Severus and Hermione had started a bet off last year as to how many students they could correctly place into the right House before the Sorting Hat had yelled its decision. Severus was so much better at the game than Hermione having sat through many more ceremonies than she had but she still liked to play along all the same.  
  
"Gryffindor." Severus whispered as the first student, Nichola Appleby, approached the hat. He turned out to be right.  
  
"Hufflepuff." Hermione whispered regarding the second student, Simon Azalia, but that student was sorted into Slytherin so she lost that one.  
  
"Megan Broomshanks." Minerva called the next student. Both Hermione and Severus whispered 'Ravenclaw' and they both turned out to be correct.  
  
"Now that's a wizarding name if ever I heard one." Hermione commented and Severus informed her that the Broomshanks' were one of the oldest wizarding families and they had almost been wiped out by Voldemort when they refused their services to him.  
  
"Camilla Flourish." Minerva called. Hermione said 'Gryffindor' while Severus said 'Hufflepuff'. Hermione was right and Severus commented that she was getting better with a small smile since he didn't want to totally lose his 'Greasy Git' reputation in front of the students.  
  
"Christopher Granger." Minerva called and Hermione's eyes went slightly wider, which Severus noted as she took a closer look at the boy who was making his way towards the stool where the Sorting Hat would be placed on his head.  
  
"Granger?" Hermione said, having not come across another Granger in the Wizarding world before now.  
  
"Do you know him?" Severus asked.  
  
"No, I don't." She replied. He was a fairly short boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, nothing immediately stood out about him aside from his name.  
  
"Slytherin." The Hat shouted after a long moment, which surprised both Severus and Hermione since 'Granger' was a Muggle name and it was a well known fact that Muggle-borns did not get sorted into Slytherin- as per the Founder's instruction when the school had been first built.  
  
"How odd." Severus commented with a frown.  
  
"Agreed." Hermione answered intrigued as the ceremony proceeded.  
  
"Joshua Weasley." Severus groaned at hearing Minerva shout that name and when he was sorted into Gryffindor Ron clapped the loudest. Both Hermione and Severus looked along the table at Ron with raised eyebrows and he simple waggled his eyebrows grinning from ear to ear. Apparently he had wanted the new Weasley additions to Hogwarts to be a surprise.  
  
"Jemimah Weasley." Another groan from Severus and Hermione smiled before turning and whispering to him that they were two of quadruplets produced by Bill Weasley and his wife Emily but she had not thought they were due to start Hogwarts this year.  
  
"James Weasley" was followed by "Joanne Weasley" and all four were sorted into Gryffindor, as seemed to be the Weasley family tradition.  
  
"Well, four new Weasley's, and thankfully they are all in your House, my love." Severus said with a smirk on his face. "Still, Bill was one of the better students from the Weasley clan so perhaps they've taken after their father?"  
  
"I certainly hope so," Hermione muttered. "I just hope I can tell them apart."  
  
In all Gryffindor managed to get 15 new students, Slytherin got 11, Ravenclaw received 14 and Hufflepuff got 10. The only surprise seemed to be the Granger boy being sorted into Slytherin, but he didn't seem to mind and kept himself to himself, having not spoken to any other student at the table as yet and not smiled once either. He had glanced at the head table a number of times though, well, he'd glanced at Hermione a few times but only Severus had noticed this as Hermione had been watching the ceremony more closely.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and called for order once the Sorting had been complete and the hat was taken away. "Welcome back to the second years up to the seventh years and welcome to Hogwarts to the first years. I have a few start of year announcements to make." Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing. "The Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all students. You must stick to rules set out by your Head of Houses, and this includes the curfew rule. We have a few new teachers this year who I would like to introduce, if they could please stand up." The new teachers all stood and Dumbledore continued. "Lavendar Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Lee Jordan and our new caretaker Neville Longbottom." The students cheered and clapped all of the new teachers in welcome. "I would also like to introduce you to Penelope Clearwater, the new Head of Ravenclaw and Hermione Granger the new Head of Gryffindor." Similar cheers went out for these two teachers as well and they glanced at one another wishing each other the best of luck.  
  
Severus watched the Granger boy very closely as Hermione stood up and he stared at Hermione for a long time before dropping his gaze and refraining from clapping at all. Definitely something going on with this boy, Severus thought, and he would be finding out what it was as soon as possible. At least he had some margin of control on the boy, Severus thought, since he was the boy's new Head of House.  
  
"Your teachers are also taking up mixed teaching posts in one or two extra subjects this year. So, do not worry if your usual teacher is not in class. Your new Head Boy is also James Macey of Hufflepuff and Head Girl is Sonia Flint of Slytherin." Dumbledore was sure he'd covered everything and as he was very hungry himself he simply intoned "Let the feast begin," and the food magically appeared on all of the tables. A loud cheer went through the hall as everyone began to dig in to the food that was in front of them.  
  
Once the feast began Dumbledore told his Heads of Houses that he would speak to each of them in the morning before breakfast regarding anything they had observed that could be deemed as suspicious, and they each acknowledged him with a nod of their heads.  
  
When the feast had finished Dumbledore signalled that the House prefects should escort the students back to the common rooms in preparation for their Heads of Houses and slowly the hall began to empty. Severus and Hermione left by the teachers exit and spoke with one another for a few minutes.  
  
"How are you feeling, my love?" Severus asked as they moved closer to the wall and into the shadows a bit more.  
  
"Nervous, Severus." She said embracing him lovingly. She was not too much shorter than Severus and she could almost look him directly in the eye. He was hard to see in the shadows though with all the black that he wore but she could feel him and his body heat as he pressed closer to her.  
  
"It's just a quick speech and then it'll be over, love." Severus said.  
  
"I know, I should be okay with it after all I have been teaching for a year now and I did have to make a few speeches as Head Girl myself." She said smiling.  
  
Severus kissed her and she kissed him back. They stood for a few minutes slowly deepening the kiss before they decided they had best stop before some stray student found them. and Severus made a mess of the front of his trousers. Luckily he was wearing his teacher's robes so he could cover anything that would be embarrassing if necessary.  
  
Hermione's heart rate was already thundering in her chest and that kiss hadn't done anything for calming her down. She wanted to just go back to her chambers with Severus and fall into bed with him but she knew that they would most likely have to wait until the weekend, five whole days away; she didn't think that she could last that long having been in his bed almost nightly during the summer break.  
  
Severus was breathing a lot more heavily as well and he held Hermione around the waist as they moved out of the shadows and to the entrance hall where they would part company going to their respective House common rooms and probably not seeing each other until breakfast tomorrow morning. Hermione gave Severus one more chaste kiss and a smile before quickly heading off upstairs, whilst Severus moved down towards the dungeons.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, which covered the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione stood and listened for a few moments. She could hear the prefects making their speeches and chose not to interrupt. She could remember the first speech she had made as a prefect and though nerve-wracking enough, it certainly did not help to have Professor McGonagall standing over her while she did it.  
  
"Is everything alright, Professor Granger?" The Fat Lady asked as she saw Hermione standing in front of her.  
  
Hermione smiled at the portrait. "Oh, yes. No problems at all. I'm just giving my prefects a few more minutes to finish." At one time she would have thought that talking to a painting would have been the first sign of going mad but that was before she knew she was a witch and before she knew for a fact that paintings could indeed talk back.  
  
"Well, they have just sat down so I guess they're done, Professor." Hermione smiled at her again before moving towards the portrait. "Password?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Ursa Major." Hermione intoned, smiling as the portrait opened to allow her entrance. Hermione headed through the narrow entrance way to greet her students.  
  
Chattering met her ears as she entered but it soon died down as the House prefects noticed their new Head of House and asked for silence. Hermione stood in front of the fire and addressed her House as a whole, the common room was very crowded and most students were either sitting on the floor or the stairs to the dormitories due to a lack of seats. Hermione had not stepped into the Gryffindor common room since she had been back at Hogwarts but now that she was Head of House she felt as though she truly belonged once again and that she was finally at home.  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to Hogwarts. I am your new Head of House and my name is Professor Granger. I teach Arithmancy and will also be taking some of you for classes in Muggle Studies and Potions." Hermione noticed most of the students were smiling at her announcement of teaching some of the Potions classes. Severus was still every bit the strict teacher and Gryffindors especially were still picked on by him.  
  
"I am a former Gryffindor myself, having graduated from Hogwarts seven years ago." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "My office can be found on this floor three doors down on the left, the times I am available for appointments are posted on the door on the outside of my office and also on the House notice board." Hermione said gesturing over to the wall to the left of the portrait hole.  
  
"You may send me an owl if you would like to arrange an appointment or see me before the start of class to arrange a time. You may also utilise your seventh year House prefects who are Samuel Davies and Connie O'Malley, please stand up you two." Hermione said and gestured to the two seventh year prefects. She caught the Weasley quadruplets sniggering out of the corner of her eye and glared at them, they did not notice. "Thank you, seventh year prefects you may sit down now. We also have two sixth year prefects. Simon Caruthers and Carley Quinn, and our two new fifth year prefects are Patrick Weasley and Marina Spears. If you four could stand up, please." Hermione instructed the prefects to make them selves known and soon everyone was seated once again.  
  
"I expect to win the House cup this year since we were sorely defeated by Hufflepuff last year. I need for you to all work hard and give one hundred percent at all times. Heed the rules or you will be severely punished." Hermione said casting her gaze around the assembled students and once again finding the quadruplets not paying full attention. "For the fifth years and seventh years please be reminded that your exams are this year, for your respective OWL's and NEWT's. I expect you to all work hard at achieving your best results. That is all for now, have a good night." Hermione said and she walked over to the Weasley quads.  
  
"Good evening, Weasley's." Hermione said to them, finally catching their attention, and unknowingly rising to her full height and glaring down her nose in order to intimidate them as much as she could, which was something she had subconsciously picked up from Severus.  
  
"Oh, evening, Professor." They all said timidly at once, and Hermione rolled her eyes hoping they didn't do this all the time or it would become seriously annoying.  
  
"Next time I find you not paying attention to me when I am addressing the House you will find that you will lose House points and gain a detention. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione asked looking directly at each in turn.  
  
"Yes, Professor." They all said as one. "Sorry, Professor," again speaking as one and giggling slightly because of it.  
  
"Good night." Hermione said exasperated and walked away feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She headed back to her quarters hoping that the Weasley quads were not going to cause her too much trouble over the next seven years. They were the first lot of Weasley's to come through Hogwarts since Patrick had started five years ago. Patrick was the son of Charlie Weasley and his wife Melissa who lived in Romania still. During the holidays Patrick would go to The Burrow and his parents would come home for that time as well. Patrick was the cousin to the Weasley quads and he also had one sister that Hermione knew of but she wouldn't attend Hogwarts for another three years. Patrick was so much like his father though, the top his class in Care of Magical Creatures and fascinated with dragons.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Severus stalked down to the dungeons, each step putting him closer to his usual 'Bastard Mode'. Despite the end of the war and the interim years of relative peace as the last of the Death Eaters had been rounded up, Severus could not afford the luxury to slacken off too much. Most of Slytherin House still held the misdirected ideals they had been brought up with and therefore needed a stern hand in order to be controlled. In fact from what Severus had discussed regarding his change in attitude towards his House with Albus Dumbledore, he would be even more strict and stern towards them than they were previously used to. Also, Severus had to maintain order in his classroom at all costs or lives could be lost, after all Potions was a dangerous subject if not treated with respect. So, he found his 'Bastard Mode' had to stay, for a while longer at least.  
  
Severus strode towards the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and commanded it to open with the password "Draft of the Living Dead." He could hear that the prefects were in the middle of their speeches but that didn't concern him for he was Head of House and there was no way he would be kept waiting for them to finish. He descended the stairs until he was three up from the bottom, so that he would be able to see all of the students including those hiding near the back. The prefects stopped abruptly at the sight of their Head of House and told the whole student body assembled to stand as a mark of respect. Severus nodded to his prefects and told the House to sit down before he began.  
  
"I am Professor Snape your Head of House. If you want to stay on my good side, and I sincerely recommend that you do, then you will do nothing to bring this House into disrepute. Slytherin House has a reputation to maintain," Several students sat looking smugly thinking that they knew exactly what kind of reputation Slytherin had to keep, "and a bad reputation to lose." Severus intoned forcefully looking directly at them.  
  
"This House is seen as one which exonerates poor and bad behaviour. We are seen to be a dishonest and deceitful lot who do not play fairly, cheat and do things their own way. This will change! You will work together as one House in order to win the House cup, this and working towards high grades shall be your only goals whilst you are at Hogwarts. I want no extra curricular activities that have not been fully endorsed by me first!" Severus shouted forcefully and glared at the students. "You will learn to get along with other Houses and if you are seen to go against these new rules then you will be out of here before you can say Quidditch! I will not tolerate your poor behaviour and attitudes any longer. I have ways of finding out who is going against these rules and trust me the consequences will not be pleasant." Severus had raised his voice to his most authoritative by this point and had captured the undivided attention of everyone in the room. The silence was deafening as Severus paused.  
  
"The Headmaster and I have decided to set a new precedent for Slytherin House. The rule will be thus, 'three strikes and you are out'. This means that if you do something wrong once you will lose House points, do the same again and you will receive detention, do it again and you will be suspended for one week." Severus paused once again.  
  
"Thankfully some prestige has been brought to the House already this year; thanks for this go to Sonia Flint who you should know is the new Head Girl. See that this continues. That will be all, good night." Severus said as he abruptly turned on his heel and stalked back up the steps and out of the common room leaving everyone in it in a state of shock. Severus also knew that the prefects would now have to start their speeches all over again, for what they would have already told them about Slytherin politics would be null and void.  
  
Severus marched off to his office pleased with the reaction he had gotten from his students. He would now watch them through his magically enhanced mirror that showed him everything that was going on in the common room and find out exactly how they were reacting to his new ethos.  
  
As Severus entered his office he moved to his mirror whispering the incantation that would show him the common room. He saw his prefects were still in the process of their speeches and so he decided to see if his fiancé had finished with her students yet. He threw some floo powder into the fire and called for her. Hermione's head appeared a moment later and she was smiling brightly at him.  
  
"Hello, love." Hermione said in greeting. "I didn't expect to hear from you again tonight."  
  
"How are you now it's over, my darling?" Severus asked her.  
  
"Much relieved, Severus although I fear we may be in for problems with the Weasley quads." Severus listened whilst keeping his eyes fixed upon the mirror above his fireplace. "Are you okay, Severus? What are you up to?"  
  
"Just keeping an eye on things love. Can you come through the floo? I must stay in my office for a while longer." He asked her.  
  
"Of course, just step aside a bit." Severus did and watched as Hermione emerged from the fire and dusted herself off. She kissed him in greeting and followed his gaze to the mirror. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"This mirror is charmed to give me a view of the common room." He told her.  
  
"And why are you watching your students?" She asked slightly confused. "Miss them already?" She teased.  
  
"I'm watching to see how they took my news. I told them that Slytherin politics were changing and I wanted the House brought out of disrepute and to glean a better name for itself. I told them I wouldn't be lenient on them anymore and that they must work together as a House to win the cup and be seen to get on better with the other Houses." Hermione stared at him in total shock.  
  
"Why, Severus? Slytherin has been like that for as long as I can remember."  
  
"And it's time for a change, Hermione. Especially if we are to avoid the formation of the next Dark Lord and his band of brothers." All the time Severus was watching the mirror and lip reading. "It appears my speech went okay, the prefects have backed me up and now the students are discussing with each other to see if I was joking with them." Severus told her, thinking he could glean nothing else from them tonight he shut down the projection and the mirror returned to its usual reflective self, and Severus' attentions returned to his fiancé.  
  
"What was that about the Weasley's?" Severus asked her, giving her his full attention.  
  
"Oh, they weren't listening to my speech."  
  
"Heaven forbid." Severus said sarcastically, Hermione hit him on the arm lightly.  
  
"They all talk as one as well, whatever they say, they all speak as one. I can see you're just going to love them." Hermione stated and Severus smiled widely.  
  
"Well, love, I hate to burst your bubble but you are the one that will have them for Potions and Muggle Studies since you are taking the first year classes." Severus said gleefully.  
  
"Hmm." Hermione replied. "I'm going to miss you this week, Severus." Hermione told him putting her arms around his neck and moving closer to him.  
  
"And I you." Severus said capturing her lips with his as he embraced her around the waist. He kissed her deeply and pushed his hips towards her, letting her know how much he wanted her right then.  
  
"You want me?" She asked him, feeling his erection against her lower abdomen.  
  
"Just a bit." He responded teasing her with small kisses along her jaw line and down her neck as he moved his hands downwards and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Only a bit?" she asked kissing him again as he returned his lips to hers.  
  
"Perhaps a lot." He told her as he ran his fingers through her hair and down her spine.  
  
"Here?" She asked him with a malevolent gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Here." He responded pushing her up towards his desk so she was sitting on it with him standing in front of her between her legs. He kissed her deeply, gaining access to her mouth, her tongue plunging into his and both of them duelling for control. Pure passion racing through their veins they began to remove some of their heavy clothing as quickly as they could, throwing their robes to the floor of the dungeons followed by Severus' waist coat and Hermione's cardigan. Hermione spread her legs even further and wrapped them around Severus' hips pulling him in closer until she could feel his erection pressing though his trousers up against her clitoris. This closeness was making him come undone as he pushed aside her top half after unbuttoning the top of her dress and moved his lips to her supple breasts. His hands moved around her front and pulled the skirt of her dress up around her hips.  
  
"Severus." Hermione said breathlessly as he kissed her down her throat again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is the door locked?" She asked him, worried in case a student barged in on them. Severus grabbed his wand and pointed it at the door, murmuring a charm Hermione heard the locks clicking into place.  
  
Severus set to work on removing her under garments finally gaining access to her moist opening. He slipped two fingers inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb as she groaned out his name and leant her head back towards the desk, her hair spilling everywhere and his tongue back to teasing her nipples. His mouth moved over her nipples as he sucked and gently bit them into hardness. She put her hands back around his neck and pulled him down on top of her on the desk, knocking a few parchments onto the floor and allowing her knees to hook around Severus' back. Severus removed his fingers from her moistness and undid his fly, releasing his erection as quickly as possible.  
  
"Now, Severus." Hermione groaned and he would take no second command as he thrust into her and ground his hips tight up against her, gaining deep penetration. She groaned at the sensation and urged him on wriggling underneath him. Severus pulled out of her slowly and thrust back in quickly, his movements becoming faster as he eventually started to pound into her as fast as he could. He could feel that she was close to her release and he pulled back one last time before thrusting in for a final meeting and exploding inside her, utter bliss taking over all of their senses as they came together and shuddered, moaning each others names in unison.  
  
Both were sweaty and out of breath as Severus pulled her back into a sitting position on the end of his desk and kissed her deeply one last time.  
  
"That. was. intense." Hermione told him, leaning with her head on his bear shoulder as she fought to regain her breath.  
  
"Pure heaven, my love." Severus replied slowing down his breathing as well. They remained like that for a few minutes before Hermione finally got off the desk and pulled her dress back down to its full length. Hermione started dressing once again whilst she regained her breath. Severus did the same buttoning up his fly and grabbing his clothes that were strewn about the floor. Soon they were back to looking not-so-dishevelled and with most of their composures in tact. Hermione embraced Severus lovingly again.  
  
"I don't want to leave you tonight, Severus but I must. I'll probably have some homesick students knocking on my office door soon." She told him apologetically.  
  
"Then you must go back to your office, my love." Severus told her as they moved closer to the fireplace and Hermione grabbed some floo powder. "I love you, Hermione. I'll see you in the Headmaster's office before breakfast."  
  
"Love you too, Severus. Sweet dreams, love." Hermione said kissing him once more before stepping into the fireplace and shouting, "Professor Granger's office." She was gone in a mass of green flames and Severus once again set his mirror to look into the Slytherin common room. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next morning before breakfast the Heads of Houses assembled in Professor Dumbledore's office ready to discuss anything they had managed to discern from any of the first year students yesterday evening. Hermione was the last to arrive and quickly apologised to the Headmaster saying she'd slept longer than she had wanted to whilst frantically trying to pin her hair up and grabbing a seat between Severus and Penny. Severus smirked at the fact she had probably been worn out after their extra curricular activities last night and chose to comment.  
  
"Tut, tut, Professor Granger. Not a very good start to the term is it? Let us hope that your students are better acquainted with telling the time, although being Gryffindors one cannot hold out too much hope." He intoned in his silkiest voice. She mock-glared at him, knowing he was only teasing her.  
  
"Quite, and apologies accepted, Professor Granger." Albus interrupted. "Now, might I have your thoughts as to first impressions towards your first years, please everyone?"  
  
"I couldn't glean much at all from the Sorting last night, Headmaster. My students all seem to be quite typical Ravenclaw's right now- eager to find the library and attend their classes. I have arranged appointments with each of the first years in order to speak to them personally and try to ascertain any potential dark magic aspirations that they may have." Penny told him.  
  
"That's a good idea you had, Professor Clearwater. Perhaps all Heads of Houses should meet with their first years as well, at your earliest conveniences if possible." Albus said and they each nodded at his request.  
  
"The Hufflepuff's all seem okay to me as well, Albus." Sara Sprout said. "I will of course be watching them closely though but I feel it is too soon to tell right now." Dumbledore nodded and turned to his head of Gryffindor House.  
  
"The Gryffindor's are no different to what I would expect either, Professor but I do foresee a potential problem with the Weasley quads. They are unfortunately much more like their uncles Fred and George instead of their father Bill. I fear they will be the practical jokers of the school and they bear close monitoring I think." Hermione told them. "I'll set up some meetings for this coming Saturday with my first years."  
  
"And Slytherin, Severus?" Albus said as he motioned for him to begin.  
  
"My students are in a bit of shock after I told them the politics within the House would be changing. They know it will be three strikes and they're out and they are going to see some drastic changes in my attitude towards them." Severus paused as the other heads gaped at him as though he was an intruder under the influence of polyjuice potion. "I did however have some concerns about one student, Christopher Granger."  
  
"These concerns would be?" Sara Sprout asked.  
  
"Well, 'Granger' is a Muggle name and I do not know of any wizarding families who have this surname, as such he therefore would likely be a Muggle-born and if this is the case then how could he have been sorted into Slytherin? He also was staring at Hermione a number of occasions throughout the ceremony last night, and seemed to keep himself to himself all night. I've not seen him mix with any of the other first years thus far." Severus said glancing over at his fiancé.  
  
"Like I said, Severus, I do not know him at all and my parents have not told me of any family member who could possibly have the gift of magic. I feel they may tell me that much despite the fact we are quite estranged from one another now, and have been since my fourth year here as a student." Hermione confessed.  
  
"Fourth year? Hermione, that was nearly eleven years ago." Penny said astounded. Hermione just shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Anyone else capture your concerns, Severus?" Albus asked moving on.  
  
"Not really, not as yet anyway. I will be keeping an extra vigilant eye on them all of course, as a whole House." Severus replied.  
  
"Have the other teachers mentioned anything, Headmaster?" Penny asked.  
  
"No, none have mentioned anything and I did speak to them after the ceremony whilst you were all in your House common rooms." Albus told them.  
  
"What about the Sorting Hat, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I had a talk with it and he came up with nothing, perhaps he could tell us more about this Mr. Granger." Albus said as he stood up and retrieved the hat from its place on the high book shelf. "Sorting Hat, do you have any concerns about the new boy Christopher Granger?" He asked as he placed it on his desk.  
  
"Christopher Granger is hiding a secret, which is eating away at his soul." The hat responded quickly in its rather dry voice.  
  
"Is he a Muggle-born?" Severus asked.  
  
"I am not at liberty to divulge anything more about the students whose heads I have sat upon, there is such a thing as student confidentiality after all." The hat responded pointedly.  
  
"Why did you sort him into Slytherin?" Severus asked again.  
  
"Christopher Granger has much potential and aspirations to prove himself. He is holding a secret close to his heart and therefore may be seen as being dishonest and untrustworthy. He is also loyal and ambitious. These are qualities you as Head of Slytherin should recognise as allowing a student into your House, Severus Snape."  
  
"Can you tell us if you saw potential Dark Lord material in any of the new first years?" Albus asked.  
  
"I saw many students who could aspire to such heights, at least two per House." The hat replied.  
  
"Well, that doesn't help much at all." Penny said. "Unless the hat can give us those names?" Penny suggested.  
  
"Sorting Hat. Could you give us the names of those students you deem have the potential to become the next Dark Lord?" Albus asked again.  
  
"Yes. The students are as follow. In Slytherin House are Simon Azalia, Christopher Granger and Dionne Simverstatin. Ravenclaw have Helga Picardo and Theresa Urmintrude. Hufflepuff have Joshua Baines, Colin Batey and Millicent Wu. Gryffindor have Jemimah Weasley, Paulo Skeeter, David Flanders and John Kennedy." The hat said, reeling off a list of names.  
  
"All I can suggest is that these particular students be watched very closely but do not single them out, you must be covert about your tactics. Now, as there is little else we can do right now I suggest caution and that we retreat downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast before we rouse any suspicions? The students must be given their timetables for the year after all, and we must all eat." Dumbledore said standing up and heading out of his office, his teachers followed him in his wake.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The teachers made their way to the Great Hall and up the House tables handing the bulk of the new timetables to the prefects and doling out the first year timetables personally.  
  
"Miss. Weasley." Hermione said approaching the quads.  
  
"Which, 'Miss.Weasley', Professor?" The two females Weasley's asked in unison.  
  
"This one," Hermione said pointing to the one on the right of the table.  
  
"Oh, that one!" Her sister said and they all chuckled.  
  
"Yes, which one are you, Miss Weasley?" Hermione asked, her head beginning to spin.  
  
"Why, I'm Jemimah, Professor." She responded with a huge smile on her face. Hermione tried to note how to tell her apart but could not discern any kind of a difference. It was this particular Weasley that needed to be watched more closely Hermione realised.  
  
"Okay, Jemimah. I would like you to produce a list of all of the new first years for me in Gryffindor House. I would then like you to enlist the help of Joanne and schedule times on Saturday for each of the first years to see me individually for slots of 30 minutes." Hermione looked over to the two male Weasley siblings and told them what she wanted them to do. "Joshua and James, you will both ensure that all of the first year Gryffindors know when they will have their appointments and also find a way for me to be able to tell you four apart from each other." Hermione smiled at them all. "Consider this a punishment for your lack of attention last night. Now, here are you timetables." Hermione told them, handing out pieces of parchment with their class schedules on. She moved down the table speaking with her other first years and handing out their timetables before leaving the table and heading up to the head table to eat her own breakfast.  
  
Severus was already sitting in his seat and he had been observing his fiancé as she dealt with the Troublesome Four. "Problem?" He asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"No, just handing out punishments for last night. They will be organising my Saturday appointments for me." Severus smirked.  
  
"Who do you have first?" Severus asked as he cut up a piece of sausage and egg, spearing them with his fork and eating heartily.  
  
"I have fourth year Ravenclaw and Slytherin for double Arithmancy. You?" She asked sipping her tea.  
  
"First year Defence with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. Are you all set to deal with them?" Hermione asked taking another sip of her tea and munching on a piece of toast.  
  
"I believe I am. I have to follow Remus' curriculum so there should be no problem." He replied sipping his cup of coffee.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron called from his position several seats to her left.  
  
"Morning, Ron." Hermione greeted looking up at him and smiling.  
  
"I hope the quads aren't giving you a rough time?" He asked, having noticed the length of time she had spent talking to them this morning.  
  
"I think I can handle them but it's the telling them apart that's going to be hard." She told him.  
  
"Well, Josh and Jim are the boys and Jem and Jo are the girls." Ron told her, his sense of humour in full swing at this time in the morning.  
  
"Yes, I gathered that much, thank you, Ron." Hermione responded sarcastically. Ron laughed.  
  
"Getting more like Snape everyday, 'Mione!" He told her and cringed at the glare Severus sent him.  
  
"Then I take that as a compliment, Ron." She grinned back.  
  
"Hey, you busy tonight?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know yet, why?" She asked him.  
  
"Wanted to know if you'd like to visit Lavendar, Emily and me? It'd be nice to catch up properly."  
  
"Yeah, it would be good; I'll try and come down after dinner, Ron." Hermione answered.  
  
"I guess I'll see you at lunch then?" Severus asked her, pulling her back to a conversation with him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Severus. You didn't have any plans for us did you?" Hermione asked concerned she had ruined something.  
  
"No, it would have been nice to see you though but I guess you haven't spent any time with Ron since he's been back so it's okay by me." He replied, he'd probably find himself supervising detentions anyway.  
  
"I thought you'd understand, thanks Severus." Hermione smiled at him, he wasn't looking at her though, and his attention had been drawn to the Slytherin table where he was watching an incident of bullying going on.  
  
Severus slowly stood up. "Excuse me for a moment, Professor Granger," he said louder than they had been speaking in their conversation. He stalked off round the table and up the aisle towards the fourth year who was threatening the second year with a fist in the face for some unknown reason. "What, pray tell is going on here, Mr. Frontera?" He asked in a slow and deadly voice, glaring down his nose from his most impressive height.  
  
The fourth year pulled away slightly and sneered up at his Head of House. "Nothing, Professor. Just showing this second year his position in the House is not here amongst the fourth years."  
  
"And why would it be important as to where Mr. Drummond sits, Mr. Frontera?" Snape asked sending the student a death glare.  
  
"He's not one of us, Professor. This filthy Mudblood of a second year needs to get back to his own end of the table and stay away from ours." The student shot back, glaring at the second year and jabbing an index finger into his shoulder.  
  
Severus moved closer to the fourth year and bent down slowly until he was gazing directly into his eyes. "You will not. refer to any member of Slytherin. or this school with such a derogatory. and prejudiced name in the future.. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Frontera?" Severus demanded in a voice that was very slow and succinctly worded.  
  
"Yes, Sir." He responded, gulping in surprise at his Head of House.  
  
"Mr. Drummond may sit where ever he likes at this table. as may any student and there will be no more hierarchy within Slytherin. Is this clear, Mr. Frontera?" Snape asked him again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, what, Mr. Frontera?" Snape prompted with a growl.  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
"That's right; do not forget your manners on top of everything else, Mr. Frontera." Snape said standing up straight again. Silence was in the hall as everyone was trying to catch any words being muttered between student and teacher. "Twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. Frontera for threatening behaviour towards another student and interrupting my breakfast. Also, this is strike one against you, if I find a repeat of this threatening behaviour it will be a further twenty points from Slytherin and a detention." Severus turned on his heel and stalked back to his seat at the head table. Glancing up to view the tallies for the House points he noted that Slytherin was now already bottom.  
  
Albus Dumbledore watched Severus as he sat back down. "Everything okay, Severus?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Albus. Some derogatory remarks towards a student about his bloodline. My students should be letting it sink in by now that I will be clamping down on their behaviour." Severus told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Very well, Severus. Any problems just let me know." Albus replied getting back to his breakfast cereal.  
  
"I will, Albus."  
  
Hermione reached her hand under the table and squeezed Severus thigh, he smiled back lightly at her contact, praying her hand wouldn't move any further upwards or it could become embarrassing. Thankfully, soon after, the bell sounded signalling the end of breakfast and that the students should move off to their first lessons of the day.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Professor Snape." Hermione greeted her fiancé formally for the sake of any students who may be within hearing range as she sat down beside him for lunch in the Great Hall. "Hello, my love." She whispered as she leaned slightly over to him and lightly squeezed his left thigh under the table as was becoming her habit.  
  
"Hello, love." Severus almost whispered back to her. "How was your double Arithmancy class this morning?"  
  
"Well, it was okay but Mr. Frontera decided that he would ignore me and sneer all lesson, and so I didn't get much work done out of him. I took ten points from Slytherin I'm afraid, Severus." Hermione told him glancing up at the points table in the hall and noticing that Slytherin was still bottom of the league.  
  
"Perhaps." Severus began before he was interrupted by Ron Weasley who had just entered the hall from the back entrance looking quite angry.  
  
"Professor Snape. My Slytherin, Hufflepuff second year charms class was utter bedlam this morning thanks to Drummond believing he could run my own classroom, something about being able to do whatever he likes thanks to your approval this morning at breakfast? He extended that courtesy to all his pals as well and I had great difficulty controlling them. They kept forcing the Hufflepuff's out of their seats saying Slytherin's were allowed to sit wherever they liked. I took five points off each of them." Ron paused, "So, are you going to clarify things with them or is it true that Slytherin second years should have the run of the classrooms?"  
  
"Ron, that's not fair. The students have obviously just gotten the wrong end of the stick." Hermione said turning around to look at him, and defending her fiancé as other teachers already sitting at the table looked across at the three of them.  
  
Severus was slowly seething. "Miss Flint!" He roared at the Slytherin Head Girl who was sitting near the back of the hall. She looked up from her lunch in shock at his tone of voice, she felt sure she hadn't done anything to warrant it but then, this was Snape after all and his temper could be mightily unpredictable. The hall went silent for a few moments until Severus motioned for her to come up to the head table while Ron moved over to his own seat by his wife.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape?" Sonia asked as she stood in front of Professors Snape and Granger with a questioning look upon her face. Sonia Flint was the daughter of Marcus Flint, a Slytherin who had been a few years above Hermione when she had attended Hogwarts as a student. Although, Sonia did not take much after her father, especially since she had been a good enough student to make the position of Head Girl and Marcus had just about scraped through his entire education.  
  
"Call a meeting of the second year Slytherins for this evening after dinner, 7pm in the potions classroom. I want you there also and tell Mr. Frontera that he needs to see me right now." Severus commanded her with a stern expression on his face. Hermione turned to look at Severus, her jaw dropping slightly in shock before she could collect her thoughts and school her expression.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Sonia said moving away and approaching the fourth year student. After mumbling a few words to him and gesturing towards the head table Frontera got up and approached his Head of House.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Professor?" He asked in his usual cocky manner.  
  
"Yes, I did, Mr. Frontera. What happened today in Arithmancy?" Severus asked, acid clear in the tone of his voice.  
  
"What has Professor Granger told you, Sir?" Frontera asked glancing to the Head of Gryffindor House with venom in his eyes. Hermione was trying to keep a straight face as she was becoming angrier by the second because of Severus' actions. How dare he do this to her?  
  
"I was asking you! Do not reply with a question of your own it is highly bad mannered." Severus growled placing down his fork and clenching his fists.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape. I lost Slytherin ten points because I was not concentrating." He spat, casting a dirty look towards Professor Granger, which she just raised her eyebrows at.  
  
"Why were you not concentrating when last night I specifically said that I would tolerate no more poor attitudes from students within Slytherin House?" Severus asked him, expecting a straight answer.  
  
"I was simply thinking about what you had said and lost my concentration in Arithmancy, Professor." He replied smugly.  
  
"For the whole two hours, Mr. Frontera?" Severus asked him with a look of utter disbelief on his face.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I had a lot of thinking to do." Frontera replied.  
  
"In that case you can spend the evening in detention with Professor Granger catching up on the work you missed." Severus said forgetting about Hermione's prior engagement that evening. Frontera's face dropped.  
  
"Professor Snape, perhaps detention would best be served tomorrow evening instead?" Hermione interrupted with forced control of the anger in her voice. Severus turned to her and glared. Thinking fast, he remembered Hermione would be at the Weasley's this evening.  
  
"Frontera, see Professor Granger for an appropriate evening on which to serve detention." Severus quickly countered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Mr. Frontera, you are in detention for your attitude towards work, this is strike one against you for this misdemeanour." Severus informed him.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Frontera growled.  
  
"Dismissed." Severus told him and he stormed back off to his seat throwing himself into it totally annoyed at his Head of House's lack of support. Hermione cleared her throat beside him and spoke.  
  
"Professor Snape, do you think we might speak in private? My office perhaps?" Hermione asked him trying to control her anger.  
  
"Certainly, I've quite lost my appetite." He replied and they both got up from the table and made their way to Hermione's office.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Take a seat, Professor Snape." Hermione said as she moved to her own chair behind her desk. Severus was immediately on the defensive when she called him by his title when in private, recognising that an argument was about to ensue. Hermione took a deep breath before beginning. "Professor, I had already punished Mr. Frontera in class. The misconduct had been done and challenged already and therefore, it was highly inappropriate for you to dole out extra punishments when it was something I happened to tell you in passing conversation anyway." She seethed.  
  
"I am the Head of Slytherin, Professor Granger. The punishment of my students is my own affair, and I can and will give detentions as I see fit." He countered in his own defence, immediately returning the hostility towards her.  
  
"Then kindly leave me out of it when you do, Professor!" Hermione shot back at him, clearly angry. "You undermined my own authority when you did that. If I had wanted you to deal with him I would have brought him to you in your office, not to the dinner table. What you did was not only embarrassing but completely humiliating to that student and I included." She paused for a moment. "Thanks to you I have to supervise a detention, which I do not believe is warranted at all."  
  
"Hermione, I am trying to change my House for the better and the only way I can do this is with the support of the entire faculty as well as the co- operation of my own fiancé." Severus spat back, standing up from his seat and beginning to pace back and forth whilst running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Do not bring our relationship into this, Severus! Of course I support you but you countered the punishment I had already given in class thereby taking over my own authority in the classroom!" Hermione intoned as she watched him moved back and forth in front of her desk. "I cannot have that, Severus for I will lose the respect of my students, and anarchy in my classroom will not be far off if that happens."  
  
"My Slytherins need to change their attitudes in order to prevent the next Dark Force from rearing its ugly head, Hermione. I am trying to beat them into submission for Merlin's sake. They need to have a good dose of humiliation in order to learn to respect the rules and other people!" Severus said, stomping up and down at a quicker pace.  
  
"And do I need an equal dose of that humiliation, Severus?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Of course not, Hermione!" Severus said spinning to face her and glare at her in the eyes before resuming his pacing again.  
  
Hermione was becoming dizzy and she could take no more of this. "Severus, stop pacing, please!" He stopped in mid-stride and turned to face her once again. She sighed before continuing. "We will probably not agree here. Just do not undermine me again and we'll leave it at that. We have classes to get to for now." She said more quietly bringing and end to their argument. She stood up from her desk as Severus moved closer to her to give her a kiss before she left.  
  
"No, Severus. Don't." She said holding her hand up to stop him before he could come any closer. She was just too angry with him right now to accept any kind of affection from him.  
  
"Fine." Severus said storming from the office and not saying anything further. Hermione sighed deeply and shook her head, counting to ten slowly. She would be calm for her next class, which would be Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seventh years for Arithmancy. She expected her next lesson to go very smoothly for this was always a nice lot of students to teach.  
  
Storming down into his dungeons Severus burst through the door of his potions classroom to find his seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin class awaiting his instruction. They were used to his foul moods by now and so were not fazed at all by the dark scowl etched into his face and his combative demeanour as he stalked to the front of the class and withdrew his wand. Pointing his wand towards the blackboard he snapped an incantation and today's lesson appeared in his familiar florid writing.  
  
"Begin, and I demand silence." Severus commanded and sat down at his desk to think as the students began copying down the instructions and gathering their ingredients quietly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
That evening, Hermione approached Ron and Lavender's house on the grounds of Hogwarts, which had once been the home of Rubeus Hagrid. It was slightly bigger in outwards appearance and now had a second floor attached, of course inside it would likely be very large, but this would be hidden by magic until you were actually through the door.  
  
Night was just beginning to fall and a chilly breeze was starting to roll across the grounds from the lake, since it was September it was nothing unusual for this time of year. She pulled her heavy wool cloak a little tighter around herself as she approached the house. Seeing lights on inside the house she knocked on the door. A few moments later Hermione heard footsteps and Ron opened the door, his face appearing with a friendly grin and his red hair glowing from the light emitted by the fire that was blazing in the grate.  
  
"Hermione! Thanks for coming down, come on in and get warm." Ron stood aside to allow her to enter and they hugged before she moved inside and greeted Lavendar who was sitting on the couch with Emily on her knee.  
  
"Hi Lavendar, hello Emily, dear. Aren't you getting such a big girl?" Hermione said as she took her cloak off and Ron took it to hang up.  
  
"Hi, Hermione, long time no see. We've so much to catch up on." Lavendar greeted with enthusiasm. "Please take a seat, Ron will get us all some tea." Lavendar smiled at her husband who was already heading off to the small kitchen area.  
  
Hermione took the chance to have a look around the room, it was the living room she surmised and was certainly large enough for Ron's small family and perhaps another child should they choose to have one. A large fire was blazing with a guard surrounding it and the furniture was simple but comfortable nonetheless; comprising of a couch and two armchairs. Several windows were positioned to allow as much light into the room as possible but as it was dark outside now only the moon and stars could be seen along with the view of part of the castle itself. Still, the glow from the fire did give the room such a homely feel.  
  
Hermione spied a large bookcase in the corner but it was filled with children's books, apparently Emily liked to read, which was something she certainly had not inherited from either of her parents. Lavendar put Emily down on the floor and she toddled towards Hermione. "Aunty Myknee!" She called holding her arms up for a hug.  
  
"Emily!" Hermione said bending forward to pick her up and sit her on her knee. "I've not seen you since you were two years old."  
  
"I'm big now, Aunty Myknee." Emily responded and Hermione chuckled. She could tell Emily was a Weasley without being told as she also had firey red hair just like every single other Weasley she had ever met.  
  
"Yes you are, Emily. You'll be a student at Hogwarts before you know it." She said playfully.  
  
"They certainly do grow fast." Lavendar said. Ron came back carrying a tray of tea and biscuits and he placed it down onto a small coffee table.  
  
"How've you been, 'Mione?" Ron asked her pouring each of them a cup.  
  
"Not too bad at all, Ron. Just planning lessons and sorting out Gryffindor. This last week has been utter bedlam to tell the truth, what with all the new classes in other subjects to plan for." She told them as she settled back in the seat and Emily got comfortable on Hermione's knee. "How are you two coping? You weren't planning on teaching after all, other than flying lessons of course."  
  
"I love my classes and it's not so bad since Emily is no trouble and there's usually either myself or Ron able to watch her when the other is teaching. At least we have our evenings together now as well. Before Ron would be off refereeing Quidditch matches all over the country or coaching the under 11's." Lavendar said, taking a sip of tea and munching on a biscuit.  
  
"Yeah, we have more time as a family now, even with having to teach. So, we're both happy. This house is great too." Ron told her.  
  
"It's certainly different to the way Hagrid had it, much bigger too." Hermione commented. Mentioning Hagrid always brought a bit of silence and they sat drinking tea as they each took a few minutes to think of the close friend they had lost.  
  
"Heard from Harry, 'Mione?" Ron asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Not an owl at all, Ron. He's off having a break from everything; he took the war really hard after all."  
  
"Yes, he certainly did, and I don't begrudge him some happiness." Ron responded.  
  
"Are you still in touch with Parvati, Lavendar?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, she is working for Ron's father now at the Ministry. We stay in touch quite regularly." Lavendar told her. "So, how's it feel being engaged to the Potions Master?" She asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
Hermione smiled because right now he was being as infuriating as ever. "It's great but we're arguing right now about the discipline of a certain Slytherin student." She told them.  
  
"Ah, pre-marital bliss. wait until you're married, giving each other space to calm down is nowhere near as easy." Ron told her with a grin. "So, what's it like being Head of our old House?"  
  
"Better than I expected it to be actually." Hermione told them. "Of course, those Weasley quads are proving to be a great handful. I've already had to punish them once."  
  
"Yes, they do seem to be a bit rambunctious." Lavendar commented chuckling.  
  
They all chatted for a couple of hours before they noticed that Emily had fallen fast asleep in Hermione's arms. Quietly handing her back to her mother Hermione stood up and said she would have to return to the school and make her rounds before bed. Ron grabbed her cloak and she said her goodbyes to Lavendar while he escorted her back to the main entrance of the castle.  
  
"Good night, Ron. We should definitely catch up again."  
  
"Good night, 'Mione. Sleep well." Ron said hugging her and heading back home.  
  
Hermione entered the castle and closed the main doors behind her re-warding them so that errant students breaking curfew couldn't go for a midnight stroll, for it was strong magic that was holding the doors and had been since the war. Stepping out of the doorway and into the shadows she made her way back up towards Gryffindor.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus had had plenty of time to think and take his frustrations out on his second year Slytherins. After the detention he had given to them all he was fairly certain he would not have to discipline them again anytime soon or indeed have his classroom scrubbed either. They had all been given one strike against them as well.  
  
Severus made his way up from the dungeon around 10pm just as he heard the main doors clatter shut. He immediately saw Hermione, who was just loosening her heavy robes as she started to approach the main stairwell. He headed towards her and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder when he was close enough. Hermione spun round with a startled cry to gaze into the face of her beloved.  
  
"Severus, you scared me!" She breathed heavily. "What do you want anyway?" She asked him bluntly, clearly still mad at him.  
  
"To speak with you in private." He replied honestly. She glanced around and motioned to an empty classroom. They entered and it was too dark so with a flick of his wrist torches were lit and a warm light flooded the room.  
  
"Okay, we're alone. What can I do for you, Severus?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her and looking at him square on in preparation for a continuation of their previous argument.  
  
"Hermione, I've been thinking and I want to apologise to you." He said. Hermione's jaw dropped as this would have been the last thing she thought she would have heard coming from his mouth. "I'm very disturbed by the fact that there may be a student in my House who could become the next Voldemort. I always still think that had Dumbledore acted upon his initial thoughts about Tom Riddle it would have spared us all so much suffering."  
  
"You can't just go about accusing students though, Severus, even if you don't directly point the finger and say it out loud. Also, the student in question may very well be in any of the other three Houses, mine included." Hermione pointed out, letting her arms unfold and gesture as she spoke. Severus began to pace but caught himself quickly and stepped closer to Hermione.  
  
"We both know that the likelihood of him or her being in Slytherin far outweighs that of the other Houses." He sighed, "I'm at a loss as to what to do to tell the truth, love." He admitted. "I see deceit, maliciousness and plotting at play every single day with my students and it's just not right. Slytherins need to change if they are ever to be trusted in the magical community again, and the trust that others have in me is still not fully present. I can see it in their eyes, always waiting for me to do something wrong and then that's it, forever tainted you see once you've had the mark imprinted upon your arm and soul."  
  
Hermione stepped closer to him and put her arms round his waist, bringing him into a warm hug and placing her head on his shoulder. "I trust you implicitly, Severus. I will always support you, especially when it comes to changing Slytherin House so that it produces better students but I just think that perhaps you are going about it the wrong way?" Severus sighed heavily, bringing his own arms up to encompass her. "I only suggest that you discipline your students when you are in private and not in front of the whole school for something as small as losing concentration on the first day back at school." She said exasperated.  
  
"Right." He sighed, stepping back slightly to look her in the eyes.  
  
"How can I help you, Severus?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I really do not know. I feel quite indecisive right now." He sighed again. "Just watch them closely for me in your classes. I fear they may start to plot their revenge and you may be in the firing line once word of our engagement gets around the school. After all, you can't hide this ring forever." He said taking her hand in one of his gently and stroking her hair with the other. "Students are bound to notice it sooner rather than later."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you, Severus." She said sincerely.  
  
"For what, love?"  
  
"Apologising, asking me to marry you, loving me, being here tonight." He stepped closer to her again and captured her lips with his. Kissing her deeply in the middle of the empty classroom and pressing his body up against hers. He broke away from her slightly and smiled.  
  
"I'll always be here for you, Hermione. I love you and will always love you." Severus told her in barely more than a whisper, which seemed to melt her heart.  
  
"I love you too, Severus." She replied and kissed him again. "Now, do you think you can do something for me?" She asked him.  
  
"Name it, love." He replied running his fingers through her hair in a leisurely manner.  
  
"Walk me back to my chambers, please? If I stay awake any longer I'll be so cranky in class tomorrow. It's been such a long day and I'm still tired after last night." She added with a sheepish grin. He clasped her hand in his and escorted her back to her chambers. 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Good morning, class." Hermione said as she entered the Muggle Studies classroom and moved to stand in front of her first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. It was already Friday, the first week of school having flown by and today was the day that would be filled up by all of her first year classes.  
  
Hermione hadn't managed to see much of Severus at all over the week as both were so busy but she had been keeping an eye on his Slytherins and of course the other students highlighted as potential risks. This was the first time she would be teaching these particular first years as she did not have them again until second to last lesson on a Friday for Potions.  
  
"I am Professor Granger for those of you who do not know me, and throughout this year we will be finding out the differences between the way Muggles live to the way our Magical Community lives. Now, who in here has lived in or spent time in the Muggle World?" She asked glancing around the class; a few of the Gryffindor students raised their hands. "Excellent. Out of you students with your hands up, who has lived in the Magic Community as well?" Only two students kept their hands up. "Okay, would you two like to tell us a little about some of the differences you have recognised between the two groups? Miss. Appleby, would you like to start?" Hermione asked looking at the eager blonde-haired Gryffindor girl in the front row.  
  
"Muggles do have magic in their community but they perceive magic as something fictitious or simply illusionary. Muggles tend to invent things in order to help themselves lead better lives. For example they build aeroplanes in order to take them to far reaching places instead of apparating, since they don't have that ability." A few students gasped in surprise at this and Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Thank you, Miss. Appleby. Five points to Gryffindor." Hermione awarded. "Mr. Weasley, you had your hand up. Would you like to add some of your own experiences with Muggles?" Joshua Weasley looked up eagerly.  
  
"My Grandpah worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office at the Ministry and he once took me on holiday to the Muggle World for a few days. He had to confiscate loads of items from the Muggle Queen who had been sent stuff like handkerchiefs that bit her nose when she used them and charmed hats that used to have flashing lights when she wore them in public. We saw the police arrest a man who had been caught trying to break into the Queen's house."  
  
"Palace," Hermione corrected but he seemed not to hear her and carried on with his account.  
  
".and they put metal rings round his hands and pushed him into an automobile, which drove off fast with blue flashing lights and a loud siren too." Josh said getting really excited and almost standing up from his chair as he gestured wildly as he narrated his story.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I think we'll end that story just there. Suffice it to say that Muggles have been living without magic just fine for as many years as we have been living with magic in our community. and five points to Gryffindor." A few of the Slytherins smirked evilly at Hermione and she stopped to look at them. "Do we have a problem here?" She asked glaring at three of the Slytherin first years, one of whom spoke up.  
  
"Not at all, Professor." Christopher Granger spat and pinned her with a glare.  
  
"Okay then." Hermione nodded although she didn't like the looks he was casting at her and the sneer behind his words seemed a little disconcerting. "So, now we've heard a little bit about the Muggle World I'd like to come up with a few fors and againsts for living in it if you have the gift of magic." Hermione glanced around at her students and saw a few blank expressions, obviously those pure blooded students who just about hadn't heard of Muggles before. "Okay, if you pull out your books and read chapter one, we can discuss what we learn and perhaps embellish upon the thoughts of the author." Hermione told them, they all pulled out their books and began to read. Christopher Granger glared at Hermione until she noticed him before he quickly got on reading the chapter.  
  
By the end of class Hermione was thankful that it was only a single lesson. The Slytherin's had not managed to contribute anything other than show their prejudices in many hidden ways regarding the Muggle World. Hermione had picked up on the vast majority of their innuendoes but decided to just ignore them. For homework she assigned a foot long essay discussing the ways Muggles had overcome their lack of magical abilities and found ways to live without it, asking that it be submitted by next Wednesday lunchtime. She dismissed the class and decided to take her next free period sorting out potions ingredients for the same first years that she would have for their first Potions class after lunch. She knew Severus also had a free period and headed off to the dungeons to catch up with him whilst she worked.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Walking through the corridors towards the stairs that would lead to the dungeons Hermione saw Layton Frontera approaching with a few of his other fourth year friends. Stopping she altered course to head him off. "Mr. Frontera." She called and the group of students stopped and turned to face her. "If I may speak to you alone for one moment please?" She asked glancing at his friends who said they'd continue on to their next lesson and left.  
  
"Yes, Professor Granger?" Frontera asked now that they were alone in the corridor.  
  
"I've spoken to Professor Snape and he is aware of the fact that I do not believe your actions or inactions the other day in my class warranted a detention. Therefore, I have decided that you will forego this punishment but please note that if you do the same again then I will punish you more severely than I did." She warned him with a stern expression on her face.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." He nodded and smiled slightly taken a back that she was doing this for a student that was not a member of Gryffindor House.  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Frontera. Please note that this is still strike one against you for your misdemeanour. Please try not to get yourself suspended from Hogwarts, it would do no good for when exam time comes around or you begin to look for a job as it would have to go onto your permanent record." She told him.  
  
"Yes, Professor. I will try." He replied, seemingly sincere enough.  
  
"Let's hope that you do. Thank you, Mr. Frontera. You are dismissed." He quickly moved away and hurried off to join his friends while Hermione continued on her way towards the dungeons.  
  
As she reached the door of the potions classroom she opened it and it creaked back on its hinges slowly. Severus was sitting marking some parchments and looked up to see who had had the audacity to enter his classroom without so much as a knock on the door. His eyes met Hermione's and he smiled warmly, forgetting her intrusion immediately.  
  
"Hello, love." She greeted automatically.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." He responded.  
  
"Marking homework already? You work your students too hard, Severus." She commented as she stepped into the room and closed the door with another creak of the hinges behind her. "What is up with that door?"  
  
"I start as I mean to go on, love, and as for the door... well, Longbottom is the new caretaker. What more can I say?" He replied quickly. Hermione moved closer to his desk and gave him a peck on the cheek, rolling her eyes at his comment about Neville.  
  
"Of course, dear." She said. "Perhaps Neville is still as frightened of you though? I will have to tell him you are not as bad as everyone seems to think once they can get to know you." Hermione teased with a glint in her eye.  
  
"What are you doing down here at this time anyway? Your first years are not until after lunch." Severus asked.  
  
"I wanted to see you, Severus, and to also prepare the classroom for my first lesson if I may? Since you do not have a class either right now." She asked him.  
  
"Yes, you may." He smiled again. "What did you want to see me about? Have the Slytherins been doing anything I should know about?" He asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously and awaiting her answer.  
  
"No, your students have done nothing worth my mentioning, Severus." She told him as she moved over to the ingredients cupboard and began looking for what the class would need in order to brew a simple shrinking potion.  
  
"But?" Severus asked sensing that there was something that had happened.  
  
"But nothing, Severus. I've simply just finished my first Slytherin, Gryffindor Muggle Studies class and my attention was drawn to the fact that most of, if not all Slytherins seem completely oblivious to the goings on in the Muggle World." She said as she began rummaging through the shelves of the cupboard and pulling out jars of ingredients.  
  
Severus grunted in response. "I would have expected no less, Hermione. They have all been raised in completely pureblood or pureblood and mixed blood families. For those students there is absolutely no need for them to be taught about Muggles, hence this is where their animosity stems from- pure ignorance." He responded to her back as she bent further into the cupboard to reach for a jar of newt toenails.  
  
"Well, I do hope to change their views and give them a good knowledge base from which to make sound judgements from then." She headed back to the classroom and laid out all of the ingredients on the observation table at the front of the classroom, noticing that the jar of newt toenails was nearly empty she sighed and went back to the cupboard.  
  
"Then I wish you good luck in your quest, Hermione." He smiled back at her, he for one could not fault any of his students if they showed an uninterest in Muggle Studies since he himself, had dropped the subject as quickly as he could when in school. "Do you require assistance, Hermione?" He offered as he saw her scanning the shelves for another jar of the toenails.  
  
"No, love. Just looking for the. oh for Merlin's sake. Accio Newt toenails!"  
  
"The cupboards are always messy by a Friday since the students never put things back in the right order. I always have whoever is in detention to sort them out. But I guess I will just have to perform my usual spell as there are no students fortunate enough to spend their evening with me this Friday." Severus said waving his wand and watching as the jars rattled about on the shelves, clinking together as they went back to their designated positions.  
  
"Oh, that's good, Severus. I'd like us to both spend some time together later. That's why I'm here now; we've not seen each other much this last week." She said heading back to the preparation table and finishing sorting out the ingredients.  
  
"That can be arranged although I do have to speak to my prefects about the arranged meetings with my first years tomorrow." Severus said looking up at her. "It shouldn't take too long though."  
  
"I also must speak to the Weasley quads and get the timetable they should have set out for me for my meetings also." She responded. "I'll be free after dinner though, unless some errant Gryffindor blows up the common room of course.  
  
"I'll come to your quarters then after dinner. We'll see each other in the Great Hall though." He replied whilst making a few more red comments across some poor student's essay.  
  
Once Hermione had finished preparing the ingredients and setting up a cauldron she and Severus headed off to lunch in the Great Hall. Dumbledore immediately stopped both of them to inform them of a staff meeting that would take place in the staffroom on Sunday to discuss what the Heads of Houses may have obtained from their meetings with the first years. They both said that they would be there of course, and that they would hopefully have something a little more concrete than pure speculation to contribute.  
  
~~*~~  
  
After lunch Hermione started to head towards the Potions classroom when she heard footsteps behind her and felt that she was being followed. She stopped abruptly and turned around. Severus was there gazing at her amused.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Hermione said slightly confused. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"I have a free period, Professor Granger." He responded coolly and matter- of-factly as students passed by them in the corridor.  
  
"And?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"And I thought I might finish my marking in my office if this is alright with you?" He responded with a mischievous look upon his face, his eyes were glinting and her face dropped into a shocked expression. He was going to watch and listen to her class through his inter-connecting office door.  
  
"Your office? Could you not go somewhere else?" She asked feeling a bit flummoxed.  
  
"Where would I go, Professor Granger? All of the essays are in my office as well as my quills and reference books. It would seem a bit pointless to have such an upheaval for perhaps an hours work." He told her calmly.  
  
"You could use my office or the staff room. I'm sure you do not need to look anything up in the books in order to correct a few essays." She suggested quickly.  
  
"Well, if the students submit anything like the essays you used to hand in I will be spending half of my time making sure their theories are sound. I wouldn't want to assign marks or miss them when they are due or are not due." She smiled at the compliment but still.  
  
"Severus, you utter cretin! You just want to watch how I address the students. You are going to really miss making your first year speech aren't you?" He grinned slightly although it was threatening to turn into an outright laugh that would surely cause a few shocked students to be carted off to the infirmary.  
  
"Are you going to do it, Hermione?" He asked her quietly as he moved closer to her in the corridor.  
  
"No! I am not." Hermione told him indignantly and folded her arms across her chest in defiance, glaring at him for good measure.  
  
"Well, still. I do need to finish off some work and continue on with Lupin's Wolfsbane Potion in my private lab." Severus told her.  
  
Hermione just huffed, spun on her heel and headed off down to the dungeons with Severus close on her heels. Outside the classroom she came to a halt and listened to the noise that was being emitted from inside. She was already a little late thanks to Severus.  
  
Severus nudged her and said good luck before he headed off next door to his office. Hermione took a deep breath and stormed into the classroom forcing the heavy wooden door to clatter off the wall as she stepped through with such force that it closed itself again. Hermione quickly made her way to the front of the classroom as a silence descended on the room and all eyes followed her.  
  
"This is first year Potions and whilst I may be lenient on you as students in other lessons note right now, that in this classroom it ends. I will not tolerate any foolishness in here! Potions is a seriously dangerous subject that requires full attention at all times! If your concentration lapses for even a second whilst in this room lives could be lost. Potion making is a difficult art form and the benefits of being able to correctly make a potion can be great." Hermione noticed that the office door connecting the classroom to Severus' office was partially opened; she knew he was in there listening to her. She continued on with her speech. "The art of potions making in usually carried out without the aid of a wand, a wand in this room will simply be used in order to light the fire underneath your cauldron, nothing more." Hermione stopped to glance around the room again, noting that she had everyone's complete attention and a look of fear was clear on a few students' faces. She smiled inwardly at the thought of having achieved the impression of someone to be feared- it was necessary to have this projection of her character for this particular class and she felt Severus would be proud of her.  
  
"Now, you each have your potions books in front of you. Today we will be making a shrinking potion. Who can tell me the ingredients of a simple shrinking potion?" Only one hand shot up and she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a Slytherin hand, that of Christopher Granger to be exact. She recognised the eagerness in his eyes and asked him for his answer.  
  
"Distilled water, newt toenails, mandrake leaf, snail juice and daffodil pollen." He responded confidently.  
  
"Well done, Mr. Granger. The only student to offer an answer." Hermione said glancing around the classroom. "Tell me, Mr. Granger. How did you know the answer to my question? It is not something I would expect a first year to know. Have you done potions before?"  
  
"No, Professor. I simply read the set text, and a few others I found." He snapped at her, something clearly upsetting him.  
  
"Very well, five points to Slytherin, Mr. Granger." Hermione said and watched as he glared at her for a long time. "Okay, if everyone could read through the ingredients and preparation instructions on page 53 of your books we will get started."  
  
Christopher Granger sat at his desk casting cold glares at Hermione. He had already read this book several times and saw no need to refresh his memory, he folded his arms defiantly. Hermione chose to speak up. "Mr. Granger, you may have gotten my question right but I do think you should re-read the instructions just in case." She glared right back at him. "As I said, I do not want any accidents in this class."  
  
"I don't need to, Professor." He growled angrily.  
  
"Very well. You may come to the front and demonstrate what you know for the rest of the class." Hermione told him gesturing for him to approach, he did not move. "Sometime today please, Mr. Granger."  
  
"You are the professor. You should be teaching the class, not I." He responded coldly. The students began to look up from their books having finished their reading and now looked on with interest. At that moment Severus quietly entered the classroom having heard everything that had so far been said through the partially opened door. He stood with his arms folded, still out of sight of his students since the door was near the back of the room. Catching Hermione's attention she gave him brief acknowledgement whilst she homed in on the student and he watched with interest. Refusing to say anything himself until Hermione gave him a nod or something allowing him to do so, for he wouldn't take over her authority in the classroom again.  
  
"Mr. Granger." She said in a quiet and deadly voice. "Since I am the professor do you not think you should be doing as I say?"  
  
"Of course, Professor." He got up and headed towards the front of the classroom. Hermione spoke up again.  
  
"See me after class, Mr. Granger. I want to speak with you, and ten points from Slytherin for you cheek." He was about to comment when he turned around so that he was now facing the class and spotted his Head of House, who he could immediately see was seething with anger and casting him deadly glares.  
  
"Yes, Professor." He said and for the first time Hermione detected no hint of a snarl behind her title. Snape nodded to Hermione and headed back out of the classroom, he would return at the end when she spoke with his errant student.  
  
The class went well after the events at the start. Christopher had managed to prove more than adequately enough that he could indeed prepare the potion quite expertly. Hermione was quietly pleased with the skill he showed in potion brewing and saw that he had a talent that should definitely be honed. once she found out what his problem was either with her or whatever else it might be, after all, the class had started off quite well.  
  
Hermione told everyone to write up their reports on the uses of a shrinking potion and the ethics of using one on a living being to be submitted by the following Tuesday. Dismissing the class everyone filed out except Granger who had been told to wait behind. Once the classroom was cleared of all other students Severus re-entered and stood quietly at the back again, watching Hermione discipline his student.  
  
Hermione approached Christopher who remained seated at his lab table quietly keeping his gaze fixed to the desk. She took a stool from the table in front and sat on it facing him. Clearing her throat she began. "What happened today in class, Mr. Granger?" She felt a different approach would be beneficial to that of this student being lectured by her.  
  
"Nothing, Professor." He replied; the sneer back behind her title again and his gaze fixed to the desk still.  
  
"Okay, the hats are off. I'm not your professor right now. I want you to tell me what is wrong. I want to know what your problem is with me because you certainly seem to have one." She said exasperated at how she was being treated by a first year student who had been in the school for less than a week.  
  
"Do not." He said quickly contradicting her.  
  
"Do you usually glare at people? Do you usually defy your teachers and backchat them? Do you usually refuse to do something an adult has asked of you?" She asked him. Why would he not look at her, was there something far more interesting on the desk? She glanced down and noticed that there was nothing there that might capture his attention.  
  
"No, I'm usually a good little boy." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Then why are you this way with me?" She asked, exasperated. "What have I done to you? Why all this animosity towards me?"  
  
"I do not want to talk about it. Punish me and let me leave!" He exploded and finally fixed a furious gaze upon her. From this close she could see that his eyes were a deep chocolate brown in colour and his two front teeth were very slightly larger than necessary, also that a frown was etched onto his face and his cheeks were red with anger as he breathed deeply and quickly, hands beginning to ball into fists as he sat there.  
  
"That's quite enough, Granger." Severus warned from the back of the room causing his spine to go suddenly stiff as he tensed up at the sound of his Head of House's voice. Severus slowly walked towards to the front and stood beside Hermione glaring down at him.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Granger. I will not push you. There is obviously something quite clearly going on with you but you have the right to privacy. Just be aware that what you are doing is highly disrespectful and you are getting into a lot of trouble." Hermione paused trying to think while the boy simply stared back down at the desk fighting to bring his emotions back under control. "And if this continues, I will have to inform the Headmaster and your parents." At this he looked up at her quickly and she could see a look of worry in his face and that his eyes were starting to water.  
  
She sighed and decided to just punish him so that he could gain his self control in private. "Twenty points from Slytherin and detention tonight after dinner with Mr. Longbottom. You are free to go, Mr. Granger." He suddenly leaped up from his desk and ran from the room, grabbing his bag on the way. He had inadvertently left his cauldron and a book, which was inside it.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily watching him go and the door slam behind him. "What just happened, Severus?" She asked looking up at her fiancé with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I do not know, love." He shook his head. "I have a meeting with him tomorrow and will try to ascertain what is going on then. and return these belongings to him as well." Severus said gesturing to the cauldron and book that were pushed to the side of the desk. "Hopefully he would have calmed down by then as well, he seems to have quite a temper on him."  
  
"Keep me posted, love" She said squeezing his hand as he helped her to her feet and prepared for her next round of first year Potions students- Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
That evening after dinner Severus made his way to Hermione's chambers, which were on the third floor near Gryffindor Tower. He was angry with her, had been all over dinner but she hadn't seemed to see this or ask him what was wrong. He knocked hard on her door and when she opened it and invited him in, he stepped through and she closed the door behind him.  
  
"Missing something?" Severus asked straight away, glaring at Hermione with his eyebrows raised. She looked slightly taken back and watched as he pulled something out of his robe pocket. Something small and glittery. Her heart sank.  
  
"Oh, Severus. Yes." She said raising her hands to cover her lips and nodding. "I took it off in Potions and must have forgotten to replace it. I guess I'm not used to wearing it yet. I'm sorry, love."  
  
"So, it wasn't some kind of message to me then? You still want this ring?" He asked, wanting a straight answer.  
  
"With all my heart I want this ring. I just didn't want it to get damaged; it's such an exquisite piece of workmanship that means so much to me. I honestly did not mean anything by taking it off and leaving it on your desk." She said quickly and sincerely, a look of horror on her face at how he had misconstrued the simple situation. "How can you even think that, Severus?" She asked incredulously, how could he still feel insecure about her love for him after all this time?  
  
"It was just a shock, that's all." He said. "But you don't need to worry about damaging it, it has numerous impenetrable charms upon it and it can't be stolen from you either. Only you can wear it or it will begin to shrink and cut off the thief's finger before returning itself to you." She grimaced at the thought. "Here. Let me start the evening off again." Placing the ring back on her finger he stepped back he cleared his throat. "Good evening, love. You are looking beautiful this evening." Severus said as he took her in with his dark and penetrating gaze. She chuckled at his fast change in demeanour towards her and the fact she had not had time yet to change from her normal everyday teaching robes.  
  
"You're not looking so bad yourself." She commented, stepping closer to embrace him lovingly. "Come and sit by the fire, its chilly here." They made their way into the sitting room and got themselves comfortable on the couch beside the fire, Severus' arm around Hermione as she nuzzled her back into his chest and rested the back of her head on his shoulder, legs curled up underneath her.  
  
"Any problems with your second Potions class this afternoon?" He asked as he gently released her hair from its bun and ran his fingers through it. He had been teaching on of his second year DADA classes and therefore, had not been anywhere near the dungeons for the last period.  
  
"It went smoothly, just one melted cauldron and a few points lost from Ravenclaw for a forgotten text book." She smiled at how much easier her second class had been compared to the first one. Her Slytherin and Gryffindor mixed classes always seemed to have much tension which came along with them. She was amazed that any Slytherin and a Gryffindor could get along at all; they were brought up to have so much animosity towards each other with the intense inter-house rivalry that went on. She and Severus seemed to be made for each other though and perhaps when they met in matrimony it would cause fewer problems for their students to adjust to the change in politics as well.  
  
"Anything more regarding Mr. Granger?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, he's keeping his head down, the model student to tell the truth... Well, since your conversation this afternoon anyway. I will get to the bottom of this tomorrow though, whether I have to use Veritaserum to do it or not." He said dead pan.  
  
"Severus, you know that's illegal!" She said quickly and he just chuckled, moving his hands from her hair to loosen off the buttons on her blouse under her robes. "Do you have your appointments sorted out for tomorrow?" She asked as his right hand crept round her body and began to slowly massage her left nipple.  
  
"Yes. I'll have students from 9am until 2pm, and then free to pursue other goals. And you?" He asked awaiting her reply.  
  
"9am until 4pm. The Weasley quads tried to see me all together but I told them it was an individual meeting and I needed to see them separately." She chuckled. "Honestly, I don't believe they've spent much time apart at all. In fact, if they are telepathically linked, as I suspect they may be partially, I'll probably end up with exactly the same answers to all of my questions." By this time Severus had began to undo Hermione's bra and was slowly kissing her down her neck. "So, this staff meeting on." She began but was immediately cut off by Severus.  
  
"Hermione!" Severus stopped what he was doing abruptly. "I have other things on my mind right now, far more enjoyable things I might add. Can we please refrain from talking shop just for now and enjoy this time we have?"  
  
"Of course love, I'm sorry." Hermione said moving to sit up straight, turning around and then coming back to straddle his lap. She could feel his hardness through his robes straight away and rolled her hips back and forth to send shivers through his body, giggling as she did so. He inhaled sharply and she stopped, proceeding to kiss him thoroughly on the lips instead, while running her fingers through his hair. He moved his hands back to finishing off undoing the buttons on her shirt and pushing the fabric aside. He now had total access to her breasts and took this opportunity to his full advantage. She still had her tongue rammed down his throat and was beginning to undo Severus' many buttons on his waistcoat. Finally reaching the bottom she began work on his shirt, why Severus had to wear clothes with so many buttons was beyond her- Velcro would be such an asset right now.  
  
Severus moved his lips from hers and proceeded to kiss along her jaw, down her neck and finally covering and sucking on her right nipple. She inhaled sharply and tilted her head back, her hair spilling down her back. He suddenly stood up with her legs going around his back tightly and moved them to the floor, ensuring he was positioned between her legs. He quickly removed her under garments, pushing her long skirt up to bunch around her waist. She released the buttons on his fly allowing his erection to spring free from its previous restraint. Severus re-positioned himself to enter her and finally release both of their tension when a loud buzzing suddenly sounded causing him to look up suddenly in surprise and glance around the room trying to find where it was coming from. Hermione struggled out from underneath him as quickly as she could.  
  
"Hermione? We can't stop now!" He said forcefully as he watched her scramble to her feet and button her clothes as quickly as possible. She moved over to her far wall, waving her wand over it and muttering. appearo. The wall suddenly showed the interior of the Gryffindor common room where the Weasley quads were in the thick of dark grey smoke and several students were coughing and spluttering on the fumes.  
  
"Oh, Merlin! I have to go, Severus. I'm so sorry." She said pulling herself together and trying to sort out her very dishevelled appearance as quickly as she could and failing somewhat in the process. Severus quickly got to his feet and started buttoning his clothes as well.  
  
"Do you need help in the common room?" He asked figuring that if they were quick enough they could still get something out of this evening.  
  
"Erm. yes, if you like." Hermione said as she bolted for her door. Severus having finished with all of his buttons- how on earth could he fasten them all so quickly? - followed her out of her chambers at a run.  
  
"Ursa Major!" Hermione shouted at the Fat Lady who opened obediently at the flustered Head of House and both she and Severus made their way quickly into the common room. "What is going on in here?" Hermione shouted over the pandemonium within. The prefects were attempting to pull students away from the thickening smoke cloud and Severus quickly dispersed the fumes as he was used to doing in potions, the air clearing immediately.  
  
"We don't know what happened, Professor." Samuel Davies replied; being a prefect he was trying to calm down the younger students.  
  
"A bang sounded from the fireplace and suddenly all this smoke appeared." Connie O'Malley, the other seventh year Gryffindor prefect filled them in as she stepped round many students who were spluttering and trying to catch their breaths.  
  
"Do you think something was sent through the internal floo, Professor?" Sam asked.  
  
"It is possible, Professor Granger." Severus replied in his silky voice as he moved closer to the Gryffindor fireplace. Students moved quickly out of his way, what was the Slytherin Head doing in the Gryffindor common room anyway? What business was this of his?  
  
"Professor Snape, take a look at this." Hermione said bending down to point at a small grey block about one inch square, that appeared to have something like a lid open on the top. Severus came over and had a look, picking it up for closer inspection.  
  
"It's a smoke bomb. They are activated by an incantation from a wand. If we can find the wand that did this, we've found our culprit. Unless of course, by some miracle the culprit owns up." Severus stood back up and moved over to the fireplace once again. Muttering an incantation and looking over his shoulder he motioned to Hermione. "We can find out where that bomb came from by going through the floo. I've said the incantation and all we need to do is use the floo powder." Hermione nodded and turned to her prefects.  
  
"Connie and Sam. Could you and the other prefects escort any students feeling unwell to the infirmary and summon the House Elves to help clean up in here. I will be going through the floo with Professor Snape and we'll get to the bottom of this." She instructed.  
  
"Yes, Professor." They both responded as Severus and Hermione proceeded to step into the flames and drop a handful of floo powder. They were suddenly gripped by green flames and were gone from sight in the blink of an eye.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The internal floo network spat them out into a large room that was dimly lit with a few dark leather sofas dotted about and dark green carpeted floors. The room seemed to be devoid of all life. There were many portraits on the walls and the walls themselves were made out of dark stone indicating that they had been deposited somewhere in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Hermione stepped forward gazing around at the walls, ceiling and floors before turning back to Severus who she could see was struggling to keep his temper in check.  
  
"Where are we, Severus?" She asked, her voice echoing slightly off the walls.  
  
"This is the Slytherin ante-common room. The main common room can be found through that portrait of the Dying Murman over there." Severus said as he pointed towards a particularly gruesome painting.  
  
"So, someone in Slytherin decided to play a practical joke on my Gryffindors?" Hermione asked, alarmed and somewhat disappointed that the inter-house rivalry had escalated to this.  
  
"It certainly does seem that way." Severus said moving towards the portrait of the Dying Murman, which opened at his request. Hermione followed him through the portrait hole and they emerged into the main Slytherin common room where around thirty students could be found who all looked up in surprise at their entrance.  
  
"Miss Flint, Mr. Balshowitz. Assemble the House immediately." Severus ordered and the two prefects leapt from their sofa and headed down to the respective dormitories. Severus and Hermione stood and waited while the students assembled themselves in the common room.  
  
"Tonight. A smoke bomb was sent through the internal floo network from the secondary fireplace in the ante-common room here in Slytherin, to the Gryffindor common room." A few students chuckled. "You think this is funny! I do not find any of this amusing. One or a group of Slytherins are behind this. Where were the prefects while this was going on?" Severus asked turning to his two seventh years.  
  
"We were studying right here, Professor." Anton Balshowitz answered gesturing to the sofa they had both just vacated. "The fifth and sixth year prefects are either in the library or in detention, Sir."  
  
"And you knew nothing of what was happening under your noses?" Severus accused.  
  
"No, Sir. We were not aware of anything untoward until you came in." Balshowitz replied.  
  
"And why pray tell were you not carrying out your duties as prefects?" Severus demanded as he rounded on his students, leaving Hermione to stand alone.  
  
"We were simply studying, Sir. We can not watch the students at all times." Sonia Flint defended them both. At that moment the portrait of the Dying Murman opened again and the Headmaster stepped through.  
  
"Headmaster. I take it you heard what happened in the Gryffindor common room?" Professor Granger asked him as he moved to stand beside her.  
  
"No, Professor Granger. I simply followed the floo down to here after my office had been almost destroyed by a vibration bomb. Smoke bombs have also been sent to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff House common rooms. The fireplace in the ante-common room shows a total of five outgoings through the network so I don't know where the last one went to." Albus said turning to look at Severus. "I take it you have the culprits, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Not as yet, Headmaster. Rest assured I will find them though." He growled in response before addressing his House again. "You have until tomorrow morning at 8am to have a list of culprits on my office desk. If I do not find such a list you will all be serving detention for one week. Miss. Flint and Mr. Balshowitz, I suggest you come up with those names or you will lose your status of prefect and Head Girl and all the privileges that go along with that status." The two prefects looked totally shocked and Hermione felt very sorry for them. She would speak to Severus about his harshness on them later; it was not after all, their fault. Having been Head Girl previously herself she knew that it was impossible to watch all of the students and do seventh year homework on top of everything.  
  
Severus nodded to the Headmaster who took that opportunity to address the students. "I am deeply disappointed at what has happened this evening. Slytherin House has lost all respect I ever had for it tonight. You will lose two-hundred and fifty points- fifty points for each bomb that was sent out. Ensure that the list of names is on Professor Snape's desk by tomorrow morning and the culprits will not be expelled, do this and the students involved will be punished accordingly. Good night to you all." The three professors left the common room via the main doors and the students to ponder what had been said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
By early the next morning Snape had a list of seven students' names on his desk who had participated in the little stunt that was pulled the previous night. He was not surprised that his prefects had managed to come up with the names since he had threatened their very positions if they did not. He was also not surprised by six of the students who had appeared on the list but the one that stood out was the last one. The last student was the first year by the name of Christopher Granger. this particular boy was turning out to be quite a handful indeed and Severus was determined to squash his attitude by the most expedient means at his disposal.  
  
Severus had already told the other six students he would see them at two o' clock in his office, by this time he would have finished his appointments with the first years and would be able to give these errant students his full attention. He would speak with the Granger-boy during his half hour appointment as he had a few things to speak to him about already.  
  
It was the last appointment of the day when Christopher Granger knocked on the office door and patiently awaited a reply from his Head of House. The door swung open and Severus appeared looking down at his student with utter disdain. "Mr. Granger. Enter." Severus said as he made his way back to his own side of the desk. "Sit." He commanded and Granger sat down in the most uncomfortable chair he had ever had the pleasure of resting in.  
  
"Now firstly, how are you settling into Hogwarts?" Severus asked him lightly, trying his utmost best to keep his temper in check.  
  
"I've had a few problems, Sir but none that I have not been able to handle thus far." He responded.  
  
"You've had some problems with your Potions and Muggle Studies professor I've noted." Severus said matter-of-factly. "I understand she can be a bit annoying but you only have her or a few hours per week and it will not be for long. Only until some more teaching positions can be filled."  
  
"Yes, Sir." He said.  
  
"Tell me what do you find most annoying about her?" Severus asked interested.  
  
"About Professor Granger?" He asked and Severus merely nodded. "I don't really know, Sir. I can not explain it to you. I found something out about myself just before I came to Hogwarts and I guess she just winds me up about it."  
  
"Does she know about this? Is she purposely winding you up?" Severus asked wanting to understand what was going on in this child's head and hoping to keep him talking. This was the most he'd heard the Granger boy say since he arrived at Hogwarts after all.  
  
"I'm sure she does know, Sir." Granger said with a snarl.  
  
"What is it that you think she knows?" Severus asked with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Sir." He replied, becoming even more uncomfortable under his Professor's penetrating gaze and stared fixedly at the desk in front of him instead.  
  
"I am not asking what you want, Mr. Granger." Severus said, raising his voice slightly. "So, you chose to exact revenge upon those people who have thus far annoyed you by sending bombs through the floo network." Severus stated and at Granger's surprised expression he elaborated. "You see when one student is in trouble you do tend to find, within Slytherin House especially, that they are not particularly loyal about keeping their friends out of trouble as well." Severus glared at him before picking up the list of names. "You have been named as one of the culprits. Care to deny it?"  
  
"I only sent the one bomb, Sir." Granger confessed.  
  
"And where did you send that bomb, Mr. Granger?" Severus asked him coldly.  
  
"To the professor's office." He responded quietly awaiting his Head of House to explode.  
  
"What has Professor Dumbledore done to deserve anything from you?" Severus asked becoming angrier.  
  
"Nothing, Sir. I sent a vibration bomb off to Professor Granger's office." He said gulping at the expression upon his Head of House's face.  
  
"So, that's where the fifth bomb went to." He said quietly to himself, he had wondered and he was also now wondering why Hermione had not told him. "Why?" He asked the boy and watched him cringe back in his chair.  
  
"I told you, she winds me up, Sir." He repeated, frustrated.  
  
"And that's reason enough to torment one of your professors with illegal practical jokes? I can tell you right now she does not know why you seem to have a problem with her, Mr. Granger." Severus paused. "Tell me, where did you grow up?" Severus asked changing track.  
  
"Near London, Professor. In Oxford." He replied quietly.  
  
"And your parents? Are they both witch and wizard? Where do they work?" He asked again.  
  
"My parents as far as I know do not have magical ability, Sir. They work for the NHS." Granger replied.  
  
"The NHS?" Severus asked completely confused as to what an NHS was.  
  
"The National Health Service." Severus nodded, making a note to ask Hermione for a better explanation later. "But they're both at home now, my mum looks after my dad and so she can't work much."  
  
"Why?" Severus asked but Christopher simply sat staring off into space not wanting to answer that question or simply not finding himself emotionally capable of it right then. "Okay. Yesterday in potions class, what happened?" He asked changing the subject as he noticed the boy's eyes glistening again.  
  
"Professor Granger asked me if I'd taken potions previously."  
  
"And?" He motioned for him to continue with his explanation.  
  
"Well, I couldn't help but be wound up by this. I'm in Slytherin and I should have had this chance before coming to Hogwarts but I did not thanks to my big family secret. Thanks to this I've had to learn everything I know from books I found at home. I became angry with her. I'm in a House surrounded by students who have grown up with magic and it's very difficult to keep my own lack of knowledge a secret from them."  
  
"Books like this one?" Severus asked picking up Granger's cauldron from the floor, setting it on his desk and extracting the book that had been left inside. Granger's jaw dropped open and he tried to snatch it away from his professor. "Not so fast, Mr. Granger. This book is a restricted text suitable only for fifth years and above. Moste Potente Potions is not something a first year should be reading."  
  
"I've read it several times at home, Professor." Granger told him, seeing no reason why he couldn't, after all, it's not like he'd had the opportunity to try any of them out.  
  
"You got this book from home?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Your parents must be quite lax with you if they allow you to read this sort of material." Severus stated, still holding the book up. "Of course I took the liberty of ensuring this book was what it says on the front cover, and when I opened the cover would you know who's name I found on the inside page?" Severus asked, knowing he knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, Sir." He replied gulping again, he was becoming very hot under his collar as his professor was watching him intently for any kind of reaction.  
  
"So, you have stolen this book from Professor Granger?" Severus accused.  
  
"No, Sir." He defended himself hotly.  
  
"But inside it clearly states her name." Severus opened the book and showed him the name. "Hermione Granger," he read aloud.  
  
"I got the book from home, just like I told you, Professor Snape!" He replied more nervous than he had been before the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
"Settle down." Severus said slowly as he saw the boy's emotions toppling over the edge again. "Why would Hermione Granger have left a book that I know she treasures at your home? Am I right in thinking that you never met Professor Granger until you arrived at Hogwarts less than one week ago?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." He replied breathing deeply in order to try and slow his heart rate.  
  
"Then why?" Severus asked forcefully.  
  
"She is." He hesitated.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"She's my. she used to live in the house I do." He spluttered out highly uncomfortable at the interrogation he was receiving.  
  
"Are your parents what we would class as Muggles?"  
  
"You might say that, Sir."  
  
"So, how were you sorted into Slytherin? When Salazar Slytherin made it so that no Muggle-borns would end up in his House?" Severus asked confused. It made no difference to him if he had Muggle-borns in his House but it would surely matter to his students if it got around, it could be very dangerous in fact.  
  
"The hat said I was hiding something. It said I was being deceitful and I had great potential to do great things. It said I could have gone into Gryffindor but I was best suited to Slytherin at that time." He said quietly, he had never felt less wanted in his entire life. Hogwarts was turning out to be something of an emotional nightmare for him and he was on the verge of demanding to be let home.  
  
"Do you believe you have this potential, Mr. Granger?" Severus continued.  
  
"I do, Sir. With the proper training of course I could be anything I want to be." He responded coolly.  
  
The thirty minutes were just about up and Severus chose to end the interrogation right there. He desperately needed to speak to Hermione about everything he had found out, and he suspected she needed to go and visit her parents. "Mr. Granger. You will be serving detention for one week with Mr. Longbottom for sending a vibration bomb through the floo network with intent to cause injury and devastation towards a Hogwarts professor. Fifty points have already been subtracted from Slytherin by the Headmaster as you know."  
  
"Yes, Sir." He said barely above a whisper.  
  
"I trust this will not happen again, Mr. Granger?" Severus asked raising his eyebrow and pinning him with a glare.  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"We will be having another chat soon I expect. Dismissed." He got up and started to leave. "Oh, Mr. Granger. Do not forget your cauldron again. I will be hanging onto this book and returning it to its rightful owner. If she wishes you to have it you will find out."  
  
"Yes, Sir." With that the Granger boy left and Severus awaited his other six errant students. 


	6. chapter 6

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The next morning the staff assembled in the staffroom for their pre- arranged meeting. Albus entered last and motioned for everyone to quieten down before he spoke.  
  
"I trust everyone's first week back at school has been an enjoyable one? We've certainly had at least one major incident though and this will be something we should discuss during the course of this meeting." Albus sat down in a high backed armchair and looked around at his staff. "Thank you all for coming this morning, I do know you are all very busy people. Firstly, how has the first week of your rotation throughout the different subjects been? I trust they have been interesting for you?"  
  
"Quite enjoyable, Albus. It's good to have a change." Minerva commented from her position to the left of the Headmaster.  
  
"Yes, I've enjoyed teaching both of my new subjects." Hermione said.  
  
"I'm quite happy to be away from first year potions and finally able to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." Severus replied.  
  
"Any problems to report with the timetables then?" Albus asked.  
  
"Well, we had one clash with third year Slytherin and Ravenclaw in Charms with first year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Charms but my wife and I managed to sort it out so no more problems in future." Ron said and Lavendar nodded in agreement beside him.  
  
"Excellent. Glad it's going well so far then." Albus smiled warmly. "So, now to the students who are highlighted as the potential next Dark Force risk. How have you all come along with your quest for information?"  
  
"I held my interviews with the Hufflepuff's over the course of the week and I do not detect any problems with any of them, Headmaster." Sara Sprout said. "I spoke to each individually for about an hour and they all seem like pleasant individuals. I trust no-one else has had a problem of any kind with my first years?" She asked looking around at the teachers. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Then all I can say is that you still should be vigilant but I think we can safely disregard any of the Hufflepuff's." Albus said.  
  
"The Ravenclaws are just as I expected, Headmaster. I've seen them all in the library numerous times over the course of the week and have also spoken to them individually. I still have some concerns about Helga Picardo though, I've caught her down the Restricted Section a number of times and she is fully aware that she is prohibited as a first year to be in there."  
  
"Yes, Helga Picardo has shown a big interest in Defence Against the Dark Arts. She seems to be fairly well advanced in the subject for her age." Severus commented.  
  
"Her father works in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry does he not?" Dumbledore asked Snape.  
  
"Yes, and although he was never affiliated with Voldemort he didn't out rightly oppose him either." Severus mentioned.  
  
"In that case we will have to keep our eyes on her. What about Gryffindor, Professor Granger?" McGonagall asked; this House was of great concern to her since she had been the previous Head of House for many years.  
  
"The Gryffindor students are just very excitable, some highly strung but not of major concern. The Weasley quads have been my main worry as they are such a handful. I thought them to be telepathically linked in someway and while they all confirmed some small inclination to that gift I believe they are just the usual run of the mill Weasley pranksters." Hermione replied glancing over at Ron to see a mischievous grin cross his face.  
  
"Well, I've certainly seen no cause for concern with them either. Has anyone else?" Minerva asked. Everyone shook their heads again.  
  
"So, Severus. What can you tell us?" Albus asked.  
  
"From the three students that were highlighted I have only been able to discount one of them- Christopher Granger." Severus said.  
  
"Did you find out what his problem is then, Severus?" Hermione asked looking over to him.  
  
"I believe so but we should discuss this with the Headmaster later." He replied to her. "Anyway, the other two- Azalia and Simverstatin are both the offspring of Death Eater families. The Azalia's were fairly close to Voldemort but Percival Azalia was killed and Amanda Azalia is in Azkaban. As they were both turned over by Voldemort himself- set up, I do not believe that Simon Azalia will want to be associated with these kinds of people again, and he lives with his grandmother who was opposed to Voldemort as well." He cleared his throat. "Dionne Simverstatin is another matter though. Her family were low-level Death Eaters but not because of a lack of talent but just because they chose to keep their heads down so that Voldemort would not notice them. They were big on the Dark side though, and this was not knowledge to Voldemort himself. They both are in the Muggle pharmaceutical industry and trade freely between the Magical and Muggle world."  
  
"Hmm. You need not ask if anyone has had problems with any Slytherins, Severus for we all are aware of what occurred during the week." Albus intoned. "Okay, so just keep a watchful eye on them Severus and all others who have been highlighted still, everyone."  
  
"So, what about the students who sent smoke bombs into the common rooms?" Penny asked.  
  
"They have been dealt with and I'm sure you will note that Slytherin is currently in minus House points." Albus responded, Severus grimaced- there was no way they'd pull back from this anytime soon and the chance of the House cup was well and truly a pipe dream this school year.  
  
"I trust your offices are back to normal now, Headmaster? Professor Granger?" Severus asked them both, having not had chance to see either of them in person himself.  
  
"As good as new thanks to the House Elves." Hermione replied. "It just looked like a mini earthquake had hit since the bomb got stuck in the grate."  
  
"Yes, a few flicks of the wand and everything was back in its usual messy order." Albus chuckled. "Well, I believe we can draw a close to this meeting. If you would like to speak to me Professors Snape and Granger then I am free now." They both nodded and the three of them left for Albus' office.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They entered Albus' office and he motioned for them to take seats in the comfortable chairs surrounding the fireplace. "Now, you want to speak to me regarding Christopher Granger?" He asked looking over his steepled hands.  
  
"Yes, Albus. I had a chat with him and found out some interesting things about him." Albus motioned to the table and morning tea appeared, pouring cups he handed one to Hermione and one to Severus before sipping his own. "Thank you, Albus. Christopher Granger is a Muggle-born." Severus told them.  
  
"But how is it possible that he was sorted into Slytherin?" Hermione asked gasping.  
  
"The hat placed him there because it detected he was holding back a big secret and had much potential for anything he wanted to go into. It also considered him for Gryffindor though." Severus replied. "Also, he grew up near London in a place called Oxford." He looked over to Hermione.  
  
"Yes, it's a large city. It's where I come from." She replied to his unspoken question.  
  
"He said his parents allowed him to read magical text books he found lying around the house. Of course being Muggles they would not know the impact of what he was reading." Severus continued.  
  
"What was he reading?" Albus asked.  
  
"This one for example." Severus said handing the book to the Headmaster who looked at it. "He said his parents worked for an organisation known as the NHS?" Severus said but he did not think it wise to tell them about both of Christopher's parents not working much at all these days due to his mother caring for his father.  
  
"The National Health Service, it's the second largest employer in the world, Severus. Second only to the Chinese Army. It's nothing unusual really." Hermione replied, smiling at his confusion. The Headmaster opened the book and gasped at the name he saw.  
  
"This is the very book he had, Severus?" Snape nodded. "And he got this from home you say?" Snape nodded again. Albus passed the book to Hermione who looked at the title and then opened the book to find her own name written in her own handwriting. Her mouth dropped open as she looked from Severus to Albus and back again.  
  
"How?" She asked completely taken aback.  
  
"He said that you used to live in his house. He said he was told something just before he came to Hogwarts and he felt that you were winding him up about it." Severus told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"But what? I've never seen him before?" Hermione asked shaking her head.  
  
"Hermione, how long is it since you saw your parents last?" Dumbledore asked after a short pause.  
  
"For any length of time it's been ten or eleven years. We parted ways when I told them of my wish to stay in the Wizarding World. I ended up staying at Hogwarts over all my holidays except the summer ones when I would go to The Burrow with Ron and then onto Grimauld Place from there. I kept in touch with my parents via owl and saw them just before I left for university but that was only for a day visit and my father was out."  
  
"It's likely that Christopher Granger is your brother, Hermione." Severus said quietly.  
  
"My brother, but. but." Hermione sighed heavily. "They surely would have told me?" She said shaking her head again.  
  
"Is there a reason they would not?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well, they knew about the war, they knew that it was because of the war I had to stay away from them. We argued and fought many a time as they did not want me to come back to Hogwarts. However, they could not change my mind and I was allowed to finish my magical education. I was just drifting away from them for so long. I guess neither of us tried to salvage our relationship." Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and Severus reached out to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried as he embraced her back.  
  
"I think we will leave you, Headmaster." Severus said as he stood up still holding Hermione.  
  
"Of course, if there is anything I can do then just let me know." Albus said as Severus headed for the fire and took Hermione to his chambers via the internal floo network.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They entered Snape's sitting room and he carried Hermione over to the sofa sitting with her cuddled up to his side. She cried for about ten minutes before her breathing steadied and she drifted off to sleep completely worn out at the overbearing emotions she had just experienced all at once.  
  
Severus picked her up carefully and carried her into his bedroom, placing her lightly on the bed and attempting to move away from her quietly. "Don't leave me, Severus." She pleaded whispering to him as she roused slightly at the sudden loss of contact.  
  
"I won't, love. Just let me cover you over first." She let go of him and he moved to place a blanket over her. He then climbed onto the bed and she moved to cuddle back up to him. She fell into a restless sleep once more and Severus just lay there holding her tightly for comfort.  
  
About an hour later Hermione began to wake up and stretched slightly as she realised where she was and who was stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and looked up at her fiancé, her head having been resting on his shoulder and her arm across his chest as she slept.  
  
"How are you feeling now, Hermione?" Severus asked almost whispering in her ear as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Better, Severus. Thank you for staying with me. I really appreciate your company." She told him quietly.  
  
"No problem at all, love." He replied.  
  
"What should I do, Severus?" She asked sighing heavily and looking up at him with doleful eyes.  
  
"You should speak to him, Hermione. He needs to understand that you were not even aware of his existence." He offered. "Then I would suggest you go and visit your parents. I would have thought you would want to tell them of our engagement anyway?"  
  
"I do want to tell them, Severus. I have seriously considered mending the rift that is between us for some time now." She sighed again and looked at her engagement ring admiring it whilst rolling it on her finger with her thumb. "But I'm so mad with them for not telling me they'd had another child, my brother for Merlin's sake! And he obviously resents me for some reason."  
  
"Then you need to set him straight. Talk to him." Severus said.  
  
They drifted into silence again, Hermione simply thinking and Severus allowing her all the time she needed for it.  
  
She turned to him again rising up on her elbow to look down at him. "Would you come with me Severus? To my parents house I mean?"  
  
"Of course I will, love. Anything you need." He told her while pushing an errant strand of hair back around her ear.  
  
"And would you be there when I meet my brother. when I meet him officially that is?" She asked him again.  
  
"Yes, just name the time and day." He replied.  
  
"I love you, Severus Snape." She told him, looking deeply into his eyes for greater emphasis.  
  
"I love you to, Hermione Granger." She reached down and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
"What's the time, Severus?" She asked breaking away, puzzled at how long they had been here.  
  
"It's one o'clock. I'm afraid we've missed lunch but I'm not hungry, are you?" He asked raising his eyebrow in question.  
  
"Only for you." She whispered as she reached for him and kissed him deeply. He responded by bringing his hands to her back and pulling her down towards his chest a little further. "Do you want to finish what we started the other night?" She asked him as she talked against his lips.  
  
"Most certainly. We shouldn't be interrupted again at the most inopportune of moments." She giggled and he smiled widely remembering the position they had been in the other night when the common room alarm had sounded in Hermione's chambers.  
  
She kissed him deeply again as he began unbuttoning her robes and moving them off her shoulders. Hermione began on his many buttons once again, becoming frustrated that she couldn't go fast enough. "Hermione." He stopped her on his fourth button. "You are a witch, just say the incantation, love." She blushed profusely having never thought about it before now and did as he suggested watching in amazement as all of his buttons sprang open. She made short, sharp work divesting him of all of his clothing and throwing each item to the floor as she went, and he continued to do the same with hers. In next to no time they were completely naked in bed together kissing each other with pure unadulterated passion, hands wandering all over each others body.  
  
Severus rolled over forcing Hermione underneath him. He took her wrists in both of his hands and pinned her arms on either side of her head, while he continued to duel his tongue with hers. Spreading her thighs with one of his knees her hovered over her entrance, his erection painfully throbbing and wanting release. He gazed down into her eyes awaiting permission for entrance.  
  
"Now, Severus." She pleaded as he slowly penetrated her pushing his way in up to the hilt and resting for a moment.  
  
"Slow or fast?" He asked breathlessly, already feeling complete as they were joined together in the most intimate way possible.  
  
"Slow." She whispered as he began to kiss her slowly on the lips, along her jaw, down her neck and towards her left nipple. Releasing her hands he used is hands to knead her breasts as he slowly moved in and out of her making every stroke count and giving her enormous pleasure as he rubbed against her clit. Hermione ran her hands through his hair and down his spine coming to rest on his buttocks and applying pressure every time he moved back inside her so she could feel a deeper penetration.  
  
He couldn't hold off much longer as he could feel the tension building inside both of them. He began to pick up speed and thrust into her harder as she rotated her hips to meet him half way. Soon he was thrusting in and out with wild abandon and both were rapidly heading towards climax when she suddenly flipped him on to his back and proceeded to straddle him rocking her hips with equal force as she rode him into utter bliss and they both exploded at the pinnacle of their climaxes. She collapsed down onto his chest as they both panted hard. Still inside her he rolled her onto her side and they fell asleep facing each other and holding one another in a tight embrace, arms and legs not showing where one person began and the other left off.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione had decided to speak with Christopher at the earliest opportunity where she knew they would not be interrupted and when Severus could be there also. This opportunity did not come until the following Saturday though and she had had to go on throughout the whole week pretending as though she was none the wiser as to the fact she had a new family member.  
  
She had set up a meeting in her own office at nine o'clock in the morning. Severus would be there and it would give Christopher and Hermione the whole day to ask each other questions and get to know each other a little better if they so desired. It probably would not take that long though, this being their first official meeting and all.  
  
Severus had spent the night with Hermione and so they both entered her office through the internal floo at the same time. She flicked her wand and the candles sprung into illumination as Severus moved three chairs towards the fire and transfigured them into more comfortable armchairs. Hermione stoked the fire and summoned a House Elf to bring some tea and biscuits, which she automatically did returning with a few moments later with a heavily laden tray.  
  
"Nervous?" Severus asked as Hermione started to pace in front of the fire, something which she never did, it being one of Severus' idiosyncrasies.  
  
"Very much so, Severus." She responded with a quiver in her voice as she rubbed her hands together.  
  
"You'll be fine." He said as there was a timid knock on the office door. Hermione stopped abruptly, took a deep breath and moved to open the door.  
  
Christopher Granger was outside the door looking very nervous himself as the door opened and he was asked to come inside. Hermione watched as he slowly entered and stood stock still in the middle of the floor at the sight of his Head of House.  
  
"It's okay, Mr. Granger. You are not in trouble this time. I suggest you take a seat." Severus said motioning to one of the chairs as he and Hermione both sat down as well. Christopher took the opportunity to gaze around the office and noticed a number of photographs displayed on her mantle piece, one being a Muggle photo of Hermione with his parents.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked drawing his attention back to the two other people in the room with him.  
  
"Yes, please. Thank you, Professor." Hermione smiled as Severus began to pour the tea for each of them and handed them both a cup.  
  
"You can call me Hermione when we are in private if you like?" She told him and he stared in horror, gulping as he looked towards his Head of House.  
  
"You may call me Professor Snape, Mr. Granger." Severus responded coolly at his look of abject mortification.  
  
"Yes, Sir." He responded grateful he would not need to be on a first name basis with this totally scary man.  
  
"So, Christopher." Hermione began nervously.  
  
"It's Chris. Only my mother calls me Christopher." He corrected her absent mindedly.  
  
"Alright, Chris. Would you like to tell me who exactly your parents are?" Hermione asked  
  
"Peter and Amanda Granger." He answered. "That's them up there." He pointed to one of the photographs, which Hermione automatically stood up and took down from the mantelpiece. She stared at it for a moment before sitting down and returning to her questioning.  
  
"And where do you live?"  
  
"23, Grassmere Meadows, Uxbridge, Oxford." He answered quickly, she wanted more proof?  
  
"And when we you born?"  
  
"The 28th of September 1994. I will be 11 years old this year." He responded calmly.  
  
"And where did you find my book?" She asked, she had thought she'd left it on the Hogwarts Express and had gone out and bought another copy of Moste Potente Potions as soon as she could.  
  
"I found it in the loft when I was putting some packing crates up there. I found a book called 'One Thousand and One Magical Herbs' and another one called 'Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests' but I didn't bring them." He replied conversationally and Hermione cringed at the mention of the Lockhart book.  
  
"Well, here you go. You may have this copy back so long as you promise me you will only try out the potions under supervision. There are many highly dangerous potions described in this book." Hermione told him sternly. "One of the reasons why it is in the Restricted Section of the library."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione. I absolutely adore this book. So far Potions is my favourite subject despite the hiccup we had last week." He took the book from Hermione and held it close to his chest. "May I ask you some questions now, Hermione?"  
  
"Of course, fire away. I'll answer anything I can." She responded openly.  
  
"Did you truly not know about me?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"No, I honestly never knew you were my brother, even that I had a brother until last Sunday, and since then I've been trying to arrange the right time to meet you officially." She said shaking her head.  
  
"How old are you?" He asked after a pause.  
  
"I'm 24 but will turn 25 on the 19th of September. In this photograph I was 14 years old. It was taken the last summer I spent with my parents." Hermione said gesturing to the photograph and handing it over to Chris for closer inspection.  
  
"You looked happy." He commented. He had never seen any pictures of Hermione before for none were on display in the house. "Why would mum and dad keep us a secret from each other until I had received my Hogwarts letter? I mean I didn't even know I was a wizard until then and the only reference I'd had to a magical world potentially existing was from some of the books you left behind, which I was told had been left by the previous house owners."  
  
Hermione grimaced at the thought of her parents lying in order to keep her a secret from him. She proceeded to tell Chris of the events leading up to her estrangement from her parents. "I suppose they just wanted to protect you and so never mentioned me. I will find out tomorrow though as I am going to pay them a visit."  
  
"Oh, could I come with you?" Chris asked, he'd like to receive some straight answers himself and he really needed to see that they were both alright.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I doubt our meeting will be altogether pleasant. We have a few bridges to mend. However, you may come the next time I visit, for I will be in touch with them more frequently hopefully." Hermione told him and he smiled slightly at the offer.  
  
"Why is Professor Snape here?" Severus had been sitting very quietly drinking his tea as Hermione and her brother got better acquainted. He looked up and nodded once to Hermione, giving her permission to tell him.  
  
"Severus is here for some moral support. It sounds silly now since we are getting along so well but he's here to act as something like a mediator if needed, which it clearly is not. Anyway, we got engaged just before the school year. We hope to marry soon. So, he will be your brother-in-law." Hermione smiled as she saw Severus roll his eyes at the sudden realisation.  
  
"Congratulations then, Hermione, Professor." Chris said looking to both of them in turn.  
  
"Tell me, are you happy being in Slytherin? It can't be easy being a Muggle- born." Hermione asked him.  
  
"It's okay right now because people don't know I'm Muggle-born, I did kind of get off to a bad start though and it appears first impressions matter to the Slytherins. I expect their attitudes towards me will change soon though- undoubtedly for the worse." He said with a flicker of worry in his eyes.  
  
"You should have no reason to fear, Mr. Granger. I am trying to change my House for the better. It's a big change to have a non pure-blood or mixed- blood in the House at all. If you are happy to stay in Slytherin then I would welcome you but if you truly want to change I'm sure we could arrange a transfer now that the reasons you were placed in my House in the first place are no longer existent." Severus spoke up. "I do agree that your life will probably be a misery for some time though as my changes slowly take effect, I cannot change their attitudes over night after all."  
  
"I really don't know, Sir. I guess a change this early on in the first year would go marginally unnoticed but." He trailed off, looking to his big sister for advice.  
  
"I was a Gryffindor. Slytherin had such a bad name in my House when I was here as a student. A transfer from one House to another would certainly be as beneficial as if you stayed where you are. It would hopefully increase inter-house relations. The choice is entirely yours though, Chris." Hermione told him, not wanting to influence his decision when he may come to regret it and resent her later on.  
  
"I think I may like to change to Gryffindor if I can? I don't feel at home in Slytherin at all. I'm sorry Professor Snape." Chris said glancing to his current Head of House.  
  
"That's quite alright, Mr. Granger. Do not worry; you've lost no respect at all from me. It may be hard to adjust but I'm sure the Gryffindors will help you out, especially once they find out you are their Head of House's little brother." Severus responded with a small smile.  
  
"Could the transfer happen today?" Chris asked rather hopeful. The quicker he was out of Slytherin the better as far as he was concerned.  
  
"Yes, that should not be a problem." Severus informed him.  
  
"Then I think I should pack my things if I may be excused?" He started to rise from his seat excitedly.  
  
"I guess you should, Chris. You are excused." Hermione told him. Chris suddenly reached out his hand to shake Hermione's.  
  
"I would like to say sorry for everything I've done to you, especially sending you that bomb." He smiled sheepishly. "I hope we can get to know one another better. I've never had a big sister before."  
  
Hermione grinned at him. "I hope so too as I've never had a little brother before." She pulled him towards her and hugged him briefly, it was a little awkward but she was sure it would come eventually as they became closer over time. "I'll see that the dormitory is sorted out for your arrival and that the Headmaster is aware of the change."  
  
"Thank you once again for the book." He moved away from her with a huge grin on his face and left the office. Hermione turned to Severus with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"That went quite well I thought, Severus?" She said pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Indeed. Now hopefully he will settle at Hogwarts. I could see he was not happy in Slytherin." Severus stood. "Come on, we have things to organise. You sort his dorm out and I'll make sure he's okay packing, and I'll visit the Headmaster. We can meet for lunch in the Great Hall if you like and then this afternoon, perhaps make some future plans of our own?" He said, raising his eyebrows in question.  
  
"Yes, we should at least set a date for our wedding; it would be something more concrete to tell my parents." Hermione said as they both left the office. "Thank you for your support today, Severus."  
  
"No problem, love." He said kissing her on the cheek before they both went their separate ways. 


	7. chapter 7

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Professor Granger!" Severus called from two flights of stairs above her in the main stair well as she left her office. She looked up to find Severus quickly moving down the stairs towards her, the portraits gazing on animatedly at the Head of Slytherin's odd behaviour and students quickly darting out of his way in fear.  
  
"Is everything alright?" She asked him worried for he was not one to shout after someone along the corridors or indeed rush through them. He was more of a quiet and deadly sort of human-time bomb.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore has agreed to your brother being moved into Gryffindor. Is the dorm ready? I left him packing before I went to see Albus." Severus said as he approached her.  
  
"Yes, we just need him." She replied.  
  
"Well, you should not have to wait too long." Severus said gesturing down two more flights of stairs to a student who was struggling with a trunk and suitcase trying to haul both behind him. Hermione moved down to greet her brother.  
  
"Chris, you shouldn't be struggling here. Are you a wizard or not?" She asked looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Erm."  
  
"Here, put your bags down." He did as she said. "Now take out your wand and do the following, swish downwards towards the object and say. Reducio, clearly."  
  
"Reducio." Chris said and was gob smacked as his trunk suddenly shrank to the size of a matchbox. He looked incredulously up at his sister. "How?" He asked, his jaw hanging open.  
  
"How? Well, you can find out by reading chapter 16 of Spells For Beginners. Now do the same with your suitcase and then pocket them." Hermione told him. Chris carried this out and turned to his sister once more.  
  
"How will I get them back to the way they were?" He asked looking up at her, she was very tall as he was already 5 feet tall and she had almost one foot on him.  
  
"You use the same wand movement and enunciate the incantation. Engorgio." She told him as she started to move back up the steps towards Severus who was still standing where she had left him outside her office.  
  
"Good luck, Mr. Granger, and do not worry, everything will be fine." Severus told him, Hermione looked puzzled at him; it was unlike Severus to have comforting words for any student.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Chris said.  
  
"I must speak to my prefects, Professor Granger. Incidentally the Headmaster recommended we leave for your parents house this evening or as soon as we are able to." Severus said quietly so as not to be overheard by any stray students.  
  
"Tonight?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He feels tomorrow may not be enough time to speak to them. He suggested we stay overnight. Minerva will be looking after your House so no problems there. No problems at all as long as we are back for lessons on Monday since there is no-one to cover for us." Severus told her.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Let me just get Chris settled and then I'll meet you in the dungeons. I should be able to leave by then." Severus nodded and then moved off towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Do you know where the common room is, Chris?" He shook his head. Hermione gestured to the door on her right. "My office. The times I'm available on the outside but you send me an owl or catch me anytime you want to see me alright?" He nodded again and smiled at his preferential treatment. They began walking down the corridor, three doors down they came to a portrait. "This is the Fat Lady; she guards the entrance to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"I've not seen this student before, Professor Granger." The Fat Lady said as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"This is Christopher Granger; he is my brother and is being transferred from Slytherin House." Hermione turned to him. "Chris, the password is Ursa Major but will be changed tomorrow morning; you'll need to ask the prefects what it is then."  
  
"Ursa Major." Chris told the Fat Lady and she opened up to reveal the narrow entrance to the common room. Inside was nothing like the Slytherin dungeons. This common room was bright an airy, red and gold all over the place and students of all ages actually getting along quite happily playing gobstones or exploding snap. The portraits were far nicer as well, no signs of any paintings of death or torture to start with.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Hermione spoke up over the forty or so students who were present as they stepped into the room properly. "There are enough students here, if you could pass what I say along to the rest."  
  
Chris moved slightly towards his sister, scared as all eyes turned to him and whispers about why there was a Slytherin in their common room reached his ears. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him, realising for the first time that Chris was still wearing Slytherin colours, a wave of her wand sorted that out immediately.  
  
"This folks is Christopher Granger. He is a first year student and he will be joining us from now on having been transferred from Slytherin. I'd like for you all to help him settle in here, it has been quite an upheaval for him but I feel sure he will be much happier in this House. Do not prove me wrong." She heard a few nasty comments about Severus being the cause of the change and chose to ignore them, squeezing Chris' shoulder to keep him silent as well. "Incidentally, Chris is my brother but I must say that he will be treated like every other student in my House." There were a few gasps of surprise and as people started to look more closely they could definitely see the family resemblance. "Now, prefects please?" Hermione said glancing around.  
  
"Here, Professor." Sam Davies said standing up; Connie was obviously not present nor were any of the others.  
  
"Sam, just the one I wanted. Could you show Chris around and introduce him to some of the other first years? He has been placed in the dorm with the Weasley boys."  
  
"Sure, Professor. I'd be happy to. Hi Chris, nice to have you here." Sam said patting him on the arm cheerfully.  
  
"Hello and thanks." Chris said shocked at the warm welcome from the much older student.  
  
"Okay, thank you everyone." Hermione said and the noise started up with a more excited chatter. Hermione turned to her brother again. "Chris. You should not have any problems but if you do I will be away from the school until tomorrow evening as you know. I want you to go straight to the prefects or Professor McGonagall alright."  
  
"Yeah." Chris said looking at his sister in the eye as she bent down to speak to him more privately. "Say hi to mum and dad for me won't you?"  
  
"I certainly will. See you on Sunday then." Hermione stood up and faced her prefect.  
  
"Professor McGonagall will be taking over for me until Sunday evening as I will be away from the school." She told Sam.  
  
"Right you are, Professor." Sam nodded. Hermione turned and left the common room.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Heading down to the dungeons Hermione passed the Slytherin Quidditch Team heading off out to practice. "Good afternoon, Professor Granger." She heard from somewhere in the middle of the group. Looking up to see who it was she saw Layton Frontera smiling back at her dressed in his Seeker's gear.  
  
"Oh, good afternoon, Mr. Frontera. Have a good practice session." She told him before continuing on her journey. Well, he's certainly had a major change in attitude, she thought.  
  
She entered the Potions classroom but Severus wasn't there, noticing the office door was slightly ajar she pushed it open and saw him pack a few items into an overnight bag. "Are you ready to go, love?"  
  
"No, I didn't know if I would be staying there overnight to tell the truth. I don't feel particularly welcome after all. What are you packing anyway? Why don't you just use your wand for anything you need?" She asked moving into his office properly.  
  
"Hermione, we are going into the Muggle World and we need to therefore use as little magic as possible in order to not risk the exposure of our world." Severus replied berating her slightly.  
  
"Yes, but mum and dad are fully aware of our world so there's no problem." She told him, he thought for a second before nodding and closing his bag. "You will need to change to Muggle clothes though." She said grinning as he suddenly looked at her in horror.  
  
"Hermione." He began to complain.  
  
"Severus, we do not want to risk the exposure of our world." She said mimicking him and chuckling in the process. "Come on, it's not that bad. Here, let me help." She withdrew her wand from her sleeve and transfigured his black teaching robes into a long thick dark grey wool overcoat; she then changed his trousers to a more suitable Muggle-style black and his jacket with-the-many-buttons to a double breasted blazer, which was also black. She gave him and dark green shirt that it was almost black and a dark green tie. "There, have a look in the mirror." She said placing her hands on her hips and looking at him in appreciation.  
  
Severus moved over to his mirror and slowly opened his eyes preparing for the worst. He was pleasantly surprised, if he told the truth, at least she had kept to the Slytherin colours. It would do, for today at least. "Well, do I get to return to favour?" He asked turning to face her again.  
  
"Severus. What do you know of Muggle fashion?" She asked him and when he shrugged his shoulders she shook her head. "Perhaps I'd better do it myself then?" With a wave of her wand her cloak had transfigured into a long thick grey overcoat as well, which was cut to show off her figure. Her dress became a simple ankle length black crushed velvet skirt with a cream blouse and dark crushed velvet crimson waistcoat.  
  
"Ready to leave now then?" He asked picking up his bag, which he had transfigured into a briefcase to match what he was wearing.  
  
"Yes. What's in the bag? Potions?" Hermione asked as she put her wand back up her sleeve and heard the clink of the bottles inside as he lifted the briefcase.  
  
"Yes." He said simply.  
  
"Why are you bringing potions with you, Severus?"  
  
"Just in case." He replied elusively. "Come along, love. We don't have much time." Severus said moving towards the exit. He warded the doors as they left the office and classroom, moving up the dungeons stairs to the main entrance and out into the cold blustery air. Summoning a horseless carriage he helped Hermione inside and entered it himself. "The less people who see me dressed like this the better." He mumbled as the carriage took them off to Hogsmede.  
  
Once in Hogsmede Severus helped Hermione back out of the carriage and turned to move closer to her. "We'll double apparate, Hermione. You lead since you know the area we're going to." Hermione thought for a moment as to the best hidden location to apparate to on a Saturday afternoon in broad day light.  
  
"Okay." She nodded, the image of the area fixed in her mind. "It'll be a short walk." Severus moved closer to her as she gripped him tightly and with a crack they both vanished from Hogsmede and landed in.  
  
.A bush. "Sorry." Hermione said looking down at the spot and then glancing to where she had been aiming for a metre away. "I'm just nervous, still, not too far off my mark." She smiled slightly.  
  
Severus cleared his throat, stepped out of the bush and helped Hermione do the same. He looked around and saw that they were behind some type of hut building surrounded by fields on three sides and a wooded area with bushes on the other. "Where are we?" Severus asked, his eyes squinting in the weak September sunlight.  
  
"Five minutes from my parent's house. This is the local Scout Hut. an organisation that allows children to participate in different adventure activities." She elaborated at his blank expression. "Come along, Severus. It's this way." Hermione said clasping his hand and gesturing to the right. They began to walk towards Hermione's parent's house.  
  
"Hermione." Severus said lightly as they walked along the path entering a more populated area. "I spoke to Chris before I saw the Headmaster." He told her.  
  
"You did? No problems I hope?" She asked him with a frown.  
  
"No. He's very concerned about his. your father." Hermione looked at him intently as she pulled them both to a stop. "He's ill, Hermione. Apparently it's serious."  
  
"No." She said shaking her head and not wanting to believe it, a tear coming to her eye and she brushed it away quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. I had to tell you before we entered the house as I think you may be in for a shock." He said embracing her lightly.  
  
"Is that why you brought your potions, Severus?" She asked him her mind going into over drive.  
  
"Yes, I will hopefully be able to do something for him you see." Severus said gazing intently at her.  
  
"Why, am I the last to know everything?" She asked pulling herself together again. "What's wrong with him, do you know?"  
  
"I believe he said it was cancer." She gasped at this information.  
  
"Oh, Severus we have to do something." She pleaded with him.  
  
"I will try, love. Now should we continue?"  
  
"It's the next street." She said quietly and began walking again, Severus following closely at her side.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They entered Grassmere Meadows and headed towards number 23. Hermione took in the sight of her old house; she never thought she'd be back here again. She led Severus up the winding garden path and approached the white front porch. Raising her hand she rang the doorbell and they stepped back from the door slightly and waited for a reply.  
  
Footsteps approached the door and a gentleman of about 50 years old, dressed in a grey suit, with salt and pepper coloured hair and a moustache opened the door. Hermione didn't recognise him at all. she did have the right house didn't she?  
  
"Hello there, can I help you? Mrs. Granger is with her husband right now but I don't think they want to be disturbed by the Jehovah's Witnesses today." He said smiling pleasantly at them both.  
  
"Jehovah's Witnesses, Sir?" Severus asked but Hermione intervened quickly cutting him off.  
  
"No, Sir. We are not JW's. I am Hermione Granger. I'm."  
  
"Oh, family! So sorry. I've not seen you before. Please come on in." He said moving back from the door to allow them entrance. "I'm nearly finished actually. I'm Peter's MacMillan Nurse. The name's Geoff." He said extending his hand and shaking both Hermione's and Severus'. "I've just been helping Mr. and Mrs. Granger fill out some benefit forms and I've brought some more IV drugs as well as other bits and bobs he'll need now he can't manage the stairs anymore. Well, I'll leave you to your visit; I'll just say ta-ra." He moved into the lounge and said his goodbyes before walking past them again and leaving the house.  
  
Severus gazed at Hermione in utter confusion. The Muggle World was so complex on occasion that it almost eluded him entirely. Hermione cleared her throat and nodded once to Severus pulling him down the hallway and moving into the lounge room where she saw her father was in a hospital bed and her mother was sitting in a chair beside it holding his hand and whispering in his ear. Hermione gasped at the sight and squeezed Severus' hand harder as she released it and moved slowly into the room. "Mum?" She asked quietly as her father appeared to be sleeping.  
  
Amanda turned slowly at hearing the voice and looked up, her jaw dropping in shock as she took in the sight of her only daughter. She stood up and grabbed Hermione, pulling her into a crushing embrace and sobbing on her shoulder. Hermione could hold back the tears no longer as her mother held her and she embraced her back. "Oh, my. Hermione... I never thought we'd ever see you again. We've missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too mum." Hermione said looking at her mother closely. She had aged and there were many worry lines on her face, she had been crying quite a lot and her hair was greyer. She was thinner and slightly stooped, her clothes hanging somewhat loosely on her body. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly pulling back and motioning for Severus to approach her. He did and put his arm around her waist, standing at her side quietly watching Hermione's mother.  
  
"About your father?" Amanda asked wiping her eyes dry and sniffing.  
  
"About dad and Christopher." Hermione said, her voice deadly with pent up anger.  
  
"Your father became ill very quickly. He's been this way for one week only but previously he has been undergoing treatment in hospital, radiotherapy and chemotherapy. We thought he had gone into remission but it came back with a vengeance." Amanda told her, still drying her eyes off with a well used tissue. Hermione looked over at her father lying in the bed. He was half the man she had remembered him being, having lost so much weight. His face was drawn and gaunt, eyes hollowed and complexion of a waxy look. His hair was almost white and his breathing shallow and slow.  
  
"What is exactly wrong with him, Mrs. Granger?" Severus asked and when she looked at him he put his hand out and introduced himself. "Severus Snape, Professor at Hogwarts. I think I may be able to help."  
  
"Severus is a Potions Master, Mum. He's also my fiancé." Hermione told her and Amanda was shocked, her daughter engaged to be married?  
  
"Oh, Hermione! Congratulations, dear. We must tell your father the next time he wakes although with all the drugs he's so delusional that he may not even recognise you." She turned to Severus. "He has bowel cancer but Geoff- the MacMillan Nurse has just given him his medicines so he should be comfortable enough now. I doubt there's much else you can do for him at all."  
  
"Severus can take more than the pain away, Mum." Hermione told her with a piercing stare. "Let him at least try, please."  
  
Amanda nodded slightly. "Perhaps Hermione and yourself could go and have a chat while I have a look at your husband?" Severus said and she nodded again, moving into the kitchen with Hermione following in her wake as Severus started extracting potions and ingredients from his briefcase.  
  
Hermione sat down at the old familiar kitchen table while her mother busied herself making tea and trying to collect her thoughts. Hermione waited in silence for her mother to return and sit down, which she did shortly after and handing her a mug of tea.  
  
"It's so good to see you again, Hermione." She told her, reaching out to clasp the back of her hand.  
  
"Why mum? Why did you not tell me about Chris? Why did you not tell him about me? Why has this house been seemingly cleaned of my entire existence?" Hermione asked pulling her hand away and glaring at her mother.  
  
"We did it to protect you both." Hermione looked at her in disbelief. "We knew that Dark man was out to get you for being in league with Harry Potter, that's what you told us. That's why you stayed away from us from your fourth year at that school." She sipped her tea, pausing for a second. "Christopher came along quite unexpectedly, and we knew that if we told you, you would want to come home and that the baby would then be put on that Dark man's list of people to kill. We decided, your father and I, to keep him a secret.  
  
"We didn't remove anything belonging to you until Christopher was old enough to wonder who it all belonged to, and then we stored it all carefully in crates in the loft. You had already left for university by this time and we thought you'd moved out for good anyway by then. Your father and I made the decision then that Christopher would follow a normal education, and if he developed any of the abilities you had we would then not allow him to leave for Hogwarts as you did. We couldn't lose another child."  
  
"You would deny him his magical gift to suit your own selfish needs?" Hermione asked enraged.  
  
"No. For his own safety and yours. We did allow him to read the books you left and he would be allowed to pursue whatever he wanted when he became of age though." She sighed heavily. "You have to understand we were not even aware of the Dark man having been killed until you told us in one of your last letters, and that was somewhat after the event according to what you wrote."  
  
"But why keep him and me a secret from one another?" Hermione asked; she was finding this very hard to take in.  
  
"Simply for your own protections. Your father became ill at the beginning of the year. We were back and forth to the hospital but they said there wasn't much chance of their treatments curing what he had. When a glimmer of hope presented itself a few weeks ago we thought that fate had been on our side until the doctor said he had been mistaken in his diagnosis and that the cancer had spread instead. He's been the way he is now for a week. The doctors have given him until Christmas at best." She told her daughter who now had tears of sadness streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Christopher received his Hogwarts letter just as you did, and as we knew he would since he was about six years old and had made things fly around the room. We discussed things and decided he could go to Hogwarts for his magical education. We knew you taught there though and so we had to tell him the truth. He was quite upset when we left him at the station in London. He knew how ill his father was and wanted to stay. But, we couldn't let him see his dad like this- he's just too young to understand properly."  
  
"He thought I knew about him you know." Hermione said quietly. "He thought I'd simply ignored him all his life. He's managed to take it out on me, making my life a living hell since he arrived at Hogwarts." She looked up at her mother who was looking very sorry about the whole situation. "We had a good long chat though, and I finally found out what his problem was with me. He sends his love by the way."  
  
"You could tell him the same form his mum and dad if you like." Amanda said.  
  
"I will." She replied quietly as she looked down at the table to an old burn mark and traced it with her finger. "What did you tell him this was from?"  
  
"The burn mark?" Hermione nodded. "I told him it was from a candle that had burned down. You always said you'd fix it when you were allowed to use magic outside of school."  
  
"I certainly did." She responded taking out her wand from her sleeve and muttering an incantation. The mark dissolved and the table looked brand new again. "I remember making that burn mark when I was showing you a simple anti sickness potion back in my first summer home from Hogwarts." She said smiling as she reminisced.  
  
"How is he doing at Hogwarts?" Amanda asked after a short pause. She was missing her son immensely already.  
  
"He's beginning to settle I think. He had been placed in Slytherin because of the secrets he was carrying but once we'd spoken to him we decided that he'd be better off in Gryffindor. So, he moved this afternoon." Hermione told her.  
  
"So, how have you been keeping? Engaged now." Amanda asked, eyeing the ring on her daughter's hand.  
  
"I'm keeping well. After university I spent three years working for the Ministry of Magic as I told you in one of my letters. I was only working there part time as I had a lot to do with the Order, which was the organisation on the side of the light set up to fight the Dark Lord and his minions. We went to war, which lasted almost two years. Finally the light side won but we suffered many casualties." She paused as she remembered those close friends who had perished. "I took a job teaching Arithmancy at Hogwarts. This year I was promoted to Head of Gryffindor House and I teach Arithmancy, first and second year Potions and first and second year Muggle Studies." Hermione told her.  
  
"And Severus?" Amanda asked.  
  
"We've been seeing each other for a year now, ever since I took my teaching position. He asked me to marry him a week before the start of term and I said yes. We've yet to discuss details." Hermione said smiling with happiness. "He's the Head of Slytherin and he teaches Potions and first and second year Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"He's much older than you." Amanda commented.  
  
"Yes, he's 42 years old. He was my Potions teacher, I'm sure you remember." Hermione said defensively.  
  
"I do remember you mentioning him numerous times." Amanda said. "Your ring is gorgeous, Hermione." Her mother said looking at it more closely. "It's so different. magical."  
  
"Yes, Severus made the stone himself using a potion he invented." Hermione suddenly looked up as there was a cry from the living room. Both she and her mother leapt up from the table and rushed into the living room.  
  
Severus had set up a mini lab and was busy making a foul smelling potion whilst Peter was stirring restlessly in bed, the pain shooting through his body every time he moved.  
  
"Oh, Peter! Lie still, dear or the pain will get worse." Amanda said as she moved to stroke her husband's hair. She looked up at Hermione. "He's had his dose of morphine already we can't given him anything else or he'll overdose."  
  
"Morphine is an opiate is it not?" Severus asked and Hermione confirmed this. "Give your father the painkiller that's in the bottom of my bag, Hermione. The blue vial. It should be more effective and is safe to give with an opiate as it won't depress the respiratory system anymore."  
  
Hermione pulled out the blue glass bottle and moved over to her father forcing him to drink it; he settled down immediately and fell asleep again. "What are you making, Severus?" She asked re-corking the vial and disposing of the bottle.  
  
"This is a potion that will reduce the tumours and with repeated doses eventually kill them off altogether. I just have to add the phoenix tears and let it cool." He did this and a puff of orange smoke erupted from the mini cauldron he had brought in his bag.  
  
"Mum said the cancer had spread throughout his body though, Severus, so simply killing the tumour won't work since the cancer cells are travelling in the blood." Hermione told him hopelessly.  
  
"I will start work on another potion to help with that, love. Don't worry; your father will be cured in a few weeks." Amanda gasped from across the room.  
  
"That's not possible though. the doctors said he hasn't a hope now." She countered.  
  
"Mrs. Granger. I am using magic and potions to cure your husband. These are things Muggle doctors do not have access to or indeed even know about." Severus told her. "Hermione, take this cauldron to allow it to cool while I start on the next potion, which I will need your help with as well." He instructed.  
  
"Certainly." Hermione said moving the cauldron off to the side out of the way. Severus took another cauldron out of his bag, along with his wand from his sleeve and said. Engorgio to make it return to its original size.  
  
"I will need some arrowroot, which I do not have. Would you have any Mrs. Granger?" Severus asked turning to look at her.  
  
"No, but I can nip out to the local shop to get you some. Do you need anything else?" She asked.  
  
Severus read down the instructions of the potion from his Moste Potente Potions in Magical Healing book and looked up at her. "Some lemon peel and that will be everything."  
  
"I'll nip out and get them, won't be too long." She said hastily grabbing her coat and bag and leaving the house.  
  
Severus turned to Hermione with a worried expression on his face. "How are you holding up, love?"  
  
"Not bad, Severus. She explained things to me but I still feel hurt. I know that what she did. what they both did was for the best though."  
  
"Well, your father has been lucky we got here in time. Another week and I wouldn't have been able to do anything. I scanned his body and he has cancer in his liver, bowels, urinary bladder and lymph tissue." He told her as he filled the cauldron with distilled water and lit a flame under it. He took his blazer off as it was becoming too hot and placed it on top of his overcoat, which was on the couch, rolling up his sleeves he got back to work.  
  
"This will work though won't it Severus?" She asked worried and glancing between her father and Severus.  
  
"Oh, yes. He will be cured but I don't know how it will be explained to the Muggle health people because by their standards he has already reached the point of no return." Severus said as he tucked his tie into his shirt to stop it from dipping into the cauldron.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Severus. So long as he's okay we can worry about explanations when the time comes." Hermione said as she began to help Severus prepare the ingredients also rolling up her sleeves.  
  
Amanda returned ten minutes later with the ingredients Severus requested. He took them from her and looked in the bag before looking back at her amused, she had handed him a bag of around twenty lemons and a pound of arrowroot.  
  
"I didn't know how much you needed. I thought it would be a lot judging by the size of the pan." Severus winced painfully at what she said.  
  
"Mum, it's a cauldron. We are not cooking here!" Hermione corrected sharply and Severus smiled slightly at her rebuttal.  
  
"Of course, dear but do you need more?" She asked Severus.  
  
"No, perhaps you may like these for jam or something?" Severus asked removing one lemon and handing the rest back to Hermione's mother. Hermione struggled not to laugh; Severus' sarcasm cracked her up fairly frequently now she knew the man that was behind it.  
  
A few hours later they were half way through the potion when a knock sounded on the door, which was immediately pushed open and two nurses along with Geoff entered the house. "Only us, Amanda." Geoff shouted as they entered the living room and gaped at the site of Severus and Hermione stirring a cauldron, who looked back equally shocked and struggling for something to say by way of explanation.  
  
"Oh, have you been practicing for the Halloween Festival too?" One of the nurses asked beaming with mirth. "I'm going to be dressing up as Merlin this year, should be fun for the kiddies. I take it you are going to be doing something from MacBeth for them?"  
  
"Erm. yes. How did you guess?" Hermione said, thankful she had not had to make up a story herself.  
  
"Well, if we could be excused while we see to Peter we'd be very grateful." The other nurse said to the three of them.  
  
"If you could give me two minutes while I finish this stage off, we wouldn't want it to explode all over after all." Severus told them, not about to take no for an answer and making them wait for him. They began to sort out their medications and put gloves and aprons on while they waited for Severus to finish. Finally they were able to get on with their work and soon left them for the night saying that they'd be back first thing in the morning as usual.  
  
Amanda said she would go and set up the guest bedroom for Hermione and Severus and left the room. Severus told Hermione he'd finish off the potion before coming up to bed and that she should go on before him. Hermione had tested the heat of the first potion and noted it was cold enough to administer so she bottled up a vial and gave it to her father, kissing him on the cheek before telling Severus which the guest bedroom was and leaving him and her father alone. 


	8. chapter 8

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
This next day Severus was first up out of bed at the break of dawn, as was his usual. He dressed quickly and performed a few cleaning charms on himself before going downstairs to check on the potion, and Hermione's father of course.  
  
The potion was ready for the next and final stage and Severus got to work quickly as he waited for Hermione and her mother to rise. It was an hour later when Hermione came through the living room door and approached Severus, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"How's it going, love?" She asked quietly as she peered into the cauldron to see him stirring a mustard yellow gloop.  
  
"Nearly finished. I need to stir it ten more times anti-clockwise and then add three drops of camomile extract before letting it simmer for ten minutes and then allowing it to cool." He told her and he continued to work. Hermione moved over to see her father and noticing he was still fast asleep began to move away. "Hermione, your father will need another dose of the first potion now. You should wake him." Severus told her as he continued to stir.  
  
Hermione gently woke her father up. "Dad. Dad." She shook his shoulder as he stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He was still completely doped up with drugs and so was only able to blink slowly. Hermione saw no recognition of her in his eyes. She administered the potion and stroked her father's hair, allowing him to fall back asleep peacefully. He did seem much more settled already since yesterday and his first dose of the potion, which certainly seemed to be taking effect. "Would you like breakfast, Severus? Mum's just finishing in the shower and we can all eat together." Hermione asked him as she continued to stroke her father's hair.  
  
"Yes, please, love. We missed dinner last night and I am rather hungry this morning." He responded.  
  
An hour later Hermione, Amanda and Severus were sitting down at the kitchen table for breakfast.  
  
"We'll be heading back to Hogwarts this afternoon, Mum." Hermione told her.  
  
"So soon?" Amanda asked, looking sad as she looked up at her daughter.  
  
"Unfortunately there is no-one to cover our classes. We are rather short staffed, Mrs. Granger." Severus said as he speared a piece of bacon and egg and popped it in his mouth, chewing vigorously.  
  
"Oh, please call me Amanda, Professor Snape. I really should have told you to last night. After all we are going to be family soon and with everything you are doing for Peter it certainly seems right that we should be on a first name basis." Amanda told him as she patted his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Amanda. You must call me Severus then." He told her and Hermione smiled that they were getting along so well. "We will be leaving you a good supply of both of the potions to give to your husband. You should give him the first one- the purple coloured one, a dose in the morning and one before bed. A dose is one whole vial." Severus told her and she nodded. "The second potion will be light green in colour and should be given every four hours until it has all gone. I believe there will be a whole week's supply of this potion but it must be given religiously every four hours or it will not work."  
  
"What about the interaction with the drugs he's already on though?" Amanda asked concerned that her husband may be in for more ill affects after everything he'd already gone through.  
  
"You will find he will not need those drugs anymore. However, the health workers who come to your house should withdraw the medications as they see he is getting better. Until then, it is perfectly safe to give the potions along with the Muggle remedies." Severus replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll write that all down so I don't forget. My mind is like a sieve these days what with everything that's been going on and my lack of sleep. Thank you so much for everything, Severus and you too Hermione." Amanda said clasping a shoulder of each of them and squeezing lightly.  
  
"No problem. We should probably head back soon, Hermione. I expect you'll want to speak to Chris also?" Severus said glancing over in his fiancés direction as she took a gulp of tea.  
  
"Yes, I should let him know dad will be okay." Hermione replied, swallowing.  
  
"The potion should have cooled by now. I'll bottle it and pack everything away. If you could start the second potion off on the hour it would be easier for you to remember the next one, Amanda." She nodded. "Then please excuse me from the table and I'll finish off my work." Severus stood up and headed off back to the living room.  
  
An hour later everything was cleared away and the potions were all bottled up and labelled. Hermione and Severus had collected all of their belongings together and were ready to leave.  
  
"One of us should make sure everything is okay around mid-week. Is it alright to apparate into your spare bedroom?" Severus asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. Just make some noise so I don't think you're a burglar." Amanda said smiling and not knowing really what he meant by the term 'apparate'.  
  
"Will do." Hermione replied. "It's been great to see you again, Mum. We'll see each other again soon I expect. I just wish I could have spoken to dad as well. but next time I will." Hermione said hugging her mother tightly.  
  
Amanda hugged Severus as well who was quite taken aback and awkwardly returned the embrace. "Thank you so much, Severus. I could never repay you. Never."  
  
"It's no problem, Amanda. Really." Severus said moving back towards Hermione and picking up his potions briefcase. It was already mid-day and with any luck they'd be back at Hogwarts, changed and in time for lunch. "Ready, love?"  
  
"Yes. Bye, Mum." Hermione said.  
  
"Good bye, Amanda."  
  
"Bye, dears, and thank you."  
  
Severus and Hermione both apparated to Hogwarts with a loud crack, leaving Amanda to gape is surprise, having never seen anyone travel this way before.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They reappeared just outside of Hogwarts large front gates. Severus proceeded to open one and they both slipped inside heading off up the long winding path back up towards the castle.  
  
"I don't know how I can ever thank you, Severus." Hermione said as she placed her hand on his arm lightly and removed it again quickly since she knew that Severus was still uneasy about these public displays of affection, and it was midday when anyone could be watching them.  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to. Your agreeing to marry me is more than enough." He offered her his arm and looking surprised she hooked hers around his. "Which, incidentally, we never got around to discussing did we?"  
  
"No, we did not, Severus, and I don't think we'll get the opportunity today either." She replied as they passed the Whomping Willow and continued on up the path.  
  
"Oh, before we go any further." Severus stopped them abruptly and pulled out his wand waving it several times he transfigured his and Hermione's clothes back into their customary teaching robes and reduced his briefcase to the size of a matchbox pocketing it neatly. "So much better." He commented immediately. Hermione chuckled as his whole demeanour changed to his Almost-Bastard-Mode before her eyes.  
  
"Severus, your aversion to anything Muggle or any colour not black or white is very strange." She chuckled.  
  
"I don't have an aversion to you, dearest, and you were born to Muggles. As for the colours I wear. well I find that it's easier to colour co- ordinate." He replied and she chuckled even more as she hooked arms with him again and they continued on up to the school.  
  
Reaching the main doors Severus opened them and allowed Hermione to precede him. They were just in time for lunch albeit that they would be the last to arrive in the Great Hall.  
  
Walking between the tables of the Great Hall Severus approached Sonia Flint to find out if there had been any problems whilst he had been away and Hermione approached Samuel Davies to find out the same. Finding out that all was well Hermione moved on down the table to find her brother, who she saw surrounded by Weasley's.  
  
"Mr. Granger." She said distracting him from his conversation from either Josh or Jim Weasley- she still couldn't tell.  
  
"Herm... erm... Professor!" He stuttered and she smiled. "How was he?"  
  
"Come and see me in my office after lunch, alright?" Hermione told him for she did not think that this particular discussion should be had in public.  
  
"Okay." He gulped and looked suddenly very pale as the blood drained from his face.  
  
"Oh, no need to worry, everything is fine, Chris." She told him quickly. He nodded somewhat relieved and Hermione headed off up to the head table.  
  
"I trust everything went well, Professor Granger?" Albus asked beaming at her as she moved along the back of the table towards her seat.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster. My father will recover in a few weeks and my mother and I managed to sort a few things out." She told him feeling much relieved.  
  
"Good, good. If you need to speak with me just let me know." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster." Hermione said.  
  
"How has Gryffindor been, Minerva?" Hermione asked as she moved along the table a little more.  
  
"No problems at all, Hermione. Christopher is settling in very nicely now as well, he's made friends with the Weasley's and a number of other students as well." McGonagall told her.  
  
"Oh, that's good. Thank you for looking after them for me, Minerva."  
  
"No problem, Hermione." She replied and Hermione moved to take her seat as she saw Severus do the same.  
  
"I trust there were no problems whilst you were away, Severus?" Hermione asked as she saw his usual scowl was even more pronounced.  
  
"A group of third years decided they'd take advantage of the fact I wasn't here and began brewing an illegal polyjuice potion in the ante-common room. Of course they didn't realise they'd have to keep it brewing for one month. Idiots." He grumbled as he ladled vegetables and beef onto his plate.  
  
"Oh." Hermione simply could not comment on that one having done that her self whilst in second year and covered her guilt by ladling her own dinner onto her plate. "What will you do to them?"  
  
"Perhaps give them each cat hairs to use for their final ingredient." He said trying his best to school his face into not grinning like a Cheshire cat at Hermione's look of surprise.  
  
"How did you know!" She asked him suddenly dropping her knife; he'd certainly kept this knowledge about her tightly under wraps.  
  
"I saw you in the hospital wing when I took Marcus Flint up there with a bloody nose." Severus told her as he began tucking into his dinner. "As for those students, well, the prefects dealt with them effectively so I'll leave it at that."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione spoke with her brother directly after lunch. He was much relieved that their father was on the mend thanks to Professor Snape's ministrations and made a point to thank him personally. Hermione told Chris that either Severus or she would be visiting their father on a weekly basis to ensure that everything was going well and he was recovering. When Chris had asked if he could go too, Hermione had had to decline saying that he would see his father at Christmas and he should remain focussed on his school work until the end of term. Chris had respectfully not argued the point and she had made the promise that she would relay any messages he might have for his father.  
  
Hermione had asked Severus to make the first trip to her parents' house that Wednesday night as he was more familiar with the potions for one, and she had been feeling quite under the weather since they had returned. Severus had told her it was probably the stress of the entire situation and told her to take a nice long bath to relax whilst he was at the Granger's.  
  
Unfortunately for Hermione she never quite got round to having her bath as she had to supervise a detention that evening having come across a fight that was ensuing in the Arithmancy corridor between two Gryffindor second years and a Slytherin fifth year. She hadn't quite managed to get to the bottom of why they had been fighting when Penelope Clearwater dashed into her office wishing to speak to her in private and urgently.  
  
Hermione dismissed her detentionees telling them to finish their lines by 8am the next morning and she would know if they'd used magic in order to help them to do it or not. They all left quickly and Hermione closed and warded the door behind them.  
  
"Penny, what's wrong? Please sit down." Hermione said rushing to her side, crouching down and looking at her concerned.  
  
"I just overheard a conversation those Weasley quads were having and it wasn't a pleasant one at all." She started looking quite disconcerted.  
  
"Tell me, Penny." Hermione urged gently.  
  
"One of them. one of the girls was expressing her thoughts, quite venomously, about having to share her dormitory with, and I quote, 'that filthy Mudblood bitch, Nichola Appleby'." Hermione gaped at Penny, completely taken aback that this kind of language would have emerged from a Weasley mouth. Penny continued. "Two of the other three Weasley's immediately started shouting at her, telling her to watch her mouth and that she was no sister of theirs if she thought like a Death Eater."  
  
"What happened then, Penny?" Hermione pressed.  
  
"One of the Weasley's who had not spoken up- one of the boys turned round and said that, 'she has a right to express her opinion'." Penny said, shocked herself that the Weasley quads would be like this. Of course Penny had only really gotten to know Percy Weasley when she had been going out with him in her sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts, so she didn't know what the normal Weasley temper was like having not seen Percy angered.  
  
"What else, Penny?" Hermione prompted starting to feel quite nauseous again.  
  
"Well, that girl said that she wouldn't put up with sharing with a Mudblood anymore, that she was a pureblood and she did not want to be in that dormitory. She had already moved her things out into the dorm next door to hers where she would be with other purebloods. She then said she was going off to see her Ravenclaw friends who also shared her thoughts and stormed off down the corridor."  
  
"Who are her Ravenclaw friends, Penny? I've not seen either of the Weasley girls with any Ravenclaws, have you?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing in concentration.  
  
"Well, the other three Weasley's left for Gryffindor two of them continuing to argue with the brother who had defended his sister. I decided to follow the Weasley girl and she headed off to greenhouse four. I waited outside and saw Helga Picardo and Theresa Urmintrude entered a short while later." Penny gasped out while Hermione's heart suddenly plummeted and her stomach began to retch. "You realise who those students are, don't you?"  
  
Hermione nodded as she frantically conjured a bucket and threw up violently into it. Penny stood up quickly and went to Hermione's aid, pulling back her hair and patting her on the back. "Penny, we have to tell Albus." She said as she retched again and sat down heavily on the floor breathing deeply.  
  
"Well, I need to get you to the infirmary first." Penny told her.  
  
"No, I'm okay. I have a potion right here." Hermione said as she reached out and grabbed a dark red vial, gulping it down she felt perfectly alright a few seconds later. She breathed deeply. "Come on, help me up and let's go see Dumbledore."  
  
Penny helped Hermione up but stopped her from going anywhere. "Hermione, I'll go. You've been looking ill all day so go and lie down. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will call us all together eventually."  
  
"But."  
  
"No but's. You lie down." With that Penny left Hermione's office and headed for Dumbledore's.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Dumbledore had pulled Nichola Appleby into his office the following evening to find out about what may have gone on between her and one of the Weasley girls. So far it was undecided as to which Weasley girl it had been and so it was necessary to ascertain which one. Dumbledore, however, had not been able to find out since the night the Weasley argument had taken place another one had also transpired. The other argument had been between both Weasley girls and Nichola Appleby regarding the latest Muggle Studies assignment Professor Granger had set. This particular assignment was very controversial in that the students had to discuss the ways in which Muggle wars had been raged and compare one major war to that of a wizarding war that had taken place. Apparently there had been some kind of disagreement about the types of bombs Muggles used compared to what destruction could be dealt by using a wand.  
  
Dumbledore had called Hermione into his office, who was still looking rather peaky and now very stressed, telling her what the disagreement had been about. He had said that there was nothing he could do to stop a student expressing his or her opinions until they acted upon those thoughts. Until then, he simply urged caution and strict observation.  
  
So, all of the staff had then been updated as to what had happened and who to now set their main sights on. The Weasley's however did seem to be drifting apart from each other though and constantly squabbling so much so that they had been separated in most of their classes for bickering. As for the two Ravenclaw girls, they had kept their heads down and were both being the perfect model Ravenclaws that they had seemed to be at the start of term.  
  
The weeks went by and both Hermione's and Chris' birthdays were celebrated in very different ways. Chris had spent his birthday in the Gryffindor common room with his friends and Hermione had gotten him some books, which he might find interesting relating to Potions and Herbology. Chris had gotten Hermione a Muggle photograph made that showed her parents, Chris and herself combined onto one photo via the use of a computer. She absolutely adored the thought that had gone behind this and had placed it in pride of place on the mantelpiece in her office with the other photos she had.  
  
Hermione had celebrated her birthday with Severus who had taken her out to dinner in Hogsmede and he had made a necklace to match her engagement ring, which she just adored and wore around her neck at all times. They had then spent a night together but Hermione was still feeling under the weather so they had simply just held each other and fallen asleep.  
  
The weeks trundled on and Severus had stopped visiting the Granger's now since Peter had made a full recovery. The nurses had put it down to a miracle and said to not question it and to just be thankful.  
  
Severus and Hermione were both very busy and could not spend much time together at all. They had too much to do between classes, marking, House duties, hall duties, and detentions, meetings with prefects and other staff members as well as spying on the selected students. Hermione was feeling the stress very much so, and she could do nothing more than simply sleep as soon as she finished for the day. She missed Severus and the time they had had together. The Christmas holidays were one week away and they both could not wait to simply have no students for three whole weeks and to be able to see each other whenever they wanted.  
  
All of the students were going home this year so the castle would only have a skeleton of inhabitants to make sure it ticked by while everyone was away. In fact only Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Hermione, Ron and his family were staying over the break.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Professor Granger, do you have a moment?" Severus called to his fiancé through the internal floo network, it was the last day of term and the students would all be off home today. No reply came and so he tried again when he heard a retching noise coming from somewhere in the background. "Hermione? Are you alright?" He called a little louder.  
  
"Yes, quite. alright, Severus." She said catching her breath as her head appeared in the fireplace. She'd just been sick again but the frequency was decreasing and so she was sure she would be back to normal soon enough; finally getting over whatever viral infection she had. She seemed to have been ill since the middle of September and two months down the line she was still being sick but only, it seemed when things were particularly stressful.  
  
"Hermione, you look ill. Have you seen Madam Pomfrey yet?" Severus asked concerned.  
  
"It's just stress, Severus. It will pass as soon as the holidays start and I get some rest for once." She told him exasperated, he looked disbelieving at her. "What can I help you with anyway?"  
  
"I wondered if you were going down to the station with Chris?"  
  
"I thought I might, yes. Want to come?" She asked him.  
  
"I think I will. There's something I wanted from the Apothecary in Hogsmede and I wondered if you might like to come with me anyway?" He asked; it would be the first time in weeks since they had spent some time together. They were both far too busy to do anything but fall asleep in each others arms a couple of nights per week thoroughly exhausted from all of their extra duties in the castle- teaching and patrolling to name but two.  
  
"Yeah, I will. I need some air to clear my head I think. Chris is nearly finished packing anyway, we should be good to leave in about five minutes." She told him.  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you at the entrance, love, since I have to go and supervise the departing of the students anyway." Severus said rolling his eyes and shaking his head.  
  
"See you soon, love." With that the floo connection shut down and Severus went to grab his cloak. He left for the entrance hall to supervise the students leaving for the horseless carriages and await his fiancé and her brother.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Come along, Chris." Hermione said as they slowly descended the main staircase and entered the entrance hall. The noise level was quite over powering as the excited students waited patiently to get through the main doors and into a carriage.  
  
"There's Professor Snape." Chris pointed over to the side where Severus stood with his arms folded and menacingly glaring down at the students. Hermione and Chris made their way over to Severus through the throng being buffeted along the way and generally blocked from proceeding by a severe lack of room.  
  
"Excuse us, please." Hermione said loudly but over the noise she could not be heard. "Excuse us!" She tried again. Severus looked up and noticed them both struggling and mouthing the words to let them through.  
  
"SILENCE!" Severus roared and the entrance hall suddenly went quite enough to hear a pin drop. "Stand aside and let Professor Granger through." He ordered and the students quickly clambered out of the way before House points could be taken.  
  
Hermione walked over to Severus and grinned at him in thanks as Chris followed her. "Thank you, Professor Snape."  
  
"No problem, Professor Granger." Severus said as the students slowly thinned out as they exited the castle. When only a few students were left Severus turned to Hermione and Chris. "Shall we go now? I believe there is a carriage awaiting us."  
  
They made their way outside and to the last carriage as the long line of them had already proceeded to make their way down to Hogsmede station. Severus helped Hermione inside, allowed Chris in next and then helped him with his trunk before entering the carriage himself. Soon they were moving off slowly down the long and winding road to Hogsmede.  
  
"Looking forward to the holidays, Mr. Granger?" Severus asked as he sat opposite Hermione, Chris sitting next to her.  
  
"Oh, yes. I can't wait to see my dad." He paused looking at Severus. "You know, Professor. You can call me Chris if you like. After all you're going to be my brother-in-law one day."  
  
Hermione smiled at her little brother's gall, no first year student. well any student she had known had ever spoken to Severus in such a friendly manner before. "It wouldn't kill you, Severus." She told him quietly.  
  
"Very well, Chris." He said nodding at him. "You may call me Severus. However, this will only be in private and not during school. You shall address me as Professor or Sir otherwise. Is that clear?" Severus told him sternly, making sure there was no question about what he meant.  
  
"Yes, Severus. Thank you." He said as he looked out the window, they were half way there now. "So, when is the wedding going to be?"  
  
"We have not gotten around to discussing our plans yet, Chris." Hermione responded.  
  
"Oh, well perhaps you'll get time over the break." He replied.  
  
"We will." Severus said and glanced meaningfully at Hermione.  
  
"Chris, you're friends with the Weasley's aren't you?" Hermione asked him suddenly, her mind working in overdrive.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. I share a dorm with Jim and Josh remember?" He asked a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Hmm. How do you find Jem and Jo?" She asked.  
  
"Alright for girls I suppose." Severus chuckled slightly at that inflection. "Why?"  
  
"There are some concerns about them. I wondered if you could do me a favour?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure. What?" He asked frowning. He had noticed that they had been arguing a great deal lately but he put that down to simple sibling rivalry.  
  
"Just report anything odd that occurs or anything they may say." She told him.  
  
"What am I supposed to be listening for? They after all, do tend to say a lot, especially since they're girls."  
  
"Well, we have reason to believe they may get themselves wound up in the Dark Arts and practice magic that should never be used by good wizards and witches." Hermione told him. "It's important that we find out before they get themselves mixed up too much in the practices that bad wizards such as the likes of Voldemort and his followers were into."  
  
"Oh, I think that Jo was saying something about that Voldemort person the other day. Something about some Book of Shadows that her friend Theresa has." Severus gasped and Chris just frowned as he tried to think what they had said.  
  
"The Book of Shadows? Are you sure this is what she said? The exact title?" Severus asked, offering no opportunity for Chris to back track. He wanted an answer.  
  
"Yeah, pretty sure. Why?" Chris said nodding his head and casting his mind back.  
  
"Never you mind, Chris but thank you for that information it is most helpful." Severus responded as the carriage came to a stop and the doors opened.  
  
"Ready then?" Hermione asked Chris and then sent Severus a questioning look, which he merely shook his head slightly at.  
  
"Wait, Chris. Do not mention anything we've talked about. Do I have you word on this?" Severus asked seriously.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Chris responded and then exited the carriage.  
  
Severus got out next and helped Hermione out before retrieving Chris' trunk for him. They walked onto the platform where the Hogwarts' Express was awaiting the students. "Well, Chris. Have a great Christmas and say hello to mum and dad for me. We may have a chance to drop by for a visit but I don't want to make any definite plans just in case. Remember, no magic outside of school and I'll send your present on via owl post, okay?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Hermione." Chris said hugging his sister tightly. "You have a great Christmas too, and you as well Professor Snape."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Granger. Happy Christmas to you as well." Severus told him smiling very slightly since they were surrounded by students.  
  
"See you in a few weeks then, Chris."  
  
"Yeah, bye." Chris said as he got on the train with his trunk and moved to find some of his friends. The train departed and Severus and Hermione made their way into Hogsmede.  
  
"So, what's this about.?"  
  
"Not here, Hermione. We must not speak of that here. Later I will tell you." Severus interrupted her before she could ask what he knew was on her mind.  
  
"Alright." She said as he offered her his arm and she linked hers with his again as they walked slowly towards the shops.  
  
"Do you want to go for something to eat, love; you are looking rather pale again." Severus asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I do feel a bit ill, Severus. It must be a bug; I just can't seem to shake it." She said, letting her head drop onto his shoulder as they walked along.  
  
"We will see Madam Pomfrey as soon as we get back and before she leaves to go to her son's for Christmas. No arguments, Hermione, you are ill, love." Hermione just nodded as they entered the Three Broomsticks and took a seat in a quiet corner.  
  
They ordered a light lunch and some pumpkin juice, eating and drinking as they chatted amiably. It was such as change to be able to just share some companionable time together. They would relish the entire three weeks they would have without any student around as distractions.  
  
"So, Severus. You've met my parents and my brother as well. Since we've been together you've never once mentioned your family. Care to tell me about them?" Hermione asked as she sipped her juice.  
  
Severus swallowed what he had been chewing and cleared his throat. "Well, my father died when I was 19 years old. He refused to join Voldemort and out rightly opposed him, which was the last mistake he ever made. Voldemort sent his Death Eaters after him and he paid with his life."  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus." Hermione whispered and he merely shrugged.  
  
"It was a long time ago, Hermione. I do miss him sometimes though." He told her.  
  
"And what of you mother?" She asked, moving away from the topic of his father seeing that despite what he said, it did have some kind of affect on him.  
  
"She lives in Hungary with my Aunt Velsaviour, they are sisters. I had one sister who joined Voldemort and ended up in Azkaban for her troubles. She was my older sister by six years and called Bronwyn, she died several years ago now. I have two brothers who are Demetri and Kelvin. Demetri is two years my senior and Kelvin two years my junior."  
  
"Are your brothers still alive?" She asked, intrigued.  
  
"Demetri is a Mediwizard at a hospital in Bulgaria near Durmstrang School. He has a wife and four children who all now attend Durmstrang since it is the closest school for them. He has three sons and one daughter by the names of Severus, Constance, Simeon and Cameron." He paused, taking a drink of his juice. "Kelvin lives in Ireland and works for the Irish Ministry in the Department of International Affairs. He's married and has two children- Jacinda who is 7 years old and Jordanna who is 10 years old."  
  
"Oh, will we be having the pleasure of teaching Jordanna at Hogwarts next year?" Hermione asked him, it would be strange to teach a member of Snape's family especially since she had never thought about him being associated with any extended family- believing he was an only child.  
  
"I should imagine so unless Kelvin is transferred from Ireland to a different country before then."  
  
"So, do you ever see your mother and brothers?"  
  
"My mother- her name is Delilah has not seen me for about 10 years now. There's no reason for it. I guess we've just both been too busy. She grows potions ingredients and ships them out to her suppliers. She is the managing director of a large firm by the name of Santonin International." Hermione gasped.  
  
"Really? That's the largest wizarding company there is, and you tell me your own mother is the director?" She said raising her eyebrows completely impressed.  
  
"She actually owns it. She built the company up over many years but it really took off when my father died." Severus told her, grinning at the look of shock on her face.  
  
"So, what about you brothers? Do you see them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I saw Kelvin about three years ago when he first moved to Ireland, he had been living in Australia you see. As for Demetri, well we've not see each other for about ten years now. He took the fact I was a Death Eater very badly indeed and threatened my life if I ever saw him again."  
  
"But surely he knows you were a spy for the Order?" Hermione asked; it would be so sad if the two brothers never got on again.  
  
"Well, he does now but obviously I had to let him think I was nothing other than a follower of Voldemort in order to keep my cover. He has written to me though so perhaps the relationship we had can be saved."  
  
The conversation lapsed for a short while until they both finished their meals. "Are you ready to go, Hermione? I want to get back before Poppy leaves and I still must get to the Apothecary." She nodded and they left.  
  
Once Severus had purchased his ingredients they left for Hogwarts deciding to make the most of the cool crisp December afternoon. On the way Hermione began to feel quite dizzy and so Severus directed her towards a bench that was near the old church on the outskirts of Hogsmede.  
  
"Hermione." Severus asked concerned as they sat down.  
  
"I'm just very tired, Severus. I seem to have no energy these days to be honest. I was up early this morning to sort out the students for their departure and last night I was up late talking with Chris." She closed her eyes and leant forward feeling nauseous again and not wanting to bring up her lunch, it had been nice going down but she didn't particularly want to see it in reverse.  
  
"Okay, I'm signalling for a carriage and we are going straight to the hospital wing." Severus stood up and waved his hand to one of the student carriages which was still near the station a little way up the street. A few minutes later it had arrived and Severus helped Hermione inside. Ten minutes later Severus was stepping through the door of the hospital wing supporting Hermione and calling for Poppy Pomfrey.  
  
"What's wrong, Severus?" The nurse asked, entering the ward from her office and dressed as Severus had never seen her before, in Muggle clothes.  
  
"Hermione has been feeling ill for weeks now. She put it down to stress. She's been very nauseous and vomiting. Today she feels very worn out and lethargic." He quickly said as he moved Hermione over to one of the hospital beds and helped her to settle down on it. He stood beside her continuing to hold and stroke her hand affectionately.  
  
"Is she eating and drinking normally?" Poppy asked withdrawing her wand and beginning her examination while Hermione just gazed up from the bed with a look of worry on her face.  
  
"Well, yes but I don't know how much she is managing to keep down." Poppy just nodded at what Severus was saying.  
  
"Okay. Severus, if you could just step outside and let me do a more thorough scan of her I shouldn't be too long." Poppy said and Severus complied though he did not like the idea of leaving Hermione there.  
  
Poppy waited until they had some privacy before she began. "Do you stop your monthly cycle with potions, Hermione or do you just put up with them in the usual Muggle way?"  
  
"I have started to use the potions but only recently. could it be an allergy to them?" Hermione asked as Poppy continued to move her wand up and down, focussing on her abdomen more so.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"How's your appetite?" Poppy continued.  
  
"Good. I eat like a horse to tell the truth but I feel so sick most of the time. I'm sure it's just stress, Poppy." Hermione said asserting herself.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What else could it be then?" Hermione asked more worried than ever especially since her father had just recovered from his cancer and she knew that it could mean she had a predisposition to the disease.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Is it cancer, Poppy?" Hermione asked timidly. "I want to know if it is."  
  
Poppy frowned and shook her head. "Hermione, you my dear are pregnant."  
  
"What!" Hermione gasped in a mixture of horror, fright and excitement as she sat up in bed a stared dumbfounded at the nurse standing before her. How? Well, she knew how of course but they had been careful.  
  
"You are two months pregnant my dear. Is it such a shock to you?" Poppy asked.  
  
"Well. no, I guess not. But we were careful, Poppy." Hermione thought for a moment. "Oh, my. How will I tell Severus?"  
  
"I'm sure he will be thrilled, Hermione. But you should know that the contraceptive potions may be altered if you use the potion to stop menstruation as well. Of course it's a little late to tell you that now. but for future reference." Poppy assured her. "Perhaps Severus was not aware of the potions you were taking or he could have brewed a contraceptive potion that would work well with the one which stops you menstruating?"  
  
"No, he didn't know." Hermione said dejected, it was all her fault.  
  
"Hermione, if you do not want the baby there is still time to abort the foetus." Poppy said although she personally abhorred the very idea.  
  
"Absolutely not, Poppy!" Hermione protested immediately and angrily at the suggestion.  
  
"I'm very happy with this decision, Hermione. You will both make wonderful parents I think." The nurse said smiling proudly at her. "In the mean time. I will give you a potion for the symptoms associated with pregnancy. One dose ought to last a week." Hermione lay there in total shock as Poppy bustled off to retrieve the potion. "Here you go, if you need more I'm sure you know of a good Potions Master." She said grinning at her.  
  
"Thank you, Poppy." Hermione drank down the contents of the vial and was relieved when it began to take immediate effect and she was back to feeling her normal self again moments later.  
  
"You are welcome, my dear." Poppy said patting her gently on the arm.  
  
"Can Severus come in now?"  
  
"Of course." Poppy moved off out of the ward to fetch him. 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"What's wrong then, love?" Severus asked as he moved over to her, concern etched into his face. He conjured up a chair and sat down holding her hand and gazing at her worried beyond belief.  
  
"I feel fine now; Poppy gave me a potion to help." Hermione smiled slightly at him but he noticed that there was something still wrong; he could see it in her eyes.  
  
"A potion to help with what?" Severus asked as he looked around for a discarded vial. "Which potion was it?"  
  
"Severus." She said catching his full attention again.  
  
"Tell me, love. What is wrong?"  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes and Severus pulled her into a sitting position and hugged her tightly as he felt a pang in his throat and stomach, something must be seriously wrong. "Severus, I'm pregnant." She said in a small voice. There was a moment, a long moment of utter stillness as he held her. It seemed as though Severus was holding his breath and was completely motionless, his brain working at ten to the dozen.  
  
Pregnant?  
  
"Severus, I'm sorry." She said as tears fell down her cheeks leaving track marks and wetting Severus' shoulder where they landed.  
  
"What ever for, Hermione?" He asked pulling back so he could look her in the eyes.  
  
"I was using the anti-menstruation potion and I did not tell you. I had no idea it would cause the contraceptive potion to be rendered useless." She sniffed and pulled away from him even more so. "Severus. I will not abort it, so if you do not want the baby then tell me now and we can. end. our relationship. I will not hold it against you." She said even more quietly and looked utterly devastated and completely lost.  
  
"Hermione. I do not want you to abort. I'm just shocked but do not misconstrue my feelings in any way." Severus said, looking her directly in the eyes for emphasis and holding her gaze. "I know we've never talked about having a family but know this, I want this baby, I love you and we will be parents! Of course now we simply must marry as soon as we can for I will not have this child born to unmarried parents."  
  
"Oh, Severus. I love you so much!" Hermione said as a huge grin erupted on her face and she brushed her tears away. She embraced him tightly, kissing him soundly on the lips. He kissed her back, his tongue running along her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she happily obliged to. Their tongues began duelling as they slowly kissed one another. Severus sat on the edge of her bed and she pulled him down towards her, pressing her chest to his as much as she could.  
  
"Ah-hem." There was a noise of someone clearing their throat rather loudly and Hermione and Severus broke free quickly turning to look at the intruder, it was Poppy. "You two, this is a hospital. I cannot permit you to continue your celebrations here. Hermione you are discharged. Now, congratulations to the pair of you and have a very merry Christmas. I am leaving now for my son's." With that they all left the hospital wing and Poppy locked and warded the doors.  
  
"Thank you, Poppy, and have a good Christmas." Hermione told her as she held Severus' hand in the corridor outside of the hospital wing.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Poppy." Severus told her and her look of shock was priceless. She had never heard Severus Snape once wish anyone a Merry Christmas for as long as she had known him. Wonders would never cease.  
  
"Hermione, love. We need to talk." Severus said moving closely to her and looking her in the eyes again.  
  
"I agree but not right now, Severus. Talk later. I have other things. more pressing urges on my mind right now." She said smiling at him with a glint in her eye and moving to press her body closely to his again.  
  
"Then. your place or mine?" He asked grinning seductively at her.  
  
"How about the Astronomy Tower? No students are here and the castle is almost deserted." She said mischievously, he chuckled and let her lead the way.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They pushed the door open to the tower and both laughed as they pulled each other into the room, carefully locking and warding the door behind them.  
  
"I love you, Professor Granger." Severus told her as he kissed her lightly on the nose.  
  
"I love you too, Professor Snape." She said kissing him back on the lips and running her fingers through his hair as both of their heart rates began to race.  
  
Hermione removed Severus' outer robe and laid it down on the floor, she then placed her own on top of it and applied a cushioning charm. They quickly moved as they divested each other of all their clothing before finally lying down on top of their robes, breathing deeply and holding each other close side by side.  
  
"Hermione, is this comfortable for you?" He asked her as his erection slowly began to scream for attention.  
  
"Yes, Severus, more than satisfactory. I want you and nothing else matters." She replied as she pulled him on top of her and kissed him deeply. She had missed him so much these past few weeks and was determined to make love to him as thoroughly as she could.  
  
They kissed each other for a long time, duelling their tongues for control while exploring each others body with their hands reacquainting themselves with one another. Severus kissed down her jaw, moving down her neck stopping long enough to leave his mark on her neck before continuing down to her collar bones and finally onto her right nipple, which he proceeded to suck and lick gently.  
  
Hermione ran her fingers through his hair again as Severus placed his right thigh up against her clitoris and she rubbed herself against it, working herself into more of a frenzy. His hand moved to caress her right breast as he moved his mouth onto her left one and sucked at her nipple, bringing it to a hard nub as he had her other.  
  
Severus removed his thigh and settled down on top of her as her legs wrapped themselves around his hips and she pulled him towards her forcefully. He entered her quickly, gazing into her eyes intently as his erection filled her completely.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." Severus whispered as he thrust in and out of her building up his pace and moving more quickly and forcefully. Hermione quickly rolled over and pushed Severus down onto his back as she sat upon him, his erection still throbbing inside her. She began to rock her hips and he placed his hands onto her hips guiding her movements as they built up a steady rhythm again before Severus rolled Hermione back onto her back as they both vied for control. Finally reaching a point of climax they both shouted each others names before collapsing into a tangle of arms and legs completely exhausted.  
  
They settled into a passionate kiss that was searing with the excitement gained from the knowledge that they were going to be parents before curling up in each others arms and falling asleep quickly in the after glow of their love making.  
  
Severus woke up first as the chill in the tower room became more pronounced. Still holding Hermione close to him he grasped his wand and muttered a warming charm to keep the room at a suitable temperature. Severus then began to place light kisses on Hermione's face and moving slightly he was able to continue placing them as he moved down her body slowly. As he reached her lower abdomen she began to stir and slowly opened her eyes as he brought two fingers to her entrance and lightly pushed them inside, stroking gently.  
  
"Severus, my love, this is a very pleasant way to wake up." She said as she stretched her body and came to full orientation. She realised that they were still in the Astronomy Tower and night was falling as she looked up at the charmed ceiling and saw the stars begin to twinkle against the darkening blue sky.  
  
Severus moved his head down a little more and began to kiss her clitoris, slowly licking and rubbing it with his tongue as his fingers continued to push in and out of her entrance.  
  
"Ohhh. that feels sooo good, Severus. I don't want you to ever stop. I could stay like this for eternity." Hermione breathed out as Severus continued to work her with his mouth. Severus inwardly smiled at her and he felt his erection growing impatient again. He moved his mouth back up her body and sucked on both of her nipples before finally claiming her mouth again for another searing kiss.  
  
"I do not want to stop doing this to you, Hermione but I won't last much longer and I want to be inside you when I come, love." He spoke softly against her lips.  
  
"I want you behind me, Severus." Hermione told him breathlessly and she rolled over onto her front and rose up onto her hands and knees offering her self to him. Severus rose up onto his knees and moved in behind her placing his hands on her hips he entered he slowly, getting himself comfortable before he started to pound into her with carefully controlled frenzy. He moved his right arm around to her abdomen, pulling her back towards him as he pounded into her from behind. He used his left hand to caress her clitoris from the front, ensuring that when he came, she would be able to reach her orgasm too.  
  
Hermione pulled her head back and searched for Severus' mouth, which he was only too happy to supply as he thrust several times more before releasing into her seconds after she came and stifled a scream against his lips.  
  
This time they lay down beside one another in the fashion that spoons would stack, with Hermione in front of Severus and he cuddling her from behind. They did not go to sleep this time. They simply lay in silence for a few minutes as their heart rates decreased to normal.  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Yes, my love?" He asked kissing her on the back of her neck.  
  
"I love you." She smiled and giggled slightly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She giggled again having wanted to say something else entirely. "Seriously, I."  
  
"Oh? That wasn't serious?" He asked raising his eyebrow in mock anger as she turned her head in order to see him a little better.  
  
"Of course it was, I just meant to say something else, that's all."  
  
"Oh, and what might that be then?"  
  
"Would you prefer a son or a daughter?" He moved his hand to her abdomen where the baby was growing and smiled.  
  
"I don't prefer one over the other, love. I would like one of each though." This caused her to raise her eyebrow. Severus Snape the family man?  
  
"I would as well. perhaps more." The stars were out in full force tonight as they both looked up and lapsed into silence.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They woke as the early morning light filled the Astronomy Tower and the sound of birds echoed from the Forbidden Forest across the school grounds. The day promised to be another crisp, December, weak-sun filled day. Perhaps they would both go for a stroll later?  
  
Hermione and Severus both sat up from the floor and stretched slightly. "Good morning, love. Sleep well?" Severus asked as he placed a kiss on her shoulder and then one on her lips as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Quite well, although I don't think I'll fall asleep on the floor again, cushioning charm or not." She chuckled.  
  
"Come on. Let's get dressed and go down to breakfast. You need to eat, after all, you are eating for two now." Severus said as he helped her up from the floor and found their clothes, which had been strewn all over the place in their haste the previous night.  
  
Once dressed the two left the Astronomy Tower and headed down towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Breakfast was a quiet affair since all of the students were gone as well as the bulk of the teachers. Hermione sat down at the table as Severus pulled her chair out for her before sitting down himself and they both helped themselves to a variety of breakfast foods available on the table before them. They were currently alone at the table as the other teachers would filter down whenever they were ready to, the holidays being quite lax with regards to meal times.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Hermione and Severus." Albus Dumbledore said as he entered the hall and made his way to the table.  
  
"Good morning, Albus." They both greeted with a smile as he sat himself down and started to pile his plate with strawberry pancakes and honey.  
  
"I trust you are both well? You certainly look the picture of health this morning, Hermione." Albus complimented her with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Poppy gave me a potion to help with the symptoms." Hermione responded.  
  
"The symptoms of what, dear?" Albus asked.  
  
"Hermione is pregnant, Albus." Severus told him, a proud grin emerging onto his face.  
  
"Well, congratulations are most certainly in order." Albus said ginning from ear to ear and lifting his tea cup in a silent toast.  
  
"Thank you, Albus." Hermione smiled as Severus squeezed her hand.  
  
"And when is the baby due?"  
  
"In about six month's time. So I will at least be available for teaching until after the exams." Hermione told him.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about that. I actually have wanted to tell you and Lavendar that I've found a new Muggle Studies teacher so this will take some pressure off the both of you."  
  
"Oh, that is good news, Albus. Who will it be?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He will arrive for the start of the new term. He is Winston Saville, from the Department of Muggle Liaisons at the Ministry."  
  
"What about the other positions, Albus? Have you managed to fill those yet?" Severus asked as he took a spoonful of porridge.  
  
"Well, Michael Creevy is still indisposed until April but I have managed to find a new librarian. Wilhelm Blott. He is the grandson on Conrad Blott, one of the founders of Flourish and Blott's."  
  
"But what about Penny?" Hermione asked. Penny hadn't told her she would be leaving or anything like that.  
  
"Penny is going to take over as permanent Charms professor, that way she has more time as Head of Ravenclaw." Albus told them.  
  
"Then what about Lavendar and Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron is to be the flying instructor as he was employed to do but we are also introducing some more sports to the curriculum. It doesn't seem fair to simply have Quidditch with so many of our students never having heard of the sport before they come to Hogwarts. Therefore, Ron has decided to offer a Muggle sport by the name of baseball."  
  
"Well, this is certainly a change, Albus." Severus told him. "And what exactly is baseball?"  
  
Hermione laughed out loud as Ron and his family came into the hall and sat down.  
  
"Good morning." Ron and Lavendar said as they sat Emily between them in a transfigured high chair so that she could reach the table.  
  
"What's funny, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Severus asking what baseball is." She replied.  
  
"Oh," Ron chuckled. "Well, it's a Muggle sport I got interested in after many years of visiting America with my young Quidditch team. It consists of two teams of players who either field or bat. A baseball is pitched to the batter who hits it and then tries to run round four bases before the ball reaches one of those bases and knocks the batter out of the game. It's played on the ground with a ball about three times the size of a snitch and the teams are larger than in Quidditch so more people can get involved."  
  
"It should prove to be very interesting and a good source of entertainment for all." Albus told Severus, who still didn't seem too convinced.  
  
"Anyway, Lavendar. Albus is telling us you will not be teaching Charms or Muggle Studies anymore, what will you be doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to be a substitute teacher for those who need me and also taking it easy for a while." Hermione raised her eyebrows in question.  
  
"We're going to have another baby, Hermione. well, twins actually." Ron told them.  
  
Hermione smiled warmly. "Congratulations you two! Severus and I are expecting our first as well."  
  
"Wow! Hermione that's great. Congratulations to both of you." Ron said and Lavendar echoed his comments.  
  
"So, when are they due then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The middle of July." Lavendar said. "And yours?"  
  
"The end of May." Hermione replied.  
  
"We shall have a feast tonight in celebration I think." Albus said to them all and the evening was set.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The day was warming slowly but Severus and Hermione both had their thick woollen cloaks on as they strolled outside and headed for the lake. Severus took hold of Hermione's hand and interlocked her fingers with his. His hand was lovely and warm to the touch and she pushed her other hand deep down into her robe pocket to stop the chill.  
  
"So, I guess we should talk?" Hermione said as they headed off down the rolling lawns towards a bench over looking the lake.  
  
"Yes, we do have a great deal to discuss."  
  
"Okay, let's start with the wedding then." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yes, we should agree on a date." Severus replied as he cast a warming charm on the bench and they both sat down close to one another.  
  
"Well, you want to marry before the birth and I don't want to be looking too pregnant when we do get married so I guess it will have to be soon. I should start to show over the next month I think."  
  
"It should be in the holidays and as the next ones are not until Easter we only have a choice really of these ones." Severus commented.  
  
"Yes, so within the next three weeks then?" Hermione asked. Could it be done she wondered?  
  
"Agreed." Severus said. "Now, where do you want to get married and we still need a date?"  
  
"I thought the small church in Hogsmede. What about you?"  
  
"I thought the same actually, love. I also thought Christmas Eve."  
  
"Christmas Eve is only nine days away, Severus!" Hermione exclaimed; when on earth would they have time to plan everything even with this being the holidays?  
  
"I know but I think it's a special day and at least we'd spend our Christmas as a married couple rather than living in sin." Severus said with a grin.  
  
"But would we be ready in time? A wedding is a nightmare to organise; I remember my cousin's wedding took about a year to get sorted. And they are so expensive as well... especially the bigger ones."  
  
"Hermione, it will be a Wizarding ceremony and far less organisation than a normal Muggle affair." He told her. "I'd prefer a small ceremony as well."  
  
"As would I, just the bear minimum of fuss and guests. Actually most of who I'd want to invite couldn't come anyway as they are Muggles and know nothing of our world." She said a little sad at this fact.  
  
"Are you up for a small trip?" Severus asked.  
  
"To where?" She asked.  
  
"Hogsmede. We should speak to the Overseer if he is available."  
  
"Overseer? Is he like a vicar?"  
  
"Yes, but a wizard with the power and authority to magically bond a couple in marriage. He is somewhat religious as well." Hermione nodded and they both stood up and headed off to Hogsmede.  
  
Pushing open the door to the old church, Severus allowed Hermione to precede him through and into the cavernous room. It was fairly dim inside, the only light filtering through a huge stained glass windows and from a couple of torches ensconced on the wall near the alter. Instead of crosses showing a crucifixion on the wall Hermione saw many wizard paintings which housed the previous High Overseers such as Merlin and Morganna as well as Joan of Arc and a number Hermione did not recognise.  
  
They stepped down the aisle between the rows of pughes and moved towards the alter when Hermione caught sight of something moving out of the corner of her eye and stopped suddenly, Severus banging into her when he hadn't noticed she'd halted.  
  
"Good morning to you both. Professors up at the school are you not?" A man dressed in purple robes asked as he made his way towards them from the side room he had stepped out of. He was an elderly Wizard with long grey hair and long goatee beard. He did not look as old as Dumbledore however and he was slightly shorter than Severus. His eyes were blue and he moved as though he was in the prime of his life.  
  
"Overseer." Severus bowed his head slightly in greeting. "You are correct of course, my fiancé and I both teach at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ah, you are to be married. Yes, I see a good aura around you both, much in love I see. And to be parents as well." The Overseer stated as he noticed a second aura surrounding Hermione's abdomen and smiled warmly at them both.  
  
"How did you know that, Sir?" Hermione asked; she was not even beginning to show signs of pregnancy. well, other than the sickness and lethargy she had experienced, which thanks to the potion no longer existed.  
  
"Hermione, the Overseer has the ability to see our auras and that of an unborn child." Severus told her as he moved to stand beside instead of behind her, she nodded in understanding.  
  
"So, you wish to marry and this is your chosen place for the ceremony?" The Overseer asked.  
  
"Yes. We thought we should marry soon and this being the school holidays, it is the perfect time of year." Severus told him.  
  
"Yes, one of the most magical times as well." The Overseer said as he motioned for them to approach the front rows of seats and sit down. "Do you have a date in mind?"  
  
"We thought perhaps Christmas Eve?" Hermione said with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Hmmm." The Overseer began as he stood up and paced slightly as he thought. "Will it be the full Wizarding ceremony?"  
  
"Oh, yes. It has to be. I am from an old pure blooded family, Overseer." Severus told him.  
  
"What does this full ceremony entail exactly and how long does it take?" Hermione asked having no idea since she'd only attended Muggle ceremonies before.  
  
"Well, you need a full council of elders to be present in order for the bonding to work. The council consists of an Overseer to preside over the ceremony, a representative from the High Wizengamot, two heads of the respective households and a total of four close friends of the two being married. They chant a special verse from the Book of Merlin whilst the Overseer binds the hands of the couple with the sacred ribbons." The Overseer told them both. "The ceremony lasts for about an hour in total. The problem is just being able to pull together your council of elders as this is up to yourselves who you will have attend. Also, the close friends must have been steadfast since childhood, any old friend will not do. You should already know from your hearts who you want to attend. If they are passed on then you can summon them in spirit form for the hour."  
  
"So, can we have the ceremony here on Christmas Eve then?" Hermione asked beginning to get excited.  
  
"Oh, most certainly." The Overseer told them. "And do you want me to preside over the ceremony for you or do you have someone else in mind?"  
  
"No, we would be happy if you could perform the ceremony, Overseer." Severus told him, and he nodded in acceptance.  
  
"Then if there is nothing else I will leave you to look around if you like." The Overseer bowed and left the main hall for his side room again.  
  
"So, the date is set, the ceremony is to be carried out here and we have an Overseer." Severus began.  
  
"What time will the ceremony be, Severus?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"The usual time, love." She looked at him confused her cousin had been married at 11am and her friend at 2 pm so there was no normal time as far as she knew. "Eleven at night love. The ceremony lasts one hour so that by the very start of the new day we will be married."  
  
"Oh, right." Hermione said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Shall we head back to school? We still need to sort out our Council, and I believe we have more things to discuss."  
  
They got back up, left the church and headed off for Hogwarts. 


	10. chapter 10

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Settling down on the couch, which was in front of the roaring fire in Severus' office, Severus and Hermione snuggled closer together and watched the crackling of the flames as they danced up the back of the floo.  
  
"How are you feeling, love?" Severus asked her as he placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He was becoming even more protective of her now that he knew she was carrying his child.  
  
"I'm fine, Severus. The potion is still having its effects on me thankfully." Hermione recognised he was stalling so she decided to push him for some answers. "Tell me what this Book of Shadows is, Severus." She asked him quietly as she curled her legs up underneath her to get more comfortable and tucked her head underneath his chin.  
  
Snape inhaled sharply at the mention of the book and was silent for a moment before muttering charms to ward the room from any eavesdroppers and sealing the door to any intruders. "The book was written by one of the Ancient Egyptian witches called Sekhmet. Do you know of her?"  
  
"Erm. no I don't believe I've heard of her, Severus." Hermione said as she frowned whilst racking her brains.  
  
Severus nodded slightly. "She was one of the first truly Dark Witches of the ancient world and she wrote a book, which has been called The Book of Shadows by modern day wizards."  
  
"Why? What's its real title?" Hermione interrupted him, her curiosity always in over drive where there was information readily available to her starved mind.  
  
"The whole book is written in a very ancient hieroglyphics code, including the title itself, supposedly. It is thought that the actual book cannot be opened unless this ancient tongue is used. It is believed that the title is the password to opening the book but as the words on the cover are said to be mere symbols and no-one knows how to pronounce them, we have been fairly safe from its full Dark magic potential thus far." Severus told her.  
  
"So what's the problem then? If no-one can read it?" She asked frowning again.  
  
"The book emits dark magic wherever it goes turning the current owner into something like its author was. Sekhmet was the founder of the ancient curses, which protected the Ancient Egyptian's tombs."  
  
"Well, what about the curse breakers then? Bill Weasley may be."  
  
"No." Severus said shaking his head. "They wouldn't be of use. Sekhmet was far more than a simple dark witch putting curses on tombs. She invented most of those curses and murdered most, if not all of the pharaohs by practicing her dark magic on them. She was the true ruler of Egypt and none could stop her. You see the book turns the current owner to the Dark." Hermione gasped and looked directly into Severus' eyes as he continued.  
  
"Voldemort found the book when he was travelling the Far East. He had been on the trail of Grindlewald's library, which he found hidden deep underneath the mountains in Singapore. He was the last wizard to have been in possession of this book and when Voldemort found it he began to turn to the Dark more so than he already was immersed in. The book served to push him to much greater heights and his magic benefited from just being in contact with the text." He paused and looked at Hermione, she was taking this well and was eagerly awaiting the rest of the tale as though it was a bed time story. "Voldemort had every Death Eater qualified enough to try to decode the title and open the text but to no avail. The book would only answer to the one owner at a time and whomever else came in contact with it whilst it was owned by another was slowly sapped of their magical ability. this magic would be sucked into the book, turned dark and then given to the current owner. The one sapped of their magic would turn dark anyway, and weaker until finally they would lose all of their ability to perform any kind of magic and die."  
  
"So, that's why Voldemort was so hard to defeat!" Hermione said suddenly. "That's horrible.But, when Voldemort died, what happened?"  
  
"Well, the book was left in one of Voldemort's fortresses, I know not which one. I suspect that the Death Eaters who were still alive and knew of it went in search of it. It must have fallen into Urmintrude's hands through him being one of the low level Death Eaters. I think he may have been involved with curse breaking at one point before branching off into his own business, and that may therefore explain how he got to know about it in the first place."  
  
"So, it's at this school right now?" Hermione asked him aghast and wondering at the possibilities they could be faced with if the book decided on a student as its new owner.  
  
"Well, if Chris is correct, and we must assume that he is, I would say yes. The book is at the school. or certainly in the possession of one of its students." Hermione was silent and Severus thought for a bit. "Have you noticed a change in any of the students'... first years in particular, magical abilities? Have any of them shown signs of weakness recently for no apparent reason?"  
  
"Well, as first years you don't expect great things from them first off anyway. They hardly know what they are capable of and if they're Muggle- born then the idea of magic is a totally new concept to them anyway." Hermione said as she thought about anything she may have noticed.  
  
"True." Severus agreed.  
  
"I teach subjects that do not often require a wand anyway, Severus. Surely you've had more chance to see for yourself teaching DADA?"  
  
"Hmm. Not as yet but I will certainly be more vigilant looking for the signs in the future." He said looking deep into the flames.  
  
"Does the Headmaster know about all of this?" Hermione asked, glancing up at him.  
  
"Oh, yes. Actually he told me about it. Voldemort didn't share this kind of knowledge with his minions you see. Someone would have surely tried to get the book away from him in order to try to become the new owner you see."  
  
"I can understand why. Did you ever come in contact with it, Severus?" She asked him and noticed he tensed slightly at the question.  
  
"I saw it being handed to other Death Eaters but my role was to try and brew a potion that when poured onto the cover would translate the text. As you can guess I didn't find one." He shivered remembering the punishments he had had to take each time he had to report that every potion he was trying was also failing to have the desired effect. Hermione placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed it gently in support.  
  
"So, if we find it. what then?" She asked him.  
  
"I do not believe that it can be destroyed, Hermione. It has too much dark magic contained in it. Perhaps the Headmaster will know of something to do, assuming that we find it of course." Severus replied rather dejectedly.  
  
"Well, Severus. We'll have to ask the Headmaster for permission to search the dorms of the students in question. Just in case the book has been left behind."  
  
"I agree but you are not to touch it at all, Hermione. Do I make myself clear? There's no telling what it would do to the baby." Severus said placing a hand protectively over her abdomen, which she gently covered with one of her own.  
  
"Of course, Severus. You can come with me if you like anyway." Severus nodded his head, wanting to make sure Hermione was safe from the book if it were somehow in Gryffindor Tower. They decided to inform Albus of the search they had planned and they still needed to talk to him about the wedding as well. So they left Severus' office and went to speak to the Headmaster.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Later that day the teachers who were present during the holidays met in the Headmaster's office to inform him that a search of the first year dorms had proved to be fruitless. They would have to wait until the students returned in the new term before they could search again as searching for it hidden in the castle somewhere could take decades due to the size of the place. In the mean time Hermione and Severus had plenty to keep themselves busy; they had a wedding to organise and their Council to pull together.  
  
Albus had informed Severus he would be more than happy to fill the place of one of Severus' closest friends and also that of the High Wizengamot as well. Severus asked Remus Lupin to fill the other spot since he had been friendly with him during his school years at some time or another. Hermione had asked Ron and had owled Harry to find out if they would be her witnesses. Ron had said yes straight away but she was still waiting for Harry's response, hoping that this time she would actually get one to her owl.  
  
Severus and Hermione planned to take a visit to her parents house the next day to let them know about their wedding plans and the baby, and Severus had owled his mother and his brothers to let them know and invite them also.  
~~*~~  
  
The following morning was a cold a crisp one with heavy grey clouds that promised the first snowfall of winter. It looked as though they would have yet another white Christmas this year and Hermione was more than happy with this as it made Hogwarts look like it was straight out of a book of fairy tales. Hermione had spent the night curled up with Severus in the dungeons; she missed him so much during term time when she had to stay in her own chambers most of the time to avail her self of the Gryffindor students. She had no idea how it would work when they were married because Severus needed to stay near to Slytherin for his students as well. She thought they would have to make some kind of compromise and move to the middle of the castle so they were equally part way from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hermione lay thinking about the near future for what seemed like ages before Severus stretching slightly roused her from her thoughts.  
  
"Good morning, love." Severus said as he wrapped his arms tighter round her and hugged her close, placing a kiss lightly on the top of her head.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Severus. Did you sleep well?" She asked looking up towards him.  
  
"Very well, thank you. I always do when you are with me." She grinned at him and gave him a long kiss. "Our plans for today are to go to your parent's house are they not?" Severus asked her.  
  
"Yes, if you don't mind?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"We need to discuss some things with them and it will be good to see them again. I missed them so much for those years we were out of touch." Hermione said as she placed her chin on his chest and looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"I know you did but there's plenty of time to make up for that." Severus said as he glanced towards the small window that was the only source of natural light in this room. "Come along, love. We should be making a move if we are to visit with your parents today. It is already mid morning."  
  
"I'm too comfortable. and it's too cold to stand on the dungeon floor." Hermione said protesting and moving her whole body up against Severus' for warmth. He tutted and crawled out of the bed to Hermione's protests. He stepped round to Hermione's side and pulled back the covers in one motion. She yelped at the sudden onslaught of cold air but Severus just grinned at her before bending down and picking her up. "What are you doing, Severus?!"  
  
"We need to get ready, you said the floor was too cold and so I will carry you to the shower." He told her as he marched off towards the bathroom with her in his arms.  
  
They both showered and got dressed into transfigured Muggle clothes, Hermione feeling much warmer afterwards before they sat down for a light and quick breakfast. They then walked out to the front doors of the castle and summoned a horseless carriage to take them down to Hogsmede, where they both apparated straight into the Granger's spare bedroom.  
  
Hermione opened the door to the bedroom and motioned for Severus to follow her. They could hear chattering coming from the kitchen downstairs and made their way towards the voices. Having entered the kitchen Hermione cleared her throat and watched as her parents and brother all jumped in surprise.  
  
"Hermione!" Peter said rising from the table and putting his newspaper down and hugging his daughter tightly for all that she was worth. "We never heard you come in. Hello, Severus. It's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"You too, Peter. You are looking well indeed." Severus said shaking Peter's hand in a warm gesture as Hermione moved to hug her mother and Christopher.  
  
"That's all thanks to you of course, Severus. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. I could never repay you for what you have given me." Peter said shaking his head as he spoke.  
  
"It was a pleasure, my pleasure, Peter. And as for payment." He looked at Hermione, "Your daughter's love is more than enough for me, and it is I who must thank you for bringing her into this world."  
  
"How was your journey then?" Amanda asked as she moved to hug Severus also.  
  
"Oh, about as well as can be expected when you apparate from one location to another in the blink of an eye." Hermione said grinning at Chris.  
  
"Hermione is a witch, mum. You know she can do magic outside of school now." Chris said.  
  
"Yes, I'm just still not used to the fact my girl is all grown up now." Amanda said glancing at Chris. "Won't you both take a seat? Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"Some tea would be lovely, thank you Amanda." Severus said as he held out a chair for Hermione to sit in before sitting in the one next to her. Peter resumed his seat and Chris sat down as well. "So, how are your holidays so far, Chris?"  
  
"Oh, they're great but I do miss Hogwarts. It's so hard not to practice magic and I never thought I would miss not being able to do magic, after all I went eleven years without it." Chris told him. "I have already finished all of my homework though and I've been reading some more of the books Hermione left here and of course the ones I got for my birthday."  
  
"Another bookworm then?" Severus commented and Chris grinned. "We must discuss a certain book of particular interest a little later, Chris." Severus told him and he nodded a little puzzled but understanding that it was a conversation to be had in private.  
  
"So, what brings you here? Just visiting?" Amanda asked as she brought the tea and some biscuits and took her own seat at the table.  
  
"We." Hermione glanced at Severus who nodded in return. "Severus and I had some things to tell you." She replied, why she was nervous was beyond her, she was 25 years old after all and ha the right to do whatever she liked without her parent's permission.  
  
"Go on." Peter told her as he reached out to squeeze her hand gently.  
  
"Well as you know Severus and I are engaged to be married and we wanted to invite all three of you to the ceremony."  
  
"Certainly, just name the day and we'll be there." Peter told them both as he sipped his tea again.  
  
"We've decided on the date. It will be December the 24th, Christmas Eve." Severus told them.  
  
"We're having the ceremony at the church in Hogsmede and the time will be 11pm." Hermione said.  
  
"Why so soon?" Chris asked, suspecting he knew the answer; he was quite a perceptive boy.  
  
"I'm pregnant and we wanted to be married before I started to show too much and also needed to have it during the holidays for obvious reasons." Hermione told them.  
  
"Well, we all wish you both all the best. As we suspect it will not be a conventional ceremony you'll just need to let us know what is expected of us, that's all." Peter said looking to Amanda and smiling warmly. "When's the baby due?"  
  
"The end of May. Hermione is three months pregnant." Severus said clasping her hand beneath the table.  
  
"Well, we've just gotta celebrate. How long are you staying?" Chris asked.  
  
"Oh, we'll have to go back this evening, we've so much to organise, Chris. I doubt we'll see you until the ceremony either, but there'll be plenty of time to celebrate then. It will be a small wedding though." Hermione told them.  
  
Hermione's parents needed to run by the office to make sure everything was set for the closing up over the holidays. Hermione decided she would accompany them so she left Severus and Chris behind to chat about the book that had been plaguing all of their lives unknowingly until recently. Once Hermione, Peter and Amanda had left in a contraption known as a car- according to Chris anyway, Severus and Chris sat down in the lounge where it was more comfortable.  
  
"So," Chris began. "What book did you want to talk about, Severus?" Straight to the point just like Hermione, Severus noted.  
  
"Do you remember telling me you had heard one of the Weasley quads talking about a book known as The Book of Shadows?" Severus asked as he got comfortable in the armchair and crossed his legs.  
  
"Yeah, Jo said one of her friends had it. erm. Theresa Urmintrude." Chris replied. He had been wondering about this particular book ever since the carriage journey from Hogwarts to the train station and he had seen Severus' reaction when he had mentioned it.  
  
"Have you seen it?" Severus asked.  
  
"The book?" Severus nodded. "No, I don't think so. Jo said she keeps it well hidden. something about it being an invaluable artefact. really old or something."  
  
"Hmm. Have you noticed any of the first years acting strangely?"  
  
"Just the Slytherins but then they are a weird bun. Sorry, Sir." Severus grinned at him.  
  
"Quite alright, a Slytherin is hard to understand but I will have to take points from you if I catch you slandering my House whilst at school. Understand?" Severus warned him.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Chris said thinking about anything that he had seen that could be classed as strange to the wizarding community. "Well, you are aware of Jo's strange behaviour towards her brothers and sister." Severus nodded. "Jo is really friendly with Theresa now and she is always in a bad mood with the Gryffindors, especially us Muggle-borns. I don't know much about Theresa, haven't noticed anything odd about her. Her brother is a different matter though. He."  
  
"Brother? Miss. Urmintrude is an only child." Severus interrupted, correcting him.  
  
"No," Chris said shaking his head. "She has a half brother in Slytherin. He's in fourth year. Layton. Layton."  
  
"Frontera?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yeah, Frontera, Layton Frontera, that's it. Didn't you know?" Chris asked.  
  
"No, I did not." Severus said becoming lost in deep thought. How could that vital piece of information have escaped his attention. and one of his own Slytherins as well? Most definitely food for thought and he would have to keep close tabs on Layton Frontera when school began again.  
  
"Yeah, Layton Was telling his friends one day in the common room that his half sister had just come to Hogwarts but she'd been placed in Ravenclaw. I've seen them talking with one another in the corridors sometimes and they were always being covert about it, hiding from everyone and speaking in hushed voices. All very strange." Chris said smiling and thinking it was all strange.  
  
"And how have you seen them doing this if they've been covert?" Severus asked.  
  
"I'm a fan of Sherlock Holmes. I love spying and finding clues, piecing together information and things." He said nodding and grinning at Severus' severe lack of knowledge about the Muggle world, which he could tell from the blank expression on his face. "I love a mystery."  
  
"Well, this is not one that I can have you directly involved in I'm afraid." Severus replied.  
  
"What's with this book anyway? What's so special about it?" Chris asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"That is not something I can discuss with you, Chris. I do need for you to keep me apprised of anything that occurs which is out of the ordinary though. If anyone suddenly seems to turn towards more dark magic or if any of your friends suddenly seem to lose their magical abilities for instance. Can you do this for me?" Severus asked as he heard the front door open and Hermione and her parents return. "Promise me this, Mr. Granger." Severus said before they were interrupted, his tone of voice demanding an immediate answer.  
  
"Yes, Professor. I promise I will." Chris replied.  
  
The living room door opened and Hermione came in smiling at the two of them. "Everything alright?" She asked as she moved to sit next to her brother on the couch and patted him on the knee.  
  
"Everything's fine, love. We need to speak to Albus upon retuning to Hogwarts though." Severus told her. She nodded in reply, frowning with a little concern. Severus shook his head at her indicating that they would discuss it later.  
  
They stayed for a late lunch and chatted about a wide range of things but predominantly the up and coming wedding. Severus and Hermione both said their good byes a few hours later and apparated back to Hogwarts by early evening. 


	11. chapter 11

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Ah, Professor Granger, Professor Snape. Do take a seat. Have you both had a good day?" Albus asked as they both entered his office and he stood to welcome them.  
  
"Yes, thank you. My parents are doing well and Christopher seems to be enjoying the holidays so far." Hermione told him as they both took seats in front of the Headmaster's desk.  
  
"Well now, I assume you have something to tell me?" Albus asked looking to Severus over his half moon glasses as he sat himself down and leaned forward on the desk.  
  
"Yes, Albus. The Book of Shadows is apparently in the possession of Theresa Urmintrude, according to young Mr. Granger." Severus told him, cutting to the chase and becoming very serious.  
  
"Indeed." Albus said raising an eyebrow. "Well, we did perform a search of her dormitory and as you know we found nothing."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster but Mr. Granger did say that she keeps it well hidden so perhaps it is not in her dormitory. Also, I found out that she has a half brother." Severus explained.  
  
"Really? I thought she was an only child. Who is it?" Hermione asked looking towards Severus for an answer, her face a picture of curiosity.  
  
"It is Layton Frontera." He told her and watched to gauge her reaction to this news.  
  
"Really?" Hermione gasped in surprise. She had had a few run-ins with this very boy but he seemed to be on the right tracks now. "Surely he has nothing to do with this though? I've noticed a change in him since the start of term. but for the better. He's far better behaved and becoming quite polite as well. I can't believe that he has access to this book. not after what you've told me about it, Severus." Hermione defended him.  
  
"Well, Voldemort had a personality which changed like the wind as well so there is every possibility that he is under this book's influence." Albus said gravely. It was a very real possibility after all.  
  
"Indeed." Severus said. "We must assume that he may know of this book. I will search the fourth year dormitories just in case. In fact I will rip Slytherin apart. just in case." Severus vowed.  
  
"I don't believe ripping the dormitories apart will be of any help, Severus." Albus told him as he looked directly at him over his half-moon glasses. "Did you find anything else out?"  
  
"No, Headmaster. Mr. Granger does not recall having seen the book. He does note that Miss Weasley- Joanne has been acting very strangely though. This may indicate the she is under the influence of dark magic by being in contact with this book. She is apparently quite friendly with Miss. Urmintrude I believe."  
  
"Yes, she is." Hermione confirmed.  
  
"Very well, conduct your search of the Slytherin dorms and until the start of term I don't see anything else that we could do." Albus replied.  
  
"Would you know how to destroy this book if we do find it, Headmaster?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I do believe that there is a way it can be done but I will have to speak to a few people about the matter first." Albus replied after a few moments. "Very well, if there is nothing further I believe that dinner will be served in a few moments."  
  
They all got up from their chairs and headed off to the staff room where the evening meal would be served.  
  
~*~  
  
A search of the Slytherin dormitories proved just as fruitless as the rest had been. Severus and Hermione decided that nothing more could be done until the students returned and so they left the dungeons for a walk around the castle.  
  
It was cold walking through the various corridors and Hermione shivered a few times. It was already evening and the darkness was slowly creeping over the land and throughout the castle. Severus took his cloak off and draped it around her shoulders. "Thank you," she said as he put his arm around her waist and they continued strolling down the corridor, which was now being illuminated by various torches on the walls.  
  
Although Hermione had been a student at Hogwarts for seven years and a teacher for nearly two years she was still not aware of many of the secret passageways and had not even seen many parts of the castle. They had been walking for a couple of hours and Severus had shown her many short cuts and hidden areas along the way. They came to a large portrait of a badger and a gardener who was busy tending to some flower beds whilst the badger groomed itself in the background. "What's behind there, Severus?" Hermione asked as she came to a halt and looked at the painting in front of her. She had never seen this painting before or indeed been in this part of the castle.  
  
"It's the Hufflepuff common room." Severus replied.  
  
"Really? I've never been here before." She said becoming quite intrigued by what another House was like inside.  
  
"Come on then, let's take a look." Severus said as he approached the gardener, who looked up from his flowers and asked for a password. "Sum audior eritis apertum." The gardener lifted his hat and bowed to Severus as he said the teacher's password and the portrait swung open to allow them admittance.  
  
As they stepped in Hermione looked around her in awe. Unlike the Gryffindor common room, which was filled with many portraits and the Gryffindor crest all over everything, and unlike the Slytherin common room all greens and blacks with pictures of the Dark Arts, the Hufflepuff common room was literally floor to ceiling with plants. Everywhere had an abundance of colour and greenery; even the paintings were of plants.  
  
"I see Professor Sprout has left her mark. on everything." Hermione commented as she continued to look around.  
  
"Hmm. Well, let's go before something decides to grab us. I see there is a small sapling of Devil's Snare over there." Severus said and pointed to one of the darkened alcoves where a small plant was easing its way towards them very quietly.  
  
"Surely that's too dangerous to have in the common room!" Hermione exclaimed; shocked after what had happened to Harry, Ron and herself in their first year when they had gone down the trapdoor in search of the Philosopher's Stone.  
  
"Sprout is probably just starting the sapling off before she transfers it to one of the greenhouses. She does that sometimes when the students aren't in residence." Severus explained. They headed back out of the common room and back along the corridor.  
  
"How about visiting the Ravenclaw common room since we're near their domain? You've not been in there before have you?" Severus asked as they strolled along hand in hand again with their fingers entwined.  
  
"No, please do lead the way." Hermione said gesturing for him to take her there. She was enjoying the tour of the castle very much.  
  
They came to another portrait this time of Merlin- apparently he had been in Ravenclaw himself at one time. Severus said the teacher's password yet again and he allowed them both entrance. Severus gestured for Hermione to precede him and she stopped dead in the archway as Severus bumped into her from behind. She gasped in awe and her eyes went wide. Severus chuckled from behind her as she slowly moved around and looked at the array of books. It was like a whole other library. "I knew I should have agreed with the hat when it said I'd be great in Ravenclaw." She whispered, slightly disappointed at the fact she had missed the opportunity to become better acquainted with these books as a student.  
  
"I had a similar thought when I first came in here as well." Severus told her. She looked directly at him then.  
  
"You were going to be placed in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin?" She asked relatively shocked at the revelation.  
  
"Yes, don't look so surprised, love." Severus chided her softly.  
  
"Sorry. It fits since you have such a love of reading too though." Hermione picked a book off the shelf and glanced through it. "Oh, I could so live here!" She said excitedly as her face lit up in anticipation.  
  
"I'm sure you could but we've been out for hours now, we should really be heading back." Severus said before she had a chance to get fully ingrained into the common room, he would find it very difficult to drag her away if that happened.  
  
"True." Hermione agreed as she re-shelved the book and they made their way back out. "I really envy Penny now. She not only has full access to the library but also all of the Ravenclaw books." Hermione said with a small pet lip, Severus laughed at her.  
  
"Hermione, you have full access to the library now as well, and I'm pretty sure the books in Ravenclaw are duplicates of the library's stock minus the restricted ones of course." He told her. "Don't forget that Gryffindor is yours now as well, you could always duplicate the books yourself for your own House common room." She smiled broadly at the thought.  
  
They were now headed back down to the dungeons along an open corridor from the West Tower, which was set slightly apart from the main castle and housed the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Look, Severus." Hermione said stopping in the corridor and indicating the open windows, which had a view across the Great Lake and towards the mountains. The snow was falling heavily and everything was brilliant white as the moon shone fully in the sky and reflected off the ice and snow. "A beautiful sight, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, truly breathtaking." Severus commented. They stood for a little while until Severus could take it no longer. "H-Hermione, l-love. If you want to ssstay here I suggest a few strong w-w-warming ch-ch-charms."  
  
Hermione turned to look at him and gasped, she had forgotten that he no longer had his cloak and he looked frozen to the core. "No, Severus. I'm so sorry. Come on, let's get you warmed. I don't want you ill for our wedding." She said rubbing his arms with her hands vigorously in order to try to warm him.  
  
They hastily made their way to the dungeons and stopped briefly in the potions lab to retrieve some pepper-up potion for Severus. He drank it down quickly and soon was lovely and warm once more, and with smoke coming out of his ears as pepper-up potion was prone to make happen. "That's much better." He commented as he replaced the empty vial onto his desk.  
  
"It may be but I think you should take a hot bath just to be on the safe side." Hermione told him.  
  
"On the condition that you join me," Severus replied with one eyebrow raised to her and a seductive grin on his face.  
  
"Come along then." Hermione replied and they headed off to his quarters.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione filled the bath for Severus and herself and swirled some salts into the water to help soothe them both. Severus crept up behind her just as she turned the water off and sliding his arms around her waist kissed the back of her neck. Hermione stood up straight and pulled him closer to her back, sliding her hands up and around his neck in a seductive fashion.  
  
"I love you, Professor Granger." Severus murmured into her hair as he kissed her again. Hermione turned in his arms and pressed her chest against his.  
  
"I love you too, Severus. I can't wait until we are married." She said, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"It will be confusing to have a Professor Snape the Head of Gryffindor as well as Slytherin." Severus commented as he kissed her lightly on the lips and grinned.  
  
"That's why I won't be called Professor Snape, Professor Snape." Hermione said smiling and kissing his nose in return.  
  
"What? Why?" Severus asked pulling back slightly; he really wanted Hermione to take his name. It wouldn't feel right unless she did, it was all part of being married after all.  
  
"Well, for that very reason, Severus. It would be too confusing for the students. I will take a double barrelled surname as the American Muggles tend to do." Severus looked a bit confused as Muggle things tended to make him. Hermione sighed and smiled at his confusion. "I will be Hermione Granger-Snape, that way I don't lose my own identity." Severus smiled at her liking that name very much and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
Deepening the kiss Hermione started to remove Severus' clothes and he did likewise until they were finally able to step into the bath. They sat down in the water with Hermione in front of Severus and them both holding each other closely. Hermione started to run her hands up both of Severus' legs, giggling slightly as he gasped when she reached near the top. She did this a few times before he grabbed her hands to stop them from wandering. "I suggest you cease that immediately, my love." He growled, his voice having deepened a bit, she knew she was turning him on.  
  
"Why?" She asked moving her body back and up slightly so she was sitting in his lap and feeling his erection press into her bottom.  
  
"Hermione." He protested less than whole heartedly and she giggled again as she moved her hips back and forth slightly.  
  
"Severus." She replied in a whisper. After rolling her hips a few more times Severus' will had finally been broken and he raised his hands to cup both of her breasts from behind and started licking and sucking on her neck. He rolled both of her nipples between his thumbs and fingers as he slowly kissed along her jaw line and up and down her neck while she continued to roll her hips.  
  
"Turn around, love." Severus whispered after a few minutes, wanting to be buried inside her as his erection couldn't hold for much longer. She turned slowly in the bath and sat with her legs on either side of his hips, letting herself sit down on his erection slowly as he entered her. She gasped as she sat down, loving the feeling of Severus inside her, he was so big and she was still tight to him. From this new position Hermione had full access to Severus now. She captured his lips with hers and wrapped her arms around his back as she took control of his mouth and explored it passionately with her tongue. Severus pulled his mouth away from hers and moved it to her left nipple, sucking and gently biting as he worked the other one with his fingers. He began to thrust his hips up into her as they found an age-old rhythm and finally both climaxed at the same time, sloshing water over the sides of the bath and onto the floor. They were both panting heavily due to exhaustion after the long day. Severus let his hands move to the front of Hermione's waist, she was beginning to show now since she was three months pregnant. He placed his hands over the small bulge in her uterus and stroked gently.  
  
"What do you think it is, love?" He asked as Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know to be honest. What do you think?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Likewise, I have no real idea. I think perhaps a boy though." He said. He'd always wanted a son but had never anticipated he'd be in the position to ever be a father to one.  
  
"A son would be nice, but so would a daughter. Just as long as it's healthy. it doesn't even need to have magic, just its health." Hermione replied.  
  
"So you wouldn't mind having a squib?" Severus asked a little shocked.  
  
"Well, no. I wouldn't mind. Why? Would you?" Hermione asked a little uncertainly.  
  
"Well, no but it would be hard for the baby to grow up like that in a community such as ours. It is seen as a major disability to not have magic, especially if both parents are as skilled in magic as we are."  
  
"I understand but if it happens, and this baby turns out to be a squib, I won't love it any less. Would you?" She asked wondering at his response.  
  
"No. I do think I would be angry though." Severus began, attempting to be completely honest with her without being offensive with it.  
  
"Severus! Why would that be so?" She demanded hotly as she moved away from him in the bath and looked him directly in the eye.  
  
"Just coming from a pureblood family I know how society would treat such a child, no matter who its parents were. I'm not saying I would be angry with the child, just its lot in life and the way society would treat it." Severus told her, defending himself as much as he could. He certainly didn't want Hermione to think he would love a squib any less if it were of his own flesh and blood.  
  
She thought for a moment. "I understand but I can't agree with you, not when I come from a Muggle background and have two parents who do not posses one ounce of magic between them." Hermione replied.  
  
"Okay. Let us not argue about this, love." Severus said. He was too tired to continue anyway. He moved forward and kissed her on the lips before they began climbing out of the bath and getting ready for bed. It had been a very long day and tomorrow would be the same with the amount of planning they still had left to do for the wedding. 


	12. chapter 12

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The wedding day had arrived and Hermione was very nervous. Everything had been sorted out apart from one thing, Harry had not replied to her owl and therefore, her side of the Council was incomplete. Severus assured her that she could use another friend in order to make up the Council but Hermione was having none of it. She wanted Harry there or the wedding would have to be rescheduled, and that was all there was to it. Severus was now pacing back and forth in front of the fire while Hermione frantically raced off to find out if Ron had heard from him at all. Severus was on the point of scrying for Potter and apparating to find him himself. and then he'd throttle him and Hermione would probably never see her friend again.  
  
Hermione had sent several owls in the last week and none had retuned with the letter so she knew that the owls had been delivering their mail. Why Harry had not responded was completely beyond her. He had surely had enough time to get over everything that had happened in relation to Voldemort and the war. She did not understand why he would be doing this to her, one of his best friends and one of his oldest.  
  
Hermione knocked on the door to Ron and Lavender's home and paced back and forth on the front step as she waited for someone to answer. The door creaked open and Ron appeared. "Well?" Hermione asked hoping for a straight answer and expecting Ron to know exactly what she was there for.  
  
"Erm. well what?" He asked her and she blew air out of her mouth in a big exasperated sigh before her eyes suddenly and unexpectedly filled with tears. Pregnancy hormones were weird things sometimes.  
  
"Oh, Hermione." Ron said as he stepped outside and hugged her tightly, having been taken by surprise at her sudden show of emotions. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to breathe calmly to get herself back under control. A few minutes later she found it easier to talk as her throat was no longer constricted as much.  
  
"Have you heard anything?" She asked blowing her nose on a handkerchief, which she pulled from her pocket.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Hermione but he hasn't been in touch. I've asked everywhere about him even to the point of seeking out the Dursley's who quickly ran for it when I asked if they'd seen their nephew." He said looking very worriedly at her.  
  
"Fine." She gulped. "Then, the wedding is cancelled until I can find him myself and personally demand what is going on with him. I can't believe that he would do. this. to me." She said as her breath hitched and the tears sprang from her eyes again. She turned away from Ron and made her way back towards the castle with her head hung low and her shoulders hunched. Ron was shocked into complete silence and frozen to the spot for what seemed like an eternity before he snapped out of it and raced after Hermione, who was already half way towards the castle.  
  
"'Mione, 'Mione!" Ron shouted to her as he ran to head her off. He stopped in front of her and held her by the arms to prevent her from going any further.  
  
"Ron, please let me go. I need to tell Severus." She said very quietly.  
  
"You can't, Hermione. You can't cancel the wedding. Don't do this to him." Ron pleaded with her.  
  
"But I need Harry here for my Council, Ron. He's one of my best friends and he should be here to share this day with me!" She said angrily as the tears escaped her eyes and rolled down both of her cheeks again.  
  
"'Mione." Ron started to say as he glanced up trying to think of what he would say he noticed someone strolling through the Hogwarts gates. He smiled broadly and looked back down at her. "Do not act so hastily and just calm down. Everything will be fine."  
  
"Ronald Weasley. How can you stand there and tell me that." Hermione started exasperatedly before Ron stopped her and turned her around to look down the path.  
  
"Hi," came a distantly familiar deep voice.  
  
"Hi? Hi!" Hermione said to the newcomer angrily before she stepped forward and embraced Harry for all he was worth. "I almost cancelled my wedding because of you! You never wrote to me!"  
  
"Sorry about that." Harry said as he wrapped his own arms around her and embraced her tightly in return.  
  
"Where have you been, Harry?" Ron asked over Hermione's shoulder, he looked an absolute mess and his hair was longer than Hermione's and he had a scraggily black beard and dirty Muggle clothes on. In fact the only things giving him away to be Harry potter were the lightening bolt scar on his forehead and his voice.  
  
"Oh, erm. travelling mainly. I was living at the dragon colony in Mexico until recently though." He replied with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"So, why did you not write?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I was just taking a time out as I told you. As for recently. well, I got your letters as you may have guessed but the owls left post haste thanks to the dragons, they weren't going to hang about waiting for me to write a reply when the very real possibility of them being eaten existed. You should have insisted they wait for an answer, 'Mione." He said waggling a finger at her.  
  
"What about apparating? You could have popped in and given us a reply." Hermione said pulling away from him.  
  
"Sorry, no apparition is allowed anywhere near the colony. They've had too many egg poachers over the years to trust anyone apparating into or out of the colony. I had to travel by Muggle methods to get out of the anti- apparition zone, which took me just over a week. I left as soon as I got your first owl. By the time the others arrived I was a day or two away from the borders and so thought I'd just reply in person as you suggested.. And so, here I am." He replied grinning broadly and holding both arms out for emphasis. "And my reply is that I would love to be on your wedding Council and many congratulations, 'Mione. I'm surprised you're marrying Professor Snape though." He added as an after thought and with a bit of a grimace.  
  
"Don't be, Harry. They are made for each other." Ron told him. "Right, well, Hermione I think you need to get yourself ready. I'll see to Harry, you go on and we'll see you at the church tonight. Okay?"  
  
"Oh, you are right, Ron. I only have five hours left and my parents and brother."  
  
"Brother?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"I'll tell you later, Harry." Ron replied as he clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, my parents and brother will be arriving soon." Hermione finished. She turned to Harry again. "Oh, Harry. It's so good to see you again. You really must keep in better touch. and thank you so much for coming back for my wedding. You've no idea what it means to me." She said, her eyes filling with tears again.  
  
"Not a problem, 'Mione. You're one of my best friends and I wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry replied, smiling broadly and brushing the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.  
  
"Right then, I'll have to go. I'll see you both in church and thanks again." She said as she backed away from them.  
  
"Good luck, 'Mione." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, all the best," Harry told her before they each parted ways to get themselves ready.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus had just put his travelling cloak on and was about to head out of the door when it suddenly opened and Hermione came in, stopping when she saw the way he was dressed, her mouth open in surprise. "Going somewhere? Having second thoughts?" She asked; having composed her self on the way down to the dungeons it came as a surprise when the tears started yet again. Her nerves being frayed, and having been tried and tested too much already over the last week.  
  
Severus looked at her, quite shocked at her reaction himself. "Second thoughts? Never, Hermione." He told her as he moved to embrace her and dry her eyes with his own handkerchief. "I was going to scry for Potter and drag him here by the scruff of his neck. It means so much to you that he's here for our wedding, and I do want it to be perfect for you."  
  
Hermione grinned up at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry Severus but it would be a much wasted journey, he just arrived. Ron's looking after him."  
  
"Then why the tears?" He asked, still a bit bewildered.  
  
"Oh, it's just my pregnancy hormones. I'm having difficulty controlling my emotions right now. I've been like this all day." She explained as she tried to calm down again.  
  
"Do you need the potion?" He asked concerned that the symptoms of her pregnancy were becoming too overwhelming again.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Honest." She said pulling away from him and smiling. Severus removed his cloak and hung it back up.  
  
"Everyone is here by the way." He said as he turned back to face her again.  
  
"Here?" She asked glancing around.  
  
"Well, in their own rooms. Your parents and brother arrived via the floo network when you went off to see Ron. My mother is here and my brothers and their families are in Hogsmede. We just need to calm down, get ready and get down to the church by eleven tonight." Severus told her as he held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "So, that gives us. just under five hours by my reckoning."  
  
"Yes." Hermione agreed. "It's not bad luck or anything to see each other before the wedding is it?"  
  
"No, as I've already told you. This is not a Muggle wedding, love." Severus reassured her yet again.  
  
"So, Demetri came then?" Hermione asked. Severus had invited him but had not expected him to actually come.  
  
"Yes, he certainly did but I've not seen him yet. But just the fact that he is here means so much to me." Hermione hugged him tightly. "He's my brother after all."  
  
"Yes, he certainly is." She replied. "I still don't know what you'll be wearing for the ceremony, Severus." She told him.  
  
"Ah, well. less than five hours until you find out then isn't it?" Severus said chuckling, she was too curious sometimes.  
  
"Well, Minerva has the ceremonial robes for me, which I've not yet seen either." She told him.  
  
"That's because seeing the robes before the wedding is seen a bad luck." He replied. "I know what mine will look like having attended a full wizarding wedding ceremony before but I have not been allowed to view mine as yet either. Albus has them in his possession." They were silent for a moment before Hermione spoke up again.  
  
"I'm still uncertain as to what we should do in the ceremony, Severus. At least in a Muggle wedding they have a practice run through." Hermione told him.  
  
"You'll be fine. The Overseer and our Council do everything. We just stand there and listen mainly as the magic is worked around us." He re-iterated again.  
  
"I'm just nervous." She said in her defence.  
  
"I know. I'm not far behind you to be honest. I never thought I'd end up in this situation. ever." Severus sighed nervously and shook his head slightly. "Come on then. We need to meet our Council in the entrance hall. You should have dinner with my side of the Council as well, as is tradition. I'll have dinner with your side and we'll be dining separately from each other. When we next meet it will be in the church. Alright?"  
  
"Alright? Alright!" Hermione said her heart rate increasing ten to the dozen. "Severus, you never said you'd be leaving me in the hands of your mother without you there for support!"  
  
"It's no big deal, love. I'll be with your parents and." Severus began but was quickly cut off.  
  
"But, you've met my parents already and are on a first name basis with them!" She complained loudly.  
  
"I'll introduce you before I leave you. My mother is a very accommodating woman." Severus said grinning at her. "You'll be fine, love."  
  
"I love you, Severus but sometimes..." Hermione said kissing him tenderly and shaking her head to herself. They headed off out of the dungeons to meet their Council in the entrance hall.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Dinner had been quite pleasant and Severus' mother was a very charming lady. She welcomed Hermione to the family with open arms. Of course it hadn't been too bad dining with Severus' side of their Council since Albus and Remus made up the rest of it. After a long dinner Hermione had met Minerva and had been given full assistance to get ready, having finally been able to view her wedding robes. They were pure white and of a heavy material, no frills or lace at all and very modestly cut. They had long sleeves and reached down to her feet. Hermione had not been allowed to wear anything underneath them, which made her feel rather exposed and all of her jewellery and make up had to come off as well as her hair having to be worn completely loose. She felt very under dressed indeed but then this was all part of full wizarding tradition apparently. She did feel awkward about having to remove her engagement ring but Minerva had assured her that it would be replaced during the ceremony and she wouldn't be without it for long. The only splash of colour was an orange rope which was placed around her waist in the way that nuns and monks wore theirs. Minerva had told her it was necessary and signified that she was with child but the colour meant that the ceremony had not been an enforced one due to the pregnancy.  
  
At eleven o'clock at night Hermione stood at the entrance to the church in Hogsmede. The large wooden doors opened and inside Hermione could see that all of their guests were already present and that their Council stood in a circle in the middle of the hall with a small gap at the part of the circle closest to her, and furthest away. The Council all wore the same robes which were all a light blue in colour. The Overseer stood in the middle of the circle and he wore deep red robes with gold ropes around his waist.  
  
Two large wooden doors opposite her opened to reveal Severus. He was dressed exactly the same way that Hermione was and she was shocked to see him wearing a pure white robe with an orange rope belt as well. Music began to play in the background and Hermione and Severus both started to move towards each other and into the centre of the circle.  
  
They were soon standing facing each other with their Council surrounding them both and the Overseer within the circle next to them. Severus and Hermione both smiled at each other and joined hands, and the music stopped.  
  
"We are gathered here this night to witness a most magical union of two souls. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape have deigned to be bonded in matrimony and have requested a full wizarding ceremony." The Overseer began before turning to address the bride and groom. "You have both chosen your Council members. I will now ask for those persons to present themselves to the couple and the guests."  
  
"I am Delilah Creolla-Snape. I represent the head of the Snape family and represent my son Severus Simeon Snape." Severus' mother spoke up from her position in the circle.  
  
"I am Peter Granger. I represent the head of the Granger family and represent my daughter Hermione Amanda Granger." Hermione's father spoke up. It meant so much to her that her father was alive and well enough to be at her wedding and she smiled and nodded to him in acknowledgement.  
  
"I am High Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore. I am representing the Wizengamot and am also here as a close friend of Severus Snape."  
  
"I am Harold James Potter. I am here as a close friend to and representing Hermione Granger."  
  
"I am Remus John Lupin. I am here as a close friend to Severus Snape and will be representing him."  
  
"I am Ronald Arthur Weasley. I am representing Hermione Granger as a close friend."  
  
"I am the High Overseer and will be presiding over this ceremony." The Overseer finished and began to circle the couple slowly. He clapped his hands together once and small golden lights began to float above their heads forming words which could be read from all angles. Suddenly the Council began to chant the words they read as they looked up towards the ceiling in order to read them. The Overseer removed the gold ropes surrounding his waist and began to bind Severus and Hermione's hands together. As the chanting continued the Overseer began to move slowly and chanted his own words. Hermione could feel a warmth run throughout her body and felt love rush through her entire system. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as Severus did the same. The ropes binding them both together slowly began to change colour to silver and began to fade seemingly melding into both of their arms before disappearing completely.  
  
The chanting stopped after around twenty minutes and Hermione opened her eyes once more and looked into Severus'. The Overseer came up to them both and indicated that they should release one another. As they did so they felt a slight tug on their right hands and looking down, both noticed that a silver wedding band had been placed somehow on each of their ring fingers. Hermione looked up to Severus in surprise and he grinned at her in return, having already expected that.  
  
The Overseer indicated that they should both look up and as they did the words that had been there melded together and formed into Hermione's engagement ring, which slowly descended into the Overseer's out stretched hand. He indicated that Hermione should hold out her hand and he placed the ring back onto its rightful place.  
  
"The ceremony is now complete. The couple have been magically bound together in such a strong way that none can break it." The Overseer said before turning to look at the couple before him. "Your Council members have ensured that your marriage is one which has bound your souls together. You are now bound in matrimony throughout you mortal and eternal lives. Your love is strong enough to withstand any test; this has been proven by the formation of your wedding bands for if you were not truly meant for one another the bands would not have been gifted to you by the magic that controls all of us." The Council members formed a straight line in front of the guests and faced the couple and the Overseer. The Overseer turned to face everyone. "I now, at the stroke of midnight on this most magical of days, present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Snape."  
  
The chimes of the church clock were heard as the clock struck twelve times and the cheer went through the hall. "Merry Christmas everyone," the Overseer said and everyone cheered. Hermione kissed Severus fully on the lips and they both held each other around the waist as all of their guests greeted and congratulated them. 


	13. chapter 13

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Severus and Hermione had celebrated with their family and friends for several hours after the ceremony had ended. Having moved from the church in Hogsmede to the Great Hall at Hogwarts using the horseless carriages to escort them. Severus had spoken to his elder brother Demetri and they had managed to mend some of their relationship, promising to keep in better touch with one another. Severus' family- now Hermione's in-laws, had all welcomed her to the Snape line and wished them both the best for the future.  
  
As the first rays of sunlight were emitted across the landscape the celebrations wound down and everyone went their separate ways, congratulating the couple before they left the same way they had all come. Soon Hermione and Severus were left with just Albus Dumbledore in the hall. "Congratulations once again, Severus and Hermione." Albus began quite jovially despite the very late hour of the night. or rather the very early hour of the morning. "Now, I have taken the liberty to move you both to your new chambers, which are on the second floor, in the East wing. You have a most spectacular view over the lake and down into Hogsmede. You will find that all of your belongings have already been moved and I will let you simply explore the rest of the accommodations yourselves rather than detain you any longer. You will find the chambers have everything that you both need though." He finished, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster." Hermione said with a glowingly happy face. "Merry Christmas to you as well, Sir."  
  
"And to you, my dear." He replied, kissing her lightly on the cheek and then clapping once and a House Elf appeared within the blink of an eye.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Albus." Severus said shaking his hand.  
  
"If you would like to follow Kelpy, she will escort you to you new home. I bid you a good night and I will see you in a few days no doubt." With that Albus disappeared and Severus and Hermione were left with a very timid looking house elf who motioned for them to follow her, which they did with an arm around each other's waist.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kelpy left them at a portrait of a bride and groom dressed in the same robes they were wearing but without any coloured ropes around their waists. The bride and groom in the picture bowed and curtsied to Severus and Hermione who looked at each other and grinned. "Congratulations to the new couple." The groom in the painting said. "I am Marcus and this is my wife Lucretia."  
  
"Oh, yes. Many congratulations to you." The bride agreed with her husband.  
  
"Thank you, and pleased to meet you." Hermione said smiling broadly.  
  
"You just need to set a password and then we'll allow you in." The groom told them.  
  
Hermione looked to Severus who was already grumbling and she giggled at him. "Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Severus said exasperatedly, he just wanted the door to open so he could carry his beloved wife to their bed and make sweet love to her for as long as they could both stay awake, before curling up in each others arms and falling asleep. He had no inclination whatsoever to think up any passwords right now.  
  
"That's good enough for us." The bride in the painting said and Hermione chuckled at Severus' look of bewilderment as to what he'd just set the password as. After a half thought he put that out of his mind and swept Hermione into his arms and they entered the room- the painting shutting behind them with a resounding clack.  
  
"That way, Severus. I think." Hermione said pointing to one of the doors on the left. Severus headed in that direction and Hermione reached down to open the door finding a large four poster bed inside when it opened fully. The chamber suddenly lit with several large candles, which cast a warm and sensual glow around the inside, bouncing off the walls. Severus stepped over the threshold and slowly lowered Hermione, letting her slide down his body until her feet reached the floor, which Hermione was very pleased to note had some kind of plush carpet covering it and was far warmer and more homely than the cold stone floor of the dungeons.  
  
"How are you holding up, Mrs. Snape?" Severus asked as he took a half step back to look into her eyes, which were gleaming in the dimness of the candle light.  
  
"Elated, head over heels in love with my husband, full of energy and quite nervous." She replied and grinned as Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise at her answer.  
  
"Nervous?" He asked.  
  
"Well. it's our wedding night. How do you feel, Mr. Snape?" She asked in return.  
  
"Nervous." He conceded and she chuckled before stepping close to him so that her full length was pressing up against his and kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Tell me, my husband. Are you as naked underneath your robes as I am under mine?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, yes. Thankfully though, nothing was frozen off in the severe chill tonight outside." She chuckled at him. "You may laugh but it was touch and go there for a while." He told her making light of the situation.  
  
"So, everything's defrosted now?" She asked smiling at him in a seductive manner.  
  
"It doesn't feel cold anymore at any rate." Hermione reached out her hand and cupped him gently to make sure.  
  
"Certainly not cold but rather hard." She commented as she squeezed gently and chuckled as he gasped at the feeling.  
  
"As it should be, love." He replied capturing her lips with his and holding her face with his hands. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and asked for entrance, which she allowed by opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into his mouth first. Their tongues danced and mated while Hermione's hand slipped down to the rope belt Severus was wearing and undoing it, allowing it to drop to the floor. She then released the robe he was wearing by opening the hidden catches and slipped it off his shoulders slowly. He now stood before her completely naked while she was still fully clothed. As his tongue continued its own sensual dance with hers he reached up to undo her robe but Hermione stopped him and pushed him over to the bed, which he sat down on as the back of his knees indicated it was directly behind him.  
  
Hermione stood in front of Severus breathing deeply and gazing down into his black, glazed eyes. They were not smiling and everything was very serious now as she placed her hands on his shoulders and sensuously slid them down to his chest, her fingers playing with the light dusting of black hair that was there. She slowly moved to kneel on the floor between his legs and moved one of her hands to play with the hair between his legs before pushing him to lie down on the bed with her other hand. His erection jutted upwards proudly and Hermione moved both of her hands to run up and down the insides of Severus thighs slowly as she lowered her mouth and flicked her tongue across the head of his penis, licking off the pre-cum that had formed there.  
  
Severus gasped loudly and his hips bucked upwards, which Hermione put a stop to by holding them down with her hands. She proceeded to lower her head even further and run her tongue up the underside of his penis, eliciting a low groan from him as she went. This was what she had hoped for, in all the time they had been together she had never done anything like this with Severus and he had never pushed her into it either. She had wanted to keep something like this for her wedding night, something that would be different for them both and special. She moved her hands away from his hips and began to run them up and down the insides of his thighs again slowly as she continued to lick his penis leaving a hot trail as she went. When she reached the top of his penis for the fourth time she slowly covered it with her mouth and slid his length in as far as it would go.  
  
She heard him groan loudly and his hands moved to entwine themselves in her hair as she cupped his balls with one hand and encircled his penis with the other as she moved her mouth in an up and downwards motion whilst swirling her tongue around the head. He groaned loudly again and she increased the rate at which she was pleasuring him and seconds later he came into her mouth shouting her name as he spent himself.  
  
Hermione released him and looked up, he was breathing raggedly and she got onto the bed beside him and crawled up to where he lay with his eyes closed as he tried to get himself back under control again. "Did you like that?" She asked him shyly.  
  
"Gods, love. I've never experienced anything as wonderful in my life." He told her as his eyes flew open and he moved his head to face her. She smiled innocently and he thought that she looked like an angel still in her wedding robes. He caught her lips in a searing kiss again and rolled over so that he was half covering her as she lay on her back. He would now return the favour he thought. "You are distinctly over dressed for my liking, my wife." He told her, his voice thick and eyes burning with desire.  
  
He opened the belt she was wearing and released the hidden clasps of her robe pushing the sides apart so that the whole of her front was exposed to him. She was still breathing deeply, her breasts heaving and the candle light dancing across her skin sensually. "So beautiful." He whispered as he ran his fingers down her chest and covering the small swelling that was their growing child. He leaned over her and kissed her lips lightly before moving to place kisses down her chin and along her jaw line, his right hand moving to cover her left breast whilst his other hand supported his weight on the bed.  
  
He kissed down her neck and along her collar bones while his fingers circled her left nipple, which he pinched lightly and elicited a small gasp from her. Moving his lips to her right nipple and sucking gently, swirling his tongue around her areola and grazing his teeth along the surface he was pleasuring her more so than she had ever been used to before.  
  
He subjected both of her breasts to the same treatment causing Hermione to gasp and moan as he caused slight pain closely followed by severe pleasure. His fingers moved down to her waist and around to the small of her back as he applied light pressure and caused her to roll towards him slightly on the bed. He moved his hand further down, sliding his fingers along her pert bottom before reaching the back of her right thigh and indicating that she should bend her knee, which she did do. He moved his mouth back to her swollen lips and kissed her passionately, running his fingers back up her thigh and to her bottom again, running them along the crack to the top of her hip and then bringing them to the front before plunging them into the thick mound of curls and finding her clitoris.  
  
He proceeded to invade her mouth while his fingers teased her clitoris and caused her to gasp into his mouth every time he applied a little pressure. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him downwards, which he took the hint at and replaced his fingers with his tongue in order to tease her clitoris even more so. He ran his hands up and down her thighs before bringing two fingers to her opening and pushing them in slowly. Hermione moved her hands to his hair and held his head in position as he ran his tongue along her clit and moved his fingers inside her, building her to an unbearable frenzy before she finally came and shouted his name in ecstasy.  
  
Severus moved back up along her body and settled himself in between her thighs having built him self up to have another erection. Hermione slowed her breathing down and gazed lovingly into Severus' eyes whispering words of love as he slowly entered her. He began to thrust hard and she grabbed his hips in order to help him apply more pressure. Before long he was shouting her name out along with her shouting his, and he was spilling his seed inside her again.  
  
Thoroughly exhausted they moved to lie side by side and wrapped in each others arms they fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They awoke around mid afternoon feeling very rested and satiated. In need of food Severus summoned a House Elf and ordered a very late breakfast. Hermione sat up in the bed and looked over to Severus. "Sleep well?" She asked him.  
  
"Very well. You?" He asked as he kissed her on the top of her head.  
  
"I did indeed. You wore me out, love." She chuckled softly. "Is it still Christmas day?"  
  
"Yes, it's only two o'clock." Severus replied, looking over to a nearby clock. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Hungry." She laughed and looked down at the only thing she was wearing, her wedding ring. "It's a beautiful ring." She commented.  
  
"Yes, they both are." Severus said looking at the one on his finger as well. They were both silver and plane until you looked very closely and there was a very thin orange band running through the centre. Simple but elegant.  
  
The food arrived and they both tucked into their breakfasts, eating heartily. "What do you want to do today, love?" Severus asked round a mouthful of toast and jam.  
  
"Well, after breakfast we should at least get dressed and then I'd like to explore our new chambers. As its Christmas day I think we should open presents as well, which I assume are under the tree I saw last night out in the lounge." She replied. "And what do you want to do?"  
  
"Oh, that sounds fine to me, with just the one addition." He said raising his eyebrow.  
  
"What's that then?" She asked shyly.  
  
"I want to make love to you again and again before we get dressed." He replied with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Your wish is granted if you feel up to it." She replied leaning over and kissing him on the lips, temporarily forgetting about the food.  
  
After more exercise in the bedroom and after Severus and Hermione had gotten dressed they emerged into the lounge room and headed over to the fire. Severus started a fire and Hermione moved to pull the presents out from under the tree. They opened them in between more distractions involving mistletoe sprigs appearing from seemingly nowhere above their heads- although Severus had his suspicions that they were courtesy of the Headmaster.  
  
Severus had gotten Hermione some books, a new cloak and a bracelet to match her engagement ring and necklace. Hermione had given Severus some rare potions ingredients, crystal vials and a small silver cauldron with an inscription on it saying who it was from and a declaration of love.  
  
They decided to explore their new chambers after their present opening and found they both each had a private study room, a library with all of their books already inside and shelved, another bathroom, a guest room and a room for the baby, which had yet to be decorated since they didn't know the baby's sex as yet. Another door lead to a small kitchen in case either of them decided they wanted to cook something themselves and two more doors lead to both of their offices via short corridors, which were both very near to their own House common rooms. Hermione was bewildered as to how the two doors could connect to their offices as they were both a long way away from their new quarters but she didn't question it at all. What Hermione did like about their rooms was that they had carpets- lovely, plush carpets so that her feet no longer got cold. There were plenty of windows as well allowing natural light to filter into every room and the views were most spectacular.  
  
"Do you like our new chambers?" Hermione asked Severus as he looked around himself.  
  
"Yes, I do believe we will be very happy here, love. You?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I love them; they have everything we could want." She exclaimed. "However."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, we do need to change the password for the entrance way." She said giggling.  
  
"What is it again?" He asked slightly amused.  
  
"It's something along the lines of 'oh, for Merlin's sake.'" She said chuckling as she did quite a good impression of Severus.  
  
"Hmm." He replied. "Any suggestions then?"  
  
"Erm. what about. a potions theme? We'd both remember those passwords alright."  
  
"Yes, okay. How about 'Wolfsbane'?"  
  
"Okay, that'll remind you to make it for Remus at any rate and it's easy enough to remember." Hermione opened the portrait hole and changed the password before coming back into the room. "That's done." She told him.  
  
"Very well, love. Let's do something else now." He said eagerly.  
  
"Like what?" She asked smiling at him as he approached her and grabbed her round the waist.  
  
"Oh, I don't know but this feels good." He said as he began to kiss her neck.  
  
"Severus, you are incorrigible!" She said as she kissed him back and giggled as their clothes were removed and thrown around the room haphazardly. 


	14. chapter 14

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
A few weeks later and the students were all back after the Christmas holidays. Two new staff members had started, Winston Saville who would be taking over Muggle Studies and Wilhelm Blott who was the new librarian. Winston was around sixty years old and had been working at the Ministry in the Department of Muggle Liaisons for many years while Wilhelm was in his eighties and had been working in his grandfather's business acquiring rare books for many years. With their arrival the teachers were finding themselves much less stressed and able to focus their attentions on their own classes and studies as well as keeping a watchful eye on the students highlighted in connection with the Book of Shadows.  
  
Hermione and Severus had settled into married life very well indeed and it had been announced to the students when they had returned to many cheers and congratulations. Hermione was now to be known as Professor Granger- Snape but a certain student did not like this idea and decide to do something about it.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was breakfast on the third morning back after the holidays and Severus and Hermione were sat at the head table talking about baseball of all things, when the owl post arrived. Several owls swept their way towards the head table and deposited letters in front of Hermione and Severus. Severus received a copy of the Daily Prophet, a letter from his brother Demetri and one from the editor of Potions Weekly answering one of his queries. Hermione received a few belated congratulations regarding her marriage to Severus from some of her Muggles friends- their letters having started off in the normal Muggle postal system before being transferred at the sorting office to the wizarding way of doing things. She handed those letters over to Severus for him to see while she opened the last one, which she had no idea about.  
  
My Sweet Hermione,  
  
I've missed you. You should be with me. You do not belong with Him. I want you. I will have you. Fear not, lovely one, for we will be together soon.  
  
Hermione quickly folded the letter and stuffed it into her pocket; she did not recognise the writing and had no idea at all who this could be from. She cast her eyes around the hall slowly but saw nothing to indicate it was from anyone present. Severus' voice invaded her thoughts.  
  
"Everything alright, love?"  
  
"Yes, fine." She told him, smiling slightly. "Well, I have a busy day ahead of me so I'll see you later." She got up and headed out of the hall with Severus frowning after her, she hadn't yet eaten anything.  
  
As Hermione left she saw a group of Slytherin's heading for breakfast. "Good morning, Professor Granger-Snape." One of the boys said. She looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Mr. Frontera. I trust you had a pleasant holiday?" She asked in passing, not particularly wanting to stand and have a conversation.  
  
"Yes, Professor but it's good to be back." He replied in a very deep voice.  
  
"Miss us did you?" She asked jokingly. She noticed he had had something of a growth spurt over the holidays and his voice had broken fully as well. He was now on eye level with Hermione, rather tall for a fourth year.  
  
"Some of you, Professor," Layton said grinning at her with a slight wink.  
  
"Well, I must be going. See you in class, Mr. Frontera." Hermione said as she headed off to her office.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The next day Hermione hadn't received any strange letters in the post and put it down to a student's practical joke but it still had her feeling a bit disconcerted nevertheless. She and Severus had been late for breakfast that morning due to various extra curricular activities, and it had set her whole day off kilter. Having just finished her second morning class she was headed back to her office for the second time.  
  
"Mr. Frontera. Are you not supposed to be in class right now?" She asked as she saw him heading up the stairs towards her.  
  
"Yes, Professor. I was delayed speaking to Professor Clearwater about my assignment." He replied. "And I wondered if I may arrange a time to speak to you about my Arithmancy homework?"  
  
"Very well, see me after class on Thursday. I have a free half hour and I believe that is a study session for you, am I correct?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Professor." He said nodding. "I'll be there." She nodded and he hurried off in the opposite direction. He had simply come the long way from Charms so that he may be able to sneak a peak at Professor Granger. arranging a meeting with her had been an added bonus. Hermione rounded the corner to her office and stopped when she saw her brother yet again.  
  
"Mr. Granger. That will be ten points from Gryffindor." Hermione said as she stepped closer to him. Christopher looked up at her with a questioning expression on his face.  
  
"Why?" He asked at a complete loss. He couldn't think what he might have done wrong.  
  
"You have been trying to open that door for ten minutes now to no avail. Why?" Hermione asked as she stood and crossed her arms. She had passed her brother a couple of times as she had taken her marking back to her office and now she was calling him on his lack of ability to open a simple door.  
  
"It's the boy's bathroom and I want to." Christopher began.  
  
"I know which room it is, Mr. Granger. What I want to know is why it is still locked?" Hermione asked exasperated at him.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Are there wards on the door?" She asked, perhaps this was an explanation?  
  
"No, Professor." Christopher replied.  
  
"Then why is it locked?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, Professor." He said as he started to cross his legs and hop on the spot.  
  
Hermione gave a deep sigh and shook her head. "I suggest you review the Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven, Mr. Granger." He looked at her with a curious expression on his face as he racked his brains trying to remember what chapter seven had been about. "Mr. Granger, point your wand at the lock and enunciate. Alohomora, and then see me in my office when you are done." Christopher did that and the door swung open to his immense relief. He thanked her quickly before rushing through the door to relieve himself. Hermione shook her head and headed off to her office chuckling softly to herself.  
  
Christopher knocked on Hermione's office door as requested when he had finished in the bathroom. "Come." He heard from the inside and opened the door, stepping into the room. "Sit down, Chris." Hermione said indicating the chair in front of her desk. He sat down and she looked up at him after she had finished marking the parchment she was busy with. "Did you have a good Christmas?"  
  
"Yes, and thank you for the present, it's great." He said.  
  
"Severus told me you like Sherlock Holmes." She said.  
  
"I do. The books are great but the string things. what are they?" Hermione had given him a set of old copies of the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle as she knew Chris liked Sherlock Holmes and had a passion for books as well. She had also given him a modern day wizarding spy device as well though.  
  
"Ah, the 'string things' as you so put it, are what are know as extendable ears." She said smiling down at him. "Have you heard of them before?"  
  
"No." He said shaking his head.  
  
"The Weasley twins- Fred and George.. The quads' uncles invented them around ten years ago. The string extends to its length and you put one end anywhere and the other end in your ear. thus creating an extendable ear. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah. cool. A wizard spy device eh?" He said in awe.  
  
"So, you could now keep your 'ears' open for any information regarding the Book of Shadows if you like?" She suggested to him quietly.  
  
"I definitely will do, Sis." Hermione smiled at the affectionate term he used as his mind worked ten to the dozen at what mischief he could get up to.  
  
"Well, Bro'," She returned the nickname with a grin. "If you hear anything of use, I'd like to know about it."  
  
"I'll let you know. perhaps write you a coded letter and send it by mystery owl." He told her conspiratorially, she laughed at him- she certainly didn't need anymore mystery owls right now.  
  
"Okay, just watch yourself. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I've gotta get to Defence now. and I'm a bit late. Do you think I can have a note for Professor Snape?" He asked since he would get no special treatment even if they were brothers-in-law.  
  
"Yes, hold on." She took out a quill and some parchment and wrote her husband a note, sealing it so that only he could read it. "There you go. I'll see you later, Chris. Enjoy Defence."  
  
"Will do and thanks, Sis." With that he left her office and headed down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He heard Professor Snape on the other side of the door as he opened it quietly and stepped inside.  
  
"Granger! Take yourself right back out of my classroom and twenty points from Gryffindor for you tardiness." He said pointing to the door he'd just come through. "If you can not get here before the lesson starts then you are not to interrupt me half way through. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, Sir but I was detained. I have a note, Professor." Chris said stepping forward with the note outstretched in his hand. Severus took it off him and told him to sit down as he opened it and read.  
  
Severus,  
  
Re-award those points you've just taken from Gryffindor or you can forget about any rewards you were expecting from me tonight! I needed to speak with Chris about his Christmas present from us. He now knows how to use the extendable ears and will be listening for any information we need. So, he was late for class because of me.. Just as you were late for class this morning because of me!  
  
Speak to you later,  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione. xx  
  
Severus went quite red with embarrassment as he put the note into his pocket and turned back to the black board and got on with the lecture. He did award the twenty points back to Gryffindor but he disguised them by asking Christopher many questions he knew he would get right and awarding them that way instead.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Layton!" Theresa whispered loudly from behind the statue on the fifth floor near the trophy room. Layton Frontera quickly melded into the shadows and came up to his half sister.  
  
"Have you got it?" He enquired immediately.  
  
"Here you go. You can keep it this time as well, I don't like it. Don't give me it again." Theresa Urmintrude told him as she handed over a large, thick, heavy and dusty tome.  
  
"It answers to me anyway." He told her quietly. "It doesn't like being in the possession of someone who's not its rightful owner."  
  
"How can it like or dislike anything? It's a book for Merlin's sake!" She protested in a loud whisper.  
  
"Sshh!" He hissed back at her as there was a crash in the distance- undoubtedly Peeves throwing something down the stairs again. "Did you show this to your friends as I requested?"  
  
"Yes, but they can't get the thing open either." She told him.  
  
"So they each touched it?" He asked.  
  
"Well of course they did, how else would they first try to open it up! Layton, you simply must have inherited those brains from your mother for I know father was never this thick headed! Probably the reason you ended up in Slytherin!" She snarled back at him.  
  
"Enough!" Layton hissed back. "Who touched this book?"  
  
"Well, I did. obviously. Erm. Jo Weasley, Josh Weasley, Helga Picardo, Paul Sanderson and Megan Broomshanks." She told him.  
  
"Good." He smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh... and Camilla Flourish. We thought she might know how to open it since her family owns a few book stores with the Blott's."  
  
"No-one else?" He asked her with a suspicious glare.  
  
"No. You said not to show many people, that it should be kept as much of a secret as possible. why, Layton?" She asked.  
  
"It's old. invaluable. I just want to protect it that's all." He replied as he stroked the book lovingly.  
  
"Where did you get it anyway?" She said in an accusatory tone of voice.  
  
"I told you, father gave it to me. He." There was a louder crash nearby and Peeves came flying along the corridor. Layton and Theresa became very quiet and still, waiting for him to pass. "We must end this now, go back to Ravenclaw." Theresa left and Layton stood in the corridor admiring the book in his hands. He had missed it over the holidays since his half sister had gone home with it. Now he had it back he would put it to good use and get what his heart desired for a start. how would he do it though? He stepped out of the shadows and quietly made his way back to the dungeons. It was already past curfew and so he should have a relatively unimpeded trip.  
  
As he rounded the last corridor before going down the stairs to the dungeons he bumped into someone and heard a gasp of air as someone tumbled to the floor and he lost his grip on the book.  
  
"Mr. Frontera!" He heard the Head Girl hiss as she scrambled to her feet. "What are you doing out after curfew?"  
  
"Erm... I was..."  
  
"Accio book!" She said as she took her wand out and the book flew off the floor and into her hands.  
  
"I was just in the library until late, I fell asleep studying." He said lying through his teeth.  
  
"Hmm." Sonia Flint said as she turned the book over in her hands, looking for a title. "What is this book anyway? I've not seen it before. Have you been in the Restricted Section?" She accused.  
  
"Fourth years aren't allowed in there, Sonia you know that!" He replied as if the question had wounded him.  
  
"And they're not allowed out after curfew either. and you know that!" She spat back at him. "Ten points from Slytherin."  
  
"May I have my book back so I can go to bed?" He asked; she looked at him for a long moment.  
  
"Here. Don't let me catch you again." She said thrusting the book back to him and moving off down the corridor to carry on with her rounds. Layton grinned evilly, she had touched his book and therefore he now had the Head Girl under is control. Now all he had to do was touch the front cover and relay his thoughts to whomever had touched his book. it acted just like the Imperious Curse but nothing could be tracked back to him since he was not using his wand. Brilliant.. Whoever invented this book was unbelievable. it made the current owner so powerful!  
  
He moved off to his dorm and sat down on his bed quickly. Pulling the curtains around and casting a silencing spell he touched the front cover of the book and envisioned Sonia Flint. Relaying his thoughts to her he felt a sudden rush of power through his veins. The relay of thoughts could only happen in close proximity, he knew, and he always felt a rush when it happened, Sonia must be back in the dungeons since it had worked straight away.  
  
He transfigured the book back into a picture frame before placing it on his beside table and falling asleep, knowing that soon he would have what his heart desired. Especially once Sonia Flint started to work her own magic on a certain newly married professor, thanks to his relay of thoughts.  
  
~~*~~  
  
My Sweet,  
  
Oh, how tired you make me as you chase me through my dreams. Soon, we will be together though. Soon we will be as one.  
  
Do not fear for my love will protect us both.  
  
Hermione stuffed this note into her pocket as well. It was definitely some kind of prank; it had to be, especially due to the poor penmanship. She had not even deemed it necessary to tell Severus, it was just too ridiculous to mention.  
  
".And so I'll be supervising detentions until late this evening, love." Severus said looking over to her. She had not been listening at all. "Love?"  
  
"Yes?" She said as she snapped out of her daze and turned to look at her husband.  
  
"What's wrong?" Severus asked.  
  
"N-nothing. I'm fine." He didn't look too convinced as she brushed him off, especially as she stuttered, which was something she never did. "Sorry, I was distracted with. wi- the baby kicked me." She finished hurriedly looking down. "Here. Feel." She said taking his hand underneath the head table and pressing it to her abdomen.  
  
"I feel nothing, love." He said after a short time.  
  
"No, neither do I now. The baby must be sleeping again." She smiled and rubbed her abdomen slightly.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright? Are you getting something in the mail you are not happy about?"  
  
"Why would you ask that?" She asked as her gaze snapped up to him.  
  
"You've acted strange twice so far this week after receiving letters and it's only Wednesday." He replied waiting for an answer with an intense stare.  
  
"Oh?" She frowned at him and he frowned back, letting her tell him when she was ready to. "I have to go." She said standing up abruptly and leaving the hall without another word.  
  
"Severus?" Albus looked to him from the centre of the table.  
  
"Yes, Albus?" He asked sighing.  
  
"Is Hermione alright?"  
  
"Yes, she just had some things to do." He replied and Albus nodded before getting on with his breakfast. Severus got up, deciding to leave his meal partially uneaten as well.  
  
"Miss. Flint," Severus said making his way through the Great Hall to his seventh year prefect who was sat near the end of the Slytherin table.  
  
"Yes, Sir?" She asked, her heart fluttering at the thought that she would be the centre of his attentions.  
  
"I need to speak to you regarding the prefect time tables for hall duty." He said; his black gaze seemingly boring into her soul and his voice running over her body like liquid silk, she shivered slightly.  
  
"I'm free at lunch if this is convenient to you, Sir?" She replied in a whispery voice.  
  
"Yes, be in my office at twelve thirty today." He replied in a clipped fashion at her strange behaviour but she didn't notice.  
  
"Yes, Sir." She said as he moved off out of the hall to his first class of the day.  
  
Layton Frontera looked up at the Head Girl, she was breathing heavily and this is what he liked to see. She was under the impression she was greatly in love with her Potions Master thanks to his thoughts being relayed into her mind courtesy of his book. He grinned to himself, she would be sending her own love notes and hate mail soon enough.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Mr. Blott." Hermione said as she came in through the library doors and moved up to the librarian's desk. He was checking out some books for Sonia Flint, the Head Girl. "Oh, hello, Miss. Flint," she said smiling brightly.  
  
"Professor," she nodded in reply before leaving quickly.  
  
"Mr. Blott, I wondered if you could sort my second year potions class out with some new text books, please?" She enquired. "They were stacked on one of the desks as the class was undergoing a test without the aid of their books. One of the cauldrons exploded and sent the contents of what was supposed to be a cheering draft over them. It turned out to set them all on fire and I'm afraid my second year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws have no books now." Hermione explained while Wilhelm Blott laughed. "Of course Hogwarts will foot the bill."  
  
"I vill order a zet ov new books for you, Professor Granger-Snape." Wilhelm replied jovially in his thick German accent. "Zey should be here by Friday."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Blott, that's great." She exclaimed. "And please do call me Hermione."  
  
"Ov course, and you just call me Wilhelm." He said nodding his head.  
  
"Will do, Wilhelm, and thank you once again." Hermione said leaving the library and heading to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Hello, Severus." Hermione said as she sat down next to him at the head table.  
  
"Hermione," he nodded. "Did you get out of class late?"  
  
"Yes, there was a bit of an accident in Potions and I had to run by the library." She explained.  
  
"You were not hurt?" Severus asked as he finished his meal, looking over to her in concern.  
  
"No, I'm fine but the books." Severus stood up suddenly and she stopped mid sentence.  
  
"I'm sorry, love but I have a meeting with the Head Girl at half past." He explained and Hermione nodded. "Tell me about it later?" He said raising his eyebrow in question. Hermione simply nodded again and he left the hall. Hermione watched him head up the centre of the tables and catch Sonia Flint's eye. Sonia stood up and stumbled slightly as Severus caught her. It looked like a completely fake fall and Sonia smiled warmly at Severus as he steadied her for a few seconds longer than necessary. Hermione frowned and watched them leave the hall, walking closer together than strictly necessary. Suddenly an owl fluttered into the hall and headed straight for Hermione. It was one of the school owls and it simply dropped a small scroll by her side before heading back off to the owlry, not waiting for a treat or her to write a reply.  
  
Hermione picked up the scroll and examined it. The scroll was of usual parchment, nothing special about it and the writing was neat and somewhat familiar but she could not place it, it was different writing to the mystery notes that she had already had this week though. She opened it and read.  
  
Professor Granger,  
  
You do not deserve him. He will be mine. Rest assured.  
  
Hermione noted the name to start with, a deliberate mistake on someone's part, missing off the Snape at the end. Again, the note was a mystery as to who it had come from but she did recognise the writing. just could not place it. Who on earth would be sending her these notes? Should she act on them yet or just ignore them? And someone was after Severus now?  
  
"Is everything alright, Hermione?" Lavendar asked from her left hand side.  
  
"I don't know, Lavendar." Hermione replied, shaking her head. She was thinking about going to see Severus just as she was distracted by an argument at the Gryffindor table. She looked up and noticed it was the Weasley quads again. Getting up she headed in their direction.  
  
"You four," she started and they all snapped their heads around to look at her. "What's going on here?" She asked.  
  
Utter silence greeted her question.  
  
"Well?" She prompted, impatiently.  
  
"He started it." One of the Weasley girls pointed at one of her brothers.  
  
"And you are?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"That's James." Ron said coming down from the head table to help Hermione out.  
  
"Well, James. What did you start exactly?"  
  
"He said that Jo should go and sit with the Slytherins since she has been acting like one of them."  
  
"You must be Jemimah then?" Hermione asked the student who had spoken.  
  
"Yes, Professor," she replied meekly.  
  
"Right, you four come with me now. We will discuss this in my office immediately." Hermione said moving away slightly as they all got up. "Ron, I'd be grateful if you would accompany us, please?"  
  
"Sure, Hermione." He replied and they all set off for Hermione's office.  
  
"Right, Professor Weasley, please take a seat. You four stand there." Hermione said pulling another chair around her side of the desk and indicating the quads stand in a line in front of it. "Now, I want to know what is going on. From the beginning. I will not have this kind of disharmony in my House. You should be working together instead of constantly against each other. And forty points form Gryffindor by the way." She said angrily as she interlaced her hands and glared up at each of them and awaited an explanation.  
  
"She has been saying stuff that we don't like." One of the boys said.  
  
"Who is she and who are you?" Hermione asked since they'd mixed themselves up again and she still couldn't tell them apart. She was becoming very exasperated with them.  
  
"She is Joanne and he is James." Ron supplied then flicked his wand so that each of them acquired a new name badge to make things easier.  
  
"Right, James. What has Joanne been saying?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She's been calling our friends Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers. She still won't move back into Jem's dorm and Jem's upset as she misses Jo." James supplied.  
  
"But Jo can say what she likes, Jim!" Josh replied, which caused the other three to pipe up and another squabble to ensue.  
  
"Stop this at once!" Hermione shouted and slamming her hand onto the desk. They became silent again immediately. Hermione put her hand to her forehead to take a deep and calming breath while Ron placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Jo, why are you being like this? You were not brought up to act or think this way." Ron asked her.  
  
"I don't know, Uncle Ron." She said shrugging her shoulders. "It's how I feel."  
  
"Is it your Ravenclaw friends putting these thoughts into your head?" Ron asked again.  
  
"It is them; she was never like this until she started hanging around that Theresa and Helga!" Jim supplied in an angry voice.  
  
"Thank you, Jim but I'm asking Jo." Ron replied sternly.  
  
"Sorry, Uncle Ron," Jim mumbled.  
  
"Jo, are the Ravenclaw girls bullying you at all?" Hermione asked from behind her desk.  
  
"N-no, Professor," Jo replied quietly. Hermione sighed; she needed to speak to Joanne alone.  
  
"She wasn't like this over the holidays, Professor." Jim told them.  
  
"But, Jim she was not here with these Mudbloods she was at home with our Pureblood family!" Josh said and was suddenly very quiet as Ron stood up abruptly and glared at him over the desk.  
  
"How dare you!" Ron snarled as he leaned over the desk and glared directly into Joshua's eyes. Josh shrank back away from his uncle as Hermione placed her hand on Ron's arm to stop him.  
  
"Ron," Hermione warned him and he sat back down heavily in his chair. "Josh and Jo, please wait out in the corridor." Two of the Weasley quads left the office and slammed the door behind them. Hermione conjured up two chairs for the remaining two Weasley's and asked them to sit down.  
  
"Sorry about them, Professor. We know you are Muggle-born and we want you to know we don't agree with anything derogatory they may say about Muggle- borns." Jim said as his sister nodded beside him, her eyes wide in shock at her two errant siblings. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, thank you. Both of you," she said. "Now, tell me when this all started."  
  
"You should know they've got those extendable ears from our uncles, Professor." Jem told her and Hermione looked to Ron who immediately stood to retrieve the devices from the two outside. He came back in with the devices and placed a strong silencing charm on the door. "Erm, it started when we had that first argument, didn't it Jim?" Jem began and looked over to her brother to continue.  
  
"Yeah, Jo had just come back from the library. She said she'd been talking with one of the Ravenclaws. She had to do some group work with them for Divination or something. She was trying to make us agree with what she was saying about Muggle-borns."  
  
"They'd shown her some books they thought she might like to look at for the group work to continue and then things changed from there." Jem said.  
  
"Josh was late. he was in their group and when Jo came back to the common room she said that he should go and take a look at the books Theresa had. So he went off down to the library to find them. We don't know what happened but he's been sticking up for her ever since. Supporting what she says she now believes in and even helping her to move out of the dorm she was in with Jem."  
  
"Do you know what books they were looking at?" Hermione asked but they both shook their heads, it could have been any of the books in the library, and there were tens of thousands.  
  
"So, they were okay over the holidays?" Ron asked them.  
  
"Yes, after a couple of days they were back to their normal selves. Of course Dad wouldn't let them be like that anyway but it was more than them just being suppressed. they were back to normal." Jem told them assuredly.  
  
"Until we got back to school and they both met up with those Ravenclaws again." Jim said angrily.  
  
"Were you there when they met the Ravenclaws after the holidays?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, Professor. We'd been in the common room talking about the baseball season instead." Jim said grinning at his uncle who smiled back.  
  
"Have you noticed any other changes. perhaps with their magic?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Not really but then we weren't allowed to use magic over the holidays." Jim said.  
  
"Okay, that will be all for now. I will ask you to both not touch any books you cannot read the title of though. Is this clear? It's very important." Hermione said looking each in the eye. They both nodded. "Very well, you may go to class and I will speak to Professor Clearwater later regarding why you are both late." They stood up and headed towards the door. "And one last thing. if your siblings pick a fight with you simply walk away and come to me or go to a prefect."  
  
"Yes, Professor." They said in unison before stepping out into the corridor. Ron followed them out and ushered the other two in.  
  
"Sit down." Hermione commanded, which they both did.  
  
"Right, your brother and sister tell me this all started back in September when you were taking part in some group work in the library with some Ravenclaw students. Pick up the story from here, please." Hermione said.  
  
"Erm." Josh began.  
  
"In English if you please, Mr. Weasley." Hermione said angrily.  
  
"There's nothing to tell, Professor." Jo replied.  
  
"Hmm." Hermione said. "I believe you were possibly in contact with a book that the Ravenclaws showed to you when you were participating in this group work?"  
  
"Well, of course we were, Professor. We were in the library after all." Jo replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm aware of that!" Hermione growled back. "This book would have been quite different from all of the others though, perhaps being one you were not able to open at all?" The colour drained from both of their faces and they looked at each other. she knew! "Yes, I do know about it."  
  
"It's not ours, Professor!" Josh blurted out.  
  
"Whose is it then?" Hermione asked; she was onto the trail now. one step closer to finding the elusive Book of Shadows.  
  
"We don't know. Theresa had it with her." Jo offered up.  
  
"Have you noticed a change in yourselves since having been in contact with this book?" Hermione asked.  
  
"W-what do you mean, Professor?" Josh asked.  
  
"Have you experienced a change in your magic? Attitudes? Thoughts? Felt lethargic or full of energy perhaps?"  
  
"Josh has been sleeping a lot." Jo told her.  
  
"Is that normal for you, Josh?"  
  
"No, Professor." He answered looking down at the floor.  
  
"And you, Miss. Weasley? Have you experienced anything different about yourself?"  
  
"I couldn't think properly and to cast a spell would require so much more thought in order to make it work, just before the holidays. I put that down to needing a break though." She said quietly.  
  
"And now?" Ron spoke up.  
  
"It's just the same." She said quietly.  
  
"Do you truly believe what you've been saying? Do you believe Purebloods are better?" Ron asked them both.  
  
"Theresa said." Josh started.  
  
"No. what do you believe?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Well, no, Professor. I do not agree with her." He responded.  
  
"Me neither, Professor." Jo said.  
  
"Very well," Hermione replied. "Do you know what has happened to you?" They both shook their heads. "You have been cursed by a book, well that's a rather crude explanation but it's all I can give you right now."  
  
"Cursed!" Ron exclaimed next to her and looked at Hermione for an explanation.  
  
"I'll explain later, Ron. I want you two to go straight to the infirmary. I will ask the Headmaster to see you there. He will be able to break the curse." They both nodded. "Now, off you go. I will also tell you not to touch anything suspicious looking again or any books without a title which you can clearly read. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." They said in unison.  
  
"Ron, please escort them to the infirmary. I will inform the Headmaster, and thank you for your help." She said smiling. It was just as well she had a free period. 


	15. chapter 15

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
The next day Hermione had to meet with Layton Frontera regarding his Arithmancy homework. As the lesson came to an end Hermione looked up from her desk to find Layton staring at her from his own seat. "Pull up a chair, Mr. Frontera. I'm rather tired, as being four months pregnant tends to make a woman," she said taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes slightly.  
  
"Certainly, Professor. If I can help you in any way just let me know." Layton said scrambling to his feet and pulling a chair up to Hermione's desk.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine but thank you anyway. Now, what was the problem you were having with your homework?" She asked smiling slightly at his offer.  
  
"Erm." He sifted through his parchments. "I was having trouble balancing this equation." He pointed at one of the longer equations on his homework sheet but his gaze remained on Hermione, not that she noticed as her sights were firmly set on the parchment. Hermione took it off him and read through it but feeling his eyes on her she looked back up.  
  
"Mr. Frontera." He snapped back to the task at hand. "Look here." She pointed. "You've missed a simple division sign. Try it now and it will balance." He took the parchment back and reworked the equation.  
  
"You're right. It balances!" He said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"So pleased I could help." She said then looked at him frowning slightly. "You have been doing very similar equations in class for the whole of last term, Mr. Frontera. If you've been looking at this equation as long as you say, you should have noticed the very glaring error you made."  
  
"Yes, Professor," he said. "I guess I may have been a bit distracted lately."  
  
"Hmm. Well, try not to let it happen again, and take more care in your work, exams are not too far away and you wouldn't want to make a silly mistake in those. You are good at Arithmancy; you just need to apply yourself a little more." She told him bluntly.  
  
"Yes, Professor," he replied sheepishly.  
  
"I've noticed you've changed your attitude since the start of term- for the better. It's nice to see. I expect great things from you, Mr. Frontera. Do not let me down." Hermione told him kindly and with a slight warning tone.  
  
"Thank you, Professor, and I will indeed do great things." He replied smiling with an evil twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"You're welcome. Now, run along as I'm sure you have much you could be studying before lunch." Hermione said as she picked up her quill again and moved a pile of marking towards her on the desk.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Layton said as he scrambled to his feet.  
  
"You're welcome." She said as he rushed out of the room. Hermione began marking the sixth year assignments when her door opened again and she sighed, thinking it was Layton Frontera again and rubbed he eyes; they felt gritty and tired to her.  
  
"Anything wrong, love?" Severus asked as he stepped into her classroom, his black robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"Oh, hello, nothing's wrong, Severus. I'm just getting on with my marking. It's a never ending story." She said sighing again and stretching her back slightly as she stifled a yawn.  
  
"Tell me about it." Severus said; he'd just spent his free period, which was designated for his own research, marking fourth year reports.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" She asked putting down her quill again as he approached.  
  
"No, I just came to say that I would be supervising detention tonight."  
  
"Who this time?" She asked, it had been two nights already this week.  
  
"Miss. Flint, she blew up her cauldron today, which I believe may not have entirely been an accident." He told her irritably.  
  
"Really?" She asked, it wasn't like Miss. Flint to do anything like that but then Hermione had noticed her strange behaviour of late.  
  
"Yes. So, I gave her detention and she will be seriously deterred from doing such a thing again. As Head Girl she has been warned that another infraction and she will lose her position." Severus said firmly as he sat down in the seat Layton had just vacated.  
  
"Severus, being Head Girl is not an easy task as it is. She's worked extremely hard in order to gain the position and it should not be easily taken away for such minor infractions." Hermione told him short-tempered.  
  
"Hermione, she's a Slytherin. and we have already had this conversation." Severus replied with an irritable sigh and Hermione nodded, they would drop the subject for now. "Tell me, why was Mr. Frontera here after class? Is he in trouble again?"  
  
"Not at all, Severus. He requested a meeting with me to discuss his homework. He was having problems with an equation." Hermione told him yawning again and sitting back in her chair.  
  
"So my Slytherin's are behaving themselves for now at least." He said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms on his chest.  
  
"In my classes anyway. Perhaps it has something to do with my being married to their Head of House?" She said and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Perhaps, but I'm cynical enough to think it's a calm before a storm." He told her.  
  
"Now, Severus," Hermione said, hitting him lightly on the arm. "I just complimented Mr. Frontera on his change in attitude. Surely your other students can change for the better as well?" She asked as she sorted the papers out on her desk.  
  
"We will see." He said standing up. "Come on, it's lunch time."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes, and you need to eat," she yawned again, "and I think you need to take a nap as well."  
  
"Yes, this little one won't let me miss many meals these days. It must be a boy. eating like this." She said chuckling and standing up. "As for sleeping, I always seem to hit a wall of fatigue around this time of day. I'll be right as rain after lunch." Severus put his arm around her protectively and they headed off to the Great Hall.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Several days passed and it was the start of a new week and already the last one in January. The Headmaster had managed to break the curse on the Weasley's and all was harmonious between the quads for once. Theresa Urmintrude had been interrogated by her Head of House and the Headmaster and her dorm subjected to a thorough search but she had not said anything about the book and no trace of it had been found yet either. The Headmaster had performed the same curse breaking spell on her as well though and she was now a much more pleasant young lady to be around.  
  
The Quidditch season was about to begin and Ron had asked Severus to referee the first match as he had to do a quick brush up on his coaching skills for baseball and would be off in America for one week. This was a couple of weeks away though so Severus had plenty of time to brush up on his own refereeing skills. The first match would be Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione had received three more letters over the weekend. Two from her "secret admirer" and one hate mail. They were becoming more disconcerting though but she hadn't as yet told Severus about them, deciding she needed to wait a little while first.  
  
My Sweet,  
  
We are destined to be. I will be there for you when He breaks your heart. Remember that I love you and I wouldn't leave you alone. with child.  
  
~~~~ Professor Granger,  
  
Do you know what your husband has been up to with one of his seventh year Potions students? No? Keep your eyes open! You don't deserve him. He will be lost to you soon.  
  
~~~~  
  
My Sweet,  
  
I saw them together you know. Him with Her. It makes me happy since I know he's getting it elsewhere now. and you are saving yourself for me. I know you can't watch him at all times. I will get the proof you need to have the shambles of your marriage dissolved.and when you are separated from him, I'll be there.  
  
Proof? Of what exactly? Severus' infidelity? Admittedly they had not made love in a couple of weeks but Severus was always kissing her and saying sweet words to her. Yes, he had been very busy with his seventh year Slytherins but that's because he had to give them career advice and exam counselling but then so did she have to with her seventh year Gryffindors.  
  
But someone had planted a seed of doubt and now she was aware of a certain concern someone had brought to her attention- well two people really, and therefore, Hermione was going to watch more closely.  
  
She shuffled some papers as she sat at her desk when she heard a somewhat timid knock on her office door. She looked up and called for the person to enter.  
  
"Hello, Chris." She said looking up from her papers a bit concerned, he was usually more boisterous. He came in and closed the door quietly not saying a word or even offering up a smile of any sort. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked indicating that they would both sit by the fire and moving over to the more plush chairs herself.  
  
"Erm. Hermione. y-you know the extendable ears you got me?" He started with a quiver in his voice.  
  
"Yes?" She said slowly and indicated that he should continue.  
  
"Well, I was using them in the corridor just to get used to them, and I-I heard something I thought you should know." He explained quite dead pan.  
  
"About the book?" He shook his head and looked up at her before glancing away quickly. "What then?" Hermione asked as her heart started to race.  
  
"I overheard one of the seventh year boys talking to his friends a-about."  
  
"Take your time, Chris." Hermione soothed leaning forward slightly and putting a comforting hand on his knee.  
  
"A-a-about." He stopped dead as another door in the office opened and Severus came in.  
  
"Hello, love." He said kissing her on the cheek. "Mr. Granger." He nodded to him before glancing between the two of them. "Something wrong?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow and sensing a certain tension in the room.  
  
"No, Sir. Nothing. I-I'll have to go." Chris said as he started to get up.  
  
"No, wait." Hermione said holding her hand out to stop him from leaving. "Could you give us some time, Severus or did you need me for something?" Hermione asked as she looked up at her husband he looked somewhat dishevelled without his teaching cloak on and his black jacket half unbuttoned; he must be finished for the day, she thought.  
  
"Sorry. I just needed to retrieve my Advanced Potions book for one of my seventh years. I'll be out of your hair. right now." He said grabbing a book from her shelf and leaving for their chambers again.  
  
"Silencio!" Hermione said casting wards on the doors so that Chris could tell her what he'd heard in private. "Right, go on. We shouldn't be disturbed now." She told him.  
  
"It was about Severus, Hermione." He gulped and looked somewhat edgy at best, Hermione schooled her expression against whatever was to be said next. "I heard someone say they'd seen him in what they called a 'compromising position' with the Head Girl earlier today."  
  
"Who was it?" She asked breathing deeply and trying not to show any kind of emotion since they were all conflicting inside her head anyway.  
  
"I don't know who it was but he was telling a couple of his friends and they were laughing about it something about her not having the title of 'Head Girl' for any conventional reasons. I didn't understand that bit." He said and Hermione tried to not smile at his innocence. "He said that Snape had seen him. He'd barged into the office to ask a question and he'd seen them and Snape yelled for him to leave."  
  
"What kind of a 'compromising position'?" Hermione gulped, she hoped beyond everything that it was nothing like a blow job as had seemed to have been suggested.  
  
"That's all I heard, honestly. I just thought I should tell you." Chris said shaking his head and holding up his hands for emphasis. "And I didn't want to say anything because I like Severus. You are good together."  
  
"Thank you, Chris." She took a deep breath her mind a whirl. "I will ask you not to mention this to anyone else though and don't change your attitude towards Severus either. I'm sure there's a good enough explanation for this." Chris nodded before asking if she was alright. "I'm fine but I do need to get back to work I'm afraid. I'll handle this from here."  
  
Chris left and Hermione stood up. So, he'd been seen by another student in a so called 'compromising position' with the Head Girl? She dropped the wards on the door that would lead back to her quarters and left. There was no choice now; she would have to confront her husband.  
  
As she approached the door leading to the inside of her chambers she heard voices from within. Taking a deep and calming breath she opened the door and stepped through to find Severus chatting with none other than the Head Girl in their living room, and in enough of a relaxed manner for him to be dressed solely in his shirt and trousers, forgetting usual formality when around anyone but his wife. Her jaw dropped in shock and Sonia Flint scrambled to her feet from the chair she had been sitting in when she clapped eyes on Professor Granger-Snape.  
  
"Professor," Sonia said, her face flushed as she glanced over to Hermione and then back to Severus with a small sheepish smile as though they had been caught in the act.  
  
"Miss. Flint, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company this evening?" Hermione asked as she moved closer and raised her eyebrow in question. She pulled herself up to her full height and looked down her nose at the Head Girl; she was a good few inches taller than her.  
  
"Son. Miss. Flint," Severus began and Hermione spun to face him at his familiarity with her name and as her anger shot to new heights. "She was borrowing a book- the one I retrieved from your office, Hermione." He explained indifferently.  
  
"Oh?" Hermione said looking back to Sonia with a baffled look. "Are you undertaking a Potions project, Miss Flint?" Hermione asked, as far as she knew Sonia Flint was not that gifted at Potions.  
  
"Yes. well, thinking about it anyway." She replied in a false friendly manner, which Hermione managed to pick up on.  
  
"We were reminiscing as well." Severus added with a sideways glance to the Head Girl.  
  
"About?" Hermione asked snapping her attention back to her husband.  
  
"Sev. Professor Snape was telling me about my father when he was in school. I was telling him how he is doing now." Sonia explained, with a glance over to Severus and a small, seductive smile- was it?  
  
"I see." Hermione said, a double meaning to those two words as she looked between them both and couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. "Well, as pleasurable as this is, it is almost curfew, Miss Flint. I wouldn't want Slytherin to lose even more points because the Head Girl is not where she is supposed to be at this time of night."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it wouldn't happen since I'm with my Head of House, Professor." She commented, smiling at Severus who was busy frowning at his wife.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure when you are also in the company of the opposing Head of House." Hermione grinned evilly back at her and was satisfied to see her gulp.  
  
"Yes well, thank you for the book and I'll see you tomorrow evening, Sev- Professor." Sonia said turning to face Severus as she spoke. "I'll be thinking things over tonight as well." She said quietly so that it was obvious it was something just between her and Severus despite the fact Hermione was well within hearing range.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Flint. I hope you make the right choice." Severus nodded and escorted her to the door, allowing her to leave and closing it behind her. He turned back to find Hermione glaring at him. "What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"What? What!" Hermione started to pace with a frown on her face and ran a hand through her hair as she loosed the bun she was wearing off and let her hair fall freely. "Severus, why was a student in our private chambers?"  
  
"We told you. She was borrowing a book and."  
  
"And that couldn't have waited until class time?" She interrupted as she stopped mid stride and faced him before resuming her motion.  
  
"She's researching tonight and we're discussing her proposal for the Potions project tomorrow evening. What's wrong, love?" He asked; feeling worried at the way she was acting.  
  
"Don't 'love' me!" She shot back, clearly irate at him.  
  
"Hermione, what on earth is the problem here?" Severus demanded shaking his head in disbelief at her attitude towards him.  
  
"You don't know?" She countered in a deadly voice as she turned to face him again. She was very hot under the collar. She removed her teaching robes, leaving her in her deep blue dress, which was just about the only thing she could wear over her four and a half month old pregnant belly.  
  
"Well. no. I do not know what the problem is." Severus replied as he sank into the chair that Sonia had just vacated completely at a loss.  
  
"Severus. I will ask you once only." She gulped and looked him directly in the eye as angry tears began to cause her to have a glazed expression. "Are you having an affair?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"What!" Severus roared leaping to his feet. He was hopping mad by this point and was in the mood to cause grievous bodily harm. "How dare you ask me such a question!" He snarled, pacing slightly and counting to ten slowly in his head. He would never lash out physically at Hermione but his words could be just as hurtful when he was this angry.  
  
"I want a straight answer, Severus!" She shouted back at him as she watched him stomp across the floor.  
  
"No. I am not having an affair." He seethed through clenched teeth as he turned to look her directly in the eye. "Why the cause for concern? Has your trust in me wavered in the six weeks that we've been bonded?" He demanded.  
  
"Many things have given me cause for concern." She said very quietly.  
  
"What things?" He enunciated clearly. She took a deep breath and her gaze dropped to the floor.  
  
"The way you are currently dressed for one. The looks you two share. The fact she was here in our private chambers. The times she's forced you to give her detention," she left the bit about the notes out of the equation for now.  
  
"That's all? Enough for you to accuse me of such a thing?" He asked; his voice dropping to a deadly whisper.  
  
"Why were you found in a compromising position with Miss. Flint earlier today then?" Hermione asked in clipped tones as she glared back up at him, face red in anger.  
  
"What?" He whispered as his jaw dropped and his mind started running ten to the dozen.  
  
"You heard my question, Severus." She threw back at him waiting for an answer as the tears escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheeks; she brushed them away absentmindedly.  
  
"I had my arm.s around her." He said quietly as he tried to remember something that was very insignificant to him and his eyes darted about nervously.  
  
"I suggest you explain the reason why to me." She told him.  
  
"She was upset. I'm her Head of House and she came to me for advice." Was his explanation with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Regarding?"  
  
"I really shouldn't break a confidence, Hermione." He replied.  
  
"Oh, you really should because our marriage is being compromised here. Not to mention your teaching position if this gets back to the Headmaster. people were talking about this in the corridor for Merlin's sake!" She said, her voice rising in volume as she spoke and became increasingly upset and angry tears began to prick at her eyes again.  
  
"She was having trouble with a boyfriend. wanting advice on how to win him over. Wanted to know what I would suggest." He finally told her after a pause.  
  
"Who's the boy in question?" She demanded.  
  
"I don't know, she never said." Severus said nondescript.  
  
"Then how could you give advice if you didn't know what this boy would like?" Hermione asked, anger still bubbling under the surface.  
  
"I told her what I like and that most men were the same." Hermione slumped down into her own chair and looked at him incredulously. "What?"  
  
"Don't you see?" She pleaded gesturing with her hands as she spoke.  
  
"See what?" He asked raising his arms and shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"The way she looks at you? It's the way I look at you!" She spelled out for him.  
  
"Well, I only have eyes for."  
  
"You don't get it." She said quietly again, shaking her head and letting it drop into her hands.  
  
"Get what? You are not making much sense here, Hermione." He told her as he sat back down again.  
  
"You were the boy she was talking about!" She responded.  
  
"What complete and utter nonsense!" Severus replied as he thought about all of his recent encounters with the Head Girl and slowly came to the realisation that his wife may be right after all. "Hermione. I." He said looking forlornly at her and shaking his head. "I didn't do anything. You must believe me." He pleaded.  
  
"I do, Severus, and I'm sorry I had to ask." She responded. She stood up and moved to stand in front of him, looking down and meeting his gaze.  
  
"Hermione, you are my world. I love you so much. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." He pleaded with her as he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him; his head on her protruding abdomen. Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders and hugged him to her as she stroked his hair.  
  
"Severus. I believe you but look at these." She moved away and collected all of the notes that she had been sent, handing them to him to read as she sat on the edge of the chair next to him.  
  
"Where? When did you get these?" He demanded as his blood began to boil again as he read through them all.  
  
"They started a couple of mornings after the students returned from the Christmas holidays. I thought it was some silly prank but they kept on coming and I don't know who's sending them. I do recognise that writing though but can't quite place it." Hermione said pointing at one of the hate mail letters.  
  
"That is written by Sonia Flint." Severus told her, his mind slowly seething at what she had done to them both. "Why though?"  
  
"I have no idea." Hermione said. "What do we do, Severus?"  
  
"We need to find the author of the other notes. Any suggestions?" Severus asked raising his eyebrow in question.  
  
"How about luring him in? He says in the notes that he will be there for me when you are out of the picture basically." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" He asked looking up at her.  
  
"Well, how about staging a separation for show? A small argument referencing the impending annulment of our marriage perhaps?" She glanced over to him. "Not for long, just until he makes himself known."  
  
"Alright, I concede. Make it in the morning though. we have some making up to do. I believe this is our first argument since we've been married, my love?" He said smirking at her.  
  
"I do believe you are right, my husband." She glanced down at her abdomen as she felt a sharp kick. "Little one agrees too, Severus. Feel." She clasped his hand and put it to her much rounded abdomen as Severus felt his child kicking inside her for the first time. It was amazing. He bent over and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "You have a free period first lesson don't you, Severus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, we'll have breakfast here and then discuss our plan for the 'separation'."  
  
They both stood up and moved off into their bedroom to make passionate love to one another. 


	16. chapter 16

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Severus and Hermione woke up naked and wrapped in each other's arms to the bright sunlight that was filtering through their bedroom windows. It was still very early morning but they had both slept longer than usual due to the events of the previous night. Hermione moved her head slightly, which was resting on Severus' chest. Severus was awake, preferring to stroke her hair gently until she woke up of her own accord. He had a great deal on his mind, namely why two people would try to break up their marriage.  
  
"Severus?" Hermione said her voice still thick from sleep. She cleared her throat lightly.  
  
"Yes, my love?" He asked in his liquid velvet tones as his dark gaze landed on her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
  
"For what?" He asked with a slight frown.  
  
"Asking if you were having an affair," he moved his hands from her hair to rub down her back. "I should have shown you far more trust. You certainly do deserve it from me."  
  
"Hermione, love. Do not apologise. I'm disconcerted by your so-called secret admirer as well, and it is no fault of yours that someone is trying to brain wash you. This whole thing is a messy situation." He told her lightly and continued to rub her back. "And one concocted solely by Slytherins I should imagine."  
  
"I love you, Severus." She whispered, kissing his chest softly.  
  
"I love you too, my wife." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"So, will we stage some kind of separation?" Hermione asked as she turned to face him slightly and placed her hands on his chest, resting her chin on top of them to look at his face.  
  
"I don't think I can live being separated from you." He told her, stroking her face slightly as he grimaced at the thought.  
  
"Me neither." She told him. "But we need to find out who is doing this to us and I believe that this is the only way."  
  
"I agree." He sighed deeply. "So, what do you suggest?"  
  
"Well." She started only to be cut off by an incessant tapping at one of the bedroom windows. Severus moved his hand to perform some wandless magic in order to allow the owl entrance. It swiftly made its way over to the bed and dropped a heavy letter addressed to Hermione before flying back to the owlry without waiting. "Ah, another letter from my secret admirer," she announced with a fake smile and far less than enthusiastically as another owl brought a scroll for Severus this time.  
  
"It appears I have one also." He said picking it up from the pillow where it had landed and frowning; this would be the first one addressed to him. They looked to each other. "After you, dear," Severus told her.  
  
Hermione opened the letter and sat bolt upright in bed, startled as a photograph slipped out and landed face down.  
  
My Sweet,  
  
Here is your proof. I will be here for you. I will be watching you closely. I will make my self known when the time is right. Remember my love for you in your time of pain, as it will provide a guiding light in your hours of need.  
  
She reached for the photograph and her initial reaction was total shock before she forced herself to look a little closer and laughed out loud.  
  
"What is so funny?" She handed him the photograph and he looked completely horrified as he sat up himself. "I-I didn't. I absolutely swear to you, I never."  
  
"Severus. I know." She told him still chuckling as she rubbed his arm affectionately.  
  
"You know?" He asked horrified as he looked over the top of the photo at her.  
  
"It's your head but not your body. You can see your head has been superimposed onto the photograph. However, it is Sonia Flint. Quite a lot more than what I wanted to see of her actually." The picture showed a man with Severus' head superimposed over the rightful head and Sonia Flint giving him a blowjob, both quite naked.  
  
"Me too," Severus said placing the picture to one side as he picked up his scroll again.  
  
Professor,  
  
Do we still have our meeting set for tonight? I believe a more pleasant setting should be in order. Let's meet in my chambers at 8pm. I have so many ideas to discuss with you and we will have more privacy since, as you know, as Head Girl I have my own rooms.  
  
Sonia  
  
"I've been propositioned. I think." Severus replied raising his eyebrow and handing the scroll to Hermione. "Do I go?" He asked her.  
  
"Erm. I need to think, let's eat breakfast." They ate breakfast while Hermione thought about what they would need to do in order to sort this whole situation out.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Severus asked as he saw her eyes light up whilst she was eating a spoonful of porridge.  
  
"Yes," she swallowed and took a deep breath. "We need to speak to the Headmaster though. he can cast the spell."  
  
"What spell?"  
  
"The one that will make me hate you. I can't hide my love for you otherwise, Severus." She informed him. "And I would find it so hard to act exceptionally angry at you when I'm clearly not. The puppy dog look you get in your eyes when I shout at you would just kill me if I were simply pretending to be angry."  
  
"What are you talking about. 'puppy dog look'?" He asked slightly outraged, he much preferred his strict overgrown-bat look to be honest.  
  
"It's true." She said giggling at him when he rolled his eyes and tutted, pretending to be offended.  
  
"How long will this spell last?" He asked getting back to the subject at hand.  
  
"A couple of days I should imagine. Not at all permanent though and I think that I need the spell in order to be believable and therefore, lure our secret author out of the shadows." She said far too excitedly for what she was proposing.  
  
"What then?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I play the injured party and hopefully draw the secret admirer out. In order to do that you will need to meet Miss. Flint and I'll have to catch you together at some point I guess." She began to explain.  
  
"Together?" He gulped, shocked at what he thought she was suggesting.  
  
"I just mean walking together in the corridor or something." She said waving her hand to stop whatever he had been thinking she meant from forming real thoughts.  
  
"Okay." He said, still not quite getting her idea. "But why must I meet with Miss. Flint?"  
  
"I do believe they are both in on this whole thing together. I think she will know who is behind all of this." Hermione told him.  
  
"Then I will speak to her. There's no reason for this spell you speak of." Severus said in an authoritative manner, putting his foot down.  
  
"No. She will not tell you anything and you can't use Veritaserum or intimidate her in anyway, Severus. You are her professor after all." Hermione said. "There is also the possibility she is being coerced in all of this as well. After all she has never done anything like this before and I know that it is not you with her in that photograph. She must have strong moral fibre as well since she managed to make Head Girl. something's just very wrong about all of this."  
  
"Okay, so we are going to use her for our own means?" He asked sharply, he didn't want to use one of his Slytherins in such a manner, especially if she were an innocent victim as well.  
  
"No, we need to make sure she is safe in all of this." Hermione said, alleviating his concerns. "What we need is to just make a spectacle in front of everyone and therefore ensure that this secret admirer of mine is watching. That way he will make himself known."  
  
"And what of Miss. Flint? Her reputation?" Severus demanded.  
  
"She will be fine. When this is over and she has been cleared we will make it known just as publicly that she was helping us. That is of course if I ever need to actually make people know it is she who is supposedly having an affair with you."  
  
"We should tell her what we are planning, get her permission to use her in our plan, Hermione." Severus said in defence of his Slytherin prefect.  
  
"We can't, we don't know if she is being coerced or not." Hermione replied. "We don't want our plan returning to the secret author or it could all fall through and we'd be back to square one."  
  
"Okay, but I don't like this." Severus sighed, resigned to the fact that this would have to be brought to a head sooner rather than later and there was no other way to do it.  
  
"Oh, and you'll need for me to throw you out as well. You can sleep in the dungeons for a night. or two. can't you?" Hermione asked him tentatively.  
  
"Hermione, I'm beginning to like this plan less every second." He wined with a sneer on his face.  
  
"Only for one night then. or I could go visit my parents for a day and night. I'm sure Lavender could cover my classes for me?" She thought for a second. "No, that wouldn't work. I need to be here for when the secret admirer shows himself. I'll stay with Ron and Lavender for a night, catch up with them, either that or remain here."  
  
"Will you tell them of this plan?"  
  
"There's no time, Severus. Don't worry. I wouldn't let anyone get their revenge on you for hurting me before I do." She said with an evil glint in her eye. "Come along then, my soon-to-be-estranged husband. We need to see Dumbledore, and we'll have to use the floo network until the spell has been cast." Hermione said as she got up and clasped Severus' hand, pulling him to his feet.  
  
~~*~~  
  
They both entered the Headmaster's office to find it empty. "He must still be at breakfast." Hermione commented as they both stood in the middle of the office and waited for him to arrive.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want, Hermione?" Severus asked wanting to make sure she was certain.  
  
"This is what needs to happen, Severus. It will only be for a few days and then hopefully this will be over with." She said as she put her arms around him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Ah. Good morning, my elusive Heads of Houses. We missed you at breakfast this morning. I trust you are both well?" Albus Dumbledore said as he entered his office and Severus and Hermione turned to face him, releasing one another in turn. "Our Head Girl was asking where you were this morning, Severus. I believe she needs to speak with you about something. She did seem quite nervous." Dumbledore said as he indicated they should sit down.  
  
"That'll be right." Hermione muttered under her breath and glanced sideways at her husband.  
  
They each took a seat and Hermione and Severus both explained what had happened, showing him the evidence of the photograph and the notes they'd both received.  
  
"So, we would like you to help us, please." Severus said.  
  
"Of course. I know one spell, Hermione that will make you believe it is truly Severus in the photograph." Dumbledore said. "And I do agree with Hermione's assessment that we should not let Miss. Flint in on this plan. I think the elusive Book of Shadows is possibly controlling her. It is certain that this text is under the control of someone in this school and has been for some time now. If we find your secret admirer, Hermione, I believe we will be lead to the book. Miss Flint is clearly being influenced by something and I refuse to believe it is simply her teenage hormones."  
  
"Well, your spell ought to do it, I think, Headmaster. Of course if I truly did believe it was Severus in the photograph I would castrate him, and I don't particularly want to do that since I know it is not true." She said, smiling at Severus who was looking fairly nervous and he crossed his legs self-consciously.  
  
"I understand and so I will cast a protection spell on Severus. You will not be able to cast any magic against him." Albus told them.  
  
"She'll find another way to do it." Severus mumbled with an audible gulp.  
  
"Well then, Severus. I do suggest you not be alone with her for the time being." Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"What about our wedding rings?" Severus asked.  
  
"Just take it off, wear it round your neck." Hermione said as she moved to do just that.  
  
"It can not be removed, love. Unless you were ever to fall out of love with me and then it would simply dissolve along with our marriage."  
  
"Then a concealment and weightless charm." Hermione said and Severus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Right then," Albus nodded. "Are you both ready?"  
  
"Wait." Hermione said, turning to Severus. "I'll apologise now for whatever I will say to you in the next few days."  
  
"And I apologise for making you think whatever you will be angry at me for, is true." Severus replied. They both stood up and kissed each other before turning to the Headmaster and nodding their heads in unison.  
  
Dumbledore lifted his wand and cast two concealment and weightless charms on both of their rings. They wiggled their fingers a bit, still feeling their rings present for a few seconds before they could not see or feel them at all. They looked to each other in silent understanding.  
  
"Okay, Severus?" Dumbledore said raising his wand to Severus' chest. Severus nodded and Dumbledore said the incantation that would keep him safe from Hermione. "Praesidium!" A small golden coloured light left Albus' wand and surrounded Severus forming a sort of bubble before winking out. "Hermione, if you would test the spell for me please?"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" She shouted pointing her wand at Severus but the spell dissolved into the golden bubble and Severus was safe.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione." Albus nodded to her. "And now, I will cast a spell on Hermione solely to make her think that this photograph is actually you, Severus. She will already believe that she has confronted you and that you are both in my office to discuss a separation. This spell should make you angry only, Hermione. You should not feel hurt or sorrow, just anger." Dumbledore told her. Hermione and Severus both nodded and Severus quickly gave her a kiss to say a temporary goodbye. "Sum Irasci!" Dumbledore intoned gravely as he lifted his wand to Hermione and a red spark left it, heading straight for her chest as he replayed his thoughts to her about what she was to be angry with.  
  
Severus looked on in horror as she closed her eyes and stumbled backwards. He reached out to stop her from falling when her eyes suddenly sprang open and she glared with pure unadulterated venom at him. "Keep you hands off me, Snape!" She snarled and Severus moved a few steps away from her in total astonishment. She steadied herself and looked to the Headmaster. "I believe everything has been said, Headmaster?" She asked quickly and angrily.  
  
"I believe so, Professor. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Dumbledore replied looking intently at her and indicating the photograph on his desk. "I trust you will be cordial to our Head Girl despite what this picture would indicate?"  
  
"I can try, Headmaster. After all it takes two to tango." She replied trying to calm her breathing down and ignore Snape as much as possible. "And I trust you will deal with him?" She asked jerking her head in Severus' general direction.  
  
"He will be reprimanded in private, Professor." Albus replied calmly looking over to his Potions Master and noticing that he had schooled his face to his more usual expressionless mask.  
  
"Do what you like with him, Headmaster. I must leave. I cannot stay in his presence much longer." She looked down at her hand for her wedding ring, which was no longer there. "I was going to give you the ring back, but I see I've already disposed of it."  
  
"Hermione." Severus began, he really had no clue as to what he would say; it was as though his wife had a split personality.  
  
"Do not call me Hermione! You have lost that privilege! Consider our marriage over and leave me alone!" With that Hermione turned quickly and ran from the office, slamming the door behind her as she went. Severus watched her go before slumping down in one of the chairs looking completely lost and covering his face with his hands.  
  
"She plays the part too well, Albus." He said very quietly and sighed deeply.  
  
"There, there, my boy." Albus said patting him on the shoulder. "The spell will only last a couple of days before it wears off. If we solve this problem before that time I can always remove it."  
  
"Those will be the longest days of my life, Albus." Severus intoned gravely.  
  
"Well, now. I suggest you run into each other so that you will cause a few arguments out in public. This will hopefully weed out the mystery author. Now, I do believe that you need to perhaps rescue your belongings as I believe Hermione is placing them in the corridor as we speak."  
  
"She what!" Severus shouted leaping to his feet. "She's supposed to be staying at the Weasley's."  
  
"She's chucking you out, dear boy." Albus replied. "I will have your old rooms set up while you are teaching so that you at least have a bed to sleep in tonight. As for her staying at the Weasley's- well she's quite obviously forgotten about that since I cast the spell. Now, off with you. Let's get this over with as quickly as we can."  
  
"Thank you, Albus." Severus said as he left the office himself at haste.  
  
Severus reached the main entrance to their chambers to notice that Marcus and Lucretia were both holding each other tightly and sobbing their hearts out in the painting that guarded their door.  
  
"You. fiend! How could you?" Lucretia spat when she saw Severus standing there.  
  
"Wolfsbane!" Severus barked at them.  
  
"Wrong! Professor Granger has changed the password and you shall not enter these chambers again!" Marcus shouted venomously.  
  
"There are you clothes." Lucretia snapped and pointed to the floor in front of the door. Severus looked down and found a trunk which had his clothes thrown haphazardly into it. He took out his wand and reduced the size of the trunk, picking it up and pocketing it. 'Only a couple of days,' he thought and moved off down to his office.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione was crying her eyes out at what Severus had done to her. She had managed to teach her morning classes but she had taken so many points it was a record for her. She dragged herself out of her office still red eyed and headed for the Great Hall. She was determined to hold her head high at least and she did have a growing baby to feed so she could not miss any meals. She would have preferred to eat in her chambers but they produced too many memories and she needed company in order to take her mind off things. She cast a spell to remove all of the redness around her eyes and continued walking.  
  
When Hermione entered the hall she noticed that the only seat available was next to her soon-to-be-ex-husband. She glared at him and headed to the Gryffindor table deciding that she would rather sit amongst the first years than next to him. She reached Chris and he looked up smiling slightly and knowing something was horribly wrong when she did not return the smile. "Budge up, Chris." She said with a hand gesture and he shifted himself along the seat to make some room. Hermione climbed over the long seat and sat herself down where a new plate conjured itself in front of her and the whole hall went silent. It was rather strange to be back at a student table after so many years and she helped herself to some food.  
  
"Erm. P-Professor?" Chris asked delicately.  
  
"Yes, Chris?" She asked looking down at him her patience quite thin right now but trying to be as calm as possible.  
  
"W-What are you doing?" He asked looking quizzically at her.  
  
"I'm eating lunch, Christopher. What does it look like?" She asked in a forced polite tone of voice.  
  
"But." He looked up to the head table to see all the teachers staring in wonder at his sister and then noticed Severus with a very strange look of pain and hurt on his face. "What happened?" He whispered to her.  
  
"I decided to have lunch with you today, Christopher as the only available seat was. well. you see where it is at the head table." She said jerking her head in the general direction.  
  
"But, Prof."  
  
"Oh, call me Hermione for Merlin's sake! I'm sitting at the student table after all." She snapped at him.  
  
"Hermione," he said, not knowing what else he should say.  
  
"Eat, Chris. The food is going cold." She indicated with her knife and putting an end to the conversation.  
  
"I-I-I."  
  
"And do stop stuttering, it does not behove you." She admonished looking up at the other students surrounding her who were all looking strangely at her and most had their mouths gaping open. "Everyone, get on with your meals, please. Your professors are not anything other than people older than you are. I see no reason why we cannot at least eat a meal together."  
  
"Perhaps though, Professor Granger-Snape you would like to sit at the table with the other Professors?" Hermione heard a silky voice behind her say and turned to find the speaker none other than Severus who was regarding her with a raised eyebrow and a cool expression. She turned in her seat and slowly stood, which was becoming quite difficult to do with her pregnancy progressing at a rate of knots and finding she had to support her back whilst she stood. 'Time for a showdown,' Severus thought to himself and as per the plan, it would be as public as they could possibly make it.  
  
"Do you see a ring on my finger, Professor Snape? No? Perhaps that's because I no longer wish to be married to you! I will have you and all others refer to me as Professor Granger from now on." She seethed with pure hatred crossing her face as she glared at him with daggers in her eyes. "I will sit wherever I choose to Professor Snape and feed your bastard child, which you have left me high and dry with!" She snarled.  
  
Severus was absolutely seething with rage. "Our baby not a bastard child! We are married and how dare you speak of our unborn like this! You do not know what you are saying," he said in a deadly voice as he slowly took a step towards her and glared unwaveringly.  
  
"Oh, go back to your Slytherin Hussy!" She sneered as she pointed over in the general direction of Sonia Flint who was trying to just about hide under the Slytherin table as all eyes turned to her and there were resounding gasps around the hall.  
  
"Professors Granger and Snape, I believe we should move this outside of the hall." Albus Dumbledore said striding over to them and escorting them bodily from all prying eyes. Hermione shook herself free of the Headmaster and bursting into tears ran back off to her office.  
  
"Headmaster!" Severus bellowed as they reached the entranceway. "You said she would only be angry! She's clearly distraught!"  
  
"Secretum!" Albus said raising his wand and a privacy bubble formed around the both of them. "Yes, a very strange reaction indeed." He pondered. "At any rate her pregnancy must have caused the spell to change slightly. The soonest I can release it will be this evening. I think that was enough of a public display to have the required results and so you should both come to my office around 8pm- assuming the secret admirer shows himself of course."  
  
"I'm meeting with the Head Girl at that time, Headmaster." Severus told him forlornly.  
  
"Do you think that wise, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, pinning him with his clear blue eyes.  
  
"No, but it was part of the plan, Headmaster." Severus said. "And I never thought any of this was a good idea to start with anyway."  
  
"Then do not meet with her. Cancel the meeting." Albus commanded him.  
  
"Very well. I'll go and see Herm."  
  
"No, I will. She will not want to see you right now, my boy. And you have a Potions class I believe." Severus nodded and stormed off down the corridor, robes billowing furiously in his wake.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A knock resounded on Hermione's office door for the second time since her outburst that afternoon. "Enter!" She commanded and the door opened noiselessly to reveal Layton Frontera. "Mr. Frontera? What can I do for you?" She asked, she didn't want to be disturbed yet again, it had been hard enough getting rid of the Headmaster.  
  
Layton entered the room and moved over to Hermione's desk. "I saw what happened in the hall today, Professor Granger." He began in his deep and calmly controlled voice.  
  
"Oh, ten points for observation. I expect the whole school saw it, Mr. Frontera. What can I help you with?" Hermione snapped putting her quill down and looking up at him irritably.  
  
"Well, nothing, Professor. I thought I may be able to help you though?" Layton said seemingly ignoring her sarcasm.  
  
"I don't think so, Mr. Frontera. Now, I am very busy so..."  
  
"Professor, I know what it's like to have a family break up. I had to endure such a thing a couple of years ago when my mother found out about my half sister." He told her as he stood in front of her desk. Hermione sighed, perhaps this was something he needed to talk about and he must feel as though he owed her one or something.  
  
"Please, take a seat, Mr. Frontera." She offered and he sat immediately, a slight smile breaking out on his face.  
  
"My mother was so upset and my father, being the self-conceited jerk that he is told her she would have to get on and live with it. You see since they'd been married for well over a year by wizarding law they had to remain married. No divorce allowed at all or it's a spell in Azkaban for both of them." Hermione raised her eyebrows at this; it was something she had not been aware of and certainly bared some thought considering her current situation. "Anyway, my parents worked through it and Theresa was accepted by my mother into our family, though she does not live with us."  
  
"I'm pleased for you." Hermione said genuinely but there was obviously nothing she could do for him, as he seemed to be happy enough with his family situation. He rummaged in his bag suddenly and pulled out a picture frame.  
  
"Look, Professor," he said handing it over to her with a warm smile on his face. Hermione took it from his hands. "This is my family now. Well, my parents and my half sister. See? Things do get better."  
  
"Yes, I see that." Hermione said as she looked at the photograph where the family was all laughing and carrying on with each other, Layton's parents kissing tenderly in the back ground as the two siblings pushed and shoved each other playfully in the front. Layton reached into his sleeve and pulled out his wand quickly muttering a spell and causing the photo frame to change back into its original format. Hermione held it for a second until it formed into the shape of a large book and she dropped it quickly on her desk but it was already too late.  
  
"Ah, so you know of my book, Professor Granger?" He asked her with an evil glare.  
  
"Yes, how did you." She began but was cut off mid sentence.  
  
"A-ah," Layton held up his hand and she immediately stopped speaking, her eyes glazing over as Layton relayed his thoughts into her head by placing his hand on the book's front cover. "You will suggest that I show my book to the class in Arithmancy on Wednesday. You will not go back to your husband and will remain upset and angry at him, and you will accept my affections." Hermione nodded to everything that was being placed into her mind before Layton transfigured the book back into the photo frame and handed it back to Hermione. She snapped out of her glazed expression to find Layton smiling at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Frontera. I have so much on my mind right now and I guess I drifted off." She apologised and rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
  
"I understand, Professor." He said nodding.  
  
"Thank you, and here is your photograph back." She handed it back over to him.  
  
"I'll have to go now, Professor but if you need me then just let me know." He told her as he stood up and put the picture back into his bag.  
  
"Thank you and have a good afternoon." Hermione smiled back as he left her office. 


	17. chapter 17

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Later that day Severus decided to drop by Hermione's classroom to escort her to Albus' office. Classes had ended some time ago and Hermione had missed dinner, having chosen to eat in her office instead. He was walking along the corridor only to hear something clanking along in his wake rather noisily. He stopped and turned abruptly but nothing was there.  
  
"Ah-ha, you yellow bellied good for nothing! Stand and fight me like a man!" Sir Cadogan bellowed from one of the paintings to his left attracting Severus' glare. The knight raised the visor of his helmet so that he could see Severus more clearly.  
  
"Sir, do not tempt me." Severus growled back at him, it was very unlike Sir Cadogan to say anything like this to a professor.  
  
"You are a fiend who does not deserve to have a witch as a wife. I challenge you to a duel so that I may fight for her honour!" Sir Cadogan said as he grabbed a gauntlet from the background in the painting and threw it down at his feet in challenge.  
  
"Go away." Severus snarled as his temper was slowly getting the better of him and he tried very hard not to rise to the bait.  
  
"You good for nothing, cantankerous wizard, I will cut you in two with my trusty sword! My steed will stamp on your head and you will die a most painful death, which is what you deserve." He shouted back as his horse finally caught up to him- a rather dilapidated and scabby- looking horse it was as well.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait." Severus drawled sarcastically and crossed his arms. "I'll wait right here until you find a way out of your painting shall I?"  
  
"Folly!" Sir Cadogan said angrily as he approached the edge of his painting and started to try and stab Severus with his sword. "Fight me like a man you good for nothing scurvy cur! You overgrown bat!" Sir Cadogan said as he started jumping on the spot and put the visor of his helmet down over his face as he readied himself for battle.  
  
"But I am not a man. I am a wizard, Sir." He replied in a deadly, harsh whisper.  
  
"And a dark wizard at that, you traitorous Slytherin snake."  
  
"You try my patience and I tire of you, Sir. Cease this immediately!" Severus warned, leaving no room for argument.  
  
"You adulterating fool! You hussy loving Slytherin!" Severus slowly drew his wand. "You son of a."  
  
"Incendio!" He shouted and pointed his wand at the painting, which burst into flames effectively trapping Sir Cadogan inside.  
  
"Aqua Profluens!" Severus turned to find his wife standing in the corridor with her wand pointed to the painting. A stream of water erupted from her wand and effectively doused the flames. "Really, Snape," she said sadly. "I guess I should be glad you did not set alight to me as well when you got tired of me. No. You just found other entertainment instead!" She said harshly as Sir Cadogan swiftly moved out of the smouldering picture to a one that was not so smoke filled and his horse hastily followed.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Professor Granger to you," she warned coldly.  
  
"Professor Granger. We need to see the Headmaster." Severus told her getting straight to the point.  
  
"Why?" She demanded.  
  
"He asked it of us after lunch but you ran off distraught and I had to relay the message." Severus told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"You caused that distress! You absolute swine!" She shouted at him as she suddenly felt her strength wavering; the spell she had just cast seemed to have knocked the stuffing out of her.  
  
"Really," he drawled before stepping closer to her.  
  
"Stay away from me!" She commanded raising her wand towards him even though she didn't think she could cast anything right now. "Do not tempt me for I will hex you into the middle of next week, Snape!" She said forcefully and hoping she would not have to actually attempt it.  
  
"Go ahead! I do not care. Perhaps you will be kind enough to put me out of my misery while you are at it?" He shot back.  
  
"I." She lowered her wand as she caught the 'puppy-dog' expression that was in his eyes.  
  
"I miss you." He said softly and gazing intently at her, it had only been a matter of twelve hours but he was lost without her.  
  
"That's your problem then. Not mine." She was interrupted as an owl flew down the corridor and headed straight for her. She caught a letter it dropped for her and quickly put it into her pocket without looking at it. "Lead the way." She intoned and motioned for Snape to precede her.  
  
"Aren't you going to open that?" He asked as they started along the corridor.  
  
"What's it to you?" She shot back.  
  
"It might be important."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"What business is it of yours!"  
  
"I'm your husband." He replied simply.  
  
"Unfortunately, but not for much longer," she told him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He enquired suspiciously.  
  
"I have filed for a divorce, the papers should arrive soon." Severus stopped abruptly and spun around to face her, mouth wide open in utter shock. This was so sudden. The spell had only been cast that morning.  
  
"You what?" He was sure he hadn't heard correctly.  
  
"That's right, filed for divorce. Stop by my office when they arrive so you can sign the papers." She commanded.  
  
"I will not!" He point blank refused.  
  
"You will. If I have to put you under an unforgivable to make you I will." She threatened.  
  
"I will not. Forcing me to do so would not work either. It is a magical document, which requires free will from both parties in order for it to work. It can detect the imperious curse." Severus told her.  
  
"So, you would stop me from ever being happy again? How selfish of you," she said forcefully, glaring at him with acid in her eyes.  
  
"Professor," Sonia Flint said in shock as she came around the corner from the library and heading off on her rounds and almost bumped into Severus.  
  
"Miss. Flint," Severus nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Oh Professor Granger, I wonder if." Sonia began only to be cut off.  
  
"Well, don't. He is a free agent now and you are most welcome to him!" Hermione told her.  
  
"I wasn't going to ask that but I may very well take you up on that offer." She said smiling at Severus who rolled his eyes in frustration and covered his eyes with his hand. "I was going to ask if you had seen Samuel Davies? He is supposed to relieve me from my hall duty this evening but I had to change the timetable due to a cancelled meeting." She said as she glanced at Severus; the very person she was supposed to be seeing that evening.  
  
"No, I have not. Why don't you try sending him an owl, I hear you're good at sending those?" She hissed before brushing past her and heading off to Dumbledore's office post haste; Severus following a little way behind like a child who had just been scolded by its mother.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Ah, Professor Granger, Professor Snape," Dumbledore said as he stood up and motioned for them to sit. Hermione dragged her chair away from Severus' slightly and sat down heavily as she placed her hands onto her now very, distended abdomen and rubbed lovingly; the baby was doing flip flops it seemed and it was very uncomfortable.  
  
"You wanted to see us, Headmaster." Hermione said far less than jovially despite her very motherly moment.  
  
"I most certainly did. Has the plan worked, Severus?" Albus asked glancing over at him and then back at Hermione.  
  
"It has set the wheels in motion, Albus but we still do not know his identity as yet. Unless he has signed the letter he just sent to Professor Granger?" Severus said glancing over at Hermione and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you know of my letter?" She spat at him.  
  
"Enough. Open it." He commanded shortly.  
  
"No." She said simply. "It is private."  
  
"Professor Granger. It is very important. May I see your letter, please?" Dumbledore asked holding out his hand. Hermione gazed at him for a long moment before pulling the note reluctantly out of her pocket and handing it over to the Headmaster. Albus opened it and read it aloud.  
  
My Sweet,  
  
I see what he is doing to you and it is breaking my heart. The scene in the hall today was almost too much for me and I nearly made myself known to you then. I will always be there for you but you will have to wait a while to see me in person. Remember that things can only get better.  
  
"No signature again," Dumbledore said looking up at his two professors.  
  
"He was witness to the scene at lunch time though. That's something at least." Severus replied with a calculating look on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about, Snape?" Hermione demanded from her position on the other side of the office.  
  
"Headmaster, can you remove the spell now it is becoming most difficult to be in my wife's company right now?" Severus asked exasperated and Dumbledore nodded, standing up and pointing his wand at Hermione who was glaring at Snape even more so.  
  
"This will not hurt you, my dear." Albus said. "Sum Placidus!" A blue spark was emitted from Albus' wand this time and hit Hermione in the chest again and she closed her eyes for a few seconds. She blinked a few times before glancing at her husband but it was not with a look either of the men in the room expected.  
  
"What are you up to?" She demanded as she looked to Severus with hatred in her eyes. "What spell did you cast on me in the first place?"  
  
"A-Albus?" Severus asked looking to him for an explanation. Albus sat heavily in his chair and pondered things again with his chin in his hands.  
  
"I do not know, Severus." He replied quietly after a pause and shaking his head slightly as he regarded Hermione.  
  
"I suggest you find out, Albus! What has happened here?" Severus shouted in pure rage. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Need I spell it out you, you adulterating fool?" Hermione shot at him as she began to feel most uncomfortable under the Headmaster's stare.  
  
"Herm."  
  
"How many times have I said not to call me that?" She demanded with anger clear in her face and posture. "If we are through here, I'd like to leave now, Headmaster."  
  
"No, Professor Granger. I need for you to stay for a little while longer." Albus retorted. "Have you spoken to any students outside of class today?"  
  
"Christopher, my brother, I spoke to Layton Frontera, and Sonia Flint on the way here erm... Carlos Nero and Thomas Buchannan." Hermione replied calming down slightly as she thought.  
  
"And did you touch any foreign objects at all?" Albus asked.  
  
"I do not recall, Professor Dumbledore. It has been a very long and painful day after all." She said glancing at Snape who was seated with his head in his hands and not able to make eye contact with her. "Yes, you hang your head in shame." She snarled in his direction.  
  
"Very well, I will perform a counter spell to a curse that you may have been exposed to." Albus said standing up again and pointing his wand at her. Severus raised his head in newfound hope. After a few seconds Albus sat back down again. "Hermione, how do you feel?" He asked hopeful that she would be back to her normal self.  
  
"Much the same, Headmaster, like a woman who has allowed her husband to use her. Like someone who has been trampled and cheated on and like an expecting mother who is sick of having spells cast on her." Albus shook his head; there was nothing else to be done. "May I go now? Since you've obviously run out of spells to throw at me. I am pregnant you do realise, don't you? I wouldn't want you to hurt this baby, even if it is a bastard." Hermione stormed from the office and slammed the door before Severus could react to her name calling again.  
  
"Explain, old man. Now." Severus seethed through clenched teeth and looking daggers at the Headmaster from his seat.  
  
"The spell we used this morning is no longer in effect." Albus replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"I beg to differ. She's still acting like I have been unfaithful to her!" Severus bellowed.  
  
"However, I do believe she has been exposed to Sekhmet's curse somehow. and she should not see you in this photograph if she were to look at it again- as I said, that spell has been lifted." Albus told him whilst motioning to the photograph he had pulled from a desk draw.  
  
"But you performed the counter curse." Severus said starting to get a very bad feeling about this. "And she is still not back to her normal self."  
  
"And as she pointed out, she is pregnant, Severus. The pregnancy must have thrown off my counter curse." Albus replied.  
  
"So what do we do?" Severus asked calming down again and on the verge of falling into a very large pit of depression.  
  
"Get the book and destroy it. It may wear off in time or indeed may dissipate once the baby is born. If not then we may be able to try the counter curse again once the baby has been born." Albus replied.  
  
"All of those suggestions require a significant amount of time, Albus." Severus cried. "Hermione is only half way through her pregnancy."  
  
"Be patient, Severus. There is nothing we can do right now." Albus told him.  
  
"Albus, are you aware she has already filed for a divorce?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Severus." Albus said looking at him gravely. "You do not have to sign the papers though, that is your one reprieve at least and she can not make you sign them, as you well know."  
  
"What is the point of staying married if she won't even talk to me civilly?" Severus asked miserably.  
  
"Time, Severus. Time. It will all work out." Albus told him as he came around his desk and rubbed his shoulder in a show of support. "Trust me."  
  
Severus snorted. "Albus, I cannot lose her. It will kill me." He told him in something of a broken voice, his entire world was crumbling about him as he spoke and he could feel the endless pit of depression calling to him to jump into.  
  
"Then, Severus, I suggest you try to win her heart again. Fight for what is yours but do give her some time to calm herself down first, that way she will be more responsive to you." Albus suggested, after all, magic could not solve this problem just now and was therefore not an option.  
  
Severus nodded, unable to speak for fear of a complete emotional breakdown, and quickly left the office. He decided to go for a walk instead of retreating to his dungeons alone. He needed to think, needed to make his own plans on how to win his wife back.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus moved back into his dungeons and had already been in residence for a week since the counter curses Dumbledore had cast had not worked. It was now near the end of February, well, the end of the third week actually and only one week since St. Valentine's Day, which neither husband nor wife had had any part in. He had been back to their chambers once just to see if he could get in but Marcus and Lucretia still forbade him entrance and turned him away sullenly. So, he had gone to his office and tried to get in through the secret passageway, only to find the entrance at the other end sealed with quite a nasty hex on the door, which had made his genitals itch with a rash for four days solid and didn't help improve his mood one iota.  
  
Severus had been very sullen over the last few weeks, his overgrown-greasy- git-bat attitude in full swing and taking no animosity from anyone without rising to the bait. He had taken a countless number of points over the last weeks. So many in fact, that all Houses were struggling to maintain a level over one hundred points, and this was very unusual indeed- the lowest total mid-year since the 1660's and even that had been due to a severe lack of students due to the witch hunts.  
  
Sonia Flint had gone one step too far a couple of days after the showdown in Albus' office. She had sent him another note asking for a private meeting to discuss her Potions project. She had turned up in his office in a very slinky negligee and had all but thrown herself at the Potions Master's feet. Severus had pushed her away and she had turned on him, withdrawing her wand from a very precarious location and throwing the imperious curse at him. Of course having previously been a high ranking Death Eater he had learned quite quickly how to fight this particular curse. Severus had allowed her to think she had him under her control until she dropped her wand in order to kiss him and he withdrew his own so quickly she never saw the stunning spell coming. She had dropped to the floor and Severus had immediately summoned the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore had enervated Sonia and cast the counter spell to Sekhmet's curse on her. She had immediately snapped out of the state she had been in, and looking at her appearance had feinted in pure embarrassment. She had been taken to the infirmary and had been kept under observations for several days due to having suffered a severe depletion in her magical ability, which required complete bed rest. No punishment was due her even though she had used an unforgivable because she had been under a curse at the time herself. Since that incident Sonia had thrown her self into her work and had not been seen anywhere near Severus, choosing to drop any ideas she may have had about doing a Potions project as well. He had received a very formal letter of apology from her as she had remembered everything she had done whilst under the curse and really felt the need to apologise profusely.  
  
Hermione had finally been able to stop crying although it had taken a whole week for her to get her emotions under control. She had stopped dining with her Gryffindors and now sat up at the high table with the other teachers. She never looked at Severus and always sat on the other side of the Headmaster to him. She had stopped speaking to him altogether so that she didn't have to continually feel like she was in a bad mood. She had never seen him in the Potions lab or anywhere near there when she was teaching first and second year classes and that was just fine by her. She had decided to basically block the entire part of her short married life with him out of her mind. She never talked to anybody about Severus and their situation. well, nobody except Layton that was.  
  
Layton had simply been there for Hermione, something of a shoulder to cry on, her rock. He had been a very good friend to have around and had just seemed to know everything that was going on, which was great as she really didn't feel up to lengthy explanations. He was always there whenever she was carrying heavy stacks of marking back to her office or needed help getting books out of cupboards and things. Hermione had not used her magic much at all, she was constantly tired and when she did try to cast spells she did find them difficult or that they would go sadly awry. She put this down to her pregnancy though and had simply done things the Muggle way from then on not bothering to go to Madam Pomfrey or anyone.  
  
One day Layton had even brought Hermione lunch as she had said she had to skip her meal in order to catch up on her own research. He was acting like a human house elf but he loved to simply do things for her. It was very strange to her and she always had doubts about their budding friendship, knowing that she should not let it continue since she was his teacher but all of those thoughts seemed to go away when he was there. there was always something in the back of her mind battling with those doubts and telling her it was entirely alright for them to be this way together.  
  
Layton had had Hermione under control for long enough now to not need to constantly be in contact with his book when he sent her thoughts. He could simply control her so long as she was in the close vicinity to him and it was becoming easier as her magic depleted and was sucked into his book and given back to him. He was becoming very strong and powerful now.  
  
One day in class Layton had pulled a book out of his bag, which Hermione had thought that it would be beneficial if the rest of the class saw. He handed it around and though no one seemed to open it they were all quite impressed. Layton was so happy he had shared this with the class and Hermione just went along with that, thinking that she should not question anything he ever did. as something in the back of her mind was constantly telling her- especially whenever he was near her.  
  
Severus had given Hermione quite enough space and was now intentionally running into her in corridors, though not speaking to her as yet. He was looking at her for longer periods of time and only looking away when she became visibly uncomfortable. Hermione was now six months pregnant and she had started to waddle. She was very distended now, this being her first child and most definitely her last. She had found out just this week that the baby was male and she had decided that she would name him Callum. Callum Andrew Granger that was. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with Severus, and her child would therefore not be taking his surname. She had been hurt although she didn't think the crime was that bad anymore and she did miss him. well, she missed him until Layton came and then there was that voice of so-called reason in her head again that told her she hated her husband beyond a shadow of a doubt and that Layton was everything she needed. Layton was always there for her.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was Saturday and a Hogsmede weekend for students in third year and above. The last visit before the Easter holidays so that the students may buy presents to take home if they wished. Severus had been asked to supervise the visit and when he asked who the second teacher supervising the students would be he was pleased to find out it would be Hermione. After breakfast he went out into the entrance hall and stood by the doors directly opposite Hermione. Glancing over at her he noted he had a few minutes before any student would arrive seeking an exit from the castle.  
  
"How are you?" He asked breaking the silence between them and looking at her intently.  
  
"I've been better." She mumbled tiredly and glanced at him quickly with sunken black eyes, she didn't have the energy to argue with him.  
  
"And the baby?" He asked; his voice very soft as he watched her cautiously. This was the first time they'd spoken one word in almost three weeks.  
  
"Fine," she said quickly then thought on her answer, he was trying at least and it was good they weren't arguing for once. "He's doing well, Poppy said he has turned over and he's sitting against my spine, which is quite uncomfortable for me."  
  
"He?" Severus asked in surprise, he thought it would be a girl but a boy was wonderful all the same.  
  
"Yes." She nodded as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the students began to trickle out. She cleared her throat. "Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students going to Hogsmede please check out with me."  
  
"Slytherin and Ravenclaw students with me," Severus shouted at the approaching mass but kept his eye trained on Hermione as he processed the information he was going to have a son.  
  
The students began to be checked off and headed out of the doors to their day of freedom from school. As the last of the students approached Severus asked if she would like to walk with him down to Hogsmede just as Layton Frontera was about to be checked out. Hermione glanced at the student and then up at Severus. "No thank you, Snape. I prefer to walk with the students." She told him coldly and having reverted back to being clearly angry with him.  
  
"Okay, then I will see you in town." Severus said as she left with the last of the students and Severus took the lists to Minerva so she knew who had left the grounds and so she could check them back in once they started to trickle back later in the day.  
  
Leaving the Great Hall after briefly speaking to Minerva, Christopher Granger intercepted him. "Mr. Granger." Severus acknowledged.  
  
"Severus." Snape looked at him; Chris had always been careful about calling him 'Professor Snape' when in school and wondered at the change now.  
  
"'Professor Snape'," Severus corrected him.  
  
"No, for this it should be 'Severus'." Chris said looking up at him solemnly. Snape nodded.  
  
"What can I do for you then?" Severus asked clearing his throat.  
  
"I need to speak to you."  
  
"Can it wait? I'm supervising the students in Hogsmede today?"  
  
"No." He replied simply.  
  
"Very well," Severus said before turning to seek out the Deputy Headmistress again- she was still at the head table. "Professor McGonagall. Add Mr. Granger to your list. He will be with me today."  
  
"Very well, Severus. Take good care of him; he is a first year after all." Minerva warned him from the high table. Severus nodded before turning back to Chris.  
  
"Come along. We are going into Hogsmede and you can speak to me on the way there." Severus spun around and marched them both out of the hall, his cloak billowing out behind him and Chris hurrying to keep up.  
  
When they reached the exit and stepped out into the frosty February morning Severus noticed that the last of the throng of students were already at the school gates. In fact squinting into the distance Severus noted that the last two people were simply Hermione and Mr. Frontera. Severus frowned.  
  
"So, what did you need to speak to me about, Chris?" Severus asked strolling along with Chris at his side and stuffing his hands into his pockets and out of the cold.  
  
"Hermione, of course," Chris said tightening his scarf about his neck, he had had it in his pocket from the day before when he had been outside for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"What about her?" Severus raised his eyebrow.  
  
"She's missing you." Chris replied simply.  
  
"Really?" Severus drawled. "It's a pity she doesn't tell me that herself then."  
  
"Well she won't. I don't think she can." Chris said.  
  
"Oh? And why would you think that?" He asked looking down at him and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I heard a few conversations she's been having with that boy she's with right now." He said squinting into the distance and seeing his sister with one of the students.  
  
"Mr. Frontera?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yeah, she and he have become quite friendly. He's always hanging around her."  
  
"Indeed." Severus said frowning, he hadn't quite noticed that himself; he would have to watch more carefully it would seem. "And what have you heard and observed of them?"  
  
"I've observed that he is always there with her between classes, helping her carry things, bringing her food from the kitchens, walking around with her in the halls and things like that." Chris told him.  
  
"And what have you heard?" Severus asked taking all of that information in and processing it.  
  
"Well, I've only just started to listen to them with those extendable ears. She's been saying that she misses you and that she doesn't think what you did was so wrong any more. He's been telling her to forget about you, that she doesn't need you so long as he is there. and that he'll always be there for her and the baby." Chris said.  
  
"Hmm," Severus replied as they reached the gates and Severus let them both out before stepping out himself and resetting the wards behind him.  
  
"And he started calling her 'my sweet', which I think is really weird." Chris said with a scowl on his face.  
  
"I would agree, Chris." Severus said, thinking that that should mean something to him but he couldn't quite think; Chris was giving him so much else to think about right now. They reached the edge of the town and started to walk more slowly.  
  
"So, why did you do it?" Chris asked suddenly.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Cheat on my sister?" Severus halted and pulled Chris off the path and over to the wall of the church where he and Hermione had been married. They sat down after Severus had performed a warming charm.  
  
"Right, let me bring you up to speed as I do think this is necessary." Severus began after he erected a secrecy bubble similar to the one Dumbledore had used. "I did not cheat on Hermione." He stated and Chris glanced at him sceptically as Severus looked at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"But she said."  
  
"It doesn't matter what she said. She is under the influence of a spell. or rather was." Severus sighed. "Hermione was receiving letters from a secret admirer and hate mail from someone else saying that I was having an affair with the Head Girl."  
  
"Sonia Flint?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I know that as I told her about it having overheard a conversation in the corridor to the same effect."  
  
"Oh, I wondered where she heard that from." Severus said casting a sideways glance at him. "Not that it matters anyway. One day a letter came with a photograph with seemingly me in a compromising position with this particular girl. The photograph was magically altered and Hermione suggested a plan in order to trap the two people trying to break up our marriage."  
  
"This spell that was cast on her was part of that plan?"  
  
"Yes, the Headmaster cast the spell on Hermione. The spell would make her think that it was I in the picture, and she would be angry only, at me. Hence the scene in the Great Hall, we were trying to flush out the secret admirer you see."  
  
"So, what went wrong?" Chris asked.  
  
"It's the fact Hermione is pregnant. It somehow altered the spell. She was not simply angry but quite distraught. The Headmaster removed the spell later that day but it didn't work."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, that is a story which involves the Book of Shadows." Severus said and then relayed what exactly the book was all about to him. "So, we now believe Hermione is under this book's curse and that the reason the counter curse did not work was because she is pregnant."  
  
"So what happens now?" Chris asked shocked at what he was hearing but so pleased that Severus had not actually cheated on his sister.  
  
"I'm trying to win her back as it were. I've given her time to calm down a bit as the Headmaster suggested but it appears that I now have competition with her new student friend." Severus said through clenched teeth.  
  
"He must be the letter writer." Chris said deducting from the information he'd just received.  
  
"What?" Severus asked looking a bit shocked.  
  
"Powers of reasoning, he's always hanging around her now that you're out of the picture. He is related to Theresa Urmintrude who was believed to have that book. Therefore, he must have access to the book. if he's not already the one controlling it. His fourth year friends have all been exhibiting signs of being in control from what you describe to me that the book does." Chris said. "And as for my sister, well, I forgot to mention that she no longer does any kind of magic. She finds it too tiring and is putting it down to being pregnant."  
  
Severus looked at him sharply as his brain tried to fit all of the pieces together. He was quite certain that Chris was right. Layton Frontera must be the one in control of this book. Severus stood up abruptly and looked at Chris. "We must do something about this. Come along, Chris." Chris stood up.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked as he rushed along in Severus' wake as he set off on a fast pace into town.  
  
"To find Hermione, we need to watch her." He stopped and Chris bumped into him. "Feel like being a real spy for a day?" Severus asked as he turned to face Chris.  
  
"I'd love that." Chris said excitedly, his eyes sparkling in anticipation of being able to play something like a real-life Sherlock Holmes.  
  
"We must disguise ourselves." Chris looked around the general vicinity for something with which to do that. "I mean with magic not camouflage, Mr. Granger we are wizards not Muggles!" Severus snapped.  
  
"Oh, right." Chris said sheepishly.  
  
"Evanesco!" Severus said casting a cloaking spell on them both. Chris didn't feel any different and looked to Severus quizzically. "We are invisible to everyone but each other." Severus explained quietly.  
  
"Cool." Chris said rather impressed.  
  
"However, in order to be a spy you must realise that we will still cast a shadow, and we will still be heard as well as feel quite solid if someone were to walk into us. Got it?" Severus asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." Chris nodded.  
  
"Very well stay close to me, and off we go." Severus said as he moved off into the town more slowly so that Chris could keep close and they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. 


	18. chapter 18

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks with Layton following closely behind. She was so tired and badly needed to sit down, the journey from Hogwarts to Hogsmede having seemed twice as long due to the fact they had walked fairly slowly and she was carrying more weight than usual. Layton nudged her over to a quiet corner and they sat down in some seats ordering a butterbeer and a lemon and kiwi juice for Hermione. Layton was sitting a little too close for comfort but he said that it was alright and so Hermione, feeling too exhausted to argue let him stay where he was without fuss.  
  
"What did Snape want?" Layton asked in a hushed voice; he had witnessed some of their conversation from the shadows of the entrance hall earlier and felt quite jealous that he had managed to monopolise some of her time.  
  
"He just wanted to know how I was." Hermione replied with a slight yawn and placed her chin on her hand, which was supported by her elbow on the table, resting her head.  
  
"And?" He encouraged her less than pleasantly and glared at her until she answered.  
  
"Nothing more, Layton." She asserted herself shaking her head slightly and closing her eyes for a long and tired blink.  
  
"I know there's something you aren't telling me, my sweet." He glowered at her. "You must tell me everything so that I can help you." He said placing his hand on her back and rubbing affectionately.  
  
She sighed heavily before turning to face him slightly. "Well, I told him that the baby is going to be a boy."  
  
"What did he say to that?" Layton asked with a sneer.  
  
"He seemed a little surprised, especially that I knew the sex. I believe he may have secretly desired a girl but a boy is just as special to him, I believe. He never thought he would have children you see." She said a little dreamily and lost in thought for a moment. "And why am I telling a student this?" She asked more to herself but Layton had heard much to her detriment.  
  
"I ask it of you and you tell me, that's why. I am not just a student to you, Mudblood." Hermione gulped as Layton's expression darkened and she nodded her head reluctantly.  
  
"I understand," Hermione murmured.  
  
"You must drive him away from you." Layton told her. "He is getting too close again. Make sure you tell him the baby's name, emphasise that you want him to have nothing to do with the baby."  
  
"I will but." Hermione began only to be cut off immediately.  
  
"But? But!" Layton said becoming angry and moving his face close to hers so he could admonish her in more privacy; so as not to draw unwanted attention to them both.  
  
Just then Severus and Chris entered the pub and spotting Layton and Hermione they crept into the booth with them but remained flat against the wall. Severus was immediately raging with jealously; Mr. Frontera was touching his wife and sitting far too close for comfort. Hermione was looking even more tired and drawn, glazed over as Frontera spoke to her in hushed tones.  
  
"You will never question me again!" Layton continued in a commanding whisper. "He is no good for you as I've had to tell you countless times now. I'd think you would get this through your thick head but I guess being a Mudblood interferes somehow." He hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered close to tears now as she struggled to hold her emotions in so as not to draw more unwanted attention from Layton and make him even angrier.  
  
"My sweet, I only want what is best for you." Layton said calming down very suddenly. Severus was furious but inclined to keep his cover and gain any further information he could, he was surprised Chris was managing to keep himself under control as well. Frontera was certainly showing himself to be an unstable character indeed. "Did the divorce papers arrive?" Layton asked suddenly and Severus was taken aback, so he had been the one to push things. the creep. Severus could cheerfully rip him limb from limb with his bear hands right now.  
  
"Not yet." She replied sullenly, she really didn't want to divorce her husband. deep down anyway.  
  
"You must write to the Ministry and ask them to hurry the process along."  
  
"I will."  
  
"For only then can you be mine completely, my sweet. And when his bastard child is born we shall raise him under the new Rule, Sekhmet's Rule." He whispered evilly in her ear. Hermione appeared to make no flinching movements at anything he said at all. It was as though she was under complete control.  
  
"Now, the Easter Holidays begin in one week time and as you know all students have been asked to go home for the three weeks by the Headmaster." He started pulling back slightly from her.  
  
"Yes. I will miss you, Layton." She said quite insincerely. In truth Hermione couldn't wait to get some space between them, he made her feel quite disconcerted of late and she was way too tired to be bothered with him.  
  
"You should, I am always there for you." He reiterated again becoming something like a broken record.  
  
"Yes, you are." Hermione said, glancing the other way and rolling her eyes slightly, she knew she was being controlled by him in someway but could only fight it on occasion and when she could she tried to cover this when in his presence. After all, she was out of the protection of Hogwarts right now and anything could happen to her.  
  
"I will write to you with instructions on what to do."  
  
"I will anticipate your correspondence." She said in a monotone voice.  
  
"You will write to me with any concerns you have."  
  
"I will." Hermione said beginning to close her eyes and yawn. "I feel so tired, so drained."  
  
"Did you take the potion?" He frowned at her.  
  
"Yes, but it didn't have much effect. Severus?" Hermione said catching a whiff of his scent in the air and looking up as if to spot him frowning as she glanced around. Little did she know she looked directly at him as he took a step forward from his shadows.  
  
Potion? What was Frontera giving to his wife. his pregnant wife at that? Severus thought, enraged.  
  
"What!" Layton demanded as she mentioned Snape's name. Just then they were interrupted by someone coming through the doors, and heading in their direction.  
  
"'Mione?" Said a familiar voice as a tall and slim man came up to them and looked at the scene before him.  
  
"Harry!" She exclaimed, a huge smile erupting on her face as he came around to her side of the table and hugged her tightly. He still had long dark hair and had started to grow a beard as well, now wearing contact lenses he did not look anything like he had in his school days and in fact, he looked quite ruggedly dashing.  
  
"Wow, 'Mione you're massive." He grinned looking at her abdomen in awe.  
  
"Who are you? We were having a private conversation here, which you have interrupted." Layton demanded.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry said straightening up again. "I'll leave you alone and we'll catch up later, 'Mione."  
  
"No, I've not seen you since Christmas. I'm sure Layton wouldn't mind." Hermione said hoping beyond anything that Harry would stay with her.  
  
"I will leave you in peace, Professor. Remember what I have said to you." With that he got up and made a hasty exit from Hermione and this unknown 'friend' of hers.  
  
Severus took a deep and calming breath. He didn't know what Harry Potter was doing there but he was more than grateful that he was. He squeezed Chris' shoulder indicating that they should leave the pub; he needed to speak with Albus and at least attempt to supervise some of the student's visit to Hogsmede.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione walked back to the castle with Harry at her side, her arm hooked in his for support as she waddled slightly. He had come back at the Headmaster's request but could not say why exactly as he had yet to visit with Dumbledore. Hermione had told him of her change in relationship with Severus and he was very concerned about the whole situation, of course he had already heard about their split through Ron. He wanted to rip Snape limb from limb but that could wait. he wouldn't go and actively seek him out until he knew more about what was going on.  
  
Harry opened the doors to the main entrance and escorted Hermione to her quarters before leaving her at the door and heading off to the Headmaster's office for his meeting. Hermione stood at the door for a few moments until Harry was well out of the way and turned around and headed back to her old chambers. She had moved out of their marital chambers about a week ago- Layton had suggested it and of course living in their married quarters alone did bring back too many memories, why she had let Harry escort her to these ones was beyond her.  
  
Hermione had had a field day before she left their marital chambers. it had been Layton's suggestion- she did remember that much. Everything that could be smashed was smashed and she had remembered ripping pictures off the walls and turning over their bookcases and desks. She had planned on burning the pile of furniture and ornaments but she couldn't quite cast Incendio and so she had simply left the mess and moved on out. Leaving behind everything that reminded her of her soon-to-be-ex-husband, she hadn't looked back since.  
  
Moving down the dimly lit corridor Hermione was suddenly grabbed tightly around her right upper arm and dragged into a dark shadow before being pushed forcefully up against the wall. She thought she could just about make out Layton's face contorted in rage, and she was certain it was him when he snarled angrily in her ear. "Who was he?"  
  
"Who was he?" She repeated, alarmed at his change in demeanour towards her. He had become increasingly antagonistic against her over the last week and she was becoming increasingly frightened and nervous each time she saw him. especially when they were alone and in a darkened corridor.  
  
"The man, who interrupted us," he hissed in her ear his breath hot against the side of her face.  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter. He's o-one of my b-best friends." She stuttered and cringed at him, the pain in her arm becoming unbearable as he still squeezed it hard.  
  
"Is he now?" Layton growled in a clipped fashion. Having Harry Potter back here was definately not a good thing judging by how he had managed to kill one of the most powerful dark wizards already. "You will push him away from you. You do not need his friendship. He has not been here for you as I have." He told her succinctly.  
  
"But." She started.  
  
"No buts!" Layton whispered loudly in her ear, his breath still hot on the side of her head and suddenly his tongue darted out to lick her. "You are mine." He informed her and kissed her roughly on the cheek, grazing her earlobe with his teeth. She tried to pull away but he was far too strong for her. "I have decided to summon you in the holidays. I do not trust you here alone without me."  
  
"I understand." She said; her voice breaking as he tightened his grip on her arm and she stifled a sob.  
  
"I will write and inform you when to leave." She nodded and he roughly grabbed her chin with his other hand and forced her more up against the wall, pressing her hard against it and capturing her lips with his in a bruising kiss. She struggled hard and managed to break her lips away.  
  
"The b-baby, Layton, you are h-hurting my baby." She cried and he slowly moved away from her watching as she sunk down the wall into a crouched position with her hands cradling her abdomen protectively. He tutted loudly at her, disgusted at what he was looking at.  
  
"Pull yourself together, Mudblood. Go back to your chambers." Layton spat orders at her before turning on his heel and leaving her alone in the darkened corridor with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Hermione sat and cried, taking deep gulping breaths and trying to calm herself down before she struggled back to her feet and headed off to her quarters rubbing her arm to try and dissipate the pain that was shooting through it.  
  
Hermione yanked her sleeve up and noticed a large hand shaped bruise, which was throbbing very badly indeed. She felt sick, tired and drained. She thought for a few seconds trying to clear her disordered mind before deciding to visit Poppy in the infirmary she was worried about the baby as she felt a spasm in her abdomen. She left her chambers again and after a short while she was in the hospital wing and approaching the school medi- witch.  
  
"Hermione, my dear. What happened?" Poppy asked bustling over to her and immediately directing her to a bed.  
  
"I-I. I'd rather not talk about it, Poppy." Hermione stuttered with tears brimming in her eyes again. "My arm hurts. A lot." Poppy pushed up her sleeve and gasped at the deep red hand mark around her upper arm and the swollen lump that was forming. Looking back at Hermione she noted how drained she looked and the huge black rings that were under her eyes and pale complexion emphasised this.  
  
"Lie down." Poppy directed and Hermione did this, struggling to lift her feet, which Poppy helped her with. She started to examine her arm with her wand and tutted loudly. "You have a fractured humerus. How did this happen?"  
  
"I told you." Hermione began meekly.  
  
"Severus? Did he do this to you?" She demanded angrily. "Is he being abusive towards you?"  
  
"No! He would never hurt me. physically anyway." Hermione said angrily at the suggestion the nurse had made.  
  
"Then who?" She asked once more. "This is physical assault, Hermione. It is no accident," Poppy stated bluntly and looked sympathetically at her.  
  
"It's nothing, Poppy. Just heal it and I'll be off." Hermione protested; the pain was doing nothing for her already short temper these days.  
  
"No, you are staying here for tonight at least. You are in no state to be alone tonight. I can see you have been crying, my dear. You are exhausted and completely drained. I can tell from the observations I'm running on you right now. Are you eating and sleeping?" Poppy asked as she passed her wand over Hermione for a second time to check her physical wellbeing.  
  
"I eat. I can't seem to sleep much though." Hermione responded quietly.  
  
"Well, I'll have to see about that then." Poppy bustled off for some potions before heading back to Hermione's bed. "Here, take this skele-grow potion first." She said handing her the vial. Hermione gulped it and almost threw it back up; it tasted like dead putrefied fish and was quite nauseating. Of course it didn't help to have a good working knowledge of Potions and therefore know what went into making them in the first place.  
  
"Urghh," she grimaced and handed Poppy the vial back as she shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"Here." Poppy handed her another potion. "An analgesia potion for your pain." This one tasted no better and Hermione was on the verge of asking for an anti-emetic. "Now, that's your arm taken care of. Are you hurt anywhere else?"  
  
"The baby. could you make sure he is alright?" She asked worriedly Poppy withdrew her wand again and scanned her abdomen.  
  
"He's fine, my dear." Hermione sighed in relief. "But you do have some bruising to your abdomen." She cast a healing spell over her abdomen and stood back up. "Now, I will get you something to eat and then you can take a sleeping potion and stay here tonight for observations."  
  
"Poppy, I will be fine in my own chambers." Hermione protested.  
  
"No, I absolutely insist that you stay here. If you do not comply I will have Albus relieve you of all duties until this baby is born." She threatened and Hermione yielded very quickly at the threat.  
  
After a hot meal, which had been the most Hermione had eaten in quite a while Poppy gave her a dreamless sleeping draught and tucked her into bed for the night. Once Hermione was fast asleep Poppy summoned the Headmaster.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Albus asked stepping through the doors of the hospital wing looking quite concerned at why he had been summoned.  
  
"Please come into my office, Albus." Poppy said and he complied immediately. "Albus, I have Professor Granger here. I believe she was assaulted but she refuses to say who it was. She flatly denied that it was Severus though but I don't know."  
  
"It was not Severus." Albus told her pointedly. "He would not do such a thing. He has far too much respect for her." Poppy snorted loudly.  
  
"Respect?" She asked incredulous. "He's shown her nothing of the sort, cavorting with the Head Girl in the way he did."  
  
"He did not, Madam Pomfrey." Albus said and then explained everything that had happened to Hermione. ".Severus came to see me after he got back from Hogsmede. Hermione seems to be under the control of Layton Frontera. He is now believed one hundred percent to be in control of the Book of Shadows." He finished quietly.  
  
"My word," Poppy said lost for words. "I had no idea, Albus." She said shaking her head at the thought.  
  
"Neither do most people, and for very good reason, Poppy. We need to keep this book as much of a secret as possible."  
  
"Oh, poor Severus," Poppy commented deep in thought. "So what do we do now then?"  
  
"I think Hermione should remain in your care for tonight at least. I will inform Severus of her condition. he is after all her husband." Albus informed her.  
  
"Very well," Poppy said and Albus headed off to find his Potions Master while Poppy checked on Hermione.  
  
About thirty minutes later Severus bounded into the Infirmary and headed straight for Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Severus." Poppy acknowledged with a nod of her head.  
  
"Poppy. How is my. Professor Granger?" He asked, correcting himself.  
  
"Your wife is doing fine, Severus. Albus told me everything and I'm so sorry for you, you do not deserve any of this." Poppy explained with compassion.  
  
"Thank you, Poppy. And my son? Is he alright?" Severus enquired.  
  
"He is fine although Hermione did have some minor bruising to her abdomen so I can only imagine what someone was attempting to do." Poppy told him and he exhaled angrily.  
  
"May I see her?" Severus asked while trying to keep his calm.  
  
"Yes, but she is sleeping right now. I've given her a dreamless sleep potion."  
  
"Very well. I will sit with her tonight." Severus informed her and Poppy nodded.  
  
Severus entered the private room Hermione had been moved into and pulled up a comfortable chair. He took a deep breath and reached out to hold her hand. It felt so good to touch her after the three weeks they had been apart; he thought he would never have the chance to again. He sat back and watched her sleep before falling into a doze himself while still holding her hand lightly in his.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus woke up to something squeezing his hand firmly. He opened his eyes to find Hermione still asleep but holding his hand very tightly indeed, as though her life depended on it. He stroked the back of her hand with his other and she slackened her grip and started to wake up, her eyes fluttering open and locked with his gaze. For a few seconds her gaze was loving, and warm until something seemed to click and she pulled her hand back sharply, frowning at him.  
  
"Snape," she spat. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was worried about you." He replied softly, not wanting to argue at such an early hour of the day.  
  
"Well don't be, I do not need you to. I have Lay-Lay." She trailed off, what in Merlin's name was she saying?  
  
"Layton Frontera?" He supplied calmly and she looked at him sharply, not saying anything for a moment.  
  
"What's it to you? You have Sonia Flint." She growled accusingly at him and pinning him with a venomous glare.  
  
"No. What makes you think that?" He retorted.  
  
"What.? You don't remember the photograph? The looks, people talking about you two together, the letters, the meetings? Our arguments? None of it?" She demanded incredulously as she raised her voice.  
  
"Do you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a deep voice.  
  
"Vividly!" She spat loudly at him.  
  
"Really? Have you seen the photograph recently, Hermione?"  
  
"Twice was more than enough!" Severus shook his head as she struggled to sit up and having to roll slightly in order to do it. He stood up to help her but she hit his hands away and managed to sit up herself after the expenditure of much energy. Severus reached into his pocket and withdrew the photograph.  
  
"Look. Tell me what you see." He said handing it over to her.  
  
"I see. Miss. Flint completely naked with you and she's."  
  
"Look closely at the man." He cut her off and forced the photograph forward for a closer inspection.  
  
"It's you." she began again but faltered.  
  
"No, look closely." He repeated curtly.  
  
"It's.No, you've done something to this, trying to make me believe you." She threw the photo back to him in disgust.  
  
"You truly believe that I am capable of Muggle-magic with such things?" Severus asked. "You think me capable of melding the two separate photographs together? There is no spell I know of that would do this. No potion would have this kind of effect."  
  
"No." She replied after a while, it was a rather preposterous idea. "But I'm so mad at you!" She hissed through clenched teeth and making fists with her hands.  
  
"Why? What have I done to you?" He asked completely lost as to why she would be still angry with him after being presented with this new information.  
  
"I don't know. my mind is muddled right now. I need coffee." She said determined for him not to win this argument. Severus summoned some breakfast for both of them as well as copious amounts of coffee and tea. They ate in silence, casting glares at each other every now and then and neither willing to back down or utter the first words.  
  
"What does your mind tell you now? I trust it is awake enough after four cups of coffee?" Severus asked her sarcastically as he supported his chin with his thumb and brushed his lips with his finger, looking at her intently.  
  
"I'm mad at you but I don't know why. Something is telling me that I should hate you for what you did. but I know you did nothing wrong. though I still find that hard to believe." She replied quietly, her mind was still so confused and she just couldn't sort her own thoughts out from the voice that was constantly in the back of her head.  
  
"Believe it," Severus told her. "I will be questioned under Veritaserum if you desire it, Hermione."  
  
"No," she replied shaking her head at the offer. "I do believe you didn't do it."  
  
"I'm so pleased to hear you say that you believe me, Hermione." Severus said softly.  
  
"Severus." She shook her head and sighed deeply as she tried to fight her mind control. "What's happening to me?"  
  
"You remember the spell Albus cast on you, to make you think it was me in that picture?" Severus asked.  
  
"Vaguely." She said quietly with her mind going in circles as she tried to remember things clearly trough her fuzzy addled mind.  
  
"He removed the spell that day but you had already somehow been put under the curse of the Book of Shadows. Do you remember me telling you about the book?" Severus asked sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs.  
  
"Yes, I do." She said with her eyes wide in shock as she finally had her own mind back, but it would not be for long. "Severus. He hurt me. tried to hurt our baby." She sobbed and Severus moved over to sit on the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her in a loving and comforting embrace for both of them. Hermione took a few shaky breaths. "He. he kissed me. and I didn't. Didn't want. him. to. I tried to fight him so much."  
  
"Sshh. We will discuss it when we have you back for good. Right now he still has control of you. You must try to fight him though." Severus whispered in her ear and rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"It's hard. getting harder as he gains in power. He. made me let him show the book. to my fourth year class. He has control of so many students. and I feel so weak. all. the time." Suddenly her eyes glazed over and she glared at her husband, tears ceasing to fall at once. "You are trying to coerce me somehow!" She accused pushing away violently and slapping him soundly across the face where a bright red hand print made itself known immediately.  
  
"Hermione." He said standing up suddenly and realising that she was not able to fight the curse anymore. He was shocked that she had lashed out at him; she had never ever been violent towards him before. It was clear that she was starting to turn to the Dark; as Sekhmet's Book tended to make a person do.  
  
"It's Professor Granger to you." She spat with a dark look on her face.  
  
"Of course, forgive me." He conceded sitting back down in his chair and determined not to rub his face where she had slapped him although it was burning quite fiercely now.  
  
"It seems that is all you ask of me these days. Leave me alone. I don't love you anymore or even want you near me!" Hermione hissed and pointed him to the door.  
  
"Is that so. and what about this then?" He raised his right hand and muttered a finite incantatum waving his hand over his finger without a wand. The spells hiding his wedding band fizzled out and it came back into view. He had missed looking at it and was pleased to see it still shone as brightly as the day it had appeared on his finger.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "It only proves you love me. nothing to the same effect from me towards you."  
  
"Finite incantatum," Severus whispered again and passed his hand over her right hand. Her rings re-appeared to her absolute dismay and Severus' great relief. "And now? What does that tell you?"  
  
She opened and closed her mouth a few times glaring at the rings that had appeared on her finger. "I'm so confused!" She cried angrily and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. "My mind is telling me one thing and my heart something entirely different. I want to be alone. Leave me in peace, Sev. Snape." Hermione gulped and turned her head away from him, lying back down again. Severus stood up.  
  
"I'm not giving up on us, Hermione. I've seen the real you today and I know you are salvageable." He left in a flurry of black robes. It would be hard but he could get her back and his best chance of this would be when the Easter holidays arrived and the students were well away from Hogwarts. 


	19. chapter 19

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"Hermione, my dear," Madame Pomfrey said as she came into the side room where Hermione had spent the night and morning. "I believe you can go back to light duties now. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better, thank you, Poppy," Hermione said smiling genuinely.  
  
"Very well, you may leave the hospital wing but you cannot return to teaching. You must take things easy this week and I want to see you Friday for some more tests. I believe Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley are covering your syllabus for the week."  
  
"Really? They never even took Arithmancy in school. How on earth can they therefore teach my classes?" Hermione asked taken aback. This was too much of a failing to her students, especially those about to take their OWL's and NEWT's.  
  
"The Headmaster asked them to do it and I believe they are following your class plans. You have no worries at all, my dear."  
  
"Well, I will run by my classroom to make sure if it's all the same to you, Poppy." Hermione said easing her way to the edge of the bed and standing up with some difficulty due to her pregnancy.  
  
"Very well, I know you will only worry about their teaching abilities otherwise. Under no circumstance must you sit in on lessons though, and you are to rest as much as possible." Poppy warned.  
  
"I fear I may go stir-crazy, Poppy." Hermione mumbled in protest.  
  
"Go visit the library; you never seem to have time these days." Hermione smiled at the thought of getting lost in her old habits.  
  
"What about my Gryffindor's?" She asked.  
  
"You are relieved of all House duties as well. Minerva is taking over the House for the week." Poppy told her and Hermione nodded reluctantly. "I will leave you to get dressed. If you need me for anything then just let me know."  
  
"I will, and thank you again, Poppy. I guess I'll see you on Friday for those tests." Hermione told her, genuinely grateful and smiling warmly at the medi-witch.  
  
"You are welcome, Hermione." With that Poppy left Hermione in peace and moments later she was ready to leave the infirmary.  
  
Taking a deep breath she left the hospital wing and headed off to her classroom, it was Monday and the first of the afternoon classes should be starting soon. She remembered she would need to speak to Poppy later about the tests she was to have, for a start she had no idea what they were for. She ascended one of the main staircases and climbed the stairs slowly. Lost in thought she didn't see Layton Frontera approaching from the opposite direction. Suddenly the stairs decided that they would move on her and she sighed in frustration noticing that where they seemed to be headed would mean that she would have to go the long way round, and grabbed the handrail to steady herself. Suddenly the stairs stopped moving, suspended in mid air and not attaching to anything at the top. Hermione looked up questioningly and noticed Layton standing on the opposite staircase.  
  
"Hello, my sweet. Feeling better?" Layton asked from across the other side of the stair well. Hermione sighed inside and forced a grin onto her face. "Where would you be off to then?"  
  
"I'm going to my classroom, Mr. Frontera," Hermione responded politely. "Unfortunately though this staircase seems to have something else in mind, and I don't quite know what." She said looking over the side and noticing with a gulp that there was nothing beneath her and it was a long way down. Looking back she noticed that the stairs were only partially attached as they had been in the middle of a change. What had happened to stop them?  
  
"Fear not, my sweet. I will help you." Layton told her. He muttered an incantation and waved both hands in front of himself and suddenly the staircase began to move itself to attach onto the one Layton was standing on. Hermione grabbed the other side rail for extra support and her jaw dropped in disbelief. Layton Frontera had just performed exceptionally difficult wandless magic, totally overcoming the will of the infamous Hogwarts staircases.  
  
"Th-thank you, Mr. Frontera," Hermione stuttered as the staircase locked in its new position and she quickly moved to the platform and off the stairs.  
  
"No problem, my sweet. I told you I'm always there for you." He grinned evilly and reached out to her. Hermione flinched slightly and took an involuntary step back. "What's the matter?"  
  
"N-nothing, I. nothing," Hermione stuttered and shook her head. "I must get to my classroom."  
  
"Let me escort you there," he said holding out his hand to her again. This time she reluctantly interlocked her arm with his and he pulled her up the stairs to the next level. Taking a sharp right onto the Arithmancy corridor Layton pulled Hermione through the wooden door into another dark shadow. Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest and she was breathing nervously as she walked along with him. Suddenly Layton stopped and looked at her on eye level, the corridor was deserted and Hermione was scared, Layton had just proven how much power he had command of. He took her right hand and brought it up to eye view. "What are these doing on your hand?" He demanded less than friendly.  
  
"What?" Hermione looked puzzled until she glanced at her hand and noticed the two rings that were there, her heart dropped into her boots. "Snape put them there. He put a spell on them and I can't remove them, I've tried everything," she said lying through her teeth and hoping he wouldn't pick up on it. He regarded her with narrowed eyes and bit his cheek as he considered the situation.  
  
"Let me see what I can do." Hermione was about to protest when there was a commotion down the corridor. Layton released her hand quickly and stepped away from her. "I hope you are well soon, Professor." He said curtly before nodding and turning on his heel, heading off to his next class. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for the disturbance. She looked behind her and noticed what would have been her next class of fifth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors heading along the corridor.  
  
"Professor Granger," Patrick Weasley said as he noticed her standing in the corridor. "We heard you were ill. Are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern.  
  
"I'm better now, Mr. Weasley but I will not be teaching this week. I'm just making sure your substitute teachers know where my curriculae are." She informed her fifth year prefect.  
  
"Well, I hope we have you back in the classroom soon, Professor."  
  
"Thank you, now come along or you will be late and I don't want Gryffindor losing House points." Hermione said as they moved along the corridor again and entered her classroom, which was lovely and bright this time in the morning. Actually, Hermione had windows on two sides of her classroom, which allowed natural sunlight in throughout the day. It was a very pleasant working environment indeed.  
  
"Alright, sit down and be quiet. I am Professor Potter and I will be substituting for Professor Granger as she is currently ill." Harry said from the front of the classroom as the students entered and took their seats. Harry had been writing on the black board so he had not noticed Hermione approach him.  
  
"Is that so, Professor Potter?" She asked grinning slightly when he jumped and turned abruptly. She noticed his attire; he was wearing a long charcoal grey teaching robe and black suit underneath. He had his long black hair tied back and still had a short black beard. He looked quite fetching and certainly much better groomed from the time she had seen him just before her wedding.  
  
"Hermione!" He exclaimed in shock as the class slowly filed into the room. "I heard what happened are you alright?" Harry asked keeping his voice low.  
  
"I'm fine now, still tired though." Hermione assured him with a smile.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore told me to take over for the week." Harry began.  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm to take things easy. I just popped in to make sure things were alright and that you found my lesson plans."  
  
"Everything has been fine so far, though I'm sure you know I've no experience of anything related to Arithmancy. I'm just getting them to read through the chapters you've set and to complete the questions at the end."  
  
"Fair enough, I can't expect anything else I guess but would you set them holiday homework as well? They are already a little behind, I fear." Hermione said apologetically.  
  
"Sure, no problems," Harry replied as the class sorted themselves out and sat quietly awaiting instructions.  
  
"Very well, I will leave you to it. I'll be."  
  
"In the library, perhaps?" Harry asked jovially and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes. if you have need of me," she said blushing slightly and smiling back at him. Harry knew her so well. "Oh, let me just address the class a moment, Harry."  
  
"Sure," Harry said stepping back slightly so Hermione could say what ever it was she had to tell them.  
  
"Okay, class. Professor Potter is taking over from me for the week as he has already told you. I want you to know that I will still be available this week for any questions you have and that we will be having a mock test after the Easter holidays. So, no slacking, I do realise that we are a little behind so I want you all to co-operate with me. I'll be stepping up the revision classes after Easter so don't worry." Hermione told them and then turned to Harry. "Could you relay the same to my other OWL class and both of my NEWT classes as well please, Harry?"  
  
"Will do, Hermione. Now, be off with you." Harry said grinning broadly at her.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Have a pleasant lesson. Good day class." Hermione said as she left the classroom and headed off down to the library.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus dismissed his final class of the day and headed towards the library. He wanted to do some reading on binding spells. Albus had heard back from his friend regarding Sekhmet's Book; one Dr. Quentin Cardoba who was a specialist in rare and dark artefacts. He had been studying various artefacts that had been dug up from a variety of archaeological sites, some being from the likes of Egypt and Greece to early Pagan ceremonial places of worship. His work revolved around binding the Ancient magic into the artefact itself and therefore, stopping the item from carrying out its curse on anyone unsuspecting. He had said that he knew the Book of Shadows to be different but he was quite sure that a reworking of a strong binding spell may have the desired effect if cast by several wizards or witches. Dumbledore had various teachers working on the project and Severus would be meeting with Professor Clearwater the next evening to pool together their ideas.  
  
He pushed open the doors to the library and noticed that thankfully it was very quiet inside. Apparently the students had had enough of learning for one day and had not bothered with the library; they would all regret it come exam time. especially in their Potions exams.  
  
Severus noticed Wilhelm Blott, the librarian and nodded in acknowledgement. "Good evening, Professor." Wilhelm said and then got on with his own reading. Moving into the Restricted Section Severus headed for the Charms section. He knew the book he wanted; Moste Dark Charms, and it was lucky that Hogwarts actually had a copy of it, for it was very rare indeed and only about three copies had survived since they were all destroyed after the fall of Grindelwald; along with most dark magic books. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books and it was typical that the very one he wanted to read was not there. A large space on the shelf indicated it had been removed. So, not being deterred before he had even begun the research he picked several other books, and hoped they would have something of use contained somewhere within their pages.  
  
Severus took his stack of books back to the nearest desk within the restricted section and sat down. He flicked through the first one, pushing the rest to the side for the moment and set about looking for anything on binding spells when a scent in the air reached his nose and piqued his interest. He knew that smell; it was the same as the perfume his wife used. He looked up and around for any signs of her and noticed she was sitting at a table just round the corner from his own and with her back to him. She had not noticed him and so could not either start an argument or actively ignore him. Severus didn't want to disturb her, she never had the chance to get to the library anymore and he was pleased that she was taking things easy since being released from the infirmary. He noticed her wedding and engagement rings were still on her finger when she moved her hand into view and he smiled, happy she had not covered them up again, and neither had he. He decided to watch her out of the corner of his eye while continuing on with his own research.  
  
Two hours later Severus pushed the last book to the side in frustration. He had not found much of use at all. Perhaps he should take a look for a potion that would bind magic instead, after all, Charms and foolish wand waving was not his particular forte. He was only researching the Charms at Albus' request but he did know that Professor Clearwater would research the topic herself anyway and being a Ravenclaw he knew that she would also be quite thorough. He stood and took the books back and heading down the next aisle towards the Potions section he looked for a book entitled Moste Potente Binding Potions. He sighed frustrated as he came upon another space on the shelf where the book should be. He was beginning to look for an alternative book yet again when he heard a voice over by the desk his wife was sitting at, he moved closer for inspection.  
  
"So, my sweet, hiding in the library, are you?" Layton Frontera asked moving closer to her. Severus noticed that she jumped when she heard his voice. He also wondered what his fourth year Slytherin student was doing in the Restricted Section.  
  
"Mr. Frontera, you are not permitted to be in this section of the library. Twenty points from Slytherin." Hermione replied and shifted in her seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Do not tell me what to do! I can go where ever I wish to." Layton hissed back and Severus strained his ears to try to catch the words. "I see you still have that on your finger." He said disgustedly and pointed at the rings. "Remove them. Now," he demanded.  
  
"I can't, I've already told you that they won't come off. He did some kind of binding magic on them. hence the books." She lied and indicated what she was reading although she knew he had already seen them.  
  
"I don't th." Frontera started but was cut off.  
  
"Mr. Frontera," Severus said slowly and glared down at him. "Now, what would a fourth year Slytherin student be doing in the Restricted Section of the library?" Layton jumped up at the sound of his Head of House's voice but was cocky enough to not be intimidated much by it.  
  
"I needed to speak to Professor Granger. Sir." He added the title as an almost after thought and with just a big enough pause for it to be noticed.  
  
"Oh?" Severus said incredulously, "and did you not perhaps know, that Professor Granger is currently on sick leave and therefore not to be hounded by students at all?"  
  
"No, Professor. I had no idea. I'm sure Professor Granger would give me a pass to be in here though." Layton said looking to Hermione with a hard and commanding stare.  
  
"I will do as you ask, Mr. Frontera. After all I feel I should repay your kindness for helping me out these past weeks." Hermione said as her eyes glazed over and she pulled out a blank piece of parchment. Severus knew she was being controlled again and had to put a stop to it, he needed to get them away from each other.  
  
"Professor Granger, perhaps you are not aware that you are not permitted to write such a pass when you are on sick leave?" He drawled in a bored sounding voice.  
  
"I was indeed not aware, Professor Snape." She replied uncertainly, "perhaps you would be so obliging for Mr. Frontera then?"  
  
"No. I will not. You have no reason to be in here Mr. Frontera. You have no assignments that warrant the use of such potentially damaging tomes. You must leave immediately and twenty points from Slytherin, this is strike one against you for this infraction of the rules." Severus told him in no uncertain terms.  
  
"Very well, Sir. I am sorry to bother you. I trust you will be well soon, Professor Granger and I'm sure I will see you around the school before the holidays." Layton bowed slightly and left the library.  
  
"Thank you, Severus." Hermione said quietly. Severus looked at her in surprise; it was his Hermione back for as long as she could keep control of her own mind.  
  
"You are welcome, my love. I will try to keep you safe from him for as long as possible." Severus told her in a hushed tone of voice.  
  
"I know you.will. can't." Hermione trailed off and her eyes glazed over again. "What do you want, Snape?"  
  
"What are you reading?" He asked curtly. e  
  
"What's it to you?" She shot back at him.  
  
"You have the two books I need." Severus stated bluntly.  
  
"Well, I guess that's just tough luck on you." Hermione stated sharply before turning back to her research and ignoring him completely.  
  
Severus sighed before turning back to look in the Potions section again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Layton Frontera was angry. He had not been able to get close to Hermione for the remainder of the week as her husband kept popping up whenever he saw her. He knew she had managed to break through his control a few times, if only for short amounts of time and he was becoming desperate. He needed to see her and make sure she knew that he was still in control and to give her instructions for the holidays. He had decided it would be best to separate the couple himself as much as possible and so he would tell her she had to leave Hogwarts.  
  
Layton knew that Hermione was to spend another night in the infirmary while Poppy ran some tests; he had heard their conversation in the corridor as he skulked in the shadows. He decided the only way to see her would be to injure himself long enough to be in the infirmary over night as well. So, on the last Quidditch practice he had deliberately got himself hit with a high-speed bludger. oh, how it had hurt but it would be worth it. He couldn't let a Hogwarts professor slip out of his control and he had staked a claim on the Mudblood for himself anyway. The bludger had hit him on the arm, shattering his thumb and he had deliberately fallen from his broom about ten feet to the ground, hitting his head and causing a nose bleed. His teammates had taken him up to the hospital wing, this being an evening he would have to spend the night but he would be fit and well to catch the Hogwarts Express home the very next morning.  
  
Poppy had given him skele-grow to fix his shattered thumb, that was still working and his whole arm was aching. His nosebleed had been fixed after a simple spell. He had slept like a log that night until the first rays of sun had woken him. Hermione had had her brother stay with her all night and Layton lay on his hospital bed waiting for him to leave when the door to her room suddenly opened and Chris came out silently. Layton closed his eyes, watching Chris creep across the hospital wing and leave altogether- he would be off to pack and would return after breakfast to say a final good bye. Layton left it a few minutes before getting up out of bed and creeping across to Hermione's room. Opening the door silently he crept inside and muttered a lumos charm to light one torch as he approached her sleeping form.  
  
"Hey, my sweet," he said softly in her ear and shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned over to face him.  
  
"Lay-Layton? What are you doing here?" She whispered confused at who she saw leaning over her.  
  
"I've missed you. Are you alright, my sweet?" He asked keeping his voice hushed.  
  
"I-I'm fine. You shouldn't be here though." She said as she fought to regain complete consciousness.  
  
"But I am, so do not tell me otherwise." He commanded in a harsh whisper. "Did you have your tests?"  
  
"Yes, the baby is fine." Hermione replied.  
  
Layton nodded slightly but still very peeved that she had been kept apart from him all this week. He pulled back the blankets covering her. "Move over." He told her.  
  
"What? No. you can't get in here with me." She protested.  
  
"Do not defy me!" He said more loudly and dangerously.  
  
"Poppy will see us." She said trying to reason with him in any way she could.  
  
"No she won't, she's still in bed. Now, let me in." Hermione was shocked, this couldn't happen. he was a student, she was married. She shook her head vigorously. "Right, I've had it with you." He pulled his fist back and swung it into her chest with as much force as he could muster. She hissed in pain as she heard a loud crack and her breath escaped her immediately. He stood staring at her non-compassionately. With her lungs entirely empty she fought to drag air back into them again and wheezed involuntarily, doubling over in bed trying to keep her baby safe from his onslaught.  
  
"Poppy!" She cried as loud as she could but it wasn't loud enough and in fact barely a whisper escaped her mouth. She coughed violently and tears streamed down her face at the immense pain she had raking through her chest and she started to feel light headed.  
  
"I told you before, Mudblood. Do as I say in future. Now, I'll summon you in the holidays and I expect you to come. Is that clear?"  
  
"Aww, yesss." She cried in immense pain, her chest was hurting so much and she was clearly not getting enough oxygen in her system at all as she began to feel very hypoxic.  
  
"You will go back to your parent's over the holidays and tell Snape to stay away from you." He said grabbing her hair and pulling her straighter as she slumped towards her more injured side.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said, trying to fight her mind control but to no effect.  
  
"You will tell no-one I punched you." He demanded grabbing the fistful of hair more tightly.  
  
"Alright," she cried out in agony as Layton finally let her go, turned on his heel and left the room; Hermione losing consciousness soon after.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione regained awareness again a few hours later and moved very slowly as she felt a searing pain in her chest. She remembered what Layton had done and thought that she was deserving of it, well being under his mind control still she would not begin to think anything else after all. She rolled onto her side and gasped as her chest muscles protested and her ribs shifted under the strain. Sitting up slowly she found it far less painful to breathe. Madam Pomfrey came through the door.  
  
"Oh, good. You are awake, Hermione. I'm afraid you missed saying good bye to Chris, the Hogwarts Express just left."  
  
"That's alright, Poppy. I'll be going back to my parent's for the holidays anyway so I'll see him later today." She strained to say as she was still having difficulty breathing deeply.  
  
"Oh, well, you should have a nice break and I'm sure that your parents must miss you." Poppy said as she began to take some more base line observations with her wand. "Hmm. Are you having difficulty breathing? Do you have a painful chest?"  
  
"Yes, it hurts like hell." Hermione replied in clear pain.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Poppy asked concerned.  
  
"I can't say." Hermione replied simply.  
  
"Was it Chris?" Poppy asked, although she couldn't imagine him summoning so much force.  
  
"No!" She shouted as forcefully as she could.  
  
"Then. who? No-one else was here with you last night." Poppy said with a frown on her face.  
  
"No-one, Poppy. Just help with the pain and leave it at that, please." Hermione replied sharply as she ran a hand through her hair. She was in too much pain to bother about being nice.  
  
"You have two fractured ribs and severe bruising as well as low blood oxygen levels due to shallow breathing." Poppy said examining her more closely, "I will get you some skele-grow and an analgesia, and beg of you to reconsider and tell someone who is assaulting you."  
  
"No. You are to tell absolutely no one about this, Madam Pomfrey. I have a right to patient confidentiality and I demand that you adhere to my wishes." Hermione said.  
  
"As you wish, but I still beg of you to reconsider." Poppy said, sufficiently reprimanded.  
  
After taking the potions and allowing them to work Hermione was allowed to leave the hospital wing- although she self-discharged much to Madam Pomfrey's protestations. She packed some clothes quickly and within the hour she left Hogwarts and apparated to her parents spare bedroom without another word to anybody. 


	20. chapter 20

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
"Headmaster, I wondered if you had seen Hermione at all today?" Severus asked as he entered the old man's office and moved towards the desk. Albus looked up quizzically at the younger wizard his expression calm and collected.  
  
"She did not tell you?" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow. "She is spending the Easter with her parents and brother. Poppy informed me soon after she self-discharged from the hospital wing." Dumbledore told him and watched regretfully as Severus' heart visibly dropped.  
  
"No she did not tell me, Albus, but then why on Earth would she? After all, we have been estranged from one another for a month now and I can't see that changing anytime soon." Severus sighed and threw himself into one of the seats in front of Albus' desk. "I do not know what to do with her Albus. She knows it was not I in that photograph and yet she remains angry with me. I keep her away from Frontera as much as I can and know she can fight the curse but yet she does this to me, runs away as soon as school is out and she is free to go."  
  
"Then why don't you go to her, Severus?" Albus asked. "You will never win her back moping around at Hogwarts for the next three weeks."  
  
"What would be the point, Albus?" Severus asked completely disheartened by the whole situation. "She wants nothing to do with me for most of the time."  
  
"She can break the curse if she doesn't come into contact with Frontera for a period of time. Am I correct?" Albus asked him.  
  
"Yes, I do believe so, Albus. I have also noted she is better at breaking through if she is lost in research as well. She must channel her thoughts into her research so much that she is able to concentrate enough to break through the curse for a short time." Severus replied, thinking about the events over the last week. He couldn't believe it was already a month since they had split up. "And I did notice in Hogsmede last week that she could break the curse even with Frontera by her side. I assume it must be his loss of contact with the book or perhaps his own loss of concentration."  
  
"Then, you must go to Hermione. You must not let her be visited by Frontera or anyone in possession of that book. In fact go and bring her back here, Hogwarts is a safe enough environment, particularly with all of the students out of the castle. It would be a perfect setting for you to discuss things." Albus suggested to him. "She can always visit her parents again once this is all over."  
  
"Fine, I will do as you suggest. I want my wife with me anyway, whether we fight constantly or not, I want to be able to keep an eye on her." Severus replied as he stood up and his mind began to form a new plan for his mission.  
  
"Very well, Severus. If you need any assistance then just let me know. If you are not both back in the castle within two days I will send an owl demanding you both return immediately." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"Thank you, Albus." Severus nodded to his mentor and old friend.  
  
"Good luck, my boy." With that Severus turned on his heel and left the office. He wasn't going to pack anything; he had his wand for whatever he would need. He summoned his travelling cloak though and once outside of the Hogwarts grounds apparated directly into the Granger's spare bedroom, just as he had done when he had been checking on Peter's progress months ago.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione had poured her heart out to both of her parents. She had arrived well before the Hogwarts Express would since she had apparated. Her parents still had an hour before they would have to leave for Kings Cross in order to pick up Chris from the station.  
  
"So, you and Severus are definitely getting a divorce?" Peter asked completely aghast at what she was telling them as they all sat in the livingroom. Hermione was currently wrapped in her mother's arms on the couch while her father sat opposite in an armchair.  
  
"It does appear so, dad." Hermione mumbled blowing her nose for the umpteenth time that afternoon.  
  
"You don't sound too happy about this though." Amanda observed although it was not necessary to say it out aloud for anyone could see this fact as plane as the nose on a face.  
  
"Well obviously, I have no real wish to break up with him." Hermione said as the tears brimmed in her eyes again.  
  
"Then why apply for the divorce, Hermione?" Peter asked completely and utterly confused. "It was you, who applied, wasn't it?"  
  
"I told you, I am mad with him and we've been separated for a month now, and yes it was me who filed for the divorce. I only have so many months in which to do it from the time of marriage." Hermione told them both as she began to lose her temper- she had been grilled for the last hour by them as it was.  
  
"Yes, and you've said that several times now, love. What your mum and I want to know is why you are angry at him?" Peter asked, this was like drawing blood out of a stone and it was completely unlike Hermione to be closed off like this. "Is he having an affair?"  
  
"No." Hermione said, although she had thought that this had been the case for a few brief moments just over one month ago.  
  
"Are you having an affair?" Peter asked, hoping that he would get a reply in the negative.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you love him?" Peter asked again.  
  
"Yes, I do," Hermione said looking down at the rings on her finger; they were the proof after all and would only disappear if she ever lost her love for him.  
  
"Does he love you?" Peter asked feeling like this was a game of twenty questions and starting to get tired of it already.  
  
"Yes, he does." Hermione told them one hundred percent certain.  
  
"Then what is wrong? What is the problem?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said more distraught this time. Amanda held her tighter and rubbed her back.  
  
"Was it a mistake to marry him?" Peter asked sitting forward in his chair.  
  
"No, I love him so much and we have known each other since I was eleven. It's not like we rushed anything, and we are having a baby together."  
  
"Well, I'm pleased to hear this, Hermione. Your mother and I did try to instil in you the importance of marriage and adherence to its vows when you were younger. Although you did not have a conventional marriage by our books you should still hold marriage in such a high regard." Peter admonished.  
  
"I do, dad. I do hold marriage in high regard." Hermione told him, feeling like a scolded child again.  
  
"Hermione. Is he being violent towards you? Abusing you in any way?" Amanda asked gently.  
  
"Certainly not! He would never degrade me in such a manner, mum. He's not like that, he respects me."  
  
"Hermione. Why are you here and not with Severus then?" Amanda tried another approach after a long pause.  
  
"I was told to come and stay with you." Hermione replied quietly and simply.  
  
"Who told you to?" Peter asked confused at the entire situation although now he felt like they were getting somewhere.  
  
"Layton," Hermione muttered indistinctly.  
  
"Layton did you say? Who's Layton?" Amanda asked looking at her daughter.  
  
"A friend. a student," Amanda and Peter both raised their eyes and looked at each other. Why was a student telling a teacher what to do?  
  
"Tell me about this Layton person." Peter said frowning as Hermione looked up at him finally with swollen red eyes.  
  
"What do you want to know, dad?" She asked as she breathed deeply and tried to calm down, crying was very exhausting and she was still not one hundred percent since she had been discharged from the infirmary that morning, and her mended ribs were still a bit sore.  
  
"Anything. why is he telling you what you should do?"  
  
"He can, that's why. He's very powerful and. scary when he's angry. He told me to come here so I would be away from Severus and able to think more clearly." Hermione told them as she gulped.  
  
"What right does he have to tell you this?" Amanda demanded. "When we were at school, and I do know your world is different but we never back chatted any of our teachers and certainly never even dreamed of giving them orders. We'd have been suspended at the very least."  
  
"He is always there for me." Hermione's eyes seemed to glaze over and she replied without any concern and as if that was an answer to it all. Just then the livingroom door opened and a dark figure stepped in, an ominous and commanding presence against the light coloured walls in full wizard teaching robes.  
  
"Please forgive me my intrusion into your home Peter and Amanda but I have come for my wife." Severus said as he looked at her and noticed the state she was in, his heart was melting but he could also see the glazed expression in her eyes and knew she was currently being controlled.  
  
"Leave. Now," she spat at him, her voice very low and dangerous sounding.  
  
"I will not." Severus retorted as Peter and Amanda looked between Severus and Hermione at a complete loss.  
  
"Well, good," Peter said shifting in his seat to look up at Severus. "Because quite frankly we are at a complete and utter loss as to what is going on here. As far as we can see there should be no problems between the two of you. Neither of you are having an affair and you both love each other." Peter said getting straight to the point. "So, Severus, please do come in and make your self at home and tell us all about it."  
  
"Thank you, Peter," Severus said taking the empty armchair.  
  
Hermione began to get up. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Sit back down this instance, young lady. You are not going anywhere!" Peter demanded in a tone that Hermione had not heard since she had been in primary school. Hermione opened her mouth to retort but closed it immediately at the look in her father's eyes and settled back onto the couch. "And now perhaps you could enlighten us as to why someone called Layton should have the authority to tell my daughter, a professor, to stay away from you and the school over the Easter holidays." Peter asked raising his eyebrows and waiting for an answer from his son-in-law.  
  
"It is indeed a long story, Peter." Severus said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, in that case, we will leave you two to it and we'll be back in about four hours when you will hopefully be able to fill us in on everything." Severus looked puzzled as Amanda stood up as if they were getting ready to leave.  
  
"We have to pick Christopher up and it take's us an hour and a half to get to the station with the horrendous London traffic." Peter explained.  
  
Severus thought for a few moments, Hermione would refuse to come back to the castle tonight by the looks of things, and he could do with Chris being here to help explain things. He made the decision. "I will get Chris from the train and bring him back here directly. Stay with Hermione and I will return in a few minutes. He will be helpful in giving the explanations you need."  
  
"Very well, thank you, Severus." Amanda said as she sat back down again and pulled her daughter towards her for another hug and to stop her from glaring at Severus anymore. With the blink of an eye Severus popped out of view after one long and compassionate look at his wife.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Apparating directly onto the Hogwarts Express Severus cast his invisibility spell and then a location spell in order to find Chris. It turned out he needed the next carriage down and so he set off along the corridor, avoiding students as they trundled past him oblivious to the fact they were so close to their evil Potions Master. It had been nearly thirty years since he had last been on the Hogwarts Express but he did notice that nothing about it had changed whatsoever.  
  
Severus finally reached the correct compartment and knocked on the door, which opened a second later with one of the Weasley's poking his head out before being roughly pushed back in by an invisible force. Severus released his invisibility spell and managed to startle the group of six Gryffindor first years who all gasped at his sudden appearance. Chris quickly recovered and grinned at his brother-in-law before he quickly realised it was too odd an occurrence for him to show up like this and automatically deemed something was very wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, Professor?" Chris asked standing up unsteadily as the train banked slightly. Severus steadied him with his hand.  
  
"Where is your trunk, Mr. Granger?"  
  
"Here, Sir." Chris indicated a compartment underneath his seat where his trunk was sticking out.  
  
"Do you have anymore luggage with you?"  
  
"No, Sir. What's wrong?"  
  
"We can't talk here," Severus said extracting his wand and reducing the trunk in size and pocketing it. He then moved over to put an arm around Chris. "We are going to double apparate, focus on me and nothing else." Chris nodded and Severus held him closer before he heard voices outside of the compartment door.  
  
"Granger's in this one." Someone said in the corridor.  
  
"Good, give me the book." Severus heard Layton Frontera's voice and threw a quick locking spell at the door to buy them some time. He turned to the others in the compartment.  
  
"If anyone asks, I was not here and you've not seen Chris. Understand?" There were five nodding heads and Severus turned back to Chris and gripping him tightly he apparated them both off the train and into the Granger's spare bedroom.  
  
"Wow," Chris said rocking slightly before being overcome by a wave of nausea and sitting down heavily on the spare bed immediately so as not to fall over. "That was amazing, and I can't believe how quick it was!"  
  
"Are you alright, Chris?" Severus asked as he kneeled down in front of him in concern.  
  
"Yes, quite alright now, Severus," he said putting his head between his knees and breathing deeply. "Would you care to enlighten me as to what is going on?"  
  
"Certainly," Severus said and told him all that he needed to know. "So, will you help me to explain things?"  
  
"Of course, come on and let's get this sorted out." They left the room and headed down into the livingroom.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Stepping into the lounge room Chris quickly ran and hugged both his mum and dad in greeting. He had not seen them since Christmas and he did miss them terribly being away from home and at such a young age.  
  
"Christopher darling, how are you? It's good to have you home, you are looking quite well." Amanda said as she embraced her son when Hermione let her go.  
  
"Yes, welcome home son. Your mother and I have missed you around here of late. It's been a great deal quieter," Peter said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"It's great to see you both as well, and you too Hermione. I missed you this morning- I had to leave the hospital wing to get packed." He said apologetically.  
  
"Hospital?" Amanda asked looking down at her daughter with a puzzled expression.  
  
"I was having some tests done to make sure my son was alright." Hermione said as she lovingly patted her stomach.  
  
"And is he?" Severus enquired from the doorway where he had stayed back so that Chris could be greeted by his parents. Amanda and Peter both looked up at him. He looked quite foreboding in his black teaching robes and they could both see why Hermione had described him as very strict and unapproachable when she had been his student back in her own Hogwarts days.  
  
"I told you, you are to have nothing to do with him, Snape. Therefore you can mind your own blasted business." Hermione snapped as her expression darkened again and Amanda gasped in surprise at her sudden change in demeanour. Severus simply stared at her and bit the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn't snap at her.  
  
"Hermione, surely you won't keep your child from his father." Peter asked in astonishment as well.  
  
"Yes, I have been told to." Hermione replied with an edge to her voice.  
  
"By who?" Severus demanded immediately, blood boiling under his skin. Hermione ignored him and Chris cowered noting the imminent eruption of his professor and brother-in-law.  
  
"Who told you to do this, Hermione?" Amanda asked soothingly.  
  
"Lay-Layton did." Hermione told them with a stutter.  
  
"Alright, Christopher, sit down along with you Severus and tell us what is going on, particularly with this Layton fellow." Peter instructed. Christopher was heading for the empty armchair before Severus stopped him and steered him towards the seat on the couch by Hermione; it was probably best not to be so close to her when she was still being controlled.  
  
"I think some refreshments while we talk, and Christopher is surely hungry. Shall I get something to eat sorted out before you begin, Severus?" Amanda asked; it was getting close to teatime after all.  
  
"Please, allow me, Amanda." Severus said as he withdrew his wand and conjured tea for five and sandwiches with biscuits and cheese." Amanda gasped; she had not seen this kind of magic before.  
  
"Is this real?" Amanda asked quite dubious as she looked at the array of foods from different angles.  
  
"Of course it is, mum. See?" Chris said as he helped himself and began munching on a tuna sandwich. Everyone followed his example and helped themselves. Before Severus began to tell Hermione's parents what had happened he placed strong privacy wards up around the room.  
  
"I must stress that this information is not to leave this room." Peter and Amanda both nodded. "This started just after the students returned after Christmas break. There is a dark book in the control of a student called Layton Frontera. We did not know who actually controlled this book until about a week ago but we knew it was within the school." Severus began as he got himself comfortable.  
  
"What is this book?" Peter asked as he took a sip of tea and then a bite of his own sandwich.  
  
"It's an Ancient tome that was written by an early Egyptian dark witch. It is very dark magic indeed and will be controlled by one person alone. The person in control will pass the book to others so that when they touch it some sort of bond will be formed between them and the tome. Their magic will slowly be seeped from them each time the owner controls them, it will be sucked into the book, turned dark and given back to its owner, making him truly powerful." This was a lot to take in and Amanda and Peter both listened intently to Severus' explanation.  
  
"So, this book is in our children's school right now and with some kind of crack pot student in control of it?" Amanda demanded quite concerned for the children and in particular, Christopher.  
  
"It's not easy to find, mum, and now that we know who has it we've been watching him like a hawk." Chris interrupted.  
  
"Then why can't the book be taken away and destroyed?" Peter asked.  
  
"The one in ownership of it right now has had it for some time and has control of a great number of people. The book gives its recycled dark magic back to its owner making him more powerful. I can tell you its last owner was Voldemort, and I know you are aware of what he did." Peter and Amanda both gasped.  
  
"So, its owner is this Layton fellow?" Peter asked after a pause so he could collect his thoughts.  
  
"No. he-he wouldn't, he's too caring. too. he's always there for me," Hermione spoke up in defence of her 'friend'.  
  
"Hermione, he has control of you. He has told you not to tell anyone he has the book and therefore you will obviously defend him. We know he has it though, we are certain of this fact." Severus told her bluntly.  
  
"Oh, and have you seen it yourself?" She snapped not bothering to look him in the face as her own began to turn red in anger.  
  
"No, but he is showing all the signs of being in control of many students, he had the means to acquire the artefact itself and. there are many points going against him. You cannot defend him here. You yourself have admitted that he made you show the tome to one of your classes, and he mentioned the curse to you in Hogsmede last week." Severus countered raising his voice as he spoke; he was slowly beginning to reach the end of his tether. Hermione looked at him clearly irate.  
  
"What do you know of my conversation with Layton in Hogsmede?" She demanded.  
  
"We were there spying on you both, Hermione." Christopher told her.  
  
"So, you are on his side now as well? You, my own brother are against me?" Hermione asked spinning to face Chris.  
  
"Not at all, Hermione. I am on no one's side here. I just want everything back to normal." Chris defended and Hermione just glared at him feeling quite betrayed.  
  
"You are wrong. You only want to hurt Layton as you see he is close to me." Hermione retaliated after a second or two.  
  
"That is not true and deep down you know it," Severus spat through clenched teeth as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
"Severus, can it be destroyed?" Peter asked, trying to stop the argument in its tracks.  
  
"We think so, but we must get it away from this student first." Severus replied.  
  
"How will you do that?" Peter asked again.  
  
"I really do not know. We have a team working on the problem. The Headmaster is casting counter curses to combat the control, a team of researchers are looking at ways to bind the magic and others are. well working on different parts of the plan." Severus said, not willing to give too much away, especially considering that the information could fall into Frontera's hands through Hermione.  
  
"So, why has the Headmaster not performed the counter spell on Hermione?" Amanda asked.  
  
"He did," Hermione said simply. Amanda looked confused; Severus had said she was still being controlled.  
  
"It didn't work due to Hermione's pregnancy." Chris spoke up again and took his sister's hand in his own, squeezing lightly in a comforting gesture; she turned to him and glared again, slowly releasing her hand.  
  
"Yes, once this bastard is out of me I will be as right as rain again," Hermione stated sarcastically to which she received many shocked stares at her name calling.  
  
"Hermione, I have asked you not to refer to our baby as a bastard child." Severus warned clenching both his hands and teeth again.  
  
"Yeah? I asked you to leave me alone and call me Professor Granger from now on as well. I guess we can't have what we always want," she hissed back at him. Severus closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly.  
  
"Well, this doesn't seem to explain the problem between you two." Peter said pointing at them both.  
  
"The book turns whoever touches it to the dark side. It also depletes their energy levels until all magic has gone and the subject dies." Severus said quickly.  
  
"Dies?" Amanda gasped in horror and pulled Hermione close to her.  
  
"Yes." Severus said gravely. "The problem between Hermione and my self is quite a complicated one." Severus told them of the secret admirer, the hate mail and the spell, which went awry.  
  
"So, she doesn't believe this photograph anymore?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I am still here, mother," Hermione said looking up at the woman beside her as she moved and winced at the pain in her chest, which had suddenly decided to return in full force due to the way she had been sitting. "No, I don't believe it was him in the photo."  
  
"Then why are you still angry at Severus." Amanda asked her daughter.  
  
"I-I." She shook her head and started to cry uncontrollably with her head in her hands.  
  
"Hermione, I understand that you are being controlled by Frontera and he wishes you to be angry with me but I've done nothing wrong." Severus implored.  
  
"I know, Sev-Severus. I can't fight him. for long." She said as she fought with all her might to break the curse and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Christopher, swap seats," Severus said standing up quickly and moving into the now vacant seat beside Hermione. He pulled her into a tight hug. "We will get this sorted, my love but we must return to Hogwarts. Will you come with me?" He asked urgently before Frontera managed to get control of her mind again, he must be quite powerful now if he was able to control her outside of the school and therefore with a greater distance between them both.  
  
"Yes, love." Hermione said sniffing loudly. "I'm sorry about this mum and dad. I can't." Hermione couldn't hold him off any longer and lost control of her mind back to Frontera as her eyes glazed over again. She quickly moved out of Severus' embrace and pushed him away from her forcefully. "Get off me, Snape! I told you never to touch me again."  
  
"Alright, calm down." Severus said holding his hands up in surrender as she abruptly stood up and turned to face him.  
  
"Lay another hand on me and I will kill you," she threatened in a menacing voice and pulling out her wand, pointing it directly at his chest much to Peter and Amanda's utter shock. Severus had had enough and stood up as well.  
  
"Go on, do it." He told her as he moved forward so that her wand was digging into his chest and he held her glare not backing down one iota. The hatred flashed in her eyes and she took a deep breath before starting the incantation.  
  
"Avad. avada. ked-ked," Her hand dropped the wand in shock and she covered her face with her hands. "I-I-I. sorry, sorry, Severus. No, nononononono." She cried furiously, shaking her head and dropping to the floor on her knees. Severus slumped down beside her and pulled her into another embrace as Hermione's parents and brother all looked on with slack jaws and completely speechless at what they were seeing.  
  
"Sshhh, sshhh. You are able to fight him for longer now. You are coming back to me more quickly. Hermione, listen to me," Severus said as her sobs quietened down and she forced her face up to his. "You could not have cast that spell on me. You have no magic, he has seeped it all into that book of his." She was still shaking her head.  
  
"I tried to though. please forgive me." She said as her voice cracked and she gulped in large lungfuls of air as her hands came up around Severus' back and she hugged him tightly.  
  
"We must go. I will keep you all informed as to what happens. I will take Hermione back now while she is still relatively in agreement." Severus told the family of onlookers.  
  
"Take good care of our daughter, Severus." Peter told him.  
  
"I will. Christopher, please explain whatever I have missed."  
  
"Okay, Severus. Take care." Chris replied. "I'll see you soon."  
  
With that Severus pulled out a galleon from his pocket and after whispering an incantation to make it into a portkey he touched it and then blinked out of the Granger's livingroom and directly into the hospital wing.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Poppy!" Severus yelled as soon as Hermione and he landed on the floor of the hospital wing. Within seconds she was bustling out of her office and over to the couple.  
  
"What happened?" She asked disturbed by the fact Hermione was back in the hospital wing again so soon.  
  
"Hermione is exhausted, she is right now able to fight the curse but not for much longer I fear." Severus explained as he held Hermione close to him; she was already drifting off into a fitful sleep.  
  
"Pop her into bed, Severus. She has already had quite a trying day." Poppy said sighing in relief that she had not been injured again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Severus asked as he lifted Hermione from the floor.  
  
"She hasn't told you?" Poppy enquired.  
  
"What, Poppy?" Severus demanded as he placed his wife onto the bed indicated and she moved slightly to get her self-comfortable.  
  
"She was attacked this morning but refuses to tell me who did it; she ended up with two fractured ribs. She self-discharged from my care soon after and under strict orders not to, she apparated home to her parents'."  
  
"And you saw fit not to inform me, her husband of this event!" Severus raged before turning to Hermione and noticing her eyes had opened at his explosion. "Hermione, who attacked you this morning?"  
  
"She asked me not to tell, and I have to maintain my patients' confidentiality at all times. Now let me examine her." Poppy pushed him aside and withdrew her wand, passing it over Hermione and taking observations as she went before Hermione had had a chance to say who had given her the injuries.  
  
"It was Frontera, Severus." Hermione whispered with fear clear in her eyes. Severus took her hand in his own and gently squeezed.  
  
"He will pay, my love." Severus vowed; he would make that boy pay if it was the last thing he ever had the pleasure of doing. He was disturbed in his thoughts as Hermione pushed his hand away from her own and started to glare at him; she had lost control yet again.  
  
After a few moments Poppy spoke. "She is exhausted, and in some pain with her ribs. I will give her some analgesia and a dreamless sleep potion."  
  
"Fine, when she has settled I will visit with the Headmaster," Severus replied as his mind reeled at the news that his wife had received more injuries. For now Hermione was safe and sound and at least he was now aware of who was to blame for the abuse she had received. "Let me know if she requests to leave again, Poppy and under no circumstances is she to leave or receive any other visitors other than myself or Albus."  
  
"Very well, Severus." Poppy replied and Severus left the hospital wing with Hermione still pinning him with a glower. 


	21. chapter 21

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Twenty-one  
  
"Headmaster," Severus said as he entered Albus Dumbledore's office for the second time that day. "I have managed to bring Hermione back with me and she is in the hospital wing. Her parents are aware of all that is going on."  
  
"Oh, that is good news but why the need for the infirmary?" Albus asked as he reached for a sherbet lemon and offered one to his Potions Master.  
  
"No, thank you, Albus," Severus declined. "She is exhausted. She is still under what I would say partial control by Frontera but she has managed to break the curse a couple of times this evening."  
  
"I suspect it is due to his distance away from Hermione. I do suspect he will lose control of all those he has under his thumb as he will be away from the students for the entire three weeks I should imagine." Severus nodded but his face still showed much concern. "What else is there, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his knowing and all-seeing eyes twinkling in the soft illumination within the office.  
  
"Hermione tried to kill me this evening," Albus gasped. "I know her magic levels are so depleted but she did try to cast Avada Kedavera on me none the less." Severus told him quite down cast.  
  
"I see. Apparently Frontera does have quite a strong hold over her after all." Albus noted as he ran his hands down his long white beard, in deep thought.  
  
"Is there nothing you can do, Albus?" Severus almost sounded pleading.  
  
"As I said, the counter curse is being thrown due to her pregnancy, Severus. I do believe we will be able to break the curse once the baby is born though." Severus nodded solemnly.  
  
"Did you know she was attacked this morning by Frontera in the hospital wing?"  
  
"Poppy did indeed inform me once both of you had left Hogwarts." Albus said gravely. Severus nodded. "Has she actually said he did it? Has she named her attacker?"  
  
"Yes, and Poppy heard as well." Severus replied gravely.  
  
"Very well. I believe we can have him arrested but we do need to have this book before we do so or it could be lost to us once more. I believe it should be destroyed once and for all." Albus intoned gravely. "Have you made any progress with your research, Severus?"  
  
"As yet, not a great deal, Professor Clearwater is working on the new binding spell I believe and I have been experimenting with binding potions. We met just before the holidays and she was happy to stick to her own area of expertise and I am more than happy to stick to mine. However, Hermione is aware we are carrying out this research; though she does not know the details."  
  
"I see. It is imperative we keep her from Frontera then. We, after all, don't want our plans falling into the wrong hands."  
  
"What can you tell me about your own endeavours?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well, Harry is still in residence in the castle."  
  
"So, the Boy Wonder has indeed returned for a little longer this time." Severus intoned dryly.  
  
"Severus," Albus warned. "Harry has extensive knowledge with binding spells as you well know from the last battle with Voldemort. He bound Voldemort's powers enabling you to do your job."  
  
"I know," Severus sighed deeply. "Has he been working on this?"  
  
"Yes, he's also been in touch with Quentin Cardoba as well and together with Professor Clearwater they have managed to formulate something which may indeed work. I believe Quentin is coming to Hogwarts over the holidays so they can all work on the spell together. "  
  
"So, how are we to retrieve the book from Frontera?" Severus asked.  
  
"We need to bind his magic separately from that of the book. This should therefore cut his connection with it and leave the book without an owner." Albus explained.  
  
"It will try to attach itself to someone else. whoever touches it will be its new owner." Severus interrupted.  
  
"Quite, and that is why we will move it only with levitation charms to a secret area. I was thinking perhaps the sub dungeons for now."  
  
"Yes, they are still open and the tunnels are still quite sturdy though one or two are now flooded." Severus informed the Headmaster; after all he knew the dungeons like the backs of his hands having lived in them for around twenty years.  
  
"After we have separated the book from Frontera we shall destroy it."  
  
"And how, pray tell, do you propose doing that exactly?" As far as Severus was concerned it could not be destroyed.  
  
"We will find a way. The main priority is to separate it from its current owner. After we hide it in a secret location we will have time to find a way to destroy it." Albus told him and Severus nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, now we need to get Frontera and the book in a place where we can confront him." Severus said. "This plan definitely needs some work Albus before we can even come close to executing it."  
  
"Agreed, but then we do have three weeks at our disposal and I'm sure we'll figure all this out by then." Albus said and they sat back and discussed the plan in greater details.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A few hours after Hermione had been given the dreamless sleep potion she regained partial awareness and was shocked to feel a hard contraction in her abdomen, which made her regain full consciousness quite involuntarily. Her heart rate increased rapidly as she struggled to bring her mind into focus and understand why she was in such great pain.  
  
She tried to unfurl herself and felt very wet and sticky between her legs; her waters must have broken, she thought panic rising in her immediately. She was curled up as tight as she could be when another contraction ripped through her abdomen. "Poppy!" She tried to shout and a strangled word came out. Nevertheless she heard footsteps and the door to the infirmary opened seconds later.  
  
"Yes, my dear?" Poppy asked as she stepped over the threshold straightening her robe as she'd just woken up.  
  
"The baby is coming." Hermione ground out as she felt another contraction and started to pant as the urge to push hit her.  
  
"But, you are only six months pregnant! It's too soon for that, Hermione." Poppy said worriedly as she pulled out her wand and started examining her. Hermione's waters had indeed broken and she was already dilated to eight centimetres.  
  
"Poppy, I agree but he. obviously does not." She screamed as another contraction hit her and she rocked from side to side in agony. She had never felt anything like this before.  
  
"Oh, my word! I need some help here." Poppy exclaimed as she rushed to fetch everything she would need and to summon some medi-witches from St. Mungo's, Severus and the Headmaster. "Hermione, breathe through the pain now, don't hold your breath if you can help it," she instructed as she bustled about.  
  
"Poppy, it hurts!" She complained loudly and groaned through another contraction.  
  
"I know, dear. I've got two sons." Poppy said as the Headmaster and a very flustered Severus Snape rushed into the room moments later after having been disturbed from their discussion about the up and coming plans.  
  
"He can leave. Now!" Hermione said indicating Snape with a raised finger. Severus noted that her eyes were glazed over yet again but he was not going to let her being controlled put him off.  
  
"No, Hermione. I will stay." He said authoritatively and refusing to go.  
  
"I don't want you here, Snape. This baby is nothing to do with you!" She shouted at him.  
  
"I beg to differ, Hermione." He said moving to pull her into a sitting position and wedged himself in behind her for support. "You can tell me whatever you like later but let me help you through this." He was battling his own fatigue very much so by now. It had been late evening when they had both returned from Hermione's parents and he had been speaking with the Headmaster ever since. It was now nearly one in the morning.  
  
"Fine!" She said, screaming as another contraction hit her and she panted through its duration. There was a sudden roar from the fire in the hospital wing and several footsteps were heard as Poppy shouted for the medical team to come into the side ward. They brought in a range of medical devices that Severus had never seen before but Hermione recognised as artificial ventilators and an incubator and it made her start to panic more so and reached up to grasp Severus' arm tightly. "Severus, what's happening?" She asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Hermione, you are back. the medical team are just bringing in equipment to help once the baby is born." Severus explained and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the top of the head. "Poppy, why is she in labour? She's only six months pregnant!" Severus demanded as the medical team bustled about and set up everything they'd brought with them.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey." A medi-wizard said, stepping up to the school nurse and reaching out his hand in greeting. "I am Dr. Rufus O'Hare from St. Mungo's. I'm a specialist in paediatrics and gaenacology." He said in an Irish accent.  
  
"Glad you are here, Dr. O'Hare. Professor Granger is in premature labour; she's little over six months pregnant. Any assistance you can give will be much appreciated." Poppy said as she quickly shook his hand in greeting and moved over to her patient again.  
  
"Certainly, you lead please and I will assist you as needed." Dr. O'Hare replied quite happy to let Poppy nurse her own patient and he would only step in if there were something she couldn't handle.  
  
"Hermione could be in labour for any number of reasons, Severus; one being immense stress." Poppy replied eventually as she finally set out everything she would need. "Now, Hermione, spread your legs open. erm Headmaster could you wait outside please?" Poppy asked as she turned to the momentarily forgotten Headmaster.  
  
"Certainly, let me know if you need anything." Albus said moving into the side room with the porters and closing the door behind him, leaving only Severus and Hermione with Poppy and Dr. O'Hare.  
  
"Hermione, open your legs, dear." Poppy told her again.  
  
"It hurts to, Poppy." Hermione told her.  
  
"I know it does but it is necessary in order to allow the baby to be born." Poppy told her smiling. "Now, let me see, dear." Poppy said raising Hermione's hospital gown so that she could see if the baby's head was showing yet, it was starting to and shouldn't be long in coming now.  
  
"The baby wants out. now." Hermione groaned shaking her head and pleading as tears ran down her face for the whole thing to be over with very quickly. Severus still held her tightly and she was finding it hard to get enough oxygen. "Snape, you can release your tight grip on me now. I need to breathe."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Severus said as he assumed his wife had lost her mind control again though he could not see her eyes from the position he was sitting in.  
  
"Hermione, I've removed your underwear now I want you to recline ever so slightly, bracing yourself against Severus and when I tell you to, I want to you push to the count of ten and then pant. Got it?" Hermione nodded. "Dr. O'Hare, could you set the incubator up and be ready to deliver the after birth?"  
  
"Certainly, Madam Pomfrey," he said, moving away.  
  
"Count aloud for your wife now, Severus, and Hermione, please push." Poppy commanded.  
  
Severus counted and Hermione pushed with all her might before she started to pant and force air back into her lungs and around her body. It seemed to go on forever but after about the tenth cycle she felt the baby finally leave her body and she relaxed against her husband's chest breathing deeply and feeling a great sense of relief.  
  
"It's a boy," Poppy told them grinning broadly before she cut the cord and whisked him away to the incubator and placed him into it, stabilising him as she went. He was so small but he looked fine despite the fact he was three months premature. Dr. O'Hare returned to Hermione and asked if she was ready to deliver the after birth. "One more big push ought to do it, Professor Granger." Hermione pushed and finally it was all over with. Dr. O'Hare stopped the internal bleeding with his wand and repaired the slight vaginal tear that had occurred as Hermione cried tears of joy.  
  
"Well done, love. Well done." Severus said as he kissed her lightly on the temple and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Snape, do not kiss me again." She warned tiredly.  
  
"Do you have a name for him?" Poppy asked from the other side of the room as she tended to the baby to make sure he was alright.  
  
"Callum Andrew." Hermione replied closing her eyes in exhaustion.  
  
"That's lovely. Okay, Callum Andrew Snape." Poppy said as she magically put his name on the side of the incubator.  
  
"No. Callum Andrew Granger." Hermione told them to Severus' disbelief.  
  
"Hermione." Severus began but at a loss for words.  
  
"No. You are to have nothing to do with him, and now he's been expelled from my body, you can leave me in peace as well." She said tiredly and Severus moved out from behind her to gently lay her down flat again. Dr. O'Hare looked at the couple in confusion but decided not to comment.  
  
"Severus. I'm sorry." Poppy told him. Hermione had already fallen asleep behind them and Dr. O'Hare moved over to check on her again. "Come, see your son. He should know his father." Poppy said. Severus thought for a moment, he was inclined to storm out and say to hell with the lot of them but instead he moved over to the nurse quietly and peered into the incubator. "You can put your hands in through the side holes here," Poppy indicated. "He is fine though quite premature and will therefore need a lot of support for a few weeks. He is well developed though."  
  
"And his magic? Will it be affected by the fact he came three months too early?" Severus asked as he gazed at his son in pure wonderment.  
  
"He may develop it a little later than usual but it should not affect him too much." Dr. O'Hare said as he watched Severus put his hand through the hole and stroke Callum's head gently with one finger. "He should be breast fed for as long as possible, this will increase his chances of developing his magical ability- assuming he has any of course, and it will also help him to grow and develop his immune system."  
  
"Would you like to feed him, Severus? He will need some nourishment and Hermione is in no condition right now to do it." Poppy asked as she conjured a bottle of warm milk.  
  
"Er. well." Severus withdrew his hand, stoking his son's head was one thing but feeding him required holding him as well and he had absolutely no idea how to go about doing that anyway. He looked so unbelievably vulnerable and delicate.  
  
"Come on." Poppy said directing him to a comfortable chair and making him sit. She took his son out of the incubator and wrapped him in a warm blanket before handing him over to Severus. "Support his head, that's it, and his bottom. Here's the bottle. Put it in his mouth and he should suckle instinctively." Severus did as instructed and was amazed as Callum did exactly as Poppy said he would. He was completely lost fitting into his father's hands and being no bigger than a baby House Elf. So delicate, so defenceless, so tiny and Severus knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved this little baby with all of his heart- it was unconditional.  
  
"Thank you, Poppy." Severus said with tears in his eyes as he cradled his son in his arms and smiled proudly down at his son. This was now his world, his entire life and his reason for living and fighting for what was his.  
  
"You are most welcome, Severus." She said rubbing his back. "Now, back to Hermione." She turned and went over to Hermione and Dr. O'Hare and with her wand drawn started to scan her for any injuries and any bleeding.  
  
"She had a slight vaginal tear but I've healed it, no other bleeding and she is just resting now." Dr. O'Hare commented as Poppy completed her own scans. "Exhaustion seemed to have brought about the premature labour. The baby is fine though; I have checked him out fully. I don't see a need for any follow up treatments but he will need to be kept in the incubator for the next month."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. O'Hare. You have been most helpful." Poppy told him gratefully.  
  
"He's also a weight of four pounds and three ounces. I don't think you need my help with anything else here, Madam Pomfrey but if you do just call me. I'm on a late shift at the hospital this evening." Dr. O'Hare told her as he began to pack up the equipment that Madam Pomfrey would not need anymore.  
  
"Thank you so much Doctor, I really couldn't have managed without you and we certainly didn't have anything like an incubator at our disposal here at Hogwarts." Poppy told him.  
  
"Think nothing of it, and the equipment is yours for as long as the boy needs it," he replied. "I'll have to be going now, good bye."  
  
"Bye and thank you again." Poppy said.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Dr. O'Hare." Severus spoke up from his seat still cradling his son in his arms. Poppy moved back to Hermione and made sure she was alright again before returning back to Severus and taking the baby from him.  
  
"Turn him over like this and support his head by his chin, Severus." Poppy said, giving him his son back. "Now, rub and pat his back to bring up any wind. That's right, you're doing just fine. I'll let the Headmaster back in."  
  
"Please, Poppy." Severus said still completely in awe as she moved to open the door and Dumbledore came back in.  
  
"Ah, Severus, this truly is a wondrous sight. I never dreamed I would see you holding a baby, any baby. especially your own." Albus said as he moved over to the father and son and gently stroked the baby on the head with one finger. "Congratulations, my boy."  
  
"I did not believe it would ever happen either, Albus. Particularly not so soon," Severus said as he wrapped Callum back in his blanket and turned him onto his back again, cuddling him into his body warmth and stroking his cheek gently.  
  
"Is he alright, Poppy?" Albus asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, just too small, due to the fact he's premature." Poppy told him.  
  
"Does he have a name as yet?" Albus asked Severus as Poppy put the baby back into his incubator.  
  
"Hermione has decided to name him Callum Andrew. Granger." Severus told him perplexed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she will change her mind soon enough, my boy." Albus comforted him.  
  
"Poppy?" Hermione whispered as she opened her eyes and saw three sets of concerned stares on her as they all approached her bed. She swallowed her throat sore and dry with all the screaming and shouting she had done in order to give birth.  
  
"How are you feeling, my dear?" Albus asked.  
  
"I've been better, Professor." She whispered. "Can I have a drink?"  
  
"Certainly," Poppy said conjuring a glass of water and handing it to her.  
  
"Could you tell us how you were injured this morning?" Albus asked as she sipped her water, his eyes twinkling at her in concern.  
  
"I'm not supposed to say." Hermione whispered back and placing the half- full glass down on the side table as her eyes remained glazed over.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Severus asked hotly; he was far too tired to keep his temper in check anymore. Hermione began to cry and Severus immediately regretted it.  
  
"I mean. I'm still being controlled and I've been told. not to tell." Hermione replied shakily. "Help me. please." She pleaded to the three of them as tears streamed down her face suddenly. She was trying to fight the curse again, Severus realised.  
  
"Hermione, you have already mentioned who it was to Poppy and I, the Headmaster needs to hear for himself. Albus, would the counter curse work now Hermione has had the baby?" Severus asked looking at the Headmaster optimistically.  
  
"I do believe so, Severus. Let me try at least." Albus withdrew his wand and muttered the incantation. Everyone looked on holding their breaths as Hermione closed her eyes. 


	22. chapter 22

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Twenty-two  
  
"Oh, Severus!" Hermione sobbed as she suddenly opened her eyes and tried to control her breathing as her heart rate accelerated rapidly in her chest. "I'm so sorry! I can't even begin to apologise to you enough." Severus was overwhelmed and tears suddenly sprang from his eyes, cascading down both of his cheeks in torrents. He sat on the bed and hugged her tightly to his chest as he kissed her all over her face. He loved her so much.  
  
"My, love, I'm so elated. so overjoyed you are back with us! I've been miserable this past month without you." He exclaimed as her hands came up around his back and she embraced him as if hanging on for dear life, despite the pain she was in from her very recent childbirth and chest injury.  
  
"I can't. believe everything I've. done to you. everything I've put you. through. Are you alright, my husband?" She implored pulling away slightly and gazing deeply into his tear-filled black eyes as he leaned over her on the bed and Albus and Poppy looked on, thankful that she was back in control of her own mind again.  
  
"Perfectly alright. now." He replied as he pulled her into another tight embrace, crushing her to his chest and breathing her scent in deeply. He had missed this. missed her so much. He hadn't realised that he breathed for his love of the woman he held and that she was his entire world, universe and existence all rolled into one.  
  
"Your face? I slapped you so hard." She said pulling back again and moving her hand to where she had hit him, caressing his cheek gently and looking for any lasting blemishes. Her abdominal muscles had just about had enough and she lowered herself to lie down on the bad again.  
  
"I know. It is fine now though." He comforted her and captured her hand, kissing her fingers tenderly as he breathed in deeply and grinned warmly.  
  
"I can't believe I called our baby those names." She said shaking her head in disbelief as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks and she sniffed loudly and gulped.  
  
"It's okay, in the past." He assured her soothingly and ran a hand through her hair as he gazed deeply and lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"Our chambers." She began but choked on a sob, her emotions finally getting the better of her.  
  
"What about them?" He asked wondering what was wrong since he'd not been in them for over four weeks. She shook her head and couldn't speak for a few moments.  
  
"I-I completely trashed them. and moved back into my old chambers." She replied with a few deep breaths. "He. he told me to do it. said there were too. too many memories there. of y-you."  
  
"We'll rebuild them, along with our lives." He soothed after a pause and kissed her again.  
  
"Hermione, can you tell us in more detail how you got the injuries now?" Poppy asked and she nodded her head solemnly as Severus finally moved to help her sit up a bit on the bed.  
  
"It was Layton Frontera." Poppy gasped at hearing his name.  
  
"He was a patient here last night after a Quidditch accident!" Poppy told them and couldn't believe she had let him stay in the hospital wing when Hermione was so close by, even if Hermione's brother was spending the night with her.  
  
"He came into my room very early this. morning and told me he would summon me to him in the holidays. He demanded I move over. so he could get into bed with me. and I refused him. He punched. me in the chest. and I lost consciousness. only waking up a few hours later." Hermione told them through a few sobs and with Severus rubbing her arms to show his support. "He told me never to tell that he assaulted me and that I should go home to my parents over the holidays and tell Severus to stay away from me. He said he would summon me to him in the holidays and that he would expect me to go to him."  
  
"I will kill him!" Severus growled from behind Hermione and hugged her possessively to his chest again; her back to him and his arms crossed round her shoulders pulling her into him.  
  
"I understand, Severus but we must deal with this a different way, after all, he still has the book." Albus told them.  
  
"Albus, he has been manipulating my wife, assaulting her, brainwashing her. He tried to kill our baby for Merlin's sake! Sitting on this whole situation is not an option anymore." Severus growled at the Headmaster; enough was quite enough.  
  
"Severus, you have no idea how much power that boy now has at his mere fingertips." Albus replied just as pointedly.  
  
"The Headmaster is right Severus, he was able to command the Hogwarts staircase with a wave of his hand." Hermione said and Severus gasped slightly behind her. "I could get it though, Headmaster." Hermione told them out of the blue.  
  
"No, you've done enough already. I will not have you anywhere near him again." Severus said stopping her thought from manifesting. "He should know right now he's lost control over you as well."  
  
"He wants to see me in the holidays though, what if I lure him here instead of me going to him? I'll say I can't floo or apparate as I'm pregnant, he doesn't need to know I've had the baby, and he should agree if he wants to get me back under his control again. I think he will assume he's brainwashed me by now, whether I'm under his control or not." Hermione explained. "How is my baby by the way? I fell asleep through exhaustion." She asked Poppy, looking up with concern and still looking nowhere near rested.  
  
"He's just fine, my dear. Perhaps we should have this discussion in a few days and let the new family get reacquainted?" Poppy said looking to Albus.  
  
"Yes, that is a good idea. It will give us a chance to plan a course of action at least." Albus agreed. "We will chat soon. For now though, you have a son to meet properly. Congratulations to both of you and I hope you are well again soon, Hermione."  
  
"Thank you, Albus." Hermione said as he left the infirmary and Poppy said she'd be in her office but would check on them regularly.  
  
Severus hugged Hermione again and she pulled his arms tighter around her, sighing deeply into his chest as his arms cradled her protectively.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Severus. This was never supposed to happen." Hermione started as the tears came to her eyes again.  
  
"Now, come on, my love. Stop that. We have a son to meet and first impressions are always lasting ones. or so I'm led to believe." Severus told her softly and drying her eyes with his thumbs. She laughed very lightly and took a deep breath.  
  
"Thankfully my first impression of you was able to be changed, Severus. You frightened the life out of me in my first Potions class and infuriated me beyond reason every lesson there after. I hated you for such a long time." Hermione told him smiling lightly.  
  
"Yes, well I wanted and needed to frighten you all." Severus replied, smiling mischievously.  
  
"I chose the name without your consent, Severus." Hermione looked up at him worriedly. "I've grown attached to it but I hope you like it, if not I don't mind changing it."  
  
"I love the name but I do want him to be a Snape." Severus intoned gravely.  
  
"No question about that, he most definitely will be a Snape. I was still being controlled when I said otherwise. I'm truly sorry. I love you so much, Severus." Hermione said as she ran her hands through his hair when he moved round to her front and kissed him tenderly.  
  
Severus propped Hermione up with pillows so that she was comfortable before moving over to the incubator and looking in to see his son squirming about on the blanket. Callum's eyes were tight shut and would not open for a few weeks at least. His skin was a very red colour and he had a small tuft of black hair on his head. Severus opened the top of the incubator and gently lifted his son out with two hands. He wrapped Callum in a blanket and carefully carried him over to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Severus, he's absolutely tiny!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw Callum for the first time and had to stifle a cry so as not to wake him up too much.  
  
"He was four pounds and three ounces according to Dr. O'Hare." Severus told her as he handed Callum over into Hermione's awaiting arms and sat down beside her on the bed. "He has to remain in the hospital wing for a few weeks I believe. Oh, and I gave him his first feed when you were asleep, and Poppy showed me how to wind him as well. I never in my wildest dreams imagined I'd ever do that." He told her as Callum squirmed in Hermione's arms. Hermione looked up at Severus' smiling face and she grinned back as a few tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. This was just about the best day of her life so far and one she would never forget.  
  
"I will breast feed him if I can, Severus. My milk should be alright I think." She told him, positioning Callum so she had a better hold on her son.  
  
"It's wise, love. It will help to build his immune system and help him to grow." Severus said quietly.  
  
"Oh, my word. What if he had been injured, Severus? What kind of a person would assault a pregnant woman?" She asked him as tears of sadness came to her eyes again and she sighed tiredly.  
  
"Sshh, don't think about that, love. We have him. a lot sooner than expected but Poppy and Dr. O'Hare said he will be fine and his magic should not be affected by what has happened." Severus told her as Callum began to settle down.  
  
"If he has the gift at all, Severus." Hermione said as she remembered their discussion earlier in the year as to what would happen if he was a Squib. "What's the date, Severus?" Hermione enquired suddenly aware she had lost track of time.  
  
"It's March the first, and he was born at two fifteen this morning." Severus replied in a hushed voice as Callum stopped squirming around completely and fell asleep in Hermione's arms. Severus reached over and stroked his head with a finger before kissing Hermione tenderly on the lips and grinning proudly. "I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you too, Severus."  
  
"I won't ever let anything happen to you again, my wife, or Callum. You are my family and I will protect you with everything I have." Severus told her. "And as for casting any more spells to make yourself hate me, you can think again. I want to never have to hide our wedding bands ever again." He warned seriously.  
  
"Never, my husband, never again. I promise," she agreed as she snuggled into his chest again and they sat watching their son sleep in silence.  
  
After about twenty minutes Poppy came back into the hospital wing and instructed Hermione on how to breast feed Callum, Hermione gave it a go and her first time went surprisingly well- most of it coming on pure instinct. When he fell asleep after being winded again Poppy whisked him away and back into the incubator. She told Severus that both Hermione and he needed to get some sleep and that she would be back for the next few feeds until Hermione was awake again.  
  
Severus moved to sit in the chair as Poppy left for her office again but Hermione reached out to him. "Severus, don't leave me."  
  
"I won't, my love. I'll be right here in the chair." Severus said quietly as he moved to pull the chair closer to the bed.  
  
"No, Severus. Come here. I've missed you. I want to feel you next to me."  
  
"Hermione, you need to sleep and I think I will probably just keep you awake."  
  
"No, what I need is for my husband to hold me. I've missed you this last month, Severus." Hermione implored and Severus relented taking off his cloak, shoes, socks and jacket before climbing into bed beside his wife. He had missed this so much and she moved her back closer to him as he wrapped her lovingly in his arms.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." Severus said as he kissed her on the head.  
  
"Love you too, Severus." Hermione said before she fell into a deep sleep and Severus joined her a few moments later.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Poppy Pomfrey had put Callum onto a three hourly feeding regime and had managed to fit in three bottles of milk as his parents both remained firmly in the land of slumber. As she was giving him his third bottle she heard a movement behind her and turned to see a dishevelled Severus Snape approaching.  
  
"You slept well, Severus," Poppy commented as he stretched and rubbed his eyes. Poppy smiled warmly as she held the bottle to Callum's mouth and he suckled with gusto.  
  
"I did indeed, Poppy. Hermione seems to have slept well also or she didn't disturb me at least." Severus replied as he watched his son feed and a smile emerged on his usually sallow face. "How has he been?"  
  
"In the nine hours you have been asleep Callum has had two bottles of milk, this is his third." She replied and Severus raised his eyebrows in wonderment.  
  
"Nine hours? I've never slept so long without the use of a potion before," he commented.  
  
"Well, you must have needed it, Severus." Poppy replied as she cleaned the dripped milk off Callum's chin and passed him into his father's arms. "He sleeps well, wakes every three hours for his bottle. I've changed his nappy once and I do believe he needs another change about now. You should wind him as well, Severus." Poppy told him as he moved over to the chair and started to pat his son's back. "I will check on Hermione while you do that."  
  
"Poppy, I feel I should warn you that I've never changed a nappy before." Severus said disconcerted. He heard a very distinctive laugh from the other side of the room and looked up to find Hermione watching him gleefully. "Morning, love. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, I certainly did, Severus, thank you." Hermione replied still looking on quite amused at what she was seeing. "I'll show you how to change the nappy, Severus it's not too difficult to do." Severus nodded as he continued to wind Callum.  
  
"Now, Hermione, I just need to examine you and then I'll let you help Severus with Callum before you can go off and have a nice hot bath. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds fine, Poppy. Thank you." Hermione replied, feeling better than she had in quite a while.  
  
Poppy began to examine Hermione with her wand. "Now, as you can probably see your womb has reduced in size and you have your lovely figure back," Poppy smiled as Hermione looked down with shock on her face and two raised eyebrows.  
  
"So soon, Poppy?" She asked quite astonished.  
  
"Yes, dear. I could have let you heal by yourself but decided to help you along a little." Poppy explained. "Also, all internal swelling and bleeding has stopped and you should only feel a bit stiff, which will leave you once you've had a hot bath."  
  
"Wow, and here I was thinking it would take at least three months to get my body back into shape." Hermione replied in awe.  
  
"Yes, well I assume that this is brought about by your experience of friends in the Muggle World?" Poppy asked.  
  
"Yes, my cousin is about ten years older than me and I remember she had a baby in the last summer I spent at home."  
  
"Well, you are fit and well, Hermione. Able to engage in all activities." Poppy left off raising her eyebrows to Hermione who nodded in understanding and smiled a little. "Of course that's only if you are not still too tired."  
  
"Of course," Hermione replied slightly embarrassed.  
  
"You may leave the infirmary when you are ready but your son will have to stay for the next three weeks I'm afraid."  
  
"How has he been? We've both been asleep for a while." Hermione asked referring to both herself and Severus.  
  
"Oh, he has slept well, waking every three hours for a bottle. He's just finished his third bottle now." Poppy explained, "and as you know he now needs a nappy change."  
  
"Yes." Poppy nodded and left heading off in the direction of her office.  
  
Hermione moved to help Severus with Callum, who had both been waiting patiently for Poppy to finish. After changing the nappy and bathing the tiny baby he was placed back in his incubator and Hermione and Severus were both left to get themselves sorted out for the day.  
  
Hermione told Severus she was able to leave and so they arranged times to feed Callum throughout the day and night and left to sort their marital chambers out after he had been breast fed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Lucretia and Marcus both said quite brightly as they saw her approaching their portrait with her husband at her side and both arm in arm.  
  
"Hello you two. Long time no see, eh?" Hermione said smiling brightly.  
  
"Certainly. I see you have brought him with you." Lucretia said less than kindly and Severus just sighed.  
  
"Yes. erm. about what I told you," Hermione sighed. "It was all a terrible mistake. Severus is completely innocent."  
  
"There's no smoke without fire, Hermione," Marcus told her tentatively.  
  
"I agree but I was put under a spell to make me think that Severus had done those things. He did not and I am no longer under the spell." Hermione told them in no uncertain terms.  
  
"Oh," they both said together and looked at her tentatively before Lucretia covered her mouth in surprise and gasped.  
  
"Hermione, you are no longer pregnant. or is it a glamour charm to hide your pregnancy?" Lucretia asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, no. I had the baby earlier this morning. He is almost three months premature and so tiny but is fine otherwise." Hermione told them both proudly.  
  
"Well, many congratulation my dear. to the both of you." Marcus said happily.  
  
"Oh, yes. We can't wait to see him. In fact we may visit one of the portraits in the hospital wing to take a peak a bit later." Lucretia told them excitedly. Hermione smiled and nodded at the couple before she heard Severus clearing his throat beside her.  
  
"I understand you changed the password, my love." He prompted; he didn't much like standing in the corridor conversing with a portrait.  
  
"Yes. erm. could you perhaps just let us in without my giving the password?" Hermione pleaded as she glanced from Severus to the portrait in front of them a little nervously, "and can I change the password immediately as well?"  
  
"Well, we cannot do that as you know, Hermione, and we need to have the original password in order for you to change it to a new one." Marcus said putting his foot down, although Lucretia had been willing to let her off just this once.  
  
"What's the problem, love?" Severus asked frowning at his wife.  
  
"Well, it's not a very nice password.sentence." Hermione told him sadly and not meeting his gaze.  
  
"Well, just say it so we can get in, love." Severus said; they didn't have that much time since they would need to be back in the infirmary for Callum's next feed in less than three hours.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Severus," she said and he looked at her puzzled as she said the password. "Severus Snape is a lying, cheating, deceitful pig of a bastard."  
  
"Hmm," Severus said slightly hurt.  
  
"I was telling them what you'd allegedly done when I decided on the new password," she told him. "Please pick a new one now, Severus. I don't ever want to have to say those words again."  
  
"Alright," Severus looked at the couple in the painting as he thought for a second. "The new password will be 'vivamus atque amemus'. let us live and let us love."  
  
"I'll remember that, Severus," Hermione told him with a loving smile as the couple bowed and curtsied before swinging open to allow them entrance. Severus and Hermione entered the chambers and stopped when they emerged into the living room.  
  
Hermione had not been wrong or exaggerated in the slightest when she had told him that she had trashed their chambers. Severus looked completely gobsmacked as he gazed around the room slowly. Hermione was shocked at what she saw, she of course remembered doing it but it still had a major impact on her now that she was not over emotional and didn't have an abundance of adrenaline rushing round her body. Severus closed his eyes and shook his head, sighing heavily. Hermione pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Severus. I don't know what to say," she whispered into his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder and sniffed as tears came all too easily once again.  
  
"We can fix it, love. Let me start, I don't think your magical ability is anywhere near able to make a dent in this right now." Severus told her comfortingly and she nodded. Moving away from him she kissed him tenderly before he got to work and she dried her eyes.  
  
Hermione moved off into their bedroom and found that the bed was still in tact although the mattress was thrown on the floor still covered in its sheets and the curtains were all shredded. She stood for a few minutes looking at the carnage before turning around and watching Severus from the doorway. He had made a lot of progress already with cleaning spells and copious use of the 'repairo' charm. He had stripped down to his shirt and trousers as he worked and Hermione couldn't help but become aroused as she watched, it had been so long since they had been intimate with one another. She removed her own robe and tossed it over the back of the chair in the bedroom and moved back out into the livingroom in her Muggle maternity dress, which had been magically altered into a more form fitting design just that morning. She approached Severus from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist running her hands up to his chest as she kissed the back of his neck lightly. He stopped work and stood up straighter.  
  
"Hermione," he started to say as his voice immediately took on a very thick and deep tone. "My love, I must continue on with this."  
  
"Sshh, Severus," she whispered as she continued to kiss his neck and started to undo his shirt buttons running her hands over his bare chest when she gained access.  
  
"Hermione, we can't. You can't after last night," Severus protested.  
  
"Severus, I want you." She growled seductively into his ear and flicked her tongue out to caress his lobe.  
  
"Hermione. I want you too but."  
  
"No buts. Poppy said it was perfectly alright as she has healed me completely." Severus sighed heavily as Hermione began to remove his shirt and moved her light fingers down to the button on his trousers as she started to kiss down his back. She managed to get his top button open before Severus dropped his wand and stilled her hands taking them in his own.  
  
Severus turned around to face her and gazed deeply into her eyes as he held her hands down at her sides. "Are you sure, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes. I've missed you so much," she told him breathlessly as she took half a step closer to him and kissed his jaw lightly.  
  
"Very well, but not here." Severus said as he led her into their bedroom. He stopped to look at the bed frame and then gazed around looking for the mattress. He found it on the floor and moved to replace it, straightening the bed linen as much as he could. Hermione came back over to him and started to kiss his Adams apple as she ran her hands around his back and caressed his buttocks drawing his hips towards her own. "Hermione, the bed needs."  
  
"Nothing, Severus. We will keep each other warm."  
  
"We need a pillow," Severus protested as he quickly retrieved one that was near him on the floor. Hermione removed her dress as he did this and stood in front of him in just her underwear. Severus gawped as he took his wife's appearance in, she did indeed have her figure back but her breasts were much fuller than usual as they carried nourishment for their son. He moved to her and captured her lips with his own as she pulled him into her body and ground her hips up against his own feeling a hard bulge in his pants. "I've missed you so much, my wife," Severus breathed out as he lifted her and placed her in the middle of the bed. He climbed onto it beside her and kissed her deeply again, their tongues meeting again in a familiar age-old duel as they explored one another's mouths for the first time in weeks.  
  
"Severus, I need you." Hermione groaned as she removed her underwear and lay on her back again. Severus removed his bottom half and Hermione pulled him into position. He supported himself between her legs and gazed into her eyes waiting for permission.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, are you sure you are up to this, love?"  
  
"More than ever, Severus." Hermione said determinedly as she took his erect penis in her hand and guided him into her opening. He slowly slid in and they both groaned at the feel of him inside of her for the first time in about seven weeks. Severus stopped so that she could get used to the feel once more but Hermione was having none of it, she wanted her husband right now and the need was just too great to ignore. She lifted both of her legs to hook around Severus back and drew him in so that he was as close as he was able to get, all the time maintaining eye contact. "Now, Severus," she prompted urgently.  
  
Severus started to move in and out slowly as he caressed her breasts with his hands and kissed her chest, neck and jaw letting his tongue slip out to taste her skin as he went.  
  
"Harder and faster, Severus," Hermione commanded but he didn't speed up. "Severus, please I need you to move," she pleaded longingly and becoming quite frustrated.  
  
"Hermione." He started to protest.  
  
"Dammit, Severus I won't break. Fuck me! Now!" Hermione told him in no uncertain tones.  
  
"Whatever my lady wishes then," Severus conceded as he pulled his chest away from her and braced himself on his hands before he started to pound into her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Ah.yes. just like that. Severus. Yes!" Hermione moaned finally feeling what she wanted. She started to reach a climax and they both shouted out each other's names as their bodies became sweaty and writhed up against each other. Suddenly Hermione flipped Severus over onto his back and straddled him so that she was now in control. Wanting to prolong their orgasms she rotated her hips and started to ride him as amorously as was possible. Severus fondled her breasts as she tossed back her head in ecstasy and then felt Severus release inside of her as she orgasmed a second time and felt Severus' throbbing erection against her inner walls. She collapsed down onto his chest exhausted and they held each other tightly as they regained control of their breathing and remained intimately joined.  
  
A few moments later Severus broke the silence. "I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
"No, Severus. I needed that so much. Next time we will take it slowly though, I'm quite worn out," she chuckled lightly as she moved her weight off to the side slightly and lay her head on the same pillow as her husband. He turned to face her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Thank you for giving me my son, Hermione." Severus told her seriously as she reached up and caressed his cheek.  
  
"You are welcome, my love. He is adorable isn't he?" She asked delighted.  
  
"Yes, just like his mother," Severus agreed kissing the end of her nose lightly.  
  
"I wonder what colour his eyes will be," Hermione commented as he was still unable to open them.  
  
"I guess we will see in a few weeks when he can start to open them and begin to look around."  
  
"We should tell both our parents that they now have a grandson, Severus."  
  
"Yes, I need to inform your parents as to how you are as well. After our hasty exit last night they will surely be very worried about you."  
  
"I know," Hermione said quietly and looking down as her eyes began to fill with tears and she sniffed. Severus pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Hey, why the tears?" Severus asked concerned.  
  
"I. it's. everything that's happened, Severus. It's just. all been too much. I almost lost you. I tried to kill you. I don't know how you can still love me after everything I've done to you." She said as the tears once again fell quite freely wetting his shoulder as she lay her head next to it.  
  
"Sshh," Severus calmed as he stroked her hair. "I forgive you for it all, Hermione and I will always love you no matter what. None of this is your fault and you mustn't think that it is."  
  
"The same goes for me too, Severus. All the time I was being seduced by Frontera there was something in my subconscious telling me it was all wrong and that I was married and I loved my husband very much." She said calming down again slowly. "That's how I was able to break through on a number of occasions."  
  
"We have so much to deal with right now, my love, and it is going to take time. Thankfully it is the holidays and we don't have teaching on top of everything else."  
  
"I must return to my teaching as well, Severus. Though I do not know how I will manage with a baby. I was after all not expecting him until after the exams." Hermione told him as she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind his ear.  
  
"We will sort something out, love. You will not have to give up teaching. I promise you," Severus told her. "In the mean time however, it has been two and a half hours and we should really be getting back up to the infirmary."  
  
"Agreed, Callum will be wanting his dinner I should imagine." Hermione said smiling fondly at the thought of her son waking up and squirming around crying softly for his milk.  
  
Severus and Hermione both got out of bed and dressed after Severus cleaned them both up once he had found his wand again. They headed off to the infirmary intending to tidy up their chambers later in the day. 


	23. chapter 23

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Twenty-three  
  
One week had passed and Severus and Hermione had managed to get into a routine of looking after Callum, rebuilding their chambers and researching binding potions. They would both look after Callum during the daytime and then at night take the three hourly feeds in turns so that they could both get some measure of rest. They had been staying in Hermione's old chambers; since these were the closest to the Hospital Wing whilst their marital chambers were getting sorted out and the nursery was being decorated. They had had a number of visitors to the infirmary to see their new son and many congratulations and offers of baby-sitting duties had been offered. Hermione felt inclined to take up some of the baby-sitting offers as she was still stuck as to how she would continue to teach and look after Callum when term started back up once again.  
  
The research had continued amongst the other teachers as well and they now had a firm plan set. Everyone was quite literally waiting for Hermione's summons. Then, one morning the very letter they had been waiting for arrived. It was the beginning of the second week of the holidays and an owl had arrived during lunch, landing in front of Hermione as she fed Callum in the infirmary. Severus picked up the scroll and Hermione indicated that he should open it. He did and read it to her.  
  
My Sweet,  
  
I miss you and you must feel lost without me. I bet I have been constantly on your mind. you are constantly on mine. I said I would write and let you know arrangements for when we should meet. I feel now is the time. Meet me in Knockturn Alley tomorrow for lunch in the Dragon's Lair. We can chat about things. I'll be there and make sure that you are too- promptly at 1pm.  
  
Be there. alone. or I may be angry.  
  
"Well, we have time for a reply owl and should be able to make him meet with you on our terms," Severus said as Hermione sat Callum up. She handed him over to Severus to wind as she tidied up and pulled her robes closed again.  
  
"Hopefully, for I don't much like the idea of going to Knockturn Alley, Severus." Hermione told him as a shiver ran down her spine; she had never been there before but had heard many stories about the place from Severus and Harry when he had got out of the floo at the wrong grate during his second year.  
  
"You won't be going there it's far too dangerous, Hermione." Severus told her point blankly. "Write him a reply as we discussed insisting on a meeting in Hogsmede." Hermione nodded and summoned some parchment, a quill and some ink.  
  
"Okay, here goes," Hermione said as she put ink to parchment.  
  
Layton,  
  
I'm too tired to apparate; my pregnancy has taken just about all of my energy and I can no longer do any magic effectively so I would definitely splinch myself. Floo powder is too dangerous for pregnant women and as you know I can't fly. The Knight bus and train would take too long and are not suitable for me in my condition either. You are right though, I really do miss you and I have a lot to discuss with you.  
  
I'm staying with my parents in Hogsmede- they wanted to see the town- I've told them so much about it in the past. Could you meet me in the Hogs Head, as it's so much quieter than the Three Broomsticks? I'll be there at 1pm and dearly hope you can be there for me- as you always are.  
  
Yours,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione felt ill after writing it, she would never be his and she was a Snape not a Granger, and as for her hoping he would turn up. well, she only hoped he would so that their plan would work out.  
  
"Alright?" Severus asked as she rolled the parchment up; she was a bit too quiet for his liking. She looked up and nodded.  
  
"Yes," she said standing up. "Come on, we have to send this. Bye, Callum, mummy loves you." She said kissing him on the cheek as Severus stood and placed him back in his incubator. All he seemed to do was eat and sleep. it was a hard life for some.  
  
"See you later, Callum." Severus told him also kissing his cheek. They both left the infirmary for the owlry as Poppy came in to watch over Callum.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she and Severus strolled along the corridor with their hands entwined on the way to the owlry. The man who had just rounded a corner suddenly stopped and came back towards them.  
  
"'Mione, Professor Snape," Harry nodded with a big grin on his face as he hugged Hermione tightly.  
  
"It's good to see you again. Where are you off to?" Hermione asked as she moved back to her husband's side once again.  
  
"I was heading off to the Quidditch pitch. Ron and I are going to do some practising, he's been playing baseball so much recently that he wants to run through some moves on his broom in order to not lose his flying skills." Harry said as Severus rolled his eyes and Hermione giggled at him, which caused him to give her a withered look. No official baseball games had yet been played as Ron had simply been training the teams in the rules of the games and tactics. The baseball season was set to start the week after the holidays and the first game would be Slytherin against Hufflepuff.  
  
"I got another letter, Harry." Hermione told him quite seriously.  
  
"Another one?" He asked looking between Hermione and Snape concerned.  
  
"Hermione, I'll be back in our chambers tidying up. You stay and talk to Mr. Potter. Alright?" Severus asked as he kissed her on the cheek and she turned to nod. "I'll see you later." Severus inclined his head to Harry and headed off down the corridor.  
  
"So, what did it say?" Harry asked as he hooked her arm in his and they strolled along the corridor again.  
  
"He wanted me to meet him in Knockturn Alley but Severus and I wrote a reply insisting on Hogsmede due to my inability to travel because of my pregnancy."  
  
"When?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at one o'clock." Hermione told him.  
  
"Well don't worry, 'Mione. Our plan will work. We just need to get the book away from him by binding his magic so that the book releases itself from his control. Aurors will be there to take him into custardy and as for the book well, Dumbledore has its new home all sorted out until we find a way to destroy it." Harry told her as they reached the main stairwell where they would part company. "Don't worry. Everything will work out."  
  
"I know. I just wish this was all over." Hermione told him with a loud sigh.  
  
"How's everything between you two now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Severus has been wonderful, understanding and so supportive. I didn't expect him to be after everything I've done to him but he's always there, no matter what." She replied; she loved him so much more than she ever thought.  
  
"Well, that's good to hear. How's Callum doing?" Hermione grinned proudly as she thought about her son.  
  
"He's so much stronger now. He's grown considerably over the last week and put on just over a pound. Poppy said he should only need to stay in the infirmary for another two weeks." Harry smiled, it was good news and she looked so happy now. "Hey, come up and see him later. All he does is eat and sleep right now but you should see quite a difference in him from the last time you visited."  
  
"I will. Must be off now or Ron'll think I'm not coming."  
  
"Okay, see you around five o'clock, that's Callum's next feed so he'll be awake then." They parted ways and Hermione headed off to send her letter.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Severus? Oh, hello Headmaster." Hermione said as she stepped through the portrait hole and into her marital chambers. Dumbledore was sitting on the couch in front of their fireplace and Severus was busy in the kitchen area making a pot of tea.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. How are you, my dear?" He asked as he stood up to greet her, as any gentleman should.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I take it Severus told you we got another letter?" She asked since it was out of the blue that the Headmaster should visit them like this.  
  
"He did indeed, my dear." Dumbledore replied as Severus stepped into the livingroom with tray in hand.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't expect you back for a while. Do you want some tea?" Severus asked as he placed the tray down onto the small table and conjured another cup when she nodded to him.  
  
"Harry went off to play with Ron," she grinned as Severus handed a cup of tea to the Headmaster and herself before taking his own and sitting down next to her. "I sent our reply by the way. I used one of the more common owls so he wouldn't assume I was replying from Hogwarts."  
  
"Good, I doubt we'll get a reply so hopefully he will do as our letter suggests." Severus said.  
  
"I have informed the Aurors and they will be in position tomorrow as planned. Our plan is ready to go. I will just need to speak to Harry and Penny regarding the binding spell and they will both be hidden by invisibility cloaks."  
  
"As will I, Albus," Severus interrupted.  
  
"Very well, Severus." Dumbledore nodded to him after sipping his tea.  
  
"When do you think we will be able to destroy the book, Headmaster?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Soon I hope but until then it will be safe in the sub dungeons. I have set- up a cell which is highly warded." Dumbledore replied. "So, tomorrow you will need to see Poppy and she will cast the pregnancy illusion charm on you. You should then arrive in the Hogs Head for one o'clock travelling by carriage I suppose. I have organised with Rosemerta that she put you and the Granger's onto her books as having stayed in Hogsmede for the past four nights, just in case Mr. Frontera should choose to check up on your story."  
  
"Very good, Headmaster," Hermione said as she took a gulp of her tea.  
  
"I will accompany my wife in the coach under my cloak." Severus told Albus.  
  
"Alright," Dumbledore nodded. "When Harry and Penny have cast their binding spells it will only be after the book has been seen. They will show themselves once they have cast the spell so that you know you will be safe from any form of magical assault from Frontera." Dumbledore explained but Hermione still looked rather worried.  
  
"It is not his potential magical assault that I am worried about, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione told him.  
  
"Hermione I will be right by your side. I promise he will not hurt you." Severus said reassuring her somewhat.  
  
"I just wish this was over with. I want a normal life back." Hermione said.  
  
"We shall have it, we will make certain of this." Severus told her.  
  
"How is your magical ability now, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Oh, I can cast spells as I used to but I do become very tired quite easily. Poppy said it will simply take time."  
  
"Very well, I will leave you both to it and see you tomorrow no doubt. I must speak with the Ministry." Dumbledore stood up and escaped back to his office through the internal floo.  
  
"A relatively short visit for the Headmaster," Severus commented as he placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"It was, wasn't it." Hermione drank her tea in one go and sighed. "I need some air, Severus. Let's go out."  
  
"Okay," Severus drank his tea and summoned both of their outdoor cloaks. Helping Hermione on with hers first he made sure she was nicely wrapped up before putting his own on and escorting her out of their chambers. "Where to?"  
  
"Let's go down to the pitch and watch Harry and Ron for a bit. I imagine Lavender will be there already with Emily.  
  
"Come on then," Severus said placing his arm around her waist and she snuggled into his shoulder with her arm around him in return.  
  
They headed out of the castle into the cool spring afternoon. The sun was quite high in the sky but quite weak as well. Reaching the Quidditch pitch they found Lavender and Emily quite easily up in the Gryffindor high stands. They ascended the stairs and entered the box already being occupied.  
  
"Aunty My-knee!" Emily cried as she escaped her mother's arms and ran over to hug Hermione, who willingly obliged with a huge grin.  
  
"How's my favourite niece?" Hermione asked the little red headed girl as Lavender approached.  
  
"Hello there, Severus. Hi, Hermione," Lavender said as Hermione stood up holding Emily tightly to her chest.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," Severus greeted.  
  
"Hi, Lavender, wow, those twins are certainly growing fast." Hermione said as she noted the size of Lavender's abdomen.  
  
"Tell me about it. Poppy thinks they'll not be long in coming now. Twins are usually earlier than normal." They moved to sit down and Emily decided that she would like to sit on Severus' knee instead, much to Hermione's dismay and Severus' alarm.  
  
"Hi," Emily said grinning up at the usually very scary man.  
  
"Hello, Miss Weasley." Severus replied looking down his nose at her.  
  
"I'm called Em-ly, silly." She giggled at Severus' formality. He glared down his nose at her until Hermione cleared her throat loudly and he glanced up to see his wife not looking too happy with him as she mentioned something about 'first impressions'.  
  
"In that case, Emily, my name is Severus."  
  
"Unca Se-wus!" Emily said happily and Severus just rolled his eyes as all three females grinned at him and giggled.  
  
"Hey, Severus!" Everyone looked up to see Ron Weasley hovering near by on his broom.  
  
"Daddy," Emily cried as she noticed her father and waved happily.  
  
"Hi Emily," Ron waved back. "Severus, grab a broom and join us. We've got a spare one near the team entrance and could use someone to hit bludgers for us to dodge."  
  
"Go on, Severus. Just don't do any of this wonky faint thingies." Hermione said giggling again at his look of abstract horror at her mispronunciation.  
  
"It's a Wronski-feint, 'Mione. How many more times!" Harry shouted as he flew over to them as well.  
  
"Severus is a big boy now too, he doesn't need a mere wife telling him what to do. He's a man!" Ron said mischievously.  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasley! Just wait until you get home." Lavender shouted at him for being a chauvinist.  
  
"Okay, I'll join you. I should enjoy beating bludgers in your directions." Severus said getting up and summoning the broom with his wand.  
  
"Be careful, Severus." Hermione shouted as he raced off into the middle of the pitch and scooped a beater up from the centre of the grass barely slowing down. Ron and Harry both looked on in awe at the skill he was showing.  
  
"Have fun, boys." Lavender said as Harry and Ron looked at each other with jaws dropping. All three females giggled at them again as they sped off to where Severus was hovering.  
  
"So how's everything going with you, Hermione?" Lavender asked as Emily climbed up onto Hermione's knee once more.  
  
"Oh, fine really. Hopefully this thing with Frontera will be over with tomorrow. Our plan is being put into motion tomorrow afternoon. I just can't wait for it to be all over with."  
  
They sat and chatted for an hour before Hermione noticed an owl with a scroll attached to its leg head in her direction. It dropped the scroll and left immediately. Hermione picked it up knowing exactly whom it was from.  
  
My Sweet,  
  
You've changed my plans and I am not happy. I will see you in the Hogs Head and I only bend to this wish knowing you are pregnant and in need of me. I trust you can be there on time, as I will be for you.  
  
Hermione gulped and rolled the scroll up again.  
  
"Hermione, you should tell Severus." Lavender said having read the letter over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"I will but he's having fun right now. This can wait," Hermione said indicating the letter. "He's disrupted our lives too much as it is already." They sat in silence for around half an hour more before Hermione noticed the time and shouted over to Severus. He flew over to the stands to see what his wife wanted.  
  
"I'm going in to feed Callum, Severus. He should be awake now." Hermione told him.  
  
"Oh, I'll come with you," he replied. "Just let me get off this broom."  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll see you back in our chambers before dinner. Stay a while longer; you look like you're having fun." Severus noticed something was wrong with her; she was acting a little strangely.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked frowning slightly at her.  
  
"I received this," she said standing up and approaching the barrier to hand him the scroll. He took it and read the letter glancing back up at his wife.  
  
"Are you okay, love? Everything will be fine tomorrow and there's no way he will have the chance to hurt you. You should have told me the instant you received this though; we are in this together after all, Hermione."  
  
"I'm okay, Severus. I didn't see the need to allow him to disrupt things yet again. This letter could wait, I didn't deem it necessary to interrupt your game." She told him. "I'll have to go for Callum, finish off your game and I'll see you later."  
  
He looked at her for a long while. "I'm alright, Severus." She repeated trying to make him believe her.  
  
"Alright, the light is fading now anyway so we shouldn't be too much longer. See you soon, love." He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips before speeding back off over to Harry and Ron as Hermione left with Emily and Lavender.  
  
"Are you coming to see Callum with me, Lavender?" Hermione asked as they passed Lavender's home and continued on towards the castle.  
  
"Oh, certainly if that's okay?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Definitely. You should see quite a difference in him I think. He's already gained a pound in weight.  
  
"Emily'll be alright round him as well, she's going to have two little ones with her all day soon enough anyway."  
  
"Oh, she's no bother are you, Emily?" Hermione asked looking down at the little girl holding her hand.  
  
"No, Aunt My-knee."  
  
They entered the infirmary to hear Callum crying quite loudly and Poppy just about to lift him up out of the incubator.  
  
"Sorry, Poppy. We were down at the Quidditch pitch."  
  
"That's okay, Hermione. He just woke up. I was going to try to calm him down and then give him a bottle if you didn't arrive soon."  
  
"Thanks, Poppy but I'll take him from here." Hermione told her.  
  
"Very well, dear. How are the twins coming along then, Lavender?" Poppy asked turning to the other two visitors.  
  
"Just fine, Poppy." Lavendar said with s smile.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to know the sexes?"  
  
"Positive, I want the surprise." Lavender replied and Poppy nodded before leaving them to it. "Wow, Hermione. You certainly can see the difference in him and it's only been one week."  
  
"Here, would you like to hold him? I can conjure a bottle instead of breast feeding this time." Hermione handed Callum over to Lavender and got her to sit down in the comfortable chair. "Emily, you can see him clearly now your mummy is sitting down. Isn't he tiny?"  
  
"Yeah, he's sleeping too." Emily whispered back as she looked at Callum.  
  
"No, he just can't open his eyes yet, he's too little. He is awake though because he's hungry." Hermione conjured a bottle of milk and handed it over to Lavender.  
  
"You never forget how to do this," she said as she fed Callum his dinner. "Do you think you will have anymore, Hermione?"  
  
"Severus and I would like more, at least one of each." Hermione replied as she sat down on another chair that Severus usually occupied and watched her son.  
  
"He has your nose, Hermione."  
  
"Yes, and Severus' hair colouring. We have a bet as to what colour his eyes will be. I think they will be black and Severus thinks hazel."  
  
"And I'm usually right," Severus said from behind them both and they jumped, startled.  
  
"Severus, don't do that." Hermione protested as she turned to look up at him.  
  
"Bad Unca Se-wus," Emily said from beside Hermione and promptly received a glare from the Potions Master and she grinned sweetly at him in return.  
  
"Sorry, love. How is he?" Severus asked, returning his attention back to his wife.  
  
"Pretty much the same, Severus. He was protesting loudly when we arrived though."  
  
"As babies tend to do if they don't get what they want and as soon as they want it." Lavender said smirking as Callum's bottle finished and she sat him up to wind him.  
  
"Are you all cleaned up for dinner, Severus?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, I took a shower before I came up here."  
  
"Well, we are nearly finished here until the next three hour interval." Hermione replied glancing over at Lavender and Callum.  
  
"Yes, he is fed and burped. So here you go, Severus." Lavender said standing and handing Callum over to his father. "I must take Emily home as it is almost her bed time now and she needs a bath."  
  
"Well, thank you Lavender. I may see you tomorrow." Hermione said as Severus took his son in his arms.  
  
"Yes, if not I hope all goes well with you. Let me know won't you?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Will do." With that Lavender and Emily left the infirmary and Severus and Hermione sat down with Callum.  
  
"Did you have fun this afternoon, Severus?" Hermione asked as he rocked Callum back to sleep.  
  
"I did as a matter of fact. Potter and Weasley were shocked I think." Severus said grinning evilly.  
  
"Well, I think dinner is about to be served so come along, daddy." Severus smiled and placed his son back into the incubator. Just as they were about to leave Madam Pomfrey came back in and headed for them.  
  
"Hermione, Severus. I believe we can keep Callum out of the incubator by the end of this week if he continues to put weight on like he is doing."  
  
"Oh, that is good news, Poppy. Don't you think so, Severus?" Hermione asked her husband.  
  
"Yes, definitely. It will be good to take him home, and then possibly to visit your parents." Severus replied.  
  
"Your mother as well, Severus." Hermione said. "When do you think he will open his eyes?" Hermione asked hopeful that it might be soon.  
  
"Not for a couple of weeks yet I'm afraid. He is doing well though and progressing more quickly than I thought he would. I'm very pleased with him so far." Poppy assured them both. "Now, it isn't just babies who need to eat and sleep so off with you both. I shall see you in three hours time for the next stint."  
  
"Thanks and bye, Poppy." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, thank you Poppy." Severus and Hermione left the infirmary. 


	24. chapter 24

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Twenty-four  
  
Morning arrived all too soon and Hermione was very tired when she woke up, she had been up twice in the middle of the night and hadn't managed to sleep very well in between. Severus had offered to make some dreamless sleep potion for her and to take over the rest of that night's feeds for Callum but Hermione had refused. She opened her eyes and promptly yawned, snuggling back into Severus' chest as he began to wake up as well. They could both hear heavy rain pounding off the windows outside and the sun hadn't quite managed to break through the dark grey clouds as yet either.  
  
Severus snaked his arms around Hermione even tighter and hugged her to his chest. "Did you sleep at all, love?" He asked breaking their silence and kissing her on the temple.  
  
"Perhaps two hours if I was lucky. You?" She asked cracking her eyes open again and looking up at him with black rings under her eyes.  
  
"About the same." He replied. "What time is it, love?"  
  
"Oh, Severus," Hermione groaned, "that requires opening my eyes and looking at the blasted clock, which I'm sure is far easier for you to do since it's currently behind me."  
  
"I know," Severus chuckled as he turned to face her and forced his eyes open, looking over her shoulder at the clock.  
  
"You rat. Now you've moved you can tell me the time." Hermione told him as she felt a blast of cold air hit her and curried under the duvet a bit more to get warm again.  
  
"It is nine o'clock." Severus told her after it took a few moments for his eyes to focus on the clock across the other side of the room.  
  
"Already?" Hermione opened her eyes suddenly completely awake. Severus chuckled again and she glared at him as he looked down at her mischievously. "What?"  
  
"It's only eight. We have plenty of time." He said now that she was undeniably awake.  
  
"Time for what exactly?" She asked dubiously.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," he kissed her and rolled them over so that she was underneath him. "This feels good though."  
  
"Well," she kissed him back. "I'm inclined to agree." Severus deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue through the small opening of her mouth as she allowed him access. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she ran her hands up his bare back and raised her knees up placing her feet flat on the bed. Severus' hands ran up from her ankles to the tops of her thighs pushing up the dark green silk negligee that she was wearing. His long fingers slipped into the waistband of her panties and he pulled them down as she lifted her bottom slightly so he could take them off completely.  
  
She released him from the tender kiss and sucked on the side of his neck instead, placing her mark there before continuing down to his left shoulder as he remained on top of her. His hands with their long tapered fingers moved to caress her breasts through her negligee causing her nipples to become painfully erect. She ran her fingers through his hair and moved her hips to meet quite a firm bulge in his pyjama bottoms. She gasped as he began to suck on her neck and she ran her hands down to his bottom forcing her hips to grind into his erection and he groaned in pleasure.  
  
"Hermione.we have to go." He whispered into her ear. She stopped immediately.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me that, Severus. You can't stop this here. You started it." He chuckled evilly again.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, my love." He told her.  
  
"Well good, now stop talking and make love to me, my husband." She told him moving her hips up to meet his again.  
  
They kissed again and Hermione flipped him over onto his back, straddling his abdomen she raised herself up onto her knees and pulled her nightdress off over her head. She undid her hair from its loose bun and allowed it to cascade down her back in bouncing ringlets before she bent forward and kissed him lightly. She ran her tongue down his jaw and neck whilst running her hands up his chest to play with both his nipples and run through the dusting of black hair that was present. His hands moved to cup her breasts and tug at her nipples teasingly and he noticed a small amount of milk leak from both of them. She sat back up on him and moved down his body slightly so that she was now covering the large bulge in his pants. She was now able to kiss down his chest and to his stomach as well running her hands up and down his torso.  
  
She reached down and slipped her thumbs into his waistband pushing his pyjama bottoms down. Moving back onto her knees she was able to move down his body taking his pants with her and releasing his erection. She was now kneeling at his feet and tossing her hair back she looked up at his face, which was a picture of pure anticipation. She crawled seductively up his body astride him, pausing to run her tongue over the head of his erection once before continuing up to kiss him deeply on the mouth once more. He gasped and rolled them over so that she was underneath him again.  
  
"Tease," he whispered into her ear as he kissed and nipped her neck and ear lobe.  
  
"Just returning the favour, Severus," she exhaled.  
  
He settled in between her legs once more but kept his distance by supporting himself on his elbows. She tried to reach down to guide his erection into her moist opening but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms up over her head, keeping them there with one of his own hands. He pushed her legs apart with one of his knees before pausing and then pushing forcefully until he was fully embedded inside of her. She moaned loudly as he claimed her mouth again and she moved her legs to pull him closer to her as he began to pull out of her and push back in slowly. He looked deeply into her eyes; face a control of all emotions as he built up the age-old rhythm and her first orgasm hit her with force. He felt her walls tightening about him and struggled to maintain his own composure.  
  
He slowed down slightly as she got her breath back before releasing her wrists and pulling out of her completely. He turned her over to lie face down on the bed. He pushed her legs open again and entered her from behind. This way he had access to her back and he kissed down her neck and shoulders as he ran his hands up her sides over her pert bottom. He began to pound into her from behind and raising her up slightly he was able to tease her clit with one of his long fingers causing her to explode from a second orgasm. He couldn't hold out for much longer and flipping her over once more he pounded in and out again finally releasing his seed inside of her as she pulled him as tight as she could to her body and they shouted each others names in pure ecstasy.  
  
"Oh, Merlin. Severus. that was. amazing." She sucked in lungfuls of air and pushed the covers completely off them both as she tried to cool their sweating bodies.  
  
"I love you. Hermione." Severus whispered back to her as he moved off to the side and pulled her with him.  
  
"What time is it, Severus?" Hermione asked after a few moments. Severus looked up at the clock.  
  
"Nearly feeding time for Callum. Come on, we have to get ready now." Severus said as he rolled off the bed and Hermione sat up.  
  
"We'll be quicker if we shower together. well, so long as we leave each other alone." She said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Come along then, love." Severus said offering his hand to her and pulling her up off the bed. They headed off into the shower cubicle and managed to wash each other in record time before using drying spells and getting ready. They were headed off up to the infirmary hand in hand within twenty minutes.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Good morning, Poppy." Hermione and Severus both said as they entered the hospital wing to find Callum just about screaming the place down.  
  
"Good morning dears," Poppy said as she approached them, screaming baby in arms.  
  
"How on earth can he be this hungry, Poppy?" Severus asked. "I gave him his last feed and he took two bottles of milk from me before he settled."  
  
"Two, Severus?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, he seemed to be still hungry so I gave him another one and only then would he settle back to sleep." Severus told his wife as she took the baby from Poppy and moved over to the comfortable chair to breast feed him.  
  
"Well, he is a growing boy, Severus. You can't expect him to want the same amount of food each time with the amount of calories he's burning in order to grow." Poppy replied. "He is always hungrier when fed from the bottle as well; he always has his fill when Hermione feeds him. Have you noticed you are feeding him for a longer period each time, Hermione?"  
  
"I have, Poppy." Hermione said as they both settled into a comfortable position and she yawned.  
  
"You both look very tired." Poppy commented.  
  
"We are indeed," Severus replied. "It's not so much the three hourly feeds during the night but it is the stress of what will happen today. I offered Hermione a potion to help her sleep and to take over the feeds last night but she refused."  
  
"You need to sleep also, Severus." Hermione retorted.  
  
"I know but you are still weak as it is, Hermione. You need more rest than I do." Severus said and Poppy did indeed agree.  
  
"There is no real reason for Callum to actually stay in the Hospital Wing." Poppy said and both Hermione and Severus looked up at her. "I was thinking that perhaps you would like to take him home tonight?"  
  
"Oh, yes please, that would be such a big help, Poppy." Hermione told her looking over to Severus who was frowning slightly.  
  
"He does need to be kept in the incubator but we can have that transferred with him to your chambers as well." Poppy explained.  
  
"Then we would both dearly love to have our son at home." Severus replied with a small smile.  
  
"You should keep him in your own bedroom for a few months and remember that I am just at the other end of the fireplace if you have any difficulties." Poppy told them as Callum finished feeding and Severus took over from Hermione in order to wind him. "Okay, if you are ready, Hermione it is time for me to make you look seven months pregnant again."  
  
"Oh, even bigger than I was, Poppy?" Hermione protested as she stood up and followed the nurse.  
  
"Well, we need to make it look as though you did continue to expand since the last time that boy laid eyes on you." Poppy told her.  
  
"Granted," Hermione replied as they moved off to the side of the room and Poppy started off by enlarging Hermione's clothing before saying the spells to give the illusion that Hermione was pregnant again. Hermione looked down in awe, she didn't feel any difference at all but she looked huge.  
  
"There you go," Poppy said.  
  
"Thank you, Poppy."  
  
"Hermione, I love seeing you like that, you look so radiant." Severus commented and she rolled her eyes as she tried to look at her feet.  
  
"I look like a bloated whale, Severus." She complained. "At least I don't feel heavy like I did though or indeed waddle."  
  
"That is something you will have to do, Hermione in order to complete the illusion." Poppy said. Hermione nodded, thankful that she would not have to walk too far.  
  
"Alright Callum has been fed and winded. I've just changed his nappy and we can leave the bath off until later this evening. We have a meeting with the Headmaster to get to regarding the plan of action for today and you need to eat something before we do anything else." Severus said as he stood up and placed Callum back into the incubator.  
  
"Severus we never seem to have any quality time with our son," Hermione complained. "It's as though we are only here to provide food for him, and really, anybody could do that."  
  
"We shall have all the time we want when we can bring him home this evening, love. Right now he is asleep and we have other things we must attend to." Severus told her and she nodded as he hugged her awkwardly as the illusion of pregnancy felt quite real when up close. "Come on, love we've got to eat before we see the Headmaster."  
  
They left the infirmary and headed off to the staff room where they would be able to summon some food from the kitchens and eat in relative peace before the Headmaster and everyone involved in today's plans arrived to go over the last of the details once more.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was now twelve thirty and time to go. Everyone was in place except Hermione and Severus who had decided it would be better to arrive via floo powder to one of the bedrooms in the Three Broomsticks that Hermione was supposedly staying in with her parents. Rosemerta had allowed them to floo there and so they left via the fireplace in the staff room and seconds later were in one of the bedrooms in the Three Broomsticks. Severus slipped his invisibility cloak on and kissed Hermione one last time before he pulled the hood over his head and they left the room to head off downstairs to go over the road to the Hogs Head.  
  
Severus kept close by to Hermione who was waddling along quite slowly, her heart rate pounding loudly and hard in her chest. Severus whispered beside her that she was going to be fine and he would be there with her every step of the way. She reached the door to the pub and stopped, she had ten minutes left and she took a few deep breaths before opening the door and stepping inside, feeling Severus come in closely behind her.  
  
Layton Frontera immediately greeted Hermione and she was pulled over to a very dark and secluded booth. "My sweet, I've missed you."  
  
"As have I, Layton. It is good to see you." She replied, as she rubbed her abdomen in the way she always used to before Callum had been born. She was immediately disconcerted when he placed a hand on her abdomen and felt for the baby as well.  
  
"Is he alright?" Layton asked looking concerned.  
  
"He's fine, asleep right now." she replied a mixture of controlled anger and fright.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Layton. Just very tired as I told you."  
  
"What did you have to discuss with me?" Layton asked his hand still touching Hermione's abdomen, which she dearly wished he would remove.  
  
"Erm. I-I. my mind is so confused right now," she stuttered, highly uncomfortable.  
  
"Have you seen Snape?"  
  
"No. I told him to stay away from me as you said."  
  
"Good. Have the divorce papers arrived yet?"  
  
"Yes, but I've not seen him to get him to sign them." Hermione said quite timidly.  
  
"You don't need to see him you stupid Mudblood!" Layton exploded and moved closer to her, pressing on her abdomen quite hard. "Owl them to him." He told he harshly and she gasped in both pain and fright.  
  
"L-Layton, the b-baby, you are hurting him."  
  
"He's none the wiser or he would kick." Layton replied with a snarl.  
  
"Th-then you are hurting me," Hermione said. Layton glared at her and if looks could kill she would be a gonner.  
  
"Do not ever think that this is hurting you. You have seen some of what I am capable of and."  
  
"D-d-d-drink, L-Layton. Can-can we get a d-drink?" Hermione stuttered and then closed her eyes trying to compose herself; she truly wished Severus would give her some indication he was still there with her. Layton got up and headed off to the bar.  
  
"Calm down, love. We are nearly ready. We need to see this book. You must let him think he doesn't have control over you. You will be safe. Trust me." Severus whispered in her ear and she nodded her head almost imperceptibly.  
  
Layton returned with two drinks and handed one to Hermione. She was immediately going to become argumentative with him- it was the only way. "I don't like this." She told him point blankly.  
  
"Drink it; it's all you're getting." He replied.  
  
"No, I don't like it. You should not be drinking that either, Layton, you are under-aged."  
  
"What! How dare you question me, Mudblood." He said slamming his fire whiskey down on the table and glaring at her with venom.  
  
"How dare you call me that, Mr. Frontera. I am your professor, you will treat me with the right amount of respect or I will have you expelled. Is that clear, Mr. Frontera?" Hermione demanded, feeling slightly better for it as he looked at her in horror.  
  
"Okay, Professor." Layton said as he took a few calming breaths. "Did I ever show you my family picture?" He asked as he reached down into a bag he had on the floor and pulled out the very picture of his family that had suddenly turned into the Book of Shadows the last time he had shown it to her. Hermione thought quickly as she contemplated how to respond.  
  
"I'm not sure," she settled for.  
  
"Here you go then, Professor. Take a good look." He said handing the photo to her.  
  
"Just put it down on the table my hands are now full," she said lifting her glass from the table.  
  
"You need to see it closely to get its full effect." Layton replied. Hermione took a deep breath- it was the only way. She was going to have to relinquish her control once more in order for him to transfigure the picture back into its original form. She placed her glass back on the table and took the photo frame from Layton. "See?"  
  
"I see you and this is Miss. Urmintrude," Hermione pointed out as the people in the photo waved to her. She saw Layton withdraw his wand and within seconds the photo changed into the expected Book of Shadows and again it was already too late as she dropped it to the table and her eyes glazed over. Before he had a chance to give her any orders Harry and Penny cast their binding spells on Layton and his magic was bound. Severus pulled Hermione out of the booth and away from Layton and the book while he was still cloaked and Layton had no idea as to what was going on as the book suddenly lifted off the table and hovered out of his reach. His jaw dropped as he saw several Aurors emerge from the shadows and Severus emerge from underneath the invisibility cloak and hugged Hermione who had already snapped out of her glazed state and was visibly shaking.  
  
The Aurors moved to surround Layton and he held his wand out in defence but was immediately scared when his magic did not work and the Aurors physically took him into custardy. "Why? Hermione why? I love you- you can't let them take me. Hermione!" He said as the Aurors struggled with him to the floor before one of them had the presence of mind to bind him with magical ropes.  
  
"I cannot help you, Layton. You brought this on yourself and I am sorry we lost you to the book's control." Hermione said as the Aurors apparated him away to the Ministry holding cells. Hermione turned into Severus' shoulder and with her head hung low she cried as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's over now, my love. Finally." Severus said stroking her hair and hugging her tightly, rocking from side to side. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm alright, Severus but it's not over yet. Not over until the book is destroyed for it can still be bound to someone right now. Where is it?" She asked moving away from his embrace and turning to find it suspended in mid- air between two lifting charms cast by Harry and Penny who had removed their invisibility cloaks.  
  
"We need to get it to Hogwarts without anybody touching it." Penny said as she threw a heavy-duty sack underneath it and they lowered the book down into the bag. They then warded the sack and Harry picked it up before he enlarged his broom, which he had taken from his pocket and then left for Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione could breathe again. Stage one was over with and Layton was well and truly out of their lives. Now all that needed to happen was for the book to be finally destroyed and she for one could not rest until that happened. Severus and Penny escorted Hermione to a horseless carriage that was waiting for them and together they headed back up to the castle. 


	25. chapter 25

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Twenty-five  
  
The book had been in its new residence for a week and a half now and it was already the last day of the school holidays. The students would return the next day and Hermione still felt very anxious despite the fact she had personally had a hand in placing the wards on the book.  
  
When Harry had returned to the castle with the book Dumbledore had been waiting along with several of the other teachers. Hermione, Severus and Penny had not been far behind him and as soon as they had arrived they had all followed Albus and the book down into the sub-dungeons to the specially selected cell. Hermione had seen the sack placed onto the floor and unwarded before more levitation charms were used to elevate the book onto the pedestal in the middle of the cell.  
  
Hermione had noticed five symbols on the cover of the book that she had never seen there before. Four of the symbols were positioned in a circle surrounding an inner design, which was intricate and completely encapsulated within the outer circle. Usually the cover was blank and when she asked what they meant everyone looked at her as though she was seeing things. When she asked what the others saw on the cover they said that it was blank as usual. Yet, Hermione could clearly make out four raised symbols and an inner design that looked familiar to her for some reason. She quickly copied them down as the wards were being placed onto the book and then they left and cast continuous wards on their way out of the room and the sub-dungeons.  
  
For just over a week now Hermione had had these four main symbols etched into her mind. Her only explanation for having been the only one to have seen them was that it was possibly because she had been the only one present who had been under its control. She was certain that this was the key that needed to be decoded in order to open the book and perhaps the only way it could therefore be destroyed. So over the last week Hermione had spent a lot of time in the library when she was not spending time looking after Callum, sorting out her revision curriculum for her classes and spending time with Severus. She had also visited Poppy in order to have the pregnancy illusion charm removed so that she was back to her normal self again and quite happy to be able to see her feet once more.  
  
Hermione had definitely seen these symbols before though, of that she was certain. The middle design had eluded her though but then she had somehow thought that this was not too important right now. Severus had watched her over the last week and had asked her what she was up to so she had shown him the symbols she had sketched but they meant absolutely nothing to him- or anyone else she showed the pictures to either. She had even allowed Albus to show the symbols to his friend Dr. Quentin Cardoba but he had not come across anything like this in the course of his studies of ancient artefacts either. So, it was a puzzle, and one she was not going to rest from until she had the answer to.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Callum was crying yet again but he had just been fed, winded and had his nappy changed. He had been carried, rocked, jiggled, sat up and lain down but all was to no avail. Hermione and Severus were both getting to the ends of their tethers and were beginning to argue with each other now, which was not a good sign. They did agree on calling Poppy however, and so within minutes the school nurse was arriving through the floo network.  
  
"Oh dear, what's up with the little fellow?" Poppy asked as she approached and held out her arms to take him from Hermione.  
  
"We don't know, Poppy. We've tried everything we can think of and nothing is working. He does seem to be quite hot though." Hermione told her completely exasperated.  
  
"Well, let me just run a few scans and we'll see." Poppy said as she placed the still screaming Callum down on the couch and pulled out her wand as Hermione and Severus looked on worriedly.  
  
"We could always try a silencing charm," Severus suggested sarcastically.  
  
"Severus. I sincerely hope that was an attempt at humour for if I find you anywhere near Callum with your wand drawn I will hex you into the middle of the next week! No questions asked." Hermione glared at him warningly.  
  
"Of course, dear. I would not dream of hexing my son," Severus replied, "and yes, it was a poor attempt to break the tension. I am sorry." Hermione stopped glaring at him as both their attentions now turned to Poppy for her verdict.  
  
"He is running a high temperature. I think he is getting a cold." Poppy declared. "Do you have some pepper-up, Severus?"  
  
"He is surely far too young for such a potion, Poppy." Severus replied, although he was a highly skilled Potions Master he had never administered medicinal potions to a premature baby before.  
  
"I will only give him a very small dose. I do know what I am doing, Severus." Poppy retorted.  
  
Hermione handed her the potion as she had already left to get it from the bathroom cabinet. "Here you go, Poppy."  
  
"Thank you, dear." She conjured a bottle of what was presumably water and added about a tablespoonful of the potion before cradling Callum in her arms and offering the bottle to him. He drank it down immediately and stopped crying almost instantaneously. Once he was finished Poppy scanned him once more to find him the picture of health again. She looked down at him just as he began to open his eyes for the very first time. She smiled warmly at him and motioned for his parents to come forward. "He has brown eyes. Who won the bet?" Poppy said as she grinned at the sight before her of Severus and Hermione looking completely gob smacked as they peered down at their son.  
  
"Severus did," Hermione said as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. She was wondering when Callum would open his eyes and was almost giving up hope. "Look, Severus. My eyes and nose, and your hair and ears. Perfect."  
  
"Just like his mother," Severus said as he hugged her.  
  
"He's fine now. You shouldn't have any more problems. He can sleep in his own cot now as well, no need for the incubator anymore but do still keep him in your room." Poppy told them both.  
  
"More good news. We can at least now take him out of our chambers since he does not need the incubator anymore. Thank you, Poppy." Severus told the nurse.  
  
"Not a problem. I'm just at the end of the fireplace if you need me again, and don't hesitate to call me next time." With that Poppy left for the infirmary again and Hermione lifted Callum into her arms as he kept his eyes open and peered bleary eyed up into her face for the first time.  
  
"Oh, Severus, look at him. It's just wonderful." Hermione said as she lifted him to a more upright position so that Callum was now looking at his father for the first time.  
  
"I never thought he would be able to cast glares at such a young age. That's quite a look there, son." Severus said chuckling as he moved to look deeply into Callum's eyes. "Quite breathtaking, my love. Wonderful news indeed."  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus for being mad at you. We should have called Poppy sooner." Hermione said and he looked up into his wife's face as he held Callum's hand with two fingers.  
  
"We learn from experience and no harm done, my love." Severus said standing up straight again and kissing her on the lips. When they broke free they looked down to find Callum gazing at them both and they both smiled down at him. It was truly amazing.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione and Severus left their chambers with Callum securely in his father's arms and headed towards Hermione's classroom for a change in scenery before the students arrived. Hermione had to ensure that everything was ready for her classes and she had not stepped foot in the room since Harry had been teaching the final week before the holidays and she had to leave her revised lesson plans and dispose of the old ones. They had decided to go the long way around rather than simply through the adjoining doors from their chambers to her office to the classroom. It was just so that Callum could see a bit of the castle, although his eyesight was still quite poor.  
  
They didn't meet anybody on the way and so it was a relatively quick journey. When they got to the classroom Hermione unwarded the door and opened it. They stepped inside and the torches lit automatically. It was already evening and the sun was setting. The Hogwarts Express would arrive within the next hour and Callum was going to be looked after by Kelpy the House Elf during dinner.  
  
"So, what do you think your mummy has to do down here, Callum?" Severus asked his son as he sat at one of the student's desks near the front and sat Callum up on the desk supporting his head with his hand. Hermione moved to the front of the room and turned to look up at her family as she heard Severus speak. She smiled warmly at them both and waved at Callum who seemed to be following her with his eyes.  
  
"Mummy has to find her old lesson plans so that Minerva doesn't teach the first and second years the wrong syllabus." Hermione responded as she began to rifle through her desk drawers.  
  
"Well, there you go," Severus said as Callum gurgled in response and stuffed a balled up fist into his mouth while his parents chuckled at him.  
  
"Do you know, Harry is the most untidy person I think I know, and he was only in my classroom for a matter of five days." Hermione protested as she looked into each drawer and found a veritable fountain of useless paperwork and screwed up parchments. "I think I should have come down here earlier to survey the damage."  
  
"Do you need a hand, love?" Severus asked, as he struggled to remove Callum's fist from his mouth and managed to get his own hand covered in saliva. Disgusting, he thought screwing up his face.  
  
"Well, there's not a great deal you can do with Callum needing your supervision." She said as she glanced up at Severus who was looking for something to wipe his hand on.  
  
"Hermione, I am a wizard. I can use my wand." Severus replied as he pulled it out of his sleeve and placed it onto the desk along with a handkerchief, which he immediately put to use.  
  
"Then please put these up on the walls for me," Hermione said tossing some rolled up parchment in his direction, which she had brought with her. "Put two up on either side of the black board, please so that they will be seen by everyone who enters the classroom."  
  
"What are they, have you managed to find out yet?" Severus asked as he separated them out and repelled them against the wall sticking them in place with his wand. They each contained large symbols painted in black that made no sense to him but he had seen Hermione around them a great deal in the last week and was quite frankly now sick of the sight of them.  
  
"Oh, those are what I saw on the cover of that book. I know that I've seen them somewhere before and I'm hoping that perhaps someone in my class will recognise them." Hermione said as she lifted out the bottom drawer and upturned it on the desk so that all of its contents spilled out. "Harry. just wait 'til I see you!" She said angrily to her self.  
  
"Hello, someone say my name?" The very man in question said as he popped his head through the door, and caused all of the rooms occupants to turn and look at him.  
  
"Yes. How come you looked after my classes for five days and I find my classroom in this state, Mr. Potter?" Hermione demanded quite red faced from anger and exertion.  
  
"Oh. well. Sorry. Can I help tidy up?" He asked as he sheepishly made his way into the room and waved at Callum who was following him with his eyes.  
  
"Just tell me where you put my lesson plans, Harry." She said exasperatedly.  
  
"They'd be right here," he said producing a sheaf of parchments from his robes. Hermione sighed and glared at him as he handed them over to her. "My reason for being here of course."  
  
"Of course. Thank you." She replied sarcastically and promptly ripped them up and summoned a bin from the back of the room. She scooped up all of the balls of paper and loose parchments from the drawers and deposited the whole lot into the bin, placing the new lesson plans into the top drawer and pushing the bottom drawer back into its place in the desk.  
  
"It was fun teaching your classes for a week, anyway 'Mione." Harry told her.  
  
"Yes, I do appreciate it, Harry. Did you set their holiday homework for revision as well?" She asked him as she stood up straight again and moved round to the front of her desk.  
  
"Of course I did. They are expecting an exam sometime this week." Harry replied.  
  
"Good, I like to work my classes hard; it's the only way to learn." Hermione commented as Harry took on a mock look of shock. "What?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, that's not what I heard. They said things like 'Professor Granger lets us go early' and 'Professor Granger lets us have our lessons outside on hot days'." Harry grinned at the look of abstract horror of her face and glanced at Severus to see he was silently amused as well. "So, I didn't really know what to believe and."  
  
"You didn't, Harry." She asked as a dreadful feeling came over her.  
  
"I told them that as you were not available to ask. I would teach them the way I wanted to for the week and kept them indoors and until the class was officially supposed to end." Hermione let out a big sigh of relief and nodded her head in approval.  
  
"Hmm. I'll have to work the little tykes twice as hard if they think I'm being too lenient on them." She grinned.  
  
"Okay, so why do you have weird symbols around the room?" Harry asked looking to the four painted black symbols on the posters at the front. "They don't look like anything to do with Arithmancy that I've seen."  
  
"I've shown you these before haven't I?" She asked frowning slightly; she had shown them to so many people she couldn't quite remember.  
  
"No," Harry said shaking his head.  
  
"Then you are somewhat lucky, Potter. I've been inundated with looking at the things." Severus responded under his breath as he sat and played with Callum. "Yes, mummy's gone slightly mad hasn't she, son?" Callum promptly gurgled in agreement.  
  
"Thank you for that, Severus. A little support in this would be too much to ask for I suppose?" She asked glaring at him and he just smiled sheepishly before returning his attention to Callum.  
  
"Okay, so you're stumped I guess?" Harry asked to try and break the argument up before it started.  
  
"That's right, although I'm positive I've seen them before." She replied gazing at the posters again.  
  
"Hmm. I think I have as well but my mind is a blank right now." Harry said. "That one over there looks like a Muggle door key though, doesn't it? Although it's very intricate." Harry said pointing to the one on the far right. "The first one on the left is just like one of the Scottish thistles, although a very simplified version- kind of like a stick drawing."  
  
"Yes, and yet it still means nothing to me. I've looked up countless Ancient texts particularly centring around the Egyptian and Ancient Greek eras but there's just nothing like this at all and it's too simplified for the hieroglyphics in use at the time the book was written as well." She sighed heavily. "There's a fifth symbol that these four actually encircle." Hermione told them indicating the posters again.  
  
"A fifth one? Why have you not been studying this one as well, love?" Severus asked with a frown. "It is most unlike you to leave anything out."  
  
"Well, even though it is the centre of the whole design it does not seem to be the one that needs to be solved first. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Well, not really, 'Mione. To me, if something's in the middle it's also centre of attention and the most important part." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have thought you would think anything else, Potter," Severus intoned dryly from his seat and Harry just shook his head at him whilst Hermione glared.  
  
"Perhaps if you could show us a picture of the middle symbol as well? It may make the others mean something?" Harry said.  
  
"Sure, I do have the design here on the back of my little piece of paper," Hermione said as she dug into one of her pockets and produced the small piece of parchment she had been looking at for the last week. She moved over to the desk where Severus and Callum were and placed it down on the surface.  
  
"Hermione," Severus said as he gazed at the symbol. "Are you telling me you don't know what this symbol means?"  
  
"Well, yes." She nodded her head and looked at him blankly.  
  
"Hermione you took Potions as part of you university course did you not?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, you know I read for a major in Arithmancy and a minor in Potions, Severus." Hermione said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and looked at him curiously. "Why?"  
  
"Hermione, this denotes two things. Here," Severus pointed to near the top of the design to a lot of small symbols encased in an oval shape. "This is written in hieroglyphs and says 'Sekhmet', and this below," he pointed to a very intricate pattern that looked like a fully opened flower with a semicircle in front of it. "This is what I'm surprised you don't recognise."  
  
"Well, do enlighten me then, Severus." Hermione said indignantly. "Don't keep me forever in suspense."  
  
"It's the symbol for Potions, Hermione. The Wheel of Life with an Ancient cauldron." Hermione looked very surprised and stepped closer to her piece of paper.  
  
"Are you sure? I know what emblem you speak of but this doesn't look like it." She said squinting at the design.  
  
"Hermione, I'm a Potions Master. I carry this symbol with me at all times. Here look for yourself." Severus said as he pulled out a chain from the inside of his teaching robes and on the end was a small trinket, which he showed her.  
  
"You've never shown me this before, Severus." Hermione told him quite astounded.  
  
"I thought you knew, Hermione. Every Potions Master is awarded one upon graduation and entry onto the Register of Potions Masters." Severus told her. "Anyway, besides the point. This means that the other symbols encircling the centre symbol- our name and emblem, must be the actual ingredients for the potion that will perhaps be the key to opening the tome." Hermione's jaw dropped in total shock; she did not know what to say. "We just need to decipher the rest and brew the potion I suppose."  
  
"It's the deciphering of the other four symbols that is the important part then, Hermione was right." Harry said. Hermione looked over to Severus.  
  
"Before you ask, love. These other symbols are not found in the subject of Potions. I have no idea what they mean." Severus told her.  
  
"Well, as I'm completely stuck and therefore no further forward. Please let me know if anything comes to you," Hermione told him and he nodded. "So, tell me. How come you're still at Hogwarts, Harry?" Hermione asked changing the subject.  
  
"Ah, now that would be telling wouldn't it," he said grinning and then giving in as he sat on top of one of the front desks. "I'm taking a position here per Albus' request."  
  
"Oh, joy," Severus deadpanned sarcastically and received another glare from his wife and an amused look from Harry.  
  
"That's great news, Harry but what are you going to be doing? I thought all of the positions were now filled since Michael Creevy arrived to take over History of Magic?" Her mind suddenly a whirl. she could ask the new History expert about the symbols.  
  
"Well, I've now got some extensive knowledge of magical creatures since I've been touring for the last two years and working with dragons for the last six months. Dumbledore wants me to teach some of Lee Jordan's classes as he's doing a part time degree at Edinburgh. So, I agreed since I'm still at a bit of a loose end. It's just until the end of the school year and then who knows." Harry explained.  
  
"Well, congratulations, Harry. It'll be good to see more of you again and I know Ron will be ecstatic. Have you told him yet?"  
  
"Yes, I told him this afternoon." Harry said.  
  
"Congratulations, Potter." Severus said as he stood up with Callum and indicated that it was time to go. Hermione took Callum from Severus and gave her son a big hug and a kiss on the cheek as Severus shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Thanks," Harry told them both, slightly taken aback at the show of emotion from Snape. "I guess I'll see you both at dinner, I've got to go as I'm meeting the students off the train. See you both later."  
  
"Bye, Harry." Hermione shouted as he jumped off the desk and raced out of the classroom. "Okay, Severus. I'm finished here. Let's go take Callum home." They left through Hermione's office and headed up to their chambers through the secret door.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The Great Hall was packed once again now that the students had returned from their holidays. It would be a relatively short term now as there were only three months left to the school year and most of that would be taken up with revision and exams. Hermione had always loved this time of year when she had been a student as it meant she could spend as much time in the library without too many questions from Ron and Harry.  
  
Severus and Hermione entered through the teacher's entrance and took their seats at the head table, which were now thankfully beside one another again since Hermione was no longer under the curse. This did draw some attention from the students, namely the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, it was mainly a passing interest except for a few students who stared a bit longer. Those students being the Head Girl and Christopher Granger; the latter smiling brightly and the former looking somewhat guilty.  
  
The Headmaster stood up and called for silence in the hall. "I have a few announcements to make if I may. Firstly some bad news, one of our Slytherin students has been taken into custardy by Aurors over the holidays as he had been found to be in possession of a very dark artefact which he was using to control people, one of those being our very own Professor Granger-Snape. He assaulted Professor Granger-Snape and forced her to go into premature labour." There was a very audible gasp as all eyes turned to Hermione and Severus and they held each other's hand discreetly under the table for support. "Thankfully, young Master Snape is well and making good progress." Dumbledore continued to a loud cheer throughout the hall and smiles from the proud parents. "Might I also offer congratulations to the Snape's for their new addition."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione and Severus both said as they stood up and bowed slightly as they still clasped each other's hand. The cheering died down and Hermione remained standing as Severus took his seat once more. "If I may, Headmaster?" She asked turning to him slightly and he nodded his head to allow her to proceed. She took a deep breath before raising her voice so it would carry to the back of the hall. "I would like to publicly apologise to Miss Flint for anything untoward I have said to her or for any aspersions I may have cast on her character. She was also under the same curse I was and we were being played up against one another. So, I do apologise, Miss. Flint and hope you will accept." Sonia looked quite humble and very embarrassed at the end of the Slytherin table as she inclined her head and smiled slightly. Hermione sat back down as the Headmaster continued and Severus smiled at her warmly for what she had just done.  
  
"I should like to introduce our new History of Magic teacher Professor Michael Creevy," Michael stood up, an image of his older brother Colin with his boyish good looks and blonde hair. He wasn't too tall and fell a couple of inches short of Hermione's five feet eleven inches. He bowed and sat back down quickly. "Also, Professor Harry Potter who will be helping Professor Jordan teach Care of Magical Creatures." Harry stood up and took a bow to much clapping and cheering for the two new additions to the faculty. Hermione glanced at Severus to see him roll his eyes and promptly squeezed his thigh under the table making him jump and bang his knee painfully. "Thank you, that will be all." Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands once and the food arrived on the tables, and he sat down and tucked in with everyone else.  
  
As the feast ended Hermione rose from the table with Severus and headed straight for the Slytherin table to head off Sonia Flint before she could escape.  
  
"Miss. Flint," Hermione called over the noise and attracting the girl's attention. "I wonder if I may have a word with you before classes in the morning. It shouldn't take too long."  
  
"Of course, Professor. May I ask what it is about?" Sonia asked as students bustled out of the Great Hall behind her.  
  
"It's about the curse we were both under. We shouldn't discuss it here but rest assured it's nothing to worry about. Have a good evening, Miss Flint." Hermione said dismissing her.  
  
"You too, Professor." Sonia said as she left the hall. Hermione turned to look for her husband only to find him with a bunch of her Gryffindor first years. She rolled her eyes as she found him surrounded by redheads and wondered how many points he'd taken already. She approached cautiously.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" She asked and Severus turned slightly to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"None at all. Your students were simply offering their congratulations." Hermione's eyebrows shot up; it was highly surprising that Severus would be accepting of anything from a Gryffindor student.  
  
"Well, thank you." Hermione responded and then noticed Christopher was amongst the Weasley's. "I will speak with you this evening Mr. Granger if you would follow Professor Snape and I, please."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Christopher said as the Snape's turned to leave.  
  
"So will you still be teaching, Professor Granger?" Jo Weasley asked and Hermione turned to face her again.  
  
"Yes, I will be teaching, you don't get rid of me that easily. I will still be your Head of House and I now retain the title of Professor Granger-Snape again so please address me as such from now on."  
  
"Oh, pleased to hear it, and I didn't mean any disrespect, Professor." Jo replied quickly and somewhat relieved.  
  
"Well, I believe curfew is approaching and you should all be returning to your dormitories." Hermione said as she noticed that they had attracted quite a large mixed House crowd. "Good night everyone." With that the crowd dispersed and Hermione and Severus left via the teachers entrance with Christopher in tow.  
  
"Did you have a good holiday, Chris?" Hermione asked as they headed for her and Severus' chambers.  
  
"Yeah, eventually. Once we knew you were alright anyway, it was really scary seeing you in that state, Hermione." Chris said as he walked along beside his sister.  
  
"Well, sorry about that." Hermione said as she put her arm around his shoulders and hugged him as they walked.  
  
"Congratulations to both of you by the way," Chris said looking up at his sister and brother-in-law.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Granger," Severus replied as they reached the portrait hole and Hermione said the password. They entered their chambers to find Callum wide awake on the floor in front of the hearth with Kelpy using her elf magic to make objects fly around in front of him to keep him entertained.  
  
"Oh, Professors! Kelpy is playing with Master Callum, he is happy. Master Callum is being good for Kelpy." The elf said as she looked up to see them enter and jumped to her feet immediately.  
  
"So, no problems, Kelpy?" Severus asked as he removed his cloak, and took Hermione's from her as well.  
  
"No, Master Callum is settled, Professor sir." Kelpy replied happily.  
  
"That is good to hear, Kelpy. I was very worried." Hermione told the elf. "I think we will be fine now though. You may retire for the night and thank you, Kelpy."  
  
"Professor is welcome, Kelpy likes Master Callum." Kelpy said as she bowed and popped out of the room with a click of her long fingers.  
  
"He's so small, Hermione," Chris said as he kneeled down on the floor beside his nephew and peered down at the little boy who fixed him with a stare.  
  
"Yes, he has gained nearly four pounds in the last three weeks though and he can open his eyes now." Hermione said as she settled onto the floor beside Chris.  
  
"He has the Granger eye colouring, and Severus' black hair." Chris said as he looked down in awe. "Can I hold him?"  
  
"Of course you can. Do you know how to, Chris?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've seen it done but have never had the opportunity."  
  
"Here, just support his head and cradle him in your arms." Hermione said as she picked him up off the floor and handed him over to Chris.  
  
"Wow, he's tiny. What's his full name again?" Chris asked as he settled himself with his back against the couch and legs outstretched in front of him.  
  
"Callum Andrew Snape." Severus supplied as he brought three mugs of tea in and set them onto the small table.  
  
"So, you decided to agree on the surname at least," Chris noted with a grin.  
  
"There was never any question about it, Chris. I was under the curse at the time I said otherwise." Hermione told him.  
  
"Okay, so how will you manage to teach and run Gryffindor with Callum this small?"  
  
"Well, Kelpy will be watching him sometimes and at other times Lavender Weasley is going to mind him for us. When we each have a free period either Severus or I will have him. It'll work out fine." Hermione reassured her brother.  
  
"Well, I know mum and dad want to see him so much, so perhaps they could watch him a bit for you as well?"  
  
"Perhaps but Callum is a little too young to apparate with safely so it would have to wait until he's around three months old first," Severus said from the couch he was occupying as he sipped his tea. "Callum is due a feed, Hermione."  
  
"Would you like to do the honours, Chris?" Hermione asked as she conjured a bottle of milk. Chris nodded enthusiastically and Hermione showed him what to do. After Callum had finished Hermione showed Chris how to wind a baby and then left Severus the lovely task of changing his nappy.  
  
"Well, classes are tomorrow and it's after curfew, Chris. I'll escort you back to Gryffindor while Severus puts Callum to bed alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Okay, it was fun seeing my nephew this evening, thank you." Chris said standing up and quickly guzzling his ready-to-drink tea. "Good night Callum and good night Severus. See you in class tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, good night, Chris." Severus said as Chris and Hermione left through the door that would lead down to Hermione's office.  
  
Severus managed to get Callum off to sleep without any trouble and was changing for bed when Hermione came back in. "Bed so soon, love?"  
  
"Well, I'm just changing for bed. Why, what did you have in mind?" He asked in a seductive purr.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, the fire looks rather cosy right now. Come and sit with me by it. I think we should talk and I don't want to disturb Callum." Hermione said as she moved over to the couch and Severus followed. They sat down and Hermione snuggled up into Severus' warm embrace as they both got comfortable.  
  
"What's on your mind, love?" Severus asked as they sat watching the crackling of the logs.  
  
"Well, I was wondering what was going to happen to Layton." She asked, after all, the last she had seen or heard from him had been in the Hogs Head.  
  
"He will likely be tried as a juvenile." Severus told her.  
  
"He won't go to Azkaban will he?" She asked looking quite worried now.  
  
"No, he's under age. Why so concerned after all he did to you?" Severus asked as he frowned down at her thinking that his wife had a lot of misplaced compassion.  
  
"It's because he's a juvenile, Severus. He has such a long life ahead of him and he was trying so hard before he was enfolded into the Book of Shadow's snare completely."  
  
"He's likely to be deemed clinically insane, Hermione and sent to St. Mungo's for life under guard." Severus said with a sigh. "The book will have altered his mind and thought processes as it did with its previous owners. You see part of his mind will be trapped in the book, as he was being controlled more by the book than anyone actually realises and so he will literally be a few screws short."  
  
"Then if I can open the book perhaps it will release his mind completely and he will be in effect cured?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Well, yes but then no-one since Sekhmet has been able to open the book and there's no telling what would happen if you could get it open." Severus said becoming worried himself now.  
  
"Meaning?" She asked.  
  
"Well, so little is known about the magic behind the book, therefore we just don't know what the outcome of opening said book would be. You could release who knows what from it."  
  
"But, Severus, if it is just memories then the only person affected would be Layton Frontera. All of its previous owners are dead now. Well and truly."  
  
"Granted but I still have a bad feeling about this, Hermione. I would urge you to just let the matter drop." Severus advised.  
  
"Severus, if you know me at all you would know that I can't do that."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that and that is why you shall not be doing it alone. I will help you if you are so bent on carrying this out." Severus sighed and secretly hoped that this puzzle could never be solved.  
  
"I am and thank you, Severus. I'd like to try and save Layton from a life sentence whether it be Azkaban or St. Mungo's."  
  
"Very well, love. Now, I suggest we get some sleep as we will be awake in another few hours for Callum's next feed." Severus said and they got up from the couch and headed off to bed. 


	26. chapter 26

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Twenty-six  
  
"Thank you for coming, Miss. Flint." Hermione said as Sonia entered her office and Hermione stood up to greet her.  
  
"No problem, Professor." Sonia replied still quite anxious about the meeting.  
  
"Follow me, please." Hermione said as she left to enter her classroom and stood in the middle behind the third row of desks. She waited until Sonia was next to her and motioned for her to look at the front of the room. "Tell me, have you seen these symbols before?"  
  
Sonia took a look at the four posters at the front of the room and raked her brain for any information about what they could be or where she may have seen them. After a few moments she shook her head. "Sorry, Professor but I have never seen them before."  
  
"What about on the cover of the Book of Shadows? Did you see anything on it when you were under its control?" Hermione asked gazing at her intently.  
  
"No. Are these symbols from its cover?" Sonia asked incredulously as she glanced between Hermione and the posters.  
  
"Yes. I saw them there when we were securing the book and I know I've seen them somewhere else before but I can't place them at all. Here, let me cast a projection spell of the book as it is now." Hermione muttered an incantation and before her a hazy hologram-like copy of the book appeared hovering in front of them. Hermione walked round the book and stood opposite Sonia Flint as they both peered down. "Do you see the symbols now?" Hermione asked as she looked at the four symbols that were clearly etched along its surface encircling the central emblem, which she now new meant that the outer symbols were ingredients for some sort of potion.  
  
"Professor, it is a blank cover to me, I'm afraid. I see nothing at all." She said squinting her eyes and moving her head just in case she was missing something.  
  
"Very strange. I see them as clearly as I do on those four posters, and yet I seem to be the only one." Hermione told her as she watched Sonia peering at the book from all angles.  
  
"Perhaps it is only meant for you to see, Professor." Sonia commented distractedly.  
  
"What do you mean, Miss. Flint?" Hermione asked looking up suddenly to pin the Head Girl with a steady gaze.  
  
"Well, maybe the book is calling to you to be its new owner or something? Since it only wants the one owner then it may only be visible to its selected host." Hermione's jaw dropped at the thought and she quickly waved away the projected image suddenly becoming quite nervous. There was no way she was going to touch that book now, she had had enough of her mind being controlled for one lifetime and she had absolutely no desire to be the next dark lord.  
  
"Well, that would seem to make a little more sense as to why I'm the only one to see the symbols then. I must unlock this code in order to find out what it means. Thank you, Miss. Flint." Hermione told her, she wasn't about to tell Sonia about what she had already discovered.  
  
"No problem, let me know if I can help, Professor." Sonia said amiably.  
  
"I will," Hermione said as her first class of the day arrived and Sonia left for her own.  
  
"Good morning fifth years. I trust you all had a pleasant break." Hermione said, as her fifth year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students took their seats. She found one of the Ravenclaws with his hand in the air already and sighed inwardly. "Yes, Mr. Owens?"  
  
"Professor, what are those?" He asked pointing to the posters on the wall. "They are nothing to do with Arithmancy are they because I've never come across those symbols in my extensive reading of the subject?" Hermione smiled, he sounded just like her at that age and she could certainly understand how she had appeared annoying to one or two of her professors at that age; namely her now husband.  
  
"No, Mr. Owens, they are not used in Arithmancy. However, can anyone tell me if you've seen them or anything like them before and if so what are they?" Her heart skipped as one of her Gryffindor's hands started to wave in the air.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Runciman?" Hermione prompted quite hopefully.  
  
"Did your baby draw them, Professor?" He asked to a round of laughs from the class.  
  
"No, he did not," Hermione sighed. "Okay here's the deal. The first person or group of people who come to me with the answer as to what these symbols mean will receive two hundred and fifty points for their House or Houses." Hermione said; she was going to get the answer to this one way or another. "Now, books away because as you should know, this lesson will be a mock OWL examination. I hope you've been revising over the holidays as the results of this test will set the pace for the rest of the year." There was an audible groan from around the class as she handed out the papers. "You will have one hour to complete this. There are many anti-cheating spells in the room so try your best and you may now begin."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus moved along the Slytherin corridor towards the main staircase for lunch. The morning lessons had passed by quite incident free and it had been a pleasant surprise since he had had the pleasure of having two Longbottom-like students in his first class. After lunch he would have a free period and so he would be looking after Callum.  
  
Severus entered the hall to find the vast majority of students being rowdy and boisterous with the noise levels quite unbearable. He stopped and peered around the hall becoming angrier by the second. Glancing up at the head table he found that a lot of the teachers were absent from the hall and the ones that were there were trying to shout over the noise quite unsuccessfully. What on earth was going on. why the excitement?  
  
"SILENCE!" Severus shouted from his position in the middle of the hall and the noise dropped considerably and instantaneously as the students looked at him with fright. He had quite an ego boost knowing he could still put the fear of the deities into the students. quite satisfying indeed. "The next person to speak above a whisper will loose one hundred points!" With that he strode up to the head table and took his seat.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Snape," Michael Creevy said as he moved to sit next to him but decided to take a seat two along from him as Severus glared and told him that it was Hermione's seat. "Hermione has caused quite a stir with the students hasn't she?" Michael asked jovially.  
  
"What are you talking about, Creevy?" Snape demanded as he frowned at him and waited for an answer.  
  
"W-With the diagrams and the offer of points to any student or group who comes up with the answer," Michael told him timidly and smiled nervously at him.  
  
"Really?" Severus drawled just as the rest of the teachers drifted in and Hermione took her seat in between Michael and Severus. She caught Severus looking at her with a raised eyebrow and smiled at him.  
  
"What is it, Severus?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"You've been bribing your students to solve your puzzle?" He accused amusedly.  
  
"Well, hardly a bribe." She tried to defend herself only to be cut off.  
  
"How many points did you offer them?" Severus asked dryly.  
  
"Two hundred and fifty." She told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's definitely a Granger trait," Severus told her and she cast an amused glance in his direction. "Any luck so far then?"  
  
"No, except Mr. Runciman in my House asked if it was something Callum had produced." She said with a small laugh. "I'm showing Michael the symbols after lunch actually. I showed them to Miss. Flint but she had never seen them before. After I projected an image of the book she still couldn't see anything on the cover."  
  
"Hmm," Severus said as he thought.  
  
"She suggested it may be due to the book having chosen me as its next host."  
  
"What!" Severus demanded as he looked at her sharply and dropped his fork with a loud clatter.  
  
"It's a very plausible explanation don't you think?" She asked as she began to eat and Severus thought.  
  
"I do think it is plausible. have the elves ran out of supplies in the kitchens or something? This is the third time they have offered corn on the cob as a selection." Severus complained as he changed the subject.  
  
"I see no point in eating it anyway as you can't digest it." Michael commented from the other side of Hermione.  
  
"Exactly," she agreed as Severus picked up a piece and began to eat it. "How have your lessons been so far, Michael?"  
  
"Oh, fine and I think certainly more interesting than what I had to put up with as a student here." Michael said quite enthusiastically. "We're actually going on a field trip to the old Riddle house next week. I'm taking all of the first years there on Sunday. It's been fully restored and scoured for any dark magic. It's now open as a museum of sorts."  
  
"I'm not too sure about that personally." Hermione said rather dubious about sending students to anywhere that had been the former residence of an incredibly Dark wizard up until very recently.  
  
"Well, the Headmaster approves and Professor Lupin is coming along to supervise also." Michael explained.  
  
"I think I'd be after a full contingency of Aurors as well." Hermione replied.  
  
"It's a different take on history. I'm starting off quite recent and working my way back. This way I can use many visual aids in order to capture the student's imaginations and it's not so far back that they have no idea what I'm talking about. By the time they hit seventh year we should be back to the Ancient wizards and witches, and by this point the students will be able to take in more information without the need of field trips etcetera."  
  
"It's a good idea, Michael. I think it should work out for you." Hermione said as she finished her lunch and drank down her water. "Are you finished, Michael? We have twenty minutes before lessons start again and I would like for you to see my posters."  
  
"Yes, no problem." Michael said standing up.  
  
"Severus, you've got Callum next haven't you?" Hermione asked turning to him to find him on his third lot of corn. "For someone complaining about corn being a selection for the third time in a row you do seem to enjoy it, love." She said chuckling softly.  
  
"It's tasty, and yes, I have Callum for the next hour and you have him for the last lesson."  
  
"Okay, have fun and I'll see you later." Hermione kissed him on the cheek before heading out of the Great Hall with Michael.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Okay so what do you make of them?" Hermione asked as they both stood at the back of the room and examined the posters.  
  
"Hmm. Well, they are not part of any known written Ancient language- especially those used by the Egyptians. Erm. do you know what they look like to me?" Michael said as he squinted his eyes and tried to imagine the symbols in a slightly different colour and format.  
  
"What?" Hermione prompted, intrigued at whatever he would come up with.  
  
"I don't know why either as this is a fairly recent phenomenon compared with the Ancient Egyptians. well as far as I'm aware anyway."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, to me they look like patterns found in the corn fields. don't you think?" Michael said looking quizzically at Hermione as he rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb.  
  
"Corn circles! I knew I'd seen them before!" Hermione blurted out suddenly very certain she knew what they were. "No wonder no-one could help me here. it's more of a Muggle Supernatural phenomenon. I wouldn't expect any of the pureblood wizards to know about them. and Severus is certainly as pureblood as they come."  
  
"Why are they found on an Ancient artefact though? I thought corn circles were something of the very recent past. erm. the twentieth century?" Michael asked; it was slightly out of his depth as he was not overly fond of the Muggle Supernatural.  
  
"I don't know to tell you the truth but the corn circles are thought to be the product of Aliens- by some Muggles, and there have been some stories about the Ancient Egyptians having been visited by extra terrestrials haven't there?"  
  
"Hmm. only in Muggle literature from what I've read. I think you will need to visit the Muggle library for some information, Hermione." Michael told her. "At least you have a place to start looking though. I think there are scientists studying the corn circle phenomena as well but I don't know where they'd be based. most likely Wiltshire though as that's where they seem to appear most in the British Isles."  
  
"Well, thank you so much for your help, my brain was completely wrung out from constantly trying to remember where I'd seen these symbols. So, thank you, Michael. I must buy you a drink next time we're in Hogsmede." Hermione said clapping him on the back in a friendly gesture.  
  
"Sure, keep me posted as to what you find out, Hermione. I'd be interested to know." Michael told her as he smiled, happy he could help her out.  
  
"I certainly will, Michael." She said smiling brightly.  
  
"Okay, must be off as I've got third year Slytherin and Gryffindor next." Michael told her. "Since they're third years we'll be starting with the Knights of the Round Table and Merlin." He looked really excited about this and Hermione was glad that the students finally had an enthusiastic History of Magic teacher.  
  
"Well, thank you once again and have a good afternoon." Hermione said as he left her classroom and her seventh years entered very soon after.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus entered Hermione's classroom ten minutes after her seventh years had left to find her sitting at her desk and sifting through some official looking parchments with a very grave look on her face.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Severus demanded as he strode into the room with Callum in his arms, she looked up quite dazed at him.  
  
"Severus? Is anything wrong with Callum?" She asked suddenly concerned.  
  
"Only being forgotten about by his mother it seems." Severus retorted angrily.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, you've got a class now and I completely got way laid with this," she said gesturing to the parchments on her desk.  
  
"What are they?" He asked frowning as he stood by her desk peering down at the papers while Callum started to fuss in his arms.  
  
"An owl just brought them, they're our divorce papers, Severus." He stood and stared at her down his long nose, his gaze never wavering and penetrating her with a cold stare.  
  
"Then destroy them. I have no wish to even see them, Hermione." He told her point blankly.  
  
"Neither do I, Severus but I can't destroy them without you being present. it says right here with the accompanying letter that both parties must be present to destroy the papers but that the parties do not need to be together to sign them."  
  
"Fine, I'm here now so let's get this over with. I have projects to supervise and you have already made me fifteen minutes late, Hermione." Severus told her.  
  
"Okay, a simple immolio ought to have the desired effect." They both withdrew their wands and said the incantation to watch the parchments burn seconds later.  
  
"Right, now that's done I have to go. Here, take Callum and I'll see you in a couple of hours." Severus said handing Callum over quickly and pecking Hermione on the cheek before rushing off out of the room for his dungeons.  
  
"Well now, son. Do you want to go for a walk?" Hermione asked Callum who sat wide awake in her arms gazing intently at her with his big brown eyes. She smiled down at him and then left her classroom warding the door behind her. "Let's go see the library as I have to speak with Wilhelm Blott and you've never been there before. Of course you'll have to keep extra quiet or we'll be thrown out for being disruptive." With that they headed off down to the library encountering nobody on the way, as classes were well under way by now.  
  
"Ah, Hermione. Vat a pleasure to see you, and zis must be young Master Snape. Vat a fine young fellow he is." Wilhelm said as he stepped off a ladder to greet Hermione as she entered the library.  
  
"Hello, Wilhelm, this is my son, Callum. We decided on a little trip to see the library and I have a favour to ask of you as well if I may?" Hermione said as they moved over to one of the desks to sit down.  
  
"Ask avay, Hermione. I am at your service as alvays." Wilhelm said.  
  
"Okay, I need some books regarding the Muggle phenomenon of crop circles. I need anything available but preferably more scientific reports rather than all of the speculation surrounding them." Hermione said as he gazed intently at her. Thankfully the library was empty and no one heard her asking for such material. She didn't want to go back on her word to the students about the points she had up for grabs so she wanted to keep her sudden revelations under wraps for at least a week.  
  
"Hmm. I know zat Flourish and Blott's have just taken on a selection of Muggle books now zat ve have a new supplier to replace me. I vill see vat he can get for you. I think zat there vill be a lot of books zat vill meet your requirements."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Wilhelm. When do you think that you may have them?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"Oh, I think zat it may be a veek as I know zat ze supplier is away on business for a few days. Vill zis be okay vith you?"  
  
"That should be fine, Wilhelm. Do you have anything in the library now about crop circles though?" Hermione asked him; she did want something to be going on with.  
  
"Hmm. I think zat there may be something in ze Muggle Studies section. If you like I vill have a look zis afternoon for you as I think zat Master Snape may not like to stay in ze library for ze length of time it vill take for you to look. I vill bring vat I find zis evening to dinner for you. Okay?" Wilhelm said as Callum started to wriggle in Hermione's arms and was about to start crying at the top of his lungs quite shortly.  
  
"Oh, that would be such a help. Callum is due his dinner now so I should really be going." Hermione stood up along with Wilhelm and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you for your help, Wilhelm. I hope you can find something for me. I'll see you later."  
  
"Yes, you have a good afternoon now, Hermione and take good care of ze little one." Wilhelm said as Hermione left with Callum.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus burst into his dungeons now twenty minutes late to find that the entire class was working very diligently on their individual projects. He took a very brief moment to think of something else to say rather than the planned 'silence and twenty points from each of you,' that he had thought about all the way down from the Arithmancy classroom, and strode to the front of the class. "Five points to each of you for getting on with your work while I was unavoidably detained." Severus said as a few of the students looked up in shock.  
  
Severus chose to ignore the looks and moved around the classroom to see what stages his students were at with their projects. He only had a small class of seventh year students as many had dropped out of Potions after their OWL's, now only the more dedicated students remained and because of this he had one class of students from all four of the Houses.  
  
After he finished looking over each of his student's cauldrons he moved back to the front of the room happy that nothing was about to explode and all seemed to be progressing smoothly. He sat down at his desk and pulled a load of first year essays over to him. These were all from Hermione's class but he had already told her he would grade them as she had precious little time as it was. He pulled his eagle feather quill out of his desk draw and dipped it in the red ink getting to work.  
  
When he next looked up he found that his students had already packed up their things and were waiting patiently for him to dismiss them. "You may leave, thank you for your diligence." Severus said and there was a sudden mass exodus from the room. A most pleasant lesson indeed, Severus thought before placing the graded essays into a neat pile, picking them up and leaving to go home. He had found that he did need to speak to his wife regarding two of the first year papers he had marked. there seemed to be some cheating going on with regards to their homework.  
  
"Have a good lesson, Severus? I'm so sorry for making you late." Hermione said as she sat on the couch in their chambers, breast feeding Callum.  
  
"Actually, it was the best lesson I've had this year. They were all quietly working when I arrived. I was so surprised I awarded each of them five points." Severus said as he removed his cloak and hung it up. "Can I get you anything, love?" He asked as he moved towards the kitchen, placing the graded papers on the small table before he went.  
  
"I'll have a tea if you don't mind, thanks Severus." Hermione said as Callum finished and she moved him to wind him gently. "I have had a break through on my puzzle." She said as she stood and moved to the kitchen entrance so she could speak to Severus more easily whilst still holding Callum close to her chest.  
  
"Really? One of the students?" Severus asked as he busied himself with the tea.  
  
"No, Michael at lunch time." Severus nodded.  
  
"So, what are they?"  
  
"They are patterns from crop circles." She told him and he looked at her with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Crop circles?"  
  
"Yes, some Muggles think they are produced by UFO's and others believe they are hoaxes, whilst others think they are natural phenomenon. Well, whatever they are it was clear that old Sekhmet must have seen them back when she was alive and used them as some kind of code on the book's cover." Hermione said as Severus finished making the tea and handed her a cup. She turned and headed back to the couch with Callum still in her arms.  
  
"So, however these things are formed they must mean something if they are encoded into the book; they must be the ingredients for the potion as we suspected." Severus said following her. "Is there a key? I assume there are a number of patterns."  
  
"Yes, a good number and they appear all over the world but mainly in corn fields, and mainly in Wiltshire. The most intricate of designs appear suddenly over night and no-one can explain how."  
  
"I've seen them before when flying by broomstick to different places but never taken much notice of them. and isn't it strange how the House Elves seem to have left clues for the last three meals?" Severus asked as he drank his tea and stroked Callum's head before placing his arm around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"I never thought about that, do you think they know something?" Hermione asked incredulously as she curried into Severus' shoulder.  
  
"I think we should ask." Severus said as he put down his mug and picked up some floo powder throwing it into the fireplace. "Kitchens," Severus intoned and the face of one of the many House Elves suddenly appeared in the grate.  
  
"Yes, sir. How may Dorfy be helping you?" The elf asked timidly.  
  
"Send Kelpy up here, immediately." Severus demanded and the elf nodded his head furiously before vanishing and the floo connection closed. Within seconds there was a loud popping noise and Kelpy was suddenly standing before them, cowering in her dirty tea towel. "What do you know about corn circles, Kelpy?" Severus asked and the elf's eyes suddenly went very wide.  
  
"Sir mustn't ask Kelpy. Sir mustn't. mustn't." Kelpy said as she took a step back and held her hands up in defence of the blow she was anticipating as Severus sat forward and removed his arm from around Hermione.  
  
"Answer me now, elf!" Severus demanded. Hermione immediately placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Severus, do not frighten Kelpy even more. She has done nothing wrong and she is clearly terrified of something." Hermione warned him and he exhaled loudly. She stood up and placed Callum in the Moses basket near to the fireplace before returning to kneel on the floor in front of Kelpy. "Kelpy, do you know why the House Elves have been serving corn for the last three meals?"  
  
"Kelpy knows, Professor. Elves is clever and Kelpy knows the symbols you show everybody but Kelpy can not tell you so Kelpy gives you clues and Professor is clever to work it out it seems." The elf said brightening up considerably.  
  
"So, what do the symbols mean, Kelpy?" Hermione asked her kindly.  
  
"Kelpy can't say for it is bad magic and Kelpy does not want you to open the book. Kelpy does not know the meaning of each symbol only that they is found in the corn fields and the code unlocks the book."  
  
"How do you know about the corn fields when you are bound to this school and not allowed to leave?" Severus demanded and Kelpy shuddered taking another step backwards.  
  
"Severus! Leave her alone and let me deal with this," Hermione snapped. "Can you see the symbols on the book Kelpy?" Hermione asked as she thought she would get no further forward on her other track of questioning.  
  
"No, Kelpy can not. Only the next host can." The elf replied shaking her head, her ears flapping furiously.  
  
"How do you know this, Elf?" Severus asked standing up suddenly and towering over the frightened House Elf.  
  
"Kelpy can not say, Master. Kelpy is bound to not reveal anything about this mystery."  
  
"Bound by who?" Severus asked with a glare as he bent down to look more closely at the elf.  
  
"Kelpy can not say, Master. Do not make Kelpy." She said dropping to her knees and wailing quite loudly.  
  
"Severus, one more word and you will be sleeping on the sofa for a week. Now shut up and comfort Callum." Hermione hissed as the elf's sobs disturbed Callum and he started to cry as well. Severus stood up straight and moved over to the Moses basket.  
  
"Kelpy, I don't want to be the next host I want to destroy the book. In order for me to do that I need to unlock the code in order to find out what it's all about and therefore how to destroy it. to counter its magic." Hermione almost pleaded with the elf for some information.  
  
"Kelpy does not know how, Professor. Kelpy only knows it is bad magic."  
  
"Okay, thank you Kelpy. You may go now." Hermione said as she stood up and sat back on the couch. Kelpy took one more look at a glaring Professor Snape before immediately leaving with a loud popping noise. "Interesting," Hermione commented.  
  
"What exactly about that was interesting? We are no further forward." Severus said as he rocked Callum's Moses basket.  
  
"No thanks to you, Severus. I wish you would respect the elves a little more. They have rights too you know." Hermione said casting a sideways glare at him.  
  
"We will agree to disagree, Hermione. Elves can only be trusted because they are enslaved. You've no idea what they were like when they were free. I would not be surprised if they had a hand in producing the Book of Shadows." Severus defended.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione said changing the subject. "It's dinner time and now that you've thoroughly scared Kelpy I shouldn't think she will come back to sit with Callum for us. So, we shall have to take him along with us." Hermione stood up as Severus' jaw dropped. "Well, come along. Bring Callum." She was half way out of their chambers before Severus pulled himself together enough to pick up Callum in his basket and follow.  
  
"Hermione. Is this such a good idea to take Callum to the Great Hall when all of the students are here?" he asked as he caught up to her and they walked along side by side.  
  
"What choice do we have, Severus? We have to eat and as Heads of House we need to be available in the hall for dinner at least." She told him, as they reached the main entrance and several students cast strange looks at the Potions Master carrying a baby basket. He glared back at them and they ran for it before detentions could be given. Hermione headed for the main doors to the hall but Severus took her by the arm and pulled her down the corridor towards the teacher's entrance.  
  
"Hermione," Wilhelm said as they entered the hall and took their seats, Severus placed Callum in between them on a conjured stand for the basket. "I have a most extraordinary book for you. I found it in ze Muggle Studies aisle of the Restricted Section. Here you go," he said handing a small dusty tome over to her.  
  
"Thank you very much, Wilhelm. I shall look at this straight after dinner." Hermione said glancing at the title before placing it down on the table. 'The Secret Circles by Rolando Rotund'.  
  
Dinner went quite well with Callum settling for most of it before the teachers began to look into his basket and comment on how much he'd grown as they left the table. Only then did Callum wake up with a vengeance and decided he would cry over the entire noise in the hall and not stop until everyone knew he was there and he had embarrassed his parents as much as he could.  
  
"Hermione, may I take him for you?" Albus asked from a few seats away. Hermione smiled at the Headmaster.  
  
"Please, Headmaster. Severus scared off the House Elf so we had to bring him down for dinner unfortunately." Hermione said and Severus looked up to protest but when he caught the amused look in Albus' eyes he thought better of it.  
  
"It is no problem, my dear. In fact, I will look after him this evening if you want to do some research. You will get so much done without the worry of Young Master Snape wakening up and disturbing you." Albus told her. Hermione looked at Severus for advice and he smiled.  
  
"Albus, he is all yours for a few hours. If you have any problems then just let us know, please." Severus told him.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster. You should have no problems, he is not due a feed or anything." Hermione said as Severus stood up and indicated Hermione should as well.  
  
"Good bye you two," Albus said as they thanked him again and Severus escorted his wife from the hall, with book in tow. 


	27. chapter 27

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Twenty-seven  
  
Hermione and Severus headed to the library thinking that if they went home, then they wouldn't get as far as doing anything like research.  
  
"Hermione, I need to speak to you about two of the first year's Potions homework. Remind me later, please." Severus told her and she looked at him curiously.  
  
"Any problems?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as they entered the library and found it was almost deserted; only a small group of seventh years were silently working in a darkened corner.  
  
"Let's discuss it later, love. We should get as much research done as possible right now." Severus told her and she nodded as they found a desk and sat quietly.  
  
After about an hour of pain staking research Hermione finally found what she had been looking for- a key to the symbols found in the crop circles. She grinned happily and looked across the desk to Severus who had been browsing other Muggle Study books regarding the Supernatural that he had found. "Severus, look at this. It's a key." She whispered excitedly as he looked up and moved around the desk, pulling up a chair next to her.  
  
"Do you have a copy of the symbols, Hermione?" He asked her in a hushed voice as he browsed the key she had been pointing at.  
  
"Yes," she said pulling the now very crumpled piece of parchment out of her robes' pocket. "Here you go," she said handing it to him.  
  
"Right, so this first symbol means. earth." Severus said as he found it on the key and glanced up to see Hermione nodding in confirmation. "This one means water," he said pointing to the next.  
  
"The last one means fire." Hermione pointed to the key shaped design.  
  
"This one," Severus said tapping it with his finger. "This is the symbol for air."  
  
"So that's, earth, air, fire and water." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, the four basic elements according to the alchemists." Severus told her, frowning.  
  
"Do you know of a potion that would use these four so-called elements, Severus?" Hermione asked him. He thought for a long moment as he scoured the very depths of his brain.  
  
"I think so but it will require further research of Ancient Potions texts and those I have a plenty of in the dungeons." Severus said and Hermione leaped to her feet rearing to go. "Hermione, we have to collect Callum from the Headmaster." Severus said putting pay to her idea of further research that night  
  
"Oh, that's the second time today he has totally slipped my mind. Anybody would think me to be a poor mother." She said as she stood straighter and rubbed her lower back slightly.  
  
"Which you are not, love." Severus told her quickly as he rose to his own feet and stacked the books they had been using neatly on the edge of the table so that Wilhelm could put them away later.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a small smile. "I don't really want Callum in the dungeons though, Severus. It's not a suitable environment for a baby." Severus looked at her.  
  
"I agree. We can start this tomorrow, love. In the mean time we can get Callum settled and then we must discuss the first year Potions homework I mentioned."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said and they left the library for the Headmaster's office.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus and Hermione entered Albus' office to find him bouncing Callum on his knee as little orb-like planets whizzed around their heads and a lullaby played in the background. Callum had a smile on his face and his eyes were following the little orbs all over never letting them leave his sight.  
  
"Ah, here's your mummy and daddy, Callum." Albus said as he turned him on his knee to face his parents as they approached, and the planets dropped neatly onto the desk.  
  
"How has he been, Albus? No trouble I hope?" Severus asked as Hermione moved to take her son from the Headmaster.  
  
"Oh, no trouble at all, Severus. He has been as good as gold." Albus told them both.  
  
"Thank you so much for looking after him, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione told him as she hugged Callum to her chest and Severus stroked his head.  
  
"Oh, no trouble, my dear, and please will you start to call me Albus sometime soon?" Albus said chuckling at his Head of Gryffindor's formality. "Did you make any progress with your research?"  
  
"Actually yes, we did. We found that the symbols represent the four basic elements, earth, air, fire and water. These are apparently the ingredients to the potion we need to brew." Hermione told him pausing for a moment. "We were going to research the possible ingredients needed tomorrow as, for instance, for the fire element it could mean anything from that produced by gun powder to dragons blood to actual living flame."  
  
"Yes, you seem to have a great deal of research ahead of you indeed. I have numerous Alchemy tomes if you are in need of any." Albus offered.  
  
"I also have Alchemy texts in the dungeons, Albus but we may take you up on the offer." Severus said.  
  
"Well, maybe I can help with child minding when you need to research?" Albus offered.  
  
"Oh, Albus, would you?" Hermione asked thankful for the immensely kind offer.  
  
"Yes, no trouble. Bring Callum to dinner again tomorrow evening and I can take him from there." Albus replied as the very boy in subject of the conversation decided he was suddenly very hungry.  
  
"Well, we'd best be off as Callum's feeding time has arrived." Severus told the Headmaster. "We will take you up on your offer, Albus and thank you once again."  
  
"Good night you two, and bye, Callum. It has been a pleasure." Albus said as the Snape's left his office.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was already nine o'clock by the time they arrived home and they had caught three students from Gryffindor out after Curfew, which Hermione happily disciplined with detentions with Neville Longbottom.  
  
After feeding Callum and settling him down, Hermione and Severus took to the couch and Severus picked up the pile of first year Potions assignments from the little table where he had left them earlier.  
  
"So, what is the problem, Severus?" Hermione asked as he put his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled into him.  
  
"These two," he handed her the top two assignments placing the others on the table again. "Take a good look."  
  
Hermione took the parchments and noticed that both were immediately similar in answers, which was not good since the vast majority of them were wrong and even with Severus' very strict marking criteria the answers were clearly so off the mark it was unbelievable. "Okay, clearly the topic of wormwood and its use in cleaning potions will have to be gone over again for these two students."  
  
"Which two?" Severus asked making sure she drew her attention to the names at the top of the parchments.  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed loudly and sat up straight with an irate look on her face. "Christopher Granger, and Anton Greenbaum of Slytherin."  
  
"Exactly, and if memory serves Potions is one of Chris' top subjects. So why the sudden change in grades and why was his work too similar for comfort to one of the Slytherin's? I happen to know he made no lasting friends whilst he was in my House." Severus told her and she sighed heavily. "Also, I should warn you I will be disciplining Greenbaum for a very similar offence. So, I would think that Christopher is perhaps innocent in this instance but that does not explain his low mark."  
  
"What time is it, Severus?" Hermione asked, as she took on board what he had said but was still fuming at the fact her own brother had been in on anything.  
  
"Nine thirty."  
  
"Good, not too late. I'm not leaving this until tomorrow. I want to speak to Chris right now."  
  
"What about Mr. Greenbaum?" Severus asked as she stood up from the couch.  
  
"I want Chris' version of events right now. I take this as a most personal insult, Severus and am far angrier with him right now. I will speak to Mr. Greenbaum in the morning." She said waving the parchments for emphasis.  
  
"Very well, do not be too long, love. I will watch Callum while you are gone." Severus told her, there would be no reasoning with her until she got some of her anger out of her system.  
  
"Thank you, Severus." She said bending down and kissing him on the cheek. She moved over to the wall and cast a revealing spell of the Gryffindor common room to see if Chris was there, he was. She moved over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in before shouting 'Gryffindor common room' and being whisked away in green flames clutching the two parchments in her hand.  
  
"Ah!" Chris shouted as his sister suddenly emerged from the roaring fire into the common room. "I will never get used to that! Good evening, Professor." Chris said as he watched his sister straighten up and dust herself off. He immediately caught the flare of anger in her eyes as she pinned him with a glare.  
  
"Mr. Granger. Accompany me now, please." She said as she headed out of the common room to her office with him in tow.  
  
The torches lit as soon as she opened her office door and she waited until Chris was through before slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"What's up, Hermione?" Chris asked looking up at her.  
  
"Don't 'what's up, Hermione', me, young man! I am your professor right now as well, you can drop the familiar tone immediately!" Hermione shouted as she stormed over to her desk and took a seat. "Sit, Mr. Granger."  
  
Chris immediately sat in the chair opposite her and cringed, he had not ever seen his sister this angry with him before. "Professor, have I done something wrong?" Hermione slammed the parchments down on the desk and pushed them over to him so he could see. He took one look and gulped.  
  
"Explain, immediately." She seethed.  
  
"Well, you see, the thing is. Anton Greenbaum has had it in for me since I changed Houses. He is constantly copying my work and so I decided to make him copy the wrong answers for a change." Chris explained in a matter-of- fact tone.  
  
"Why have you never mentioned this to me before now? As your Head of House, your Potions teacher and sister, I expect you to tell me of any problems you are having." Hermione told him; irate at the fact he didn't seem to trust her enough in either a professional capacity or as a member of his family in order to go to her when he was having trouble.  
  
"Well, I handled it. He's been caught cheating now hasn't he." Chris defended himself at the hurt look now on Hermione's face.  
  
"No, he has not." She raged again. "You are both going to be punished for plagiarism. I do not take kindly to this at all, Mr. Granger. You have brought disgrace to yourself and Gryffindor for not dealing with this situation in an adult manner. I am very disappointed in you. This score will now go down as a zero in your records and that, as I'm sure you are aware will bring down your grade point average for the year." Hermione spat at him fuming.  
  
"But I didn't cheat!" He shot back raising his voice angrily.  
  
"I don't know that for certain, Christopher! All I know is that the Head of Potions marked these papers and this is what he found. We have no way of proving this."  
  
"Veritaserum would do it." Chris cut in.  
  
"If you were as smart as you seem to believe you are, you would know that Veritaserum is controlled by the Ministry of Magic and cannot be given willy-nilly to all and sundry." Hermione countered.  
  
"Well, surely my record speaks for itself then. I have scored constant O's on my work so far."  
  
"No, that won't work either since the students would put that down as favouritism on my part and you would then find yourself in a worse position." Hermione replied. "As punishment."  
  
"But I."  
  
"Do not interrupt me, Mr. Granger." Hermione told him and he immediately shut up. "You will serve detention with Professor Snape at eight o'clock tomorrow evening in the Potions lab. Forty points from Gryffindor and zero for this assignment. If you are found plagiarising again or turning in homework that is too similar for comfort with another student I will be writing to your parents and you may face suspension. You are dismissed."  
  
"Fine!" Chris spat standing up and glaring at his sister, she was being too heavy with his punishment as far as he was concerned.  
  
"I suggest you calm down, Christopher. Mr. Greenbaum will be worse off than you I can assure you, Severus has already discovered something of a similar infraction and therefore he will be punished twice over, by me and his Head of House." Hermione told him. "For what it is worth I do believe you did not cheat but I have to be seen to act on this. Good night." He stormed out of her office fuming and Hermione locked up before returning to her own quarters.  
  
"How did it go?" Severus asked as she entered their chambers and flung her teaching robes over the coat rack.  
  
"He hates me." She replied simply.  
  
"I'm sure you exaggerate, love."  
  
"Perhaps," she conceded tiredly.  
  
"He'll calm down by tomorrow."  
  
"Unlikely if his temper is anything like mine, Severus." She said as he enveloped her in his arms. "He has detention with you tomorrow night, Severus."  
  
"Oh? What about our research?"  
  
"Well, make him help or make him scrub cauldrons. It doesn't really matter." She said yawning and hugging him tightly with her eyes slowly closing.  
  
"Come along, Hermione. It's time for bed and you can take a potion to help you sleep. I will feed Callum. You are over tired and that's no good when disciplining your own students."  
  
"Thank you, Severus." They changed for bed and Hermione took the sleeping potion before falling into bed and asleep before her head hit the pillow. Severus climbed in beside her and pulled her close to him before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Severus had only been up twice in the night for Callum. He was sleeping for periods of up to four hours at a time now. He stretched lazily as the first rays of sun hit his face and quietly got out of bed to make some tea before Hermione stirred.  
  
"Good morning, Severus." Hermione said from the kitchen doorway as she stretched and yawned.  
  
"Oh, good morning, love. I was going to bring you a cup of tea but you're already up. Did you sleep well?" Severus asked as he handed her a mug of hot tea and sipped his own.  
  
"Wonderful. I feel very refreshed, thank you." Hermione told him. " How was Callum over night? Were you up with him much?" She asked taking a sip of tea as well.  
  
"He's been fine. I fed him twice. I've noticed that he tends to sleep for about four hours at a time now."  
  
"Well, he's still asleep now. Absolutely out of it as a matter of fact." Hermione said as she set her mug down and moved close to Severus, smiling seductively. She pressed up against him and put her arms around his neck. He placed his cup down as well and moved his hands to her waist as she kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Do we have time for this, my love?" Severus asked as he broke away from her slightly and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"I do believe so, Severus." She whispered against his lips before kissing him again and demanding entrance to his mouth by running her tongue over his lower lip. She moved her hips closer to his and he backed her up towards the kitchen wall as his hands slipped down to the hem of her night dress and pulled it up to reveal nothing underneath. She broke away from his kiss and grinned seductively at him as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I love you, Mrs. Snape." Severus growled as he began to kiss down her jaw and exposed neck. She raised her leg up and stroked the back of his right calf.  
  
"I would never have guess, Mr. Snape," Hermione said chuckling slightly as he moved his hands to her bottom and pulled her hips close to his straining erection. Hermione moved her hands down his bare back and moving her thumbs into the waist band of his pyjama bottoms managed to push them down to release his erection. He groaned at the sudden movement of fabric over his penis and thrust towards her involuntarily as his mouth found hers once more and their tongues duelled for control.  
  
Severus moved his hands to cup her bottom and he lifted her up the wall slightly, moving his hips towards her once more and impaling her on his hard length. "Ohhh," she groaned as he filled her completely and he began to thrust into her. There was a sudden cry from their bedroom as Callum chose the most in opportune of times to wake up. "Don't stop," Hermione pleaded breathlessly as she kissed his neck and he continued to thrust into her.  
  
"I. have no. intention of.. doing so. my love." Severus said as he quickened the pace. She gasped as the start of her orgasm hit and kissed him passionately. As Callum's crying continued and they both released at the pinnacle of their climaxes and Severus spilled his seed into her.  
  
Severus lowered his wife to her feet once more and kissed her tenderly as they both regained their breathing. "I love you, Severus."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione but our son will wait no longer it seems." Severus said as he chuckled and stepped back from her, pulling his bottoms up again. "You go and get cleaned up and I will see to Callum."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said as she moved away and into the bathroom taking her cooling mug of tea with her and brushing past Severus flirtatiously as she went.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Mr. Greenbaum," Severus said in his silky dark voice just after lunch. "Sit." The first year Slytherin sat quickly in his Head of House' office and waited for whatever was to come. Severus placed the plagiarised assignments on his desk and indicated that Anton should take a look with a nod of his head as he sat back in his chair and stared at the student. Anton picked up the parchments and unrolled them. "Do you know why you are here wasting my time?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." He replied very timidly.  
  
"Explain." Severus snapped.  
  
"Explain what, sir?"  
  
"Why your assignment and Mr. Granger's were equally as poor and clearly a copy of one another." Severus hissed with a scowl on his face.  
  
"He obviously copied my work, sir." Greenbaum replied simply.  
  
"Really?" Severus asked slowly and disbelieving, he sat forward slowly with his hands steepled in front of him on the desk. "Tell me, Mr. Greenbaum how you manage to barely scrape a pass in Potions but Mr. Granger attains a grade which is usually outstanding, and yet he is now scoring a mere 22 percent."  
  
"As I said, sir. He copied my work." Greenbaum told him.  
  
"My question is why he would copy your work when he does not need your assistance to attain a good grade?"  
  
"Perhaps he didn't get help this time from his sister." Anton replied after a moment of thought, and it was quite clearly not a well thought out response as he was talking about his Head of House' wife.  
  
"Are you accusing my wife of colluding with a student in order to help him pass her class?" Severus growled.  
  
"I-I suppose I am, sir. It's only natural for family to help one another when they are in need."  
  
"Yes it is. So, that must be why you also handed in a History of Magic assignment that was written by your older brother who has now graduated from Hogwarts." Greenbaum gulped. "Of course it probably would not have been detected if the professor teaching the subject was not a different one to the one your brother had. If you had been paying attention in your last History class you would know that the lesson was regarding the dark wizard Grindelwald instead of the Goblin Revolt in 1237! Perhaps your brother is not aware that the syllabus has altered dramatically."  
  
"I. w." Greenbaum tried to speak but he couldn't defend himself.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Do you admit to two separate accounts of cheating?" Severus demanded.  
  
"Yes, sir," Greenbaum said sullenly and hung his head in shame.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Severus asked wanting to understand his student a little better.  
  
"I was struggling and needed to keep my grades up."  
  
"Then you report to your teacher for assistance. You do not cheat!" Severus raged.  
  
"Yes, sir," Greenbaum said, gulping again and still not making eye contact with his professor.  
  
"I am suspending you for one week, Mr. Greenbaum. You will return home and think seriously about whether you want to continue your education here." Severus said as he picked up a quill so that he could draft a letter to the boy's parents.  
  
"No, sir! Please don't send me home. I beg you, please!" Greenbaum reacted so suddenly and unexpectedly that Severus was quite lost for words as the student pinned him with a worried look. "Please sir, I will take any other punishment but I beg you not to send me home."  
  
"Explain your aversion to my rules." Severus told him and he gulped as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"He will beat me if you do, sir. I have to keep my grades up and do everything right or I get punished severely. Last time, during the holidays I spent two weeks in St. Mungo's because he beat me so badly." Greenbaum told him as he looked into space and remembered what had happened during the holidays.  
  
"Who did?" Severus asked; concern clear in his face and voice.  
  
"M-My step-father," Anton told him. "Don't tell him I told you, please." He begged his professor again.  
  
"Anton," Severus said as he came around his desk and kneeled in front of his first year. "Calm down and talk to me." Severus handed him a handkerchief, which he took and wiped his eyes and nose with.  
  
"I can't tell, sir." He said wiping tears from his cheeks and sniffing again.  
  
"You do not have to suffer in silence, Anton. I have a duty to protect you as your Head of House." Severus explained.  
  
"No, he will beat my mother if you tell him I told you." Anton replied with a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"No he will not for I will have him taken into custardy." Severus assured him.  
  
"Then we will lose our house and my mother and sister will be homeless." Anton replied.  
  
"Is your sister safe?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, she is his daughter you see, I am his step-son and so is my older brother. He doesn't like me because of who my real father was. My older brother tries to help me out with my grades and things so that he won't beat me much."  
  
"He has no right to beat you at all, Anton." Severus replied. "Can your older brother not help your mother and sister?"  
  
"I don't know. he's scared of our step-father." Anton replied. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Please don't send me home, sir."  
  
"Alright, but I want Madam Pomfrey to take a look at you." Severus told him as he stood up. "Come with me, Anton and I'll escort you to the hospital wing, we can talk tomorrow as I do need to punish you and you obviously feel you need help with at least two of your subjects." Greenbaum nodded and followed Severus off to the Infirmary. 


	28. chapter 28

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Twenty-eight  
  
May 23rd 2003  
  
Dear Professor Granger-Snape,  
  
I am Dr. Arden Lozenge and I work in the mental wing of St. Mungo's. One of our patients is requesting a meeting with you, a Layton Frontera. I know you have something of a history with this young man but he is being most disruptive and will not stop demanding a meeting with you. This is the only reason that I am writing to you. I believe that he is set to go for trial in early August and we are trying to compile a report on his mental state for said trial. It is most difficult to do when no matter what question he is asked; he states that he must see 'Professor Hermione Granger-Snape'. I hope you will be able to find it somewhere in your heart to visit. You will be safe as he will be warded from harming you and there will be Aurors overseeing a visit if you decide to see him.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Dr. A. Lozenge.  
  
St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies.  
  
"I have to see him, Severus." Hermione told her husband as she showed him the letter she had received that morning. She was sitting by the fireplace in his office and he had moved to sit beside her when she had given him the letter to read.  
  
"Hermione, I do not want you anywhere near that boy again." Severus replied forcefully, which immediately got Hermione's heckles up.  
  
"Severus, he may be insane but as they say, I will be perfectly safe from him. Also, he may be able to give me some information regarding this potion we have to brew. Let's face it, in our six weeks of researching Potions ingredients to match each of the basic elements we have not found the right combination." Severus sighed heavily; knowing Hermione had already made her mind up.  
  
"I will accompany you then. I will not take no for an answer, Hermione." He said as she opened her mouth to protest.  
  
"Alright, Severus." She said sighing; she did indeed need his moral support, as no matter how well protected she was she would never feel completely safe in Frontera's presence without Severus at her side.  
  
"I'm sure Minerva will take care of Callum for us now that Lavender is close to giving birth she shouldn't be troubled." Hermione told him.  
  
"Where is he now by the way?" Severus asked with a frown as he thought that Hermione was supposed to be looking after him for this period.  
  
"Oh, he's with Chris right now as he had some spare time after lunch." Hermione responded. It had taken a couple of weeks but they were back on speaking terms again after the punishment Hermione had to give him over the plagiarism debacle. Anton Greenbaum had received two weeks of detention instead of being sent home and thanks to Severus' astute listening to Anton pouring his heart out he had managed to gain enough information to have Anton's step-father sentenced to ten years in Azkaban. Anton's mother and sister had moved to live with his older brother and Anton would live there as well during the holidays.  
  
"Very well. I suggest a meeting on Sunday." Severus said. "I will be busy for most of Saturday with revision classes." The final examinations were now a matter of only three weeks away.  
  
"Alright. Now, I have to prepare for my first year Potions class as they will be here in ten minutes." Hermione said glancing at the clock.  
  
"Do you need a hand, love?" Severus asked as she stood up to leave his office.  
  
"No, but as you are free next period do you think you could relieve Chris of Callum since he's supposed to be in my Potions class next?" Severus nodded.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"In our chambers."  
  
"Very well but I'm going to have to bring Callum down here as I must mark these seventh year final projects in order for the NEWT results to be published on time." He explained.  
  
"Severus, I don't want him in the dungeons. It's no place for a baby down here." She protested as she stood facing him. "Can you not take your marking back to our chambers?"  
  
"Hermione, I will look after my own son for Merlin's sake. I'm not a totally incompetent father." Severus replied with a scowl on his face. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Of course, Severus. I'm sorry but please just take extra care with him down here. You know he's inquisitive and he can crawl fairly fast now." She said and he grinned as he remembered just one week ago when Callum had finally managed to pull himself up onto his hands and knees and crawled for the first time.  
  
"I will, now let me go get him or Chris will be late for class." Severus said as he moved to the door interconnecting his office to their chambers and Hermione left for the classroom.  
  
Half and hour later Severus had Callum in a make-shift baby pen near to the fireplace and he was at his desk marking the projects as her heard Hermione run the class through the basics of a sleeping potion. Severus had been marginally impressed with a few of the projects and he was now marking James Macey's, the Head Boy's when he found that the boy had made a few leaps in his reasoning which he needed to check up on with the literature he had sited. Looking over to Callum, Severus found him playing happily with his stuffed toy dragon. Turning his back on his son he moved over to the bookcase and scanned for the tome he needed. Hearing a noise behind him he found Callum had somehow escaped his pen and was making a break for the classroom door crawling as fast as he could.  
  
"Callum Andrew Snape," Severus said in a low voice as he followed his son quickly. Callum knew his name at only two and a half months old and giggled in glee as he made it to the door and Severus bent down to scoop him up. He stood up straight to find the entire class of first years gaping at him and Hermione glaring. "He's alright, Hermione." Severus assured her.  
  
"Then why was he crawling into a dangerous Potion's lab, Severus?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"He escaped his confinement. Mr. Azalia keep your eyes on your cauldron before it explodes." Severus intoned from the door as he heard a familiar hiss starting in the direction of the boy's cauldron. "I will leave you to your class, Hermione." Severus said as he took Callum back into his office.  
  
Looking at the pen, Severus found no breaks or holes anywhere that Callum could have escaped through. He placed his son back into the middle of the pen and gave him his dragon, which he immediately stuffed into his mouth and gurgled as his eyes shone brightly up at his father. "Mummy's mad at me, Callum. Try not to escape again please as daddy has to mark his projects."  
  
Severus took his seat behind his desk again only to be disturbed again a few moments later by a loud roar. He glanced up in the direction of Callum to find the toy dragon stomping around the inside of the pen roaring and breathing fire. In an instant Severus was on his feet and hurrying to the pen as the dragon suddenly breathed fire in his son's direction and burned his leg slightly. Callum started to scream in pain as Severus immobilised the dragon and picked his son up, holding his leg away from him and examining the red mark, which was blistering slightly.  
  
Within seconds Hermione was bursting through the door, face a picture of abstract horror. "Severus! What's happened?" She demanded as she made her way into the office.  
  
"He got burned, Hermione by his toy dragon." Severus replied as Hermione moved to take Callum from him and cuddle him to her chest as tears streamed down his cheeks and tears came to her own eyes. Severus moved away to get a healing salve from his private stores and handed it over to his wife who took Callum over to Severus' desk quickly and laid him down on it.  
  
"I will see your class are looked after, Love. Stay with Callum."  
  
"Don't worry Severus. The class don't need as much attention devoted to them, you should be fine!" She spat as he took one look at her and left for the classroom.  
  
"Finish your Potions in silence!" Severus hissed as he sat at his podium and overlooked the first year Potions class who had never had him for this subject before and therefore didn't know what he was like when in a lab.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
"I said silence, Mr. Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor." He said looking up and glaring at him. He glanced over to find Jo Weasley with her hand in the air and thinking she had an indication to speak, she did.  
  
"Sir, how do we grind the coltsfoot?"  
  
"You should have your ingredients prepared well before now, Miss Weasley. Also, you have been told how to grind coltsfoot before. Take notice next time. Twenty points from Gryffindor." He said and the young Gryffindor shrank back behind her cauldron.  
  
The class sharp learned that Severus was not to be asked questions in Potions and that he favoured the Slytherins more so than the Gryffindors. The class couldn't end fast enough for all parties and when dismissed they bolted for the door and Severus went back to his office. Finding Hermione gone, he headed for their chambers as quickly as he could.  
  
"How is he?" Severus asked as he entered their chambers and found Hermione rocking Callum to sleep. She glared up at him.  
  
"He's fine now. Were you not watching him, Severus? Was your marking too important to you?" She demanded in a hushed voice.  
  
"Hermione I was indeed watching him." Severus began.  
  
"Then how was he hurt!" She shouted at him rousing Callum and causing him to cry again. "Oh sorry, baby. Mummy didn't mean to wake you. Ssshhh." She said as she rocked Callum back to sleep.  
  
"Hermione, calm down," Severus said as he took a seat opposite her. "Now, I watched Callum playing with his dragon when all of a sudden the toy sprang to life and started stomping round the pen breathing fire. I quickly made my way over to him but the dragon breathed a stream of fire in his direction before I could freeze it. Callum was burned because of it." Hermione was listening intently but still cast sideways glares at him. "Hermione, he managed to escape his pen somehow as well. There were no holes or breaks anywhere around it."  
  
"He must be getting his magic, Severus." Hermione said suddenly and Severus nodded. "I thought he was far too young for that. When did you get yours? I got mine where I was five."  
  
"I was three but babies can show signs of magic intermittently at a very young age." Severus explained  
  
"So what do we do? How do we protect him?"  
  
"Well, don't give him toy dragons to play with for a start." Severus sighed. "Other than that, I really do not know, love. We should speak to Poppy."  
  
"Agreed, come along, Severus."  
  
"I have cancelled your next Potions class and posted their assignments to the classroom door." Severus told her.  
  
"Thank you, Severus," she said as they stood up and headed for the Infirmary with Callum still in his mother's arms.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Oh, what has happened?" Poppy asked as the Snape's entered the Infirmary and the medi-witch glanced up from her desk.  
  
"Callum was burned on the leg by a toy dragon, which he animated." Hermione told her.  
  
"The burn is healed now, Poppy. We placed a healing salve onto his skin. We thought you may be able to advise us regarding his sudden bursts of uncontrolled magic." Severus explained as they headed into Poppy's office.  
  
"Oh, well you seem to have things under control on the injuries side of things. erm. as for his magic. The only thing that can be done is to bind his magic until he is of an age where he can learn to control it." Poppy explained.  
  
"Absolutely not, Poppy, that course of action runs the risk of him never being able to do magic again." Severus protested immediately.  
  
"Only in rare cases, Severus," Poppy told him.  
  
"I would rather not chance it, thank you." Severus told her.  
  
"I don't like that idea either, Poppy." Hermione told her as she glanced down at Callum who was becoming very heavy indeed. "Severus, could you take him, he's weighing too heavily on my arms now." Severus immediately took his son from her and he didn't even stir.  
  
"He seems awfully tired, Poppy." Severus commented as he gazed down at Callum who was now fast asleep and snoring slightly.  
  
"Magic is a very tiring thing to do for one so small, Severus." Poppy said smiling at the parents in front of her. "Parenting is not easy is it?"  
  
"No, not at all, Poppy," Hermione replied with a small sigh.  
  
"Don't worry, you are both doing a grand job. Just be extra vigilant with him and keep temptations away from him if you can." Poppy advised.  
  
"Thank you, Poppy." They both said as they got up and left the hospital wing.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sunday arrived and it was ten minutes before Hermione and Severus would have to leave for St. Mungo's. Albus had said he would baby sit for them and Minerva would be spending the day to help him out as well so Callum was going to be well looked after. They had informed Albus about Callum's uncontrolled magic and he was well aware of the extra supervision that the baby needed. Since Friday Callum had managed to escape once more from his cot and had decided that he wanted the rug to be made of grass instead of wool, which Hermione had transfigured back to normal as soon as he was bored with it.  
  
Albus and Minerva collected Callum and before long Hermione and Severus were stepping into the floo network and being transported to St. Mungo's.  
  
"We need the third floor, Hermione." Severus said as they headed towards the stairs.  
  
Entering the mental ward they made their way to one of the Medi-wizards who were at the front desk.  
  
"May I help you?" One of the wizards asked.  
  
"Yes, we are here to meet Dr. Lozenge." Hermione said.  
  
"That would be me, and you must be Professor Granger-Snape?" A tall, thin man with salt and pepper, short grey hair asked as he stood up and held out his hand in greeting.  
  
"Yes, pleased to meet you. This is my husband Professor Severus Snape." Hermione shook his hand and introduced her husband.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I've heard so much about you, Professor Snape. You are a very well respected Potions Master. I have read many of your published works throughout my own career." Dr. Lozenge greeted amiably and shook Severus' hand as well.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Lozenge. Now perhaps we could get this meeting underway? We must get back to Hogwarts soon." Severus told him and he indicated that they should move towards a heavily warded door where two Aurors stood guard.  
  
"Alright, now I have no idea what he wants to see you about, Professor Granger-Snape but he will not stop asking for you. I will come in with you and there are two Aurors already inside. He is restrained so you should have no problems from him."  
  
"Okay, let's get this over with. Ready, Severus?" Hermione asked as she looked over to her husband.  
  
"Yes, Hermione." He replied.  
  
They stepped into the room followed by the two Aurors who had been standing guard outside. Hermione gasped as she saw her former student. He was sitting at a desk with magical ropes binding him to a hard wooden chair. He looked under fed and emaciated. His eyes were staring at the floor and his face was gaunt with sunken cheeks and hollowed eyes.  
  
"Merlin! What have you done to him!" She demanded as she glared at Dr. Lozenge. "He's only fifteen years old! He's a child no matter what he may have done!"  
  
"He refuses to eat, Professor. Forcing him to do so would be abuse on our part." Dr. Lozenge tried to explain.  
  
"He is being restrained and sectioned under the Wizarding Mental Health Act is he not?"  
  
"Well, not as yet, that is what we hope to be able to do from this meeting. If we can section him under the Wizarding Mental Health Law then we can force him to eat." Dr. Lozenge replied calmly. "Right now we do not have that power invested in us."  
  
"Come on, Hermione. Let's see what he wants of you." Severus said as he guided his wife to one of the chairs set about two metres from the patient.  
  
"Layton? Can you hear me?" Hermione asked softly as she tried to hold the torrent of emotions threatening to consume her. She had tried to prepare but nothing could have made her ready to find him in this condition.  
  
Layton looked up in the direction her voice was coming from. "My sweet?" He asked, his voice dry and cracking.  
  
"No, Professor Granger-Snape, Layton." Hermione corrected; she couldn't stand for him to refer to her in that manner again.  
  
"Sorry," he choked out, his voice straining to be heard.  
  
"Can you get him something to drink, please?" Hermione asked Dr. Lozenge, and seconds later an unbreakable cup filled with water was being offered to the patient. "Drink it, Layton. It will help you speak to me." Hermione prompted as one of the Aurors held the cup to the boy's lips and he gulped it thirstily.  
  
Severus cleared his throat and whispered into Hermione's ear. "He doesn't look capable of telling us much. I suggest you keep this as brief as possible and find out what he wants as soon you can." Hermione nodded and waited for Layton to finish his water.  
  
"Layton, why did you want to see me?" She asked; it was as good a place as any to start.  
  
"You have the power to help me." He replied; voice a little stronger than it had previously been.  
  
"How can I help you? What do you want from me?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Bring me the book." He said now staring at her in the eyes.  
  
"No. It is safely locked away." Hermione told him. and there was going to be no-way she would touch it either.  
  
"It is calling to you. I can feel it as it still holds a part of me." Layton told her in a voice that didn't seem to belong to the boy who was sitting in front of her.  
  
"What do you mean, Layton?"  
  
"You've seen the symbols on the cover?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you understand them?"  
  
"Yes." She confirmed again.  
  
"Then open the book and my spirit will be freed."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You are the only one who can. It belongs to you now but you resist it. Why?"  
  
"It is evil."  
  
"No, it guides you to do what is right."  
  
"You are wrong, Layton if you think that beating up a pregnant woman is the right thing to do."  
  
"You are a Mudblood."  
  
"I've heard enough of this, Mr. Frontera," Hermione said as she suddenly stood up. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have not told you how to open the book."  
  
"I already know, it's a Potion that will open the book and the ingredients are within the symbols.  
  
"The ingredients are all found in Ancient Egypt. You will not find what you need in this day and age."  
  
"Well, I guess that's it then. The book will remain closed."  
  
"You need to brew the Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion and go back to Egypt." Layton told her. "It's the only way my spirit will be reunited with my soul."  
  
"What makes you think we want to help you after all you have done to us?" Severus spoke up for the first time.  
  
"You wouldn't leave anybody in this state," Layton said to him quite confidently. "It is your only chance of destroying the book as well."  
  
"The book is safe where it is." Severus told him assuredly.  
  
"You think the sub-dungeons in Hogwarts can hold Sekhmet's Book for long?" He laughed in a high pitched cackle and glared at the two of them, suddenly bringing them both into sharp focus. "Sekhmet designed the book so it can not be restrained. You have but one year before it will leave to find a new owner. This is your only chance, the only reason why it is still there is because it thinks Hermione will go to it."  
  
Hermione looked to Severus as his jaw dropped and they both looked scared. "We have to go." Severus declared standing up immediately.  
  
"Sedate him again," Dr. Lozenge told the Aurors before escorting the Snape's out of the room. "Well, I truly do believe he is off his proverbial rocker but thank you for trying anyway, Professors." Dr. Lozenge told them as they made their way out of the room.  
  
"You are most welcome, Dr. Lozenge." Hermione told him before they both left hastily and headed back to Hogwarts to speak with the Headmaster immediately. 


	29. chapter 29

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Twenty-nine  
  
"Sugar Quills!" Severus barked at the Gryffin guarding the entrance stairway to the Headmasters and Deputy Headmistress' offices. "Dumbledore's office," he told the staircase and it slowly wound itself round to the top level. Hermione banged on the door and it opened so that they could enter.  
  
"Headmaster!" Hermione shouted as they rushed into his office and found no one there. Where were they? They looked frantically about.  
  
"Hermione, Severus?" Albus asked from the upper level of the office, which lead to a rather impressive telescope and seating area with panoramic views.  
  
"Albus, we have news." Hermione blurted out.  
  
"I gathered that, my children. Would you care to share it with me?" Albus asked as he descended the steps to the lower level and approached them.  
  
"Where's Callum?" Hermione asked glancing around and finding no evidence of any baby in the vicinity.  
  
"He's fine, my dear," Albus said holding his hands up in a calming manner. "He is fast asleep. We have been practising his magic and he is quite worn out. Now, please tell me what has you so concerned."  
  
"The book is not safe where it is, Headmaster. It cannot be restrained. It is only staying here as it thinks Hermione will go to it by the end of the year. If she does not claim it as hers it will leave to find a new owner." Severus tried to explain; it was very hard to think of something such as a book having the power to get up and leave somewhere if it desired to do so.  
  
"I see," Albus said simply. Hermione just looked at him biting her lips nervously; she was somehow expecting so much more from the man. "What else did you find out?"  
  
"The ingredients needed in order to make the potion that will hopefully allow us to destroy the book can only be found in Ancient Egypt." Hermione told him as he began to pace around his office.  
  
"I see," he said again.  
  
"Albus.what do you see?" Hermione exclaimed quite exasperated. Albus turned and grinned at her with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I see that you will have to obtain the ingredients by brewing the Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion. This is the only possible way to open the book and hopefully, as you say, lead to a destruction of it." Albus replied.  
  
"That's what Mr. Frontera said but I must confess, I expected you to have a different solution." Severus told him.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Severus. I'm sure if Hermione worked through the solution with her vast skills in Arithmancy she would also see this as the only option." Albus said as she grinned sheepishly; she had not decided to look at her own area of expertise, in any of this for some reason.  
  
"I will of course check, Headmaster." Hermione replied.  
  
"I know you will, my dear. Now, as the potion will not be ready for some weeks."  
  
"Eight weeks, Albus." Severus told him quickly.  
  
"Yes, I suggest you start as soon as you can. In the mean time, you have a little boy who would most likely prefer to sleep in his cot rather than on the settee under my telescope. I will get him for you." Albus told them as he ascended his stairs once again.  
  
"Exactly what were you doing with our son, Albus?" Severus asked slightly amused and most definitely concerned as the Headmaster disappeared from view slightly.  
  
"Oh, he seems to like colours and music so I taught him how to control those skills as best I could. He can change the colour of things rather well." Albus smiled fondly at them both. "I should warn you that he does not seem to be overly partial to black, Severus."  
  
"He's only three months old, Albus. He doesn't even understand who he is yet let alone what magic actually is." Hermione said as she looked at her son sleeping quite soundly in the Headmaster's arms.  
  
"Ah, but his magic seems to be quite instinctual. I feel he does have some concept of what he is doing." Albus handed Callum over to his parents. "It was fun for both of us at any rate and you should have no concerns as he is quite safe with me. I fed him just before he fell asleep so you should be in for a quiet afternoon and evening. Plenty of time to research Ancient Egyptian customs and possible ingredients you should collect I would think."  
  
"Well, thank you, Albus. We do appreciate you watching him."  
  
"Not at all, Hermione." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye as the small family left his office for their own chambers.  
  
"Well, Severus. I suppose we should start our research if it is the Headmaster's desire that we go back in time." Hermione told him as he placed Callum in his bassinet and turned to face her.  
  
"Hermione, confirm what he says with your equations. I tend to think the Headmaster is losing it with his old age." Severus told her and she smirked.  
  
"Severus." He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Okay, hand me some parchments and a quill, please."  
  
"Here you go, love." He said as he stood over her as she started to work.  
  
"Severus, this is going to take at least an hour to run through all of the possibilities. I suggest that you busy yourself researching Ancient Egyptian potion ingredients or something." She said waving him away from her so she could concentrate.  
  
"I'll go and speak to Michael Creevy while you work. See you later, love." Severus said as he left their chambers and Hermione got to work.  
  
Severus headed down to the staff room in search of the History of Magic professor but when he got there he was told that Michael was in his classroom preparing for the final exams. Heading off to the classroom Severus knocked on the wooden door. He couldn't' remember the last time he had been in the History of Magic classroom, most likely it would have been when he had been a seventh year student here himself. The door swung open and a happy "Hello, please come in," was heard from the back of the room.  
  
Severus walked through the door and was immediately taken aback by the difference in the classroom. When he had been a student he had had to sit in rows of desks set out as in an exam hall and stare at four bare stone walls, as the ghost would drone on about some Goblin revolt in the twelfth century or something. Now he was met with an array of colourful posters, some Muggle and some Wizarding, which would act out prominent scenes in history. A timeline ran around the room of the milestones in the history of magic and underneath a Muggle version ran around the room indicating key moments in Muggle history. The desks where set into groups of four now so that it could give rise to discussions, and the whole room was simply an altogether more pleasant working environment.  
  
"Professor Snape, what a pleasant surprise. Please come in and take a seat. Can I get you anything?" Michael asked as he stood up from his desk with a pile of books.  
  
"No thank you, Professor Creevy." Severus said as he moved to look at a case of Muggle historical artefacts from the First and Second World Wars, and then at a case right next to it showing artefacts from the war with Grindelwald, which had occurred not long after.  
  
"Please call me Michael, Professor Snape." Michael told him as he placed a couple of books back onto his bookcase.  
  
"Then you must refer to me as Severus. Michael." Severus told him as he continued to browse. "I must say I am certainly impressed with what you have done to this room, Michael."  
  
"Wow, thank you, Severus. It really means a lot for me to hear you say that." Michael said, quite gobsmacked.  
  
"Not at all," Severus said turning to face the younger professor. "There is something I need you to help me with."  
  
"Name it. I am at your service, Severus." Michael told him and Snape nodded.  
  
"I am in need of any information regarding the Ancient Egyptians and namely the time period that Sekhmet inhabited."  
  
"Oh? May I ask why?" Michael asked looking curious.  
  
"It is to do with the Book of Shadows and our plans to destroy it. We have to go back in time in order to recover the ingredients we need in order to brew the potion. Obviously travelling in time will need for whomever goes back to be able to blend in completely." Severus explained.  
  
"I understand," Michael nodded as he thought. "I do have a number of books which would help you. You need books regarding the third dynasty in the Old Kingdom. Let me dig them out for you." Michael moved to a door, which would undoubtedly lead to an office. "Feel free to look around some more, Severus. I shouldn't be too long."  
  
"Thank you," Severus told him as he moved over to look at a miniature version of the Round Table with a mannequin of Merlin and another of Sir Lancelot. He assumed they would be brought to life in order to show the younger students this part of history in a more entertaining manner.  
  
"Here you go, Severus." Michael said returning ten minutes later with a pile of books. "I have a mixture of Muggle texts and a couple of Wizarding books specifically about the reign of Sekhmet and Ptah. If you need me for anything else then just let me know. This period of history was always one of my favourites."  
  
"Thank you, I'm sure these will be of great use. I must be going now." Severus said as he took the books and made his way to the door.  
  
"No trouble, Severus." Michael called over his shoulder as he turned back to his bookcase.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Albus is right, Severus." Hermione spoke up three hours after she had begun her calculations. Severus had returned to find her still absorbed in her work and so had checked on Callum before making them both a cup of tea and settling down to read the books he had obtained from Michael. He looked up at her with a grimace.  
  
"Very well, love. I guess we now have only the one option then." Severus said, "and it's not an option I overly relish."  
  
"Have you found anything of interest?" Hermione asked nodding towards the pile of books.  
  
"Some things. Sekhmet was a very intelligent dark witch. She lived in the reign of Ptah, who was her husband. In fact they got married as the influence of Memphis, which is where they lived, grew across the land. So they were a very powerful couple and I would think highly respected and feared. This reign of Ptah was within Egypt's Old Kingdom, which spanned from the third to the sixth dynasties. Sekhmet herself lived in the third dynasty."  
  
"So what is the actual time span for these dynasties, Severus." Hermione asked as she sat up straight to listen to him and stretch out her aching back.  
  
"Let me see," he said flicking through one of the books he'd already read. "Here we go, 2686 to 2181bc. To put that into context for you this is the time that the old step-pyramids were being phased out or changed into the pyramids in existence today, and obviously about four to five thousand years ago." Severus told her and she nodded as it became a little clearer to her. "Now Sekhmet appears to have had her own cult following because she did not believe that the universe had been brought about by divine thought and speech as Egyptians in the Old Kingdom did. She had a strong following at Memphis, which is where her husband Ptah was ruler."  
  
"So this Old Kingdom was preceded by what?" Hermione asked, cutting in again.  
  
"Oh, the Archaic Period, and then after the Old Kingdom was the First Intermediate Period followed by the Middle Kingdom, Second Intermediate followed by the New Kingdom, Third Intermediate and then the Late Kingdom." Severus looked up from the book he was reading. "Now, as you already know Sekhmet was the goddess of epidemics and diseases and was the patron deity of doctors. She would send out her terrors into the population unless placated and worshipped by what she referred to as her people. Her inner cult followers took the name of The Secret Circle."  
  
"Have you found anything to do with crops circles?" Hermione asked, quite intrigued by what she was hearing.  
  
"Well, Memphis was a rural community and corn was a staple food for the Egyptians. However, no real reference to the crop circles unless you mean the name of her inner circle. if you remember, The 'Secret Circle' was a name of one of the Muggle books on crop circles."  
  
"Yes," Hermione nodded.  
  
"We need to start the time potion off. There's not a great deal to the brewing itself other than time. I will need to calculate the amount of ingredients needed though in order to transport the drinkers to the correct time frame." Severus told her, changing the subject slightly.  
  
"I would assume the best time frame to go to would be at the height of Sekhmet's power. Do you agree, Severus?" Hermione asked just as Callum began to stir in his bassinet.  
  
"Hmm. that might be dangerous but it would be the time that she would obviously have written the book so I do believe that it's the time that should be visited." Severus replied as Callum began to fuss a bit more.  
  
"Right, then you start the potion off and I'll take a look through these books of Michael's, after I've fed Callum of course." Hermione said as Severus nodded and headed for the door that would lead down to his office.  
  
"The first stage should only take an hour. I will see you in the hall for dinner." Severus said as he turned to face her again.  
  
"Okay, have fun." Hermione said as she waved him goodbye and reached for the now crying baby.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Did you find anything in the books, Hermione?" Severus asked as he took his seat next to her at the head table, stopping only briefly to look into Callum's empty basket and then along the line of teachers to find him bouncing up and down on Harry's knee quite happily.  
  
"Well, no as a matter of fact. I didn't get the chance to as your son decided he wanted to play." Hermione told him as she tutted amusedly and couldn't stop herself from smiling.  
  
"My son?" Severus asked raising his eyebrow in reply.  
  
"Yes," she smiled. "How's the potion coming along?"  
  
"Fine, the next stage will be in three days when it must be stirred ten times anti-clockwise." Severus said as he helped himself to potatoes and roast beef.  
  
"That's all?" Hermione asked him incredulously as she started to eat again.  
  
"Yes, I told you that the main problem with the potion is the timing and the length of time it takes to brew. It's quite simple otherwise." He told her.  
  
"Okay, then the next thing we must do is research Ancient Egyptian potion ingredients." She said as she speared a potato with her fork.  
  
"You forget the fact that we have final exams coming up, love. We have too much to do in that regard first." Severus told her.  
  
"Very well, in three weeks the students will have finished exams and then we can devote all of our class time to our research." Hermione conceded with a sigh.  
  
"Agreed," Severus said as he chewed on a mouthful of beef.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione. When did you teach Callum to do magic?" Harry asked loudly and chuckled as people started to glance up in his direction and laugh themselves.  
  
"Well, it certainly suits you, Harry." Hermione grinned as she noticed that Callum had turned Harry's usually black hair a bright shade of green. "Callum doesn't much like the colour black, or so I'm told." She told him, glancing to Albus who was chuckling merrily.  
  
"Watch out then Severus. your son will be after you next." Harry warned.  
  
"Its just as well I cast a protection spell on myself then isn't it, Potter?" Severus said as he grinned at his son who was babbling incoherently and smiling brightly. There had been many occasions when Severus had wanted to hex Harry Potter himself, he wouldn't have chosen one that would simply change hair colour though- but his son was certainly learning.  
  
"I don't think Callum realises that his hair is black as yet either. I dread to think what he will do when he does." Hermione told them.  
  
They finished their meal before heading back to their own chambers to continue on with their research into Ancient Egyptian customs and life under the rule of Ptah and Sekhmet.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Exams passed in a whirl and soon the school year was over and done with. The students had headed back to their own homes and Severus and Hermione were embarking on total research of Egyptian Potion ingredients from the ancient world and brewing of the Time potion. The potion would actually be finished in one week and then could only be used for up to three days after completion without the use of stasis spells.  
  
Callum was now five months old and was able to pull himself upright on the furniture. He was just starting to take his first steps and was still very much intrigued with his ability to change the colours of whatever he wanted. Hermione had stopped breast-feeding and Callum was now starting to eat mashed up foods as well as having his milk.  
  
Hermione and Severus had narrowed down three of the ingredients they would need to collect in order to brew the potion, which would open the Book of Shadows but the fourth one was pretty much eluding them. This fourth ingredient was the one, which was represented by the symbol for air. The other three ingredients were similar to ones they had already tried but with current day evolution and genetic manipulation, particular strains they had needed of specific plants had died out over the last four and half thousand years.  
  
It had been decided that Hermione would travel back in time with Michael Creevy. They would only spend up to one week in the past before they could use the Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion again, which would be under a stasis spell, and return back home. The potion would need to be altered in one way only; waterlilly extract would be added, which would negate the effects of the potion rendering it useless for time reversal and therefore take them back to the time of brewing.  
  
Severus was going to stay in the present and look after Callum. This was decided upon because Hermione was feeling the call of the book all too often now and it was becoming quite hard to ignore. Also, one of Callum's parents had to stay and Hermione would simply blend in better with Michael in the Old Kingdom of Egypt. Michael was thrilled about being asked to go. He had studied Ancient Egypt in great depth and therefore was also an ideal choice.  
  
It was the day before the potion would be ready to take Hermione and Michael back in time. School had already been out for five weeks and it was already the last week in August. Layton Frontera had been tried and deemed criminally insane and sentenced to life under to protection of St. Mungo's. Thankfully, Hermione had not needed to be at the trial; she couldn't stand to see Layton again in the state she had seen him in last. She was going to try to help Layton as soon as she could and did not need to be distracted right now.  
  
The potion had simply required a full week of simmering in order to bring it to completion. Hermione and Severus had completed their lesson plans and set the new curriculae for their classes. Albus had decided that due to their staffing levels all of the teachers would return to teaching their own classes again- it would relieve some of the pressure at any rate.  
  
Hermione had been spending as much time with her family as she could and they had visited Hermione's parents for a few days so that they could see Callum for the first time. It had been very hard to keep Callum from casting any magic in the Muggle world and Severus had had to mutter counter spells to many of his forays at colour changing.  
  
Hermione had met with Michael on a number of occasions to run through plans of how they should act, what they should wear, where they could obtain the ingredients they would need and what to do if something went wrong. Hermione had decided that she would take a diary back in time with them and hide it in a place that would be accessible to Severus in the present. the future, where Hermione would be going. It had been hard to think of a place to hide the diary so that Severus would find it. They had decided that they would travel back in time to Hogwarts and leave it in the sub dungeons where the current Book of Shadows resided, before making a copy of the book and casting a communication spell with it and apparating off to Egypt. It was a complicated plan to understand, as all time travel seemed to be to Hermione but it would work. Hermione would write in the copied book and it would automatically be duplicated via the communication spell into the replicated diary in the Ancient Hogwarts sub-dungeons. Severus would find the book in the future and read it. a one-way communication system. perfect.  
  
So, Michael and Hermione would leave first thing in the morning and would hopefully be back straight away according to Severus but in actual fact, one whole week after they had left since they would be spending time in the past.  
  
It was Hermione's last night at home and after putting Callum to bed she and Severus had snuggled up together on the couch in front of a blazing fire.  
  
"I will miss you, my love." Hermione whispered into Severus' ear as she lay next to him on the sofa. He tightened his embrace on her and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"I don't want you to go, Hermione. I can't bear the thought of being separated again." Severus told her almost pleading.  
  
"It won't be for long and you will still have some communication from me with the diary." Hermione said gazing into his puppy-dog eyes and running her hand across his right cheek.  
  
"It's not the same as speaking to you, holding you, making love to you." He said kissing her again and gazing into her eyes with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Then we had best make the most of our time together tonight, Severus." She said as she wrapped one of her legs over both of his and turned so that her body was predominantly on top of his. She brushed his lips with her own and closed her eyes to savour the feeling.  
  
Severus ran his hands down her back to cover her bottom and kissed her deeply as he pulled her into position so that she now covered his growing erection and could feel his need for her. She gasped as she felt the hardness through her robes and ground her hips against his.  
  
"I love you, Severus. I don't want to be apart from you." She whispered against his lips as she looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Then don't go," he pleaded as a hurt look came to his face. She sighed and shook her head as a tear came to her eye.  
  
"I must, my love. I have to destroy this evil once and for all. Let me do this, Severus. You know I can't rest until it has been destroyed."  
  
"Yes, I do know. I'm being selfish." Severus said quietly before being cut off.  
  
"Not at all, Severus. We are married after all and I am asking you to let me travel into the past and away from you for a little while. I would be more than annoyed with you if you weren't asking me to stay." Hermione reassured him. He sighed heavily and rubbed her shoulders. "Look, Severus. I'll be back before you know it, only to me it will be a week and to you a matter of minutes."  
  
"I know but if something does happen then I want you to know that I have brewed a second time potion and will come back for you." Severus tried to reassure her.  
  
"Severus, you must look after Callum." Hermione insisted. "He needs at least one of his parents in his life. Don't waste your life coming after me if."  
  
"Hermione, I beg you not to finish that sentence. I will come after you, I could not rest not knowing exactly what."  
  
"No," she said placing a finger to his lips and silencing him. "Enough. I don't want to talk about this right now, Severus." Hermione said pushing herself up onto her elbows and staring down at him with a stern expression on her face. Severus was immediately quiet and there was silence in the room for a few moments as they both looked at one another.  
  
"Come here," Severus growled in a low voice and pulled his wife back on top of him, immediately moving and rolling her onto her back. He kissed her deeply, slowly and passionately, probing her mouth with his tongue and tasting her mouth as his left arm held her back and his right hand wandered down to her bottom, caressing her as it went. She tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss and pulled him closer to her as she ran her hands up his back and into his hair. She raised her knees up to either side of his waste and pulled him closer to her, feeling his erection again and his weight pressed along the length of her body.  
  
Severus groaned as his erection strained against his trousers and Hermione rubbed herself up against him. "Too many clothes," he whispered breathlessly as he broke from the searing kiss and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Easily sorted," Hermione told him before waving her wand and removing them of most of their clothing.  
  
"Hermione, let's go to bed." Severus said huskily.  
  
"No, Severus. Callum is still in our room. We can't do this with a baby right next to us."  
  
"We'll draw the curtains round the bed and cast a one-way silencing charm." Severus told her as he pulled her towards their bedroom and she followed him quietly so as not to wake Callum on the way. 


	30. chapter 30

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am just having fun playing with her characters. This story is rated R for a reason. You have been warned. I also have this story listed on Whispers, Adult Fan Fiction and Lord and Lady Snape websites.. In case it gets deleted here.  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
Falling onto the bed Severus cast the silencing charm and pulled the curtains around the large four-poster. He immediately rolled over and pinned his wife beneath him, gazing into her eyes deeply.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked him curiously, as he became very still and stared at her with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"You." He said simply. "I'm fixing your appearance right now into my mind. I want to always remember you in this state. aroused. alert. waiting with baited breath for whatever is about to happen. You look at me as no other has ever done, Hermione." Severus whispered into her ear. Hermione stretched her neck up and kissed him on the lips awkwardly as he moved back slightly.  
  
"Severus?" She asked a bit uncertainly as he pinned her arms over her head and continued to gaze down at her.  
  
"Ssshhh, my love. I want to look at you." He whispered back. She could feel his warm breath on her face and it made a shiver run down her spine.  
  
"Severus. you know what I look like." Hermione said but he cut her off as he captured her lips with a searing kiss before pulling away again and gazing down at her swollen lips and dilated pupils once more.  
  
"Of course I know what you look like, my dear. I want to memorise you as you look tonight. sexy. arousing.beautiful.alluring.sensual.erotic." He said as he kissed her between pauses for longer each time before finally commanding her mouth with his tongue and exploring with a new-found enthusiasm.  
  
He released her hands and she immediately put them around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss her. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Moving her knees up to either side of his body again she positioned him in between her thighs. Both of them were still partially clothed and despite Severus' earlier spell they were still not skin to skin and had on one layer of clothing. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers round his waist and up his bare back as he gasped into her mouth.  
  
"Make love to me Severus," she whispered and he immediately moved to pull her dress up over her head, leaving her in just her underwear, which he immediately divested her of.  
  
Severus was soon without clothing as Hermione took care of it and both of them raised up onto their knees facing each other on the bed. Severus ran his hands over her breasts, which were back to their normal size now that she was no longer breast-feeding Callum. She moved closer to him and pressed her body up against his, placing her hands on his bottom and pulling him closer as his erection jutted out. She ran her hand up and down his length causing his hips to thrust forward involuntarily. They kissed each other again before Hermione pushed him down onto the mattress and straddled him in one go.  
  
They began touching, moulding, squeezing and licking one another as their bodies moved sensuously across one another and the surface of the silk sheets beneath them. The silence was broke only by the occasional gasp and moan as their bodies melded together. What seemed like an eternity later Severus was slowly sliding into her and they began rocking against one another as their heart beat sped up and Severus began to build up a faster rhythm. They finally reached a climax and came together, collapsing down onto the bed in a tangled heap as the first wave of exhaustion hit them and they fell fast asleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The next morning arrived all too soon and after checking on Callum Severus and Hermione took a leisurely shower together, taking the opportunity to make love once more.  
  
Soon they were meeting the other teachers involved in the warding of the book at the entrance to the dungeons. Michael met Hermione and Severus as they approached the mass of teachers- Callum was being looked after by a now appeased Kelpy.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione, Severus. Is that the potion?" Michael asked as Severus held a small box.  
  
"Yes, two vials will get you back to the right time and two will get you home again if the extract of waterlilly is added. They are all under stasis spells and will last for only up to one year." Severus explained to them both. "I've also included the ingredients for the Tempus Fugit Aversus Potion in case for some reason you have to brew it again." Severus told them, looking pointedly at Hermione.  
  
"I have also brought along this diary so that we have a one-way communication system with our own time." Hermione held up a thin brown book.  
  
"Yes, you explained that to me, Hermione. I must say I'm looking forward to first visiting an Ancient Hogwarts." Michael told them excitedly.  
  
"Shall we proceed to the sub dungeons?" Albus asked as he interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." Hermione nodded and they headed down the stairs into the depths. Hermione could feel the pull of the book much more strongly being so close to it as each of the wards were dropped. She clasped Severus hand and tried to steady her breathing. Entering the last room, which was as close as Hermione was willing to get to the book, they stopped in the middle of the room. The book was right through the very next door.  
  
"Alright, you will not have far to go when you return to a newly built Hogwarts in order to deposit a copy of your book. Please take the greatest of care both of you and return to us safely." Albus told them as he gave them both a hug and Hermione a light kiss. They both returned the affection and nodded. "Now show me your wands." They both withdrew their wands from their sleeves and held them out for the Headmaster to see. He pulled his own wand out and transfigured theirs into large rings that would be in keeping with the Ancient Egyptian dress code.  
  
"Do you have your Egyptian dress on underneath your robes, Hermione?" Michael asked her.  
  
"Yes, and I assume this ring will act as my wand does so that I may cast a glamour charm?" Hermione asked, looking at the Headmaster who nodded and smiled. "You are dressed correctly under your robe as well, aren't you, Michael?"  
  
"Yes, and I must say that I'm very cold as there is not a great deal to it." He chuckled and Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"Well, the sooner we get there, the quicker we will get back." Hermione said as she began to say good bye to all of the teachers present before finally reaching Severus, last but not least.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Severus, I will see you in a few minutes hopefully." Hermione cut him off nervously.  
  
"I do hope so, my love." He said embracing her tightly and closing his eyes. "Come back to me, be safe."  
  
"I will, Severus. I promise."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Please take good care of Callum if."  
  
"Ssshhh. We will both see you soon."  
  
"Remember to retrieve the diary, Severus. Whether I am back straight away or not. There will still be some kind of document of mine and Michael's time in the past."  
  
"I will." They kissed each other longer and deeply before breaking away and Hermione heading over to Michael holding the book and the potions. She handed one of the potions to Michael before smiling and saying goodbye to everyone and tipping the contents down their throats.  
  
Within seconds both Michael and Hermione winked out of their own time and headed four and half thousand years into the past. The teachers waited for a full ten minutes for them to return but they did not. Albus moved over to Severus with a grave look on his face.  
  
"Severus, retrieve the diary." Albus said as he dropped the final ward and the door protecting the book of shadows opened before them. Severus nodded and slowly made his way into the room. He gasped and a few moments later emerged with a tome that was so thick it must have contained months of entries. His heart dropped as he lifted the very heavy book and swiftly left the dungeons. Something had gone wrong and he was determined to find out what. His heart was heavy as he headed back to his son and only cried when he entered their chambers.  
  
THE END OF BOOK ONE  
  
A/N: Hi, thanks for all of the reviews so far and if you haven't left one yet then please do. I am currently writing the sequel. it is called "Sekhmet's Rule". I have four chapters of the sequel posted to the lord and lady Snape website if anyone is interested. Happy new year everyone and let me know what you think of my stories. All the best. 


End file.
